Another Life
by DreamofRob10
Summary: For the first 12 years of Isabella's life, it was a complete nightmare. 12 years later, she couldn't ask for a better life until famous football player, Edward Cullen enters the picture. ExB AH Rated M for language... angst/humor. More inside.
1. Prologue

Characters belong to SM.

* * *

><p><strong><span>PROLOGUE<span>**

"Isabella, what's wrong?" Mr. Landers asked. He looked at me quizzically in search of an answer.

"My mom needs help," I said. I was so completely out of breath that I was surprised that I sounded coherent enough to get my words out correctly.

"Isn't your dad home sweetie?" Mr. Landers asked. It was obvious that he didn't know what went on in my home. Not all of it anyway.

"He's beating her," I replied. Mr. Landers looked at me with shock.

"Come with me," he said. He grabbed my hand and lead me into the living room but stopped at the bottom of the stairs and called up to this wife.

"Camille, I need you please," he said. She immediately appeared at that top of the stairs and gasped when she spotted me.

"What going on?" she asked.

"There's a situation. I need you to stay with Isabella. It's her mother," he explained.

After that night, I don't really know exactly what went on at my house. Mr. Landers had called the police and insisted that I stay at his house until I was given the clear to go home.

Also, that night, was the last night I saw my father alive.


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N-I decided to write a story that was little closer to what I dealt with growing up. Domestic violence is not fun for a small child to sit around and watch. Every time I read a story about domestic violence, it really hits close to home and I just wanted to write a story about my experience a little. **_

_**I really hope you enjoy.**_

_**Characters belong to SM.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Another Life(Revised)<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I'm not one to judge anyone, considering the way I grew up. My life as a kid was something I would never wish on anyone. Living with an alcoholic father and a mother, who he beat constantly, was something that any kid would consider a nightmare.

Up until I turned 12 years old, I was always subjected to these beatings. There were times when Phil made me sit and watch him beat my mother. He always claimed that he was trying to train me how to be the right house wife for my future husband.

That's if I ever found anyone who would love me enough to marry me.

On the eve of my 12th birthday, my mother was in the middle of another round of beatings, when I finally had enough. I couldn't sit and watch my mother be hurt anymore, so I sneaked out of the back door and ran to a neighbors house.

The closest neighbor was about half of a mile away from where we lived in Florida. We were in a very rural, quiet area of Jacksonville.

It was about two in the morning when I arrived at the closest neighbors house. The home of Mr. and Mrs. Landers.

They had always treated my mother as their own child and I looked up to them as grandparents. They were always checking on my mom and me.

About once a week, Mrs. Landers would come by the house and visit. She would only come when she new my father wasn't home. I enjoyed her visits. She always brought goodies for us. We would have to hide them so my father wouldn't know that anyone had been to the house.

When I was on their porch and completely out of breath from running, I banged on their door like my life depended on it.

Mr. Landers answered the door.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" Mr. Landers asked. He looked at me quizzically in search of an answer.

"My mom needs help," I said. I was so completely out of breath and I was surprised that I sounded coherent enough to get my words out correctly.

It was obvious that he didn't know what went on in my home. Not all of it anyway. "Isn't your dad home sweetie?"

"He's beating her," I replied. Mr. Landers looked at me with shock.

He grabbed my hand and lead me into the living room. "Come with me," he said, but stopped at the bottom of the stairs and called up to this wife.

"Camille, I need you please," he said. She immediately appeared at that top of the stairs and gasped when she spotted me.

"What going on?"

"There's a situation. I need you to stay with Isabella. It's her mother," he explained.

After that night, I don't really know exactly what went on at my house. Mr. Landers had called the police and insisted that I stay at his house until I was given the clear to go home.

Also, that night, was the last night I saw my father alive.

* * *

><p>I'm 24 years old now. Other than the first 12 years of my life, I would say my life has been very happy and eventful.<p>

After that one horrifying night in Florida, my mom packed us up and moved us across the country.

She eventually met and married the love of her life. Charlie has always treated her like a queen.

Even though they've only been married for 10 years, they still act like newlyweds. It makes me smile to think of the smile on my moms face that could be seen from the space station, especially since the birth of my baby brother, Alex. He was a honeymoon present.

After we moved back to Washington, my mom had her IUD, taken out. She wasn't planning on more children. Well, until she met Charlie. He had told her he would love her either way. She could give him all the children she could bear or she could just give him, her, and he would be happy.

From the moment I met Charlie, I knew he was the one for my mom. I have always had a connection with him. As far as I'm concerned, Charlie is my father and I wouldn't have it any other way.

On the day that he purposed to my mom, he asked me to be his daughter and I couldn't be more happy. He said he had always wanted children but never thought about it until my mom came along.

Now, he has me, Alex and Gracie. Gracie of course is the baby. She arrived 18 months after Alex was born.

My mom had to have a partial hysterectomy due to some complications during Gracie's birth. My parents are still just as happy with the three of us.

Mom said it was for the best anyway because she didn't want to be old and decrepit running around the front yard. She wanted to keep some of her energy for when I decided to give her grandchildren.

I think it's only obvious that my mom loves kids.

Having a baby brother and sister, not only taught me tons of things about babies, but also made me look forward to my future.

Before my mom had even met Charlie, my views on children and marriage were null and void. I couldn't see bringing a child into a world with so much violence but my mom had completely changed my mind and I know now, that happiness can be found. It finds you when you least expect it.

After seeing how something so horrible being turned into something so beautiful, as long as it's with the right person, life can be exciting and eventful. To me now, marriage and children are something definitely to look forward too. I'm not looking for Mr. Right, but I sure as heck can't wait for him to fall into my life.

* * *

><p>Thinking of being happy always makes me think of my parents.<p>

I never knew until recently though, that my mom and Charlie had pretty much grown up with each other.

Charlie's dad was chief of police in Forks and Charlie had always longed to be apart of my moms life, from afar. He never had the chance back then because of Phil.

I knew Grandma and Grandpa Georgino lived in Forks, but I always thought they just moved there before we did. I never really thought about it, considering we lived in Florida.

I later found out that the only reason we lived in Florida was because as soon as my mom turned 18, Phil made her pack up all of her belongings so they could live a life of their own, in Florida.

A couple of months later, Phil's parents came into the picture. They had been living in Florida the whole time. Phil had been living in Forks with his aunt so he could finish high school. I think he got into some trouble and he was forced to move there.

When Phil started Forks High School, he was the new, handsome baseball player that my mom met during her junior year.

They had been inseparable from the moment they said hello to each other. That was the main reason why Charlie never told my mom his true feelings. Phil kept her on a short leash.

Nearly a year after they became boyfriend and girlfriend, that's when Phil started smacking my mom around. He would punch her in the arm or leg and slap her across the face. He had told her that women needed to know their place in this world and he was going to teach her.

The more violent abuse came later on.

He had also told her that women were created to bear children. That's why my mom ended up pregnant with me at the age of 17.

Being from and Italian Catholic family, my Grandpa Georgino, insisted that Phil and my mom be married, so four months before graduation, they married. My mom wasn't quite 18 yet, so my grandpa's rule was, Phil had to live with my mother, as her husband, in their home until she turned 18. After that, they were free to live where they wanted to.

That's why my mom ended up giving birth to me in Florida, 5 weeks before her due date.

Apparently, Phil knocked her down a flight of stairs which caused her to go into pre-mature labor. I was suppose to be born sometime around Halloween.

As I got older, I often wondered why my mom never ended up pregnant again. She had secretly had an IUD implanted. She thought that Phil didn't deserve to have anymore children. Not that she doesn't love me but if she could have done things over, she would had made sure she was on birth control before her first time.

She just kept telling Phil that it wasn't meant to be for them to have more children.

She had always told me that I was meant to be her daughter even if I was fathered my someone other then Phil. It was her destiny to be my mother.

* * *

><p>Once I was born, my Grandma and Grandpa Georgino, flew to Florida to meet me and to make sure Phil was providing for us properly.<p>

If it wasn't for Phil making good money from his baseball career and providing a nice, clean home for us, I'm pretty sure my grandparents would had made my mom go back to Forks with them.

Now that I think about it, I wish Phil's career would have never gotten started.

I suppose things happen the way they do, for a reason.

This brings me back to the present time, where I'm sitting at my desk, in my corner office, with the best view that anyone could ask for.

That's the perks of being a Senior book editor at Whitlock & Kerns Publishing.

My degree in literature was a shoe in for the company. I was already working here as an intern and upon my graduation, I was offered a position as a general editor.

That was a year and a half ago.

Believe it or not, I've earned my position at W&K Publishing. A year and a half seems like a very short time to become a Senior Editor. It is, but I've worked my fingers to the bone night and day to accomplish what I have, in such a small amount of time.

The former Senior Editor retired and that's where my promotion came in. I proved myself relentlessly for my position. Other people assume otherwise. I suppose it doesn't matter where you work, there's always that one little irritating flea in the office that has to start rumors.

Being best friends with the boss' son would make anyone gossip.

Jasper and I had met one dreary day at the UDub library. He was doing research for a paper due in his world history class and I was gathering information on Dante's Inferno. We were sitting at the same table and one of my books fell and he picked it up for me.

He was such a gentleman.

After a couple of months of getting to know each other, Jasper informed me that his parents owned a publishing company and there was a position opening for an intern.

I took a chance and was accepted. I've been with the company ever since. That was a little over two years ago.

As far as Jasper and myself, we have become the best of friends. We've gone out a few times but only as friends. My schooling and job take up a majority of my time, so dating hasn't really been my scene.

From the time I turned 16 and got my driver license, I've volunteered at the local battered women's shelter. Here in Seattle, there are three that I volunteer at on the weekends. So needless to say, I've always kept myself busy.

Being a child that grew up in a domestic violence situation, I've learned to know what to look for when it comes to men. At least I hope I can see the signs. That could also be the cause of my lack of boyfriends and dates.

Don't get me wrong, I've dated here and there and I've even had a couple of boyfriends when I was in high school. I think Charlie being a United States Marshal and an ex-marine, scared a lot of the boys away.

I'd say that my dad is pretty bad-ass.

Also once I turned 16, I got involved in taking kick boxing lessons and any kind of martial arts class that peaked an interest in me. I've recently received my third degree black belt in Tae-Kwan-Do. I also know Jiu-Jitsu.

After my mom and given birth to Alex, she started taking classes with me up until she became pregnant with my sister and over time, Charlie has taught her quite a few self defense moves.

I'm so proud of how far my mom has come since we moved back to Washington. I know that Grandma and Grandpa Georgino are happy that she came home. Especially since their grand-babies are close by now and she finally went to college and is now an elementary school teacher at Forks Primary where Alex and Gracie attend.

* * *

><p>"Swan," Jasper called to me as he poked his head into my office.<p>

"What's up Whitlock?" I asked. I already knew he was going to ask me to lunch.

"Wanna grab some grub?"

Jasper works just down the hall from me but mainly edits anything pertaining to history. I'm more into romance and anything erotica. Being Senior Editor though, I have to take anything given to me but I would have to say that erotica is by far my favorite. I live vicariously through them. It protects my virtue.

"Sure. You just wanna hit the cafeteria downstairs? I have a bunch of shit to catch up on," I said. I had only taken the position of Senior Editor two weeks prior and I was trying to get caught up on what was left from the previous editor.

"Sounds good to me."

After we purchased our lunch and settled into our normal booth, we were approached by none other than Jessica Stanley.

Jasper and I both rolled our eyes at each other.

She sighed and leaned against our table. "Hi Jasper. Rumor has it your cousin is coming into town. Is that true?" she asked. I looked at Jasper with my mouth agape. I had known about Jasper's cousins. I've seen pictures and seen them on TV. I've also heard stories about them growing up.

His cousins are the infamous Cullen brothers. They are the other Peyton and Eli Manning of football. Except these two are Emmett and Edward.

Emmett plays for Greenbay and Edward plays for the Patriots although he had sustained a knee injury last season.

"Well, Jessica, if you must know, yes my cousin is coming into town," he retorted snidely.

Jessica perked up and clapped her hands. "Oh WOW. I can't wait. Maybe this time I can get that date he promised me a couple of years ago." Jasper rolled his eyes and said something under his breath that sounded like '_don't count on it_'.

Jessica is one of those people that always assumes and open their mouth when it needs to be kept shut.

"We'll see Jessica. Thanks for stopping by. Bella and I don't have much time for lunch. Was there anything else you needed?" Jasper asked. He maintained his annoyance the best he could. I'm so proud of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It was nice to see you Jasper. Bella," she said. She sneered my name when she said it. There is definitely no love loss between her and I.

Jessica walked away swaying her hips seductively. Jasper and I just chuckled at her actions.

"So, WOW, this is news to me. When were you gonna tell me?" I asked. I really wanted to know more out of curiosity then anything.

"Well, I was about to tell you before Jessica interrupted," he replied.

"Oh, um... which cousin?" I asked. Trying not to sound too curious.

"Edward. My parents wanted me to invite you to dinner on Saturday. Edward gets into town on Friday and is staying with them until he gets settled," he explained.

My curiosity was actually turning into a crazed fan situation. "What do you mean settled?" I asked. I have always thought that both Emmett and Edward were absolutely gorgeous, but Edward was the one that bedazzled me. There was just something about him that screamed _seduction_. Well that, and just looking at a picture of him or seeing him on TV, kind of did shit to my lady bits.

Emmett was off the market though. He married his high school sweetheart, Rosalie Hale. Even until this day, they are still so in love. Momma Whitlock always croons over how proud she is of both Emmett and Edward and mostly Emmett because he was still going strong with the love of his life.

She always uses him as an example when she lectures Jasper and I on our love lives. We just agree with her and set about our day.

"Edward is now the new coach over at UDub. He took early retirement because of his knee injury last season. You remember him getting hurt right?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Yea, I remember. I didn't think it was that serious though."

"Yea, his physical therapist said that even with the surgery, he would always have problems," he explained.

"So, what's the real reason Momma Whitlock wants me at dinner on Saturday, Jasper?"

He just shook his head and looked down at the table. I knew Momma Whitlock was up to something by inviting me for dinner. We usually do family dinners once a month and we just had dinner a couple of weeks ago.

"Speak up, Whitlock. What aren't you telling me?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit! Whitlock. I know you better then you know your own self so SPILL, NOW!" I demanded. It was the way that Jasper looked up at me that gave it away. I knew Momma Whitlock was up to something and there was definitely more to this dinner then just having dinner with family and friends.

"You know how mom is, Bella. She seems to think you would be perfect for Edward," he said. I love Momma Whitlock like she was my own mother, but she hasn't exactly lived up to her matchmaking skills.

I chuckled at what he said. "Oh God, Jasper. Your mom scares me sometimes. Remember the last guy she tried to fix me up with? He asked me to marry him when he dropped me off at home and he was serious. He even had a ring."

The look on Jasper's face was priceless.

"No fuckin' way. You didn't tell me that he had a ring, too," he said.

I laughed and continued with my story. "Oh yea. And when I politely turned him down, he started crying, fell to his knees and grabbed me around my legs. He started begging me. If Mr. Watson hadn't been leaving the building, he would have never left. He had to physically remove him from me. Walter, the doorman, was ready to call the police if Mr. Watson couldn't get him to leave," I explained.

"Oh God, Bella. That's the funniest shit I've ever heard," Jasper said in between breaths from laughing so hard.

"Laugh it up, Whitlock. I can't wait until your mom finds a fruit loop for you. You've been lucky so far, fucker," I said. That just made him laugh harder.

I knew there was a reason why Jasper was my best friend. He was the only person I would let pick on me the way he does. Thank goodness I have such a good sense of humor and finding humor in my botched dates, was quite the comedic experience.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- Thank you for reading. I've decided to revise Another Life just like I did Loving E. Hopefully I can give it some more character._**

**_I wanted to thank Yesmrcullen for giving me the inspiration to continue in writing. I wanted to give up but she gave me a boost to stay with it. I hope it last._**

**_Please leave me a review. I always LOVE positive insights and look forward to some ideas that anyone might have._**

**_Again Thank you._**

**_~Stephanie~_**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N-I'm revising the chapter to AL. I hope they look and read better then before.**

**All characters belong to SM. I just put them to use in my imagination.**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Life(Revised)<strong>

**CHAPTER 2**

**BPOV**

After lunch, when Jasper and I were on our way back to our offices, he told me a little more about Edward and why he chose Washington to settle down.

Apparently, his parents live in Washington, too and his dad is some huge well known architect, Cullen Structures, Inc. and owns a home on Banbridge Island.

His mom is a high profile attorney and is known for winning just about every case she has fought for. All I could think was...WOW.

"Edward really is a good guy. You've seen pictures of him and I know you've seen him on TV numerous times. Don't you think he's good looking?" Jasper asked and I just rolled my eyes at him.

In all actuality, I think he is one divine creature. "Yea, he's pretty cute."

Now that I think about it, he's always done stuff to my girly bits just by looking at his picture or seeing him on TV. I just don't want Jasper to think that I'm desperate. Sometimes I think I am but I'll just keep that little secret to myself.

"How old is he? Isn't he like 28 or something like that?" I asked.

Jasper nodded and said, "Yea, he just turned 28 a couple of months ago. Why? He's only a few years older than you. You'll be 25 next month."

"I'm just curious that's all. I was wondering why some hot runway model hasn't snatched him up yet," I said. I knew for a fact I'm not his type and Momma Whitlock was wasting her time trying to set us up. I've seen the girls that he likes to date. They've all been big breasted and blonde bimbo types. I'm just a plain brunette with average sized boobs.

Jasper replied back, "Edward may be a bachelor, but he sure as heck doesn't act like one."

"What does that mean? He doesn't act like one?"

"Well, Edward honestly doesn't date much. All the girls you've seen him with are mostly for publicity," he explained.

My curiosity got the best of me. "What happened to whats-her-face? The one he was with a couple of years ago. I thought they were engaged."

"Oh, you mean Katherine?" he queried. "Obviously things didn't work out."

We rounded the corner to our offices and he stopped me before I disappeared into mine.

"So, are you coming or what? I need to let mom know," he inquired.

I huffed at him. "Yea sure, but I'll let her know. I have to go by her office anyway. I'm also warning your mom about her non existent match making skills."

"Be my guest," stated Jasper and he walked away chuckling.

* * *

><p>My work week has been steady. I've kept myself pretty busy in and away from my office. My impending dinner at the Whitlocks has been weighing on my mind though. I'm trying to prepare myself for another let down. I know this dinner is to set me up with Edward. But it's always one let down right after another that seems to plague my existence.<p>

I was pulled out of my thoughts when my intercom buzzed.

"Ms. Swan, I have your mother on line two," Carol my receptionist informed me.

I smiled and replied, "Thanks Carol... Hey Carol."

"Yes, Ms. Swan?"

"Please call me Bella. I really do prefer Bella," I explained.

"Of course Ms. Swan...I mean Bella. Don't forget your mom is on line two."

I really love Carol. I couldn't ask for a better receptionist. "Thanks again, Carol."

Before I picked up the phone, I tried to calm myself. I'm sure my mom will be upset since I have to inform her that I won't be visiting until Sunday. She had planned to redecorate her home office and I volunteered to help. I hope that she understands.

I reached for the receiver of the phone. "Hi, Mom."

_"Hi, sweetie. How have you been? Anything new and exciting going on?" she asked._

"I'm fine mom. Nothing new. How about you and everyone else? Alex, Gracie and dad?" I inquired.

"_We're all fine sweetie. Dad's out of town this week. He had to fly to Washington, D.C for some high profile case that they got a huge break on," she explained._

I jokingly replied. "Oh wow. At least they're keeping the old man busy."

"_Don't let you father hear you call him an old man. Especially not this week. Alex pointed out the gray hair by his temple. I swear, I've never seen so many boxes of 'Hair Color For Men' in my life," _she laughed_._

"Oh shit, mom. That bad?"

_Mom was giggling before the replied. "Oh yes. In the ten years I've been married to that man, I haven't heard him growl and groan so much in my life. I suppose turning 42 is starting to make him feel old_."

My dad's birthday was this past weekend. I had spent Friday night with them and celebrated on Saturday. Mom opted to buy the number shaped candles instead of actually putting forty-two candles on his cake.

"Mom, forty-two isn't old. You'll be forty-two this weekend. How does that make you feel?"

That's another thing that makes my mom and dad so compatible. Their birthday's are a week apart.

"_It doesn't bother me one bit. I just need to convince your dad that we've just entered the prime years of our lives because before we know it, Alex and Gracie will be grown and living, who knows where, going to college," _she said_._

I just quietly shook my head because my mom is going to go nuts when Alex graduates and I know it will be worse when Gracie does. She nearly had an emotional breakdown when I graduated and left for college. It was sort of embarrassing walking up to my blubbering mom after the graduation ceremony.

"I'm so glad your happy mom. So, what's up with my baby brother and sister? Staying out of trouble I hope?" I asked. I could already guarantee that Alex was in the back yard with the neighbor kid and Gracie was tagging along.

"_Oh you know, Alex. He's out back with Demetri and of course your sister is flanking him. I think your dad's idea was brilliant by having that jungle gym installed. He practically lives on that thing. He even asked to sleep in it a couple of nights ago," _she said_._

It's true though, my dad spared no expense on that jungle gym. It puts public parks to shame.

"Mom, that thing is nearly half the size of my flat. I can understand why he would want to sleep in it. I'm really surprised that he hasn't gotten lost in it."

She chuckled_. "I know sweetie. I think I need to invest in a bullhorn though. I called for your brother three times the other day, before he answered me. He said he couldn't hear me."_

We chit-chatted a little while more about Alex and Gracie and how she was finally getting her curriculum all worked out for the new school year. She was going to be teaching fourth grade this year.

Alex will be going into the 4th grade but he will be placed with a different teacher and Gracie is going into 1st grade. I'm just glad that they will be attending the same school that my mom teaches at.

_"So, sweetie. Isn't there something you want to tell me?_" she asked.

This only means one thing. She's been talking to Momma Whitlock. "Mom, your kidding right? Momma Whitlock called you didn't she?"

"_Sweetie, Joan and I have become pretty good friends. I would say she non-chalantly keeps tabs on you for me," _she said.

She had thought my last situation was just as funny as Jasper did. I just shook my head in disbelief. "What your trying to say is, your okay with her trying to set me up with all these deranged lunatics?"

"_Oh, their not that bad sweetie_," she said chuckling. Now I know for a fact she was thinking of my last experience. I'm surprised I don't have nightmares about it.

"I know exactly what your thinking and it's not funny, mom. Mr. Watson had to peel him off of my legs. Then he shook his head at me like I was the cause of it."

After she composed herself from laughing at my expense, we talked a little about the dinner and what I know about Edward.

"_Well, sweetie, you and I both know how good looking Edward is. I'm sure he's quite the catch. And he's rich. I'm sure he has money coming out of his ears from that football career of his_," she implied.

"Mom, you know better then anyone else that I don't need a man with money. I think I have enough money to live three life times," I conveyed.

When Phil had died, he had a hefty life insurance policy and not only that, he had quite a bit of money saved up in a private bank account for me. My mom had no clue about it. She always thought Phil was a selfish bastard. He was though and mom turned every last penny over to me because she didn't want a dime of his money. Once I turned 21, all of the funds became available to me. That's when I bought my flat. I can live 5 years alone, not working, on just the interest that is earned on my account.

"_I know sweetie. That's a good thing though. At least you know he won't be after you for your money_," she stated.

"_So, you'll be here on Sunday? We can meet in PA and do some shopping. Then we can head home for dinner. Joan already said you could take Monday off so you wouldn't have to drive back so late,_" she explained.

That actually sounded good to me. It's saves me from having to ask Momma Whitlock for the day off.

After I ended my call with my mom, I made my way to Momma Whitlock's office. I wanted to personally thank her for the day off. I knew she only looks out for me. She really does treat me like one of her own children.

I asked the receptionist outside Momma Whitlock's office. "Hey Chelsey, Is she in?"

"Yes, just let me announce you. She was just on a call a few minutes ago," she said. Chelsey pushed a button on her phone to use the intercom.

"Mrs. Whitlock, Ms. Swan is here to see you," she announced.

"Go ahead and send her in, Chelsey," she replied.

After I thanked Chelsey, I made my way into Momma Whitlock's office. She was sitting behind her desk typing away at her computer. She gestured for me to take a seat in front of her desk.

"What can I do for you, hon?" she asked.

"I tried to come see you earlier in the week but I have such a demanding job, so here I am, I just wanted to thank you for letting me take Monday off and thank you for being such a great friend to my mom," I beemed.

Her face lit up with the biggest smile. "Oh, no need to thank me, hon. I don't want you driving home so late and risk an accident. And as far as your mom, I couldn't ask for a better friend. Oh! Here, take this to her," she said while handing me an envelope addressed to my mom and it said '_Happy Birthday Renee_' written on the front of it.

"It's just a gift certificate for the spa. Hopefully she'll take advantage of it before school starts this fall," she explained.

I really do hope mom gets to take advantage of the spa. She deserves it and much more. I am much like my mother though. We would rather give than to receive any form of gifts from anyone. I try not to make such a big fuss over it though if someone does give me a gift. I'm definitely not a materialistic person.

"She'll love it. Oh, and you weren't as sneaky as you thought you were about dinner on Saturday," I said.

She just chuckled at me.

She smiled and placed her hand palm down on her desk. "Hon, your family. I'm just looking out for you. You keep my Jazzy in a straight line. This is the least I can do."

Little does she know, I think Jazz and I keep each other in a straight line.

"Well, Jazz is like my brother so we watch out for each other."

Jazz and I may be about the same age but I couldn't ask for a better best friend. I have a female best friend but I would say that Jazz and I spend a lot more time together than her and I do. She lives in New York right now and works freelance for the New York Times and owns her own photography business.

Alice and Jasper have only met a couple of times and I think he has a secret crush on her. He will ask about her every once in a while and I'm pretty sure he's checking up on her but he denies it.

"So, be at the house about sixish. Do I need to send a car for you?" she asked.

I chuckled and shook my head. "No thank you, Momma Whitlock. I'll be heading over after I'm done at the shelter. I'll be at the 63rd Street shelter this Saturday. Kennedy's been talking to a contractor about doing some add-ons to the shelter and she's wanting my input," I explained.

_New Beginnings _only has 5 bedrooms available and we try to put women with children in their own room for privacy and women without children are housed three to a room. Right now, 2 out of the five bedrooms are available for women with children and Kennedy wants to expand by adding three more rooms.

"Okay hon. Are you about to head out to lunch with Jazzy?" she asked.

I said jokingly. "I'm not sure. He hasn't graced me with his presence yet today."

"Well, I'm heading out for a meeting. You give my boy a hug for me please," she said.

We both stood up and made our way to the door. She pulled me into a hug and pecked a kiss on my cheek and then we went our separate ways.

As if on cue, Jazz popped his head into my office just before lunch. I got up from my desk without saying anything and made my way over to him and hugged him tightly.

"What was that for?"

"It's from Momma Whitlock. We had a nice chi-chat earlier," I explained.

"Oh wow, okay, you ready for lunch?"

I nodded my head and reached for my purse in my desk drawer. "Yea, let's go to the bistro down the street though. I need a new flavor."

We made it to the bistro and conversation flowed easily and as usual, Jazz did mention Alice again. I purposefully failed to mention that she would be in town next month for my birthday. I want it to be a surprise for him. I know he is dying to see her again. It's been about 8 months since she was here on business last time.

"Why don't you just admit that you have the hots for Alice. You always seem a little anxious when I mention her," I stated.

The way his eyes popped open and looked at me, was answer enough.

I pointed at him. "See, I knew it. I told you before Jazzy, I know you better then you know your self. Don't deny it."

He just looked at me with a dumbfounded gaze until a huge shit eating grin appeared. "Okay, so maybe I do like her. It doesn't mean I'll do anything about it. She lives in New York, for christ sakes," he said.

I sighed and nodded my head. "Your right. I won't bug you about it then."

I knew that if I bugged him about it anymore, he would just get pissed off at me and not talk to me for a few days. He really can be a big baby when it comes down to it.

"So, you wanna go to the airport with me?"

I narrowed my eyes at him out of curiosity. "What do you need to go to the airport for?"

"I have to pick up Edward. I thought that maybe you could meet him today and get all of the awkwardness out of the way. His flight comes in at two. I was gonna head out after lunch," he explained.

"No, I'm good. I think I can handle myself just fine tomorrow night," I replied.

Jazz stood up to leave and patted me on the back. "Suit yourself."

After lunch, Jazz went to the airport and I went back to my office. I was leaving at three today because I had a kick boxing session scheduled at four. Jazz usually takes the class with me but since Edward was coming into town, he canceled.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning came and my whole body ached. My kick boxing session yesterday was pretty intense.<p>

I slowly dragged my aching body to the kitchen for some Aleve and a bottle of water before getting into the shower. I hoped the hot water would loosen up my muscles some. I don't want to appear like I have something shoved up my ass when I go to dinner tonight.

After my shower, I dressed comfortably and headed out the door for the shelter. I usually helped with preparing meals and helping the women with their resumes. A majority of them don't work and if they did, they were lucky. Most battered women are jobless because they fear someone finding out.

When I arrived at the shelter, I knowingly sighed when I walked in. Joyce had returned. This would be her third time back to the shelter. It looks like her husband did quite a number on her this time. Of course all the other times were bad but he over exceeded himself this time. Two black eyes and a busted lip and her arm was in a sling. She usually just has a black eye and a few bruises.

The only thing I could think to do, was hug her.

"Oh, Bella. When am I going to learn?" she asked.

I squeezed her a little tighter. "Joyce, your a grown woman and can make your own decisions but honey, enough is enough. He could put you in the hospital next time or worse, kill you."

"I love him so much though, Bella," she said.

Joyce is a young girl. Twenty years old and this is her first relationship. She's been taking abuse from her husband for two years now. She married him at the age of 18 against her father's wishes and shortly after they were married, he moved her here to Seattle from Nebraska and he started hitting on her. He was the cause of her miscarriage when she was five months pregnant with her daughter. They had told people that she fell and that caused her to miscarry.

Myself and the two counselors at the shelter, know the truth but we can't force her to stay away.

"Joyce, I can't tell you what to do. I'm sure that you do love him but do you want to risk losing another baby?" I asked.

Joyce has just recently found out that she is pregnant and I know that's the main reason why she found her way back here to the shelter. She doesn't want to lose another baby and I'm bound and determined to keep her safe. I'll do what I can to protect her. No woman deserves to fear for her life let alone the life of her child.

She reached down and placed her hand on her stomach. "I can't. I won't. He already took my daughter from me and I can't let him take this baby too."

"Call your dad then, sweetie. I have a good feeling that he'll let you come home. I just know it," I suggested.

Nervousness and trepidation crossed her face. "Do you really think he'll let me come home? I've already let him down by running off and marrying Andy."

I reached up and placed my hands on her shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes, "Listen to me, if your dad loves you unconditionally, like a father should love their child, he'll let you come home. I'll even let you use my phone to call him and I'll even buy your plane ticket home if that's what it will take. You can't go back, Joyce, if you do, you'll never see that baby born let alone grow up if you go back. He won't care. He didn't care when he made you lose Miranda," I explained.

I pulled her to me once more into a tight hug, retrieving my cell phone from my purse and handing it to her. "Here. Call your dad. I'll be right here if you need me."

I patted her on the shoulder and stepped over to the desk and sat in the chair.

As Joyce called her dad, memories started flooding back into my head of all the times I wished that my mom would had gotten out away from my father.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

_"GODDAMMIT, RENEE, GET YOUR FUCKIN' ASS IN THIS KITCHEN, RIGHT NOW!"_

_"ISABELLA, YOU GET IN HERE TOO. YOU KNOW THE ROUTINE!" screamed Phil._

_My mom quickly made her way into the kitchen next to where Phil was standing holding something in his hand. I was told that I needed to stand in the corner when a lesson was about to be taught and that is where I found myself watching as Phil started his tirade._

_"What the fuck is this?" he asked. He was shoving something into my moms face that looked like a dish towel. There was some sort of white stuff all over it. It smeared all over her face when he did it._

_Mom looked up at him nervously. "It's mayo."_

_"What the fuck is it doing on a dish towel? I thought I taught you better then this. You use a dish cloth or a sponge to wipe up shit." He raised his hand and then he back handed her across the face. The force from his hit caused spit and blood from my moms mouth to splatter all over the white kitchen cabinets. From where I was forced to sit and watch, I could she the splatter clear as day._

_"I'll wash it right now, I promise," cried my mom._

_She should have kept her mouth shut because that caused her to get punched. _

_He punched her so hard, it knocked her out cold and while she was down, he kicked her in the stomach twice._

_I just sat, cowering in the corner. I was praying that he would bypass me and go to the living room. I needed to take care of my mom, but instead he walked over and grabbed me by my hair and forced me to look at the dish towel._

_"Do you see this?" he asked._

_"Yes sir."_

_"Is this allowed?" he asked._

_"No sir."_

_"Do you think this is a lesson learned or do you think I need to teach you more," he asked._

_"It's a lesson learned, sir," I said._

_Phil always made me call him sir. I was never allowed to call him dad but that was fine by me. All I wanted to do was get to my mom and make sure she was okay._

_"Good, now wake her the fuck up and get her off of my goddamed floor before I need to teach her a different lesson. No trash on the fucking floor!" he screamed._

_"Yes, sir."_

_Finally Phil walked out of the kitchen but not before he threw the mayo covered dish towel in my face. _

_I was finally able to get to my mom. It took me a couple of minutes to get her to wake up and once she was up, I helped her to the bathroom to get cleaned up._

_"I'm so,so sorry, honey. It was a complete accident, the towel was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The mayo dripped from the spoon," she rasped._

_"Mom, it's okay. You don't need to apologize to me," I said._

_"I do. He shouldn't make you sit there and watch. It's all my fault," she said shaking her head 'no'._

_Even as young as I am, I can see that it isn't her fault at all._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I was brought back to reality by Joyce's excited tone. "He said I could come home. He said he's been waiting for me to call. He knew I would need to come home."

"When do you want to go?" I questioned.

"As soon as I can," she replied.

I don't care how much it cost, if that gets her home to her dad, then I'll pay it. "Let me grab my laptop and we'll check out flights right now. Maybe you can leave today."

Her eyes grew big when I said that.

"You really mean it, Bella? You'll get me a ticket today if you can?" she asked.

I smiled big at her and placed the palm of my hand on her cheek. "You better believe it. Anything to get you safe. I was about to take you to my place to stay but I'm really glad you called your dad. I told you he loved you, sweetie."

"How can I thank you, Bella?" she asked.

"Stay safe and don't go back," I answered.

* * *

><p>I ended up getting lucky and purchasing a ticket the same day for Joyce to fly into Nebraska.<p>

She had no clothes with her but as I dropped her at the airport, I handed her $300 and told her to buy herself some new clothes and what was left, splurge on something that she had been wanting for a while.

I knew Andy never allowed her to buy anything for herself. She gladly excepted and that made me feel proud and accomplished. I saved one woman today, now thousands more to go.

When I returned to the shelter after dropping Joyce at the airport, there seemed to be a commotion going on outside the front door. I recognized the person causing the commotion. It was Andy looking for Joyce. I really hoped he didn't get too out of hand.

As I approached the front porch. Andy turned and looked at me with the most hateful look I have ever seen. "What going on, Kennedy?"

"YOU!" Andy pointed at me and screamed. He came rushing at me but I moved to the side to avoid his wrath.

"YOU TOOK MY WIFE AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKIN' BITCH. YOUR GONNA PAY!" he screamed. He came at me again with such force, but little did he know, he was messing with the wrong woman.

When he threw his punch at me, I was able to secure him by his wrist and twist his arm behind his back. He was pretty strong and got loose from my grasp and swung to hit me in the face but I took him down with one kick to the stomach. While he was on the ground I told Kennedy to call the police.

"Call 911, Kennedy and get this piece of shit out of here," I said. I gave him one more kick to the stomach to keep him down because I didn't want him getting up and walking away.

I bent down and told him, "I advise you to not show up here anymore. If you think you can come around here and man handle women the way you did Joyce, you have another thing coming. Let this be a warning. You show up again and I'm here, I will not hesitate to open a can of whoop ass on you. Just ask my sensei how much damage I can do," I warned.

The police showed up about seven minutes later and I was able to press charges against Andy for attempted assault. Hopefully that would keep him in jail for a few days.

"Thanks Conrad. No offense, but I hope I don't have to see you again for a long time," I said to the arresting officer.

"Yea, sure thing, Bella. Oh, hey, how's your dad doing?" he asked.

Conrad and my dad had been in the police academy together and the first time I met him was due to an altercation at the shelter a few years ago. He said he never knew Charlie had an older daughter. I didn't want to get to far into details so I just nodded my head and carried on with what I was doing.

"He's doing really great, actually. He's in D.C this week on some high profile case. You know how it goes," I said.

"Yea, he's a good man. You tell him hi for me, will ya?" he asked.

"Sure thing, Conrad. You take care and tell Belinda hello for me," I uttered.

"You got it, kiddo. See ya," he said as he was walking off with Andy in handcuffs and threw a small wave at me over his shoulder at me.

* * *

><p>Five o'clock rolled around and I was heading to my car. I needed to stop by my flat and change out of my yoga pants and sneakers. I wanted to look at least half way decent when I meet Edward. I knew it wouldn't make any difference but I didn't want to make it look like I didn't care regardless.<p>

At 6:15, I graciously made my way up the front steps to the door of the Whitlock's mansion.

Their house was absolutely huge. I honestly couldn't see why someone would want a home so big, especially if you only had two children and neither one of them lived at home anymore.

Jasper's brother Collin lives in California and is some big time agent for the stars out there. I have only met him twice since I've known Jasper. He reminds of an older version of Zack Efron. Him and Jasper look nothing alike. Jasper favors his mother where Collin favors their father.

Once I rang the doorbell, it didn't take long before the door was yanked open. "It's about damn time. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up," Jasper said wryly. He could be such an ass sometimes.

"If you must know, Momma Whitlock said sixish and it's sixish. So up yours," I replied sarcastically. He chuckled at me and waved me in so he could shut the door.

"Everyone is in the TV room. I think mom said dinner would be ready in about thirty minutes. Well, Claire informed mom that dinner would be ready in thirty minutes," he said. I just snickered and shook my head in an improbable way. It was still hard for me to believe that Momma Whitlock preferred to have a cook.

"What's on the menu for this evening?"

"I really have no clue. I think dad requested some sort of bird. Who knows anymore. His taste in food weirds me out sometimes," he replied.

"At least you don't eat dinner with them every night," I concluded.

We made it into the TV room and the men stood to greet me. I already knew Jasper's dad, John and then there was Edward. I think my heart skipped about ten beats. He was glorious.

"Ah, Bella, it's so good to see you again. It's always a pleasure, sweetheart," said John while he hugged me and placed a kiss on my temple.

"John, I was just here last weekend and I usually see you at the office," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, your company is always welcomed. Come, I want you to meet Edward, my nephew," he said.

He maneuvered me by the small of my back to where Edward stood. My heart sped up the closer I got. I was afraid to freak out like a crazed fan and jump up on him and start placing sloppy wet kisses all over his face. My demeanor was close to that until he reached to shake my hand.

"Edward, this is Bella. Bella, this is Edward," said John.

As he introduced us, Edward and I shook hands. They were so soft and surprisingly very warm. For a football player, you would think his hands would be quite rough but they weren't. I wanted them rubbed all over my body.

_Dear GOD, my mind is turning into to smut. Please help me. _My inner monologue prayed as I looked up into his heavenly blue-green eyes. Beautiful otherwise and mesmerizing.

"It's very nice to meet you, Bella."

"Same here," I responded.

We both took a seat next to each other on the couch and Jasper sat on the other side of me.

As John proceeded to tell us about a business venture he once endured when he was young, I could see Edward, out of my peripheral vision looking at me. I could feel him looking at me, too. I would occasionally glance up at him and feel my shyness over take me.

He seemed nice and not so arrogant.

It really made me wonder how a man as good looking as him, not have a woman on his arm at all times. I'm curious as to know if there is actually something wrong with him. Maybe he drool's when he eats or chew's with his mouth open. Maybe he sleeps with a teddy bear or has a wuby blanket he can't sleep without or sucks his thumb while he sleeps.

I honestly can't see anything that is physically wrong.

At the conclusion of John's story, Claire entered to inform us that dinner was served. We all made our way into the formal dining room. Edward sat across from me while Jasper sat next to me, again. Momma Whitlock and John both sat next to each other at the end of the table.

Dinner was delicious, of course. Claire never fails when it comes to preparing dinner. We had duck, at John's request. Not my favorite by far but it was tolerable. She had also prepared a roast and extensive side dishes. I didn't want to be rude and not try the duck. I just took a small portion and passed it on to Jasper. I noticed that Edward steered clear of the duck and went straight for the roast. He definitely seems to be a meat and potatoes kind of a guy.

After dinner, everyone returned to the TV room for cocktails. I refused. That's the normal for me. I only have a drink now and then on special occasions. It was a choice I made years ago when the opportunity came about when I was sixteen, to not drink.

I had attended a party when I was in high school and declared myself the designated driver. It just sort of stuck with me. I think I have more fun watching people get inebriated and make fools of themselves. The best part was always the retelling of their escapades during the party; it was most beneficial on my part.

Out of no where, I found myself alone with Edward, in the TV room. John and Jasper both needed to return phone calls and Momma Whitlock needed to speak with Claire about something. I don't think they could have been any more subtle.

Edward sidled up next to me, "So, you work for my aunt and uncle?" he questioned.

"Yea, I've been there for a few years. I started as an intern," I clarified.

"Is editing something you enjoy doing or was it just something you settled for?" he asked.

"I love it. Literature was my major. I guess you could call me a book worm," I chuckled.

"I love to read too, when I have time. I studied _Dante's Inferno_, in college," he said.

"Wow, I did a paper on _Dante's Inferno_. Interesting," I deadpanned.

Edward smiled at me. "You can see where my college education got me. I majored in physical education."

"That's a good thing. I mean, you had a great football career and now your a coach, right?" I asked looking at him quizzically. He just nodded 'yes' and took a sip of his whiskey.

"It helps," he shrugged.

Edward turned and took a seat on the chaise lounge and looked up at me. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, ask away."

"Are you dating anyone or betrothed?" he asked. I shook my head and chuckled at him.

"Betrothed? Really? What century are you from, Edward?" I asked jokingly.

"I'm sorry. I'm no good at this," he said. "I never have been. That's why my track record is nearly null and void of women."

"That's fine, Edward and to answer your question, no, I'm not dating anyone nor am I betrothed," I explained. "It's been a while since I've been on an actual date. I think Jazz was the last guy I went out with and I really don't count him as a date. He's like my brother."

I paused for a few minutes before I spoke again. Edward was still looking at me with a dumbfounded stare.

"I know why Momma Whitlock arranged this dinner. You don't need to feel obligated to ask me out," I stated. Edward looked at me like I slapped him in the face. He stood from where he was sitting and approached me.

"Bella, that's not why I asked. I am truly interested in you. I think your beautiful and just from the small conversation that we've had, I think your intelligent and witty. I'm nearly at the loss of words at how taken I am with you," he clarified.

I huffed and shook my head. "Wow, you sure do have a way with words, that's for sure."

"Well, how's this for words, will you please accompany me to dinner next Friday night?" he asked. "I would love to get to know you better and I think you would like to do the same with me."

We looked at each other momentarily before I reluctantly nodded 'yes' and spoke, "Yes, I would love to have dinner with you."

Edward then reached for my hand and placed a kiss on my knuckles.

"Perfect!" We heard Momma Whitlock squeel from the doorway. We both turned and looked where she stood. A huge smile graced her face before she approached us.

"I knew you two would be perfect for each other," she said. She clasped her hands together and brought her pointer fingers to a point and brought them to her lips. A huge smile still appeared on her face in excitement. You would think she hit the jackpot from the giddiness she depicted.

I decided to call it a night and said my good-byes to everyone. Edward walked me to my car. We stood silently starring at each other for a few minutes before Edward spoke.

"I really look forward to dinner with you. I almost can't wait until Friday. What time can I pick you up?" he asked.

I reached down to open my car door. "Well, on Friday's I have a session at four o'clock and they usually last about two hours. So, seven thirty sounds good."

"Sessions?" he questioned.

"Oh, um...kick boxing sessions. Jasper usually goes with me and we spar with each other," I elucidated.

"Jasper hits you?" he asked worriedly.

I chuckled and shook my head. "He wishes. I usually kick his ass."

"Oh, I suppose I better never piss you off then," he said jokingly. He took a couple of steps closer and looked down at me. I noticed that he kept looking at my lips like he wanted to kiss me. _Ah, come on, Bella, what's it gonna hurt to let the poor guy lay one on ya? _If my inner musings were actually human, I would beat their ass.

"Well," I started before I reached out and took his hand. "You can ask Jazz all about it. I'm sure he would be more then willing to elaborate."

Edward pulled my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles like he did earlier. "I plan on it," he stated. My heart practically beat out of my chest. I think Momma Whitlock's giddiness rubbed off on me. Friday couldn't come soon enough for me.

"I need to go," I whispered. "I need to be up early. I'm going to Forks tomorrow for my moms birthday."

"I understand," he said. "I don't know if I can wait until Friday to see you again."

"Maybe we can have lunch sometime this week," I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll call you. I'll get your number from Jazz when I go inside," he said. He reached up and cupped my face with one of his hands and rubbed his thumb across my cheek.

"Goodnight, Bella," he said seductively.

"Goodnight, Edward," I replied. I reached up and pulled his hand from my face and kissed the palm of his hand. After I released him, I entered my car to leave. Edward stood in the driveway as I pulled away. I kept looking in my rear-view mirror, at him, until he was out of sight.

My whole drive home, my mind was reeling over the possibility that Edward could be the one for me. He sure has an effect on my body, that's for sure.

Just as I was parking my car, my phone buzzed alerting me that I had a text message. I quickly grabbed it to check and it was a number I didn't recognize.

_**This is Edward. Please save my number. I just wanted to say goodnight again, beautiful.- Edward**_

I argued with myself for a few minutes before I replied. I didn't want to come off as being too desperate.

_**It's saved and goodnight to you too, handsome. -Bella**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Thanks for reading. Please leave a review if you would like. I really like to receive them. As you can see, I've decided to revise the few chapters that I have of Another Life. I'm cleaning them up and making them look pretty.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**~Stephanie~**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N: As you can see, this is another revised chapter. This is fortunately the last one. From now on, all will be new. _**

**_I wanted to thank those of you who have given me positive reviews. There aren't too many of you but enough to __make me want to keep writing this story._**

**_All characters are owned by SM. I just borrowed them to make them my puppets and do as I wish. HE HE HE._**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Life (Revised) <strong>

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I pulled into the parking lot of a small diner in Port Angeles, where my mom asked me to meet her. I was right on time since I had gotten out of bed early so I could hop on the treadmill and run my dedicated five miles.

Having my own gym/workout room, is one of the luxuries that I take advantage of. I don't like working out with other people in the room. I suppose that's why I have my kick-boxing sessions so late in the afternoon.

The less people around, the better I do and the more I kick Jasper's ass. He's hit me a couple of times but I love the playful, humiliated banter that he plays off.

He's perfect for my ego.

I found mom sitting a few tables back from the door where I entered. She had a huge smile on her face when she saw me. She seemed giddy and anxious for me to arrive.

"Where's Alex and Gracie?" I asked as I sat down.

"Frank and Lois are keeping an eye out for them while we're out. Demetri begged for them to __hang out__. That kid is so silly. They grow up too fast," she replied.

It just seems like my mother gave birth to my brother and sister just yesterday. Time has flown by so fast, but I'm thankful that I've been around enough to witness the growth of both of my siblings. "Yea, they do."

"So, what's on the agenda for today besides lunch?"

I reached up and opened my cloth napkin to smooth it across my lap, then opened up my menu.

Mom seemed to settle into her seat more and laid her menu flat. "Well, I was already at the furniture store down the street, their expecting us after lunch by the way. I wanted to pick out a new desk and a new filing cabinet. Then we're off to the paint store."

"Sounds promising," I retorted.

"I promise honey, I won't take too long. I already spotted the desk I want and I already know what color I'm looking for," she explained.

She looked up at me with a smirk on her face. I could see the anticipation pouring from her as she played with her napkin. "So, how did dinner go last night? I'm curious to know about the famous Edward Cullen."

As our server arrived and heard what my mom asked me. The look on his face was priceless. He looked as if he found a million bucks lying on the table.

"You know Edward Cullen?"

"Um... yes. He's my best friend's cousin. Are you a fan?"

"Oh, gosh yes. I met him once after a game they played here a couple of years ago. He was the coolest guy. I've been a fan ever since. His brother is pretty awesome too," he replied.

I chuckled an nodded in agreement. "Yea, they're both pretty great."

"I'm sorry. I was rude, are you ready to order?"

Sticking to my healthy eating habits. I ordered what I normally do. "Yes, I want the grilled chicken sandwich on wheat bread with light mayo, tomatoes, sprouts and avocado added please. Oh and a side salad with raspberry vinaigrette."

"Oh, that sounds delicious, I'll have the same," my mom said.

"And to drink?"

"I'll have a diet coke," I replied.

"I'll have an iced tea with lemon, please," said my mom.

The waiter then reached down to retrieve our menus. "Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks."

After he walked away, my mom pounced. I knew what she wanted to know. I wouldn't put it past Momma Whitlock to call her last night and tell her all the juicy gossip. Not that there is any but those two, I swear they could run their own gossip magazine and sell millions with all the crap they talk about.

"Answer my question young lady. How did dinner go at the Whitlock's?" she quipped.

I chuckled and shook my head at her. "Dinner was great. They all pulled an __up and leave. __They left me and Edward in the TV room after dinner. We talked for a little bit before he asked me out to dinner Friday night," I explained.

My mom smiled and reached for my hand across the table. "Oh, honey that's great."

"He's so sweet and not arrogant like I assumed he was. We definitely have things in common. We both studied __Dante's Inferno __in college. Well, he studied it, I just did a paper on it," I said with a little chuckle.

"So, did you kiss him?"

I looked up at her with surprise. I couldn't believe my mom asked me that, I had just met him.

I was feeling a little embarrassed. "He kissed me on the knuckles and I kissed his palm."

"The palm of his hand, sweetie? Really?" she asked with amusement. She sighed and shook her head.

"He cupped my cheek with his hand. What can I say, I couldn't resist," I replied shyly.

She continued looking at me with a small smirk on her face. I knew what she was thinking. She wanted me and Edward together; I really think her and Momma Whitlock are up to __no good__.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Your dad made it home last night. It was a surprise. I thought he was going to be gone all next week, too. He had to meet up with the Chief of Police. That's why he didn't come with me," she explained.

That made me smile. It would be great to see my dad. He travels a lot for his job but he always makes time for his family. "That's great. It'll be nice to see him. Did he say why he was back so early from his trip?"

"He didn't say and I didn't ask. Something's are better left unknown, sweetie," she replied.

I nodded in agreement. "Yea, I guess you're right."

"Oh yea, this is for you," I said while pulling the envelope out of my purse and handing it to her.

Mom narrowed her eyes at the envelope. "It's from Momma Whitlock. She was very adamant about me giving it to you and she told me to tell you not to argue with her over it."

Although those weren't Momma Whitlock's exact words, I knew she would try to protest a gift from her.

"Oh my, goodness! That woman! She'll never learn will she?" retorted my mom. Her eyes grew big when she opened the envelope and brought her hand to her mouth. I could see tears in her eyes but she just wiped them away. "Oh gosh, sweetie. Did you know what this was?"

I smiled at her and giggled because I was guilty of knowing. "Yea and I hope you use it before school starts. Maybe we can make a date of it. Just you and me, or maybe we can get Momma Whitlock to come along. What do you say?"

"I would love for the both of you to join me," she said.

"Okay. You make the appointments and I'll fill Momma Whitlock in on the information. We can work around our schedules better than what you can with school starting soon," I said.

"It will be soon. I definitely want to do this before school starts. I've actually wanted to go for quite some time now," she said.

"Okay. Just let me know."

* * *

><p>Lunch went by pretty quickly and we made our way to the furniture store. It didn't take her long to pick out the desk and filing cabinet that she wanted. She had them set-up to be delivered on Monday. It's too bad I won't be there when they arrive. I'll have to wait until my next visit to see how they look in her office.<p>

The paint store went pretty much the same way. She knew exactly what color she wanted. Which was nice, because if it were me, we would have been there all day. I can never make up my mind and I think that's why my flat has a splash of color all throughout.

We made it home by 5:30 and Dad was out back with Alex and Gracie on the jungle gym. He acted just like a big kid sometimes and that made me love him even more. He is so good with my brother and sister and it makes my longing for children, even stronger.

My Dad turned as if he felt my presence, "Hey kiddo. When did you and mom get back?"

"We just got home." I walked over to the jungle gym and climbed up to join them. They were running through the mazes and over the hanging bridge. Dad was having Alex __walk the plank__. I'm assuming they were playing __Pirates.__

Gracie was running through the mazes sounding like an Indian. I don't think she really understood the concept of playing __Pirates__. It didn't matter though, the scene before me was priceless regardless of what any onlooker would say.

"It's good to see you, kiddo. I'm just glad to make it home for your mom's birthday," he said while pulling me into a hug and gently squeezed me before he let go to chase after my brother.

I chased Gracie around for a little bit until my mom called from the back door telling us we needed to come in and wash up for dinner.

It was Mom's choice for dinner; she wanted Italian so we ordered a couple of pizzas, a pan of baked Ziti and a huge combination calzone from the local pizzeria.

The owner's are friends with my grandparents and always treat us as family when we go there to eat or call in an order. They added in a cake for mom's birthday when they came to deliver the food. They also said that dinner was on them and to enjoy. That made my mom cry and as soon as Mr. Bellini's grandson left, mom called to thank them.

After everyone was seated, I served the food. I was still full from lunch so I only took a slice of pizza and a little bit of Ziti.

After dinner, everyone settled in the living room to watch a movie. We were watching _"___Up___"._ It turned out to be a really cute movie. Mom wanted to make sure we watched something kid friendly while Alex and Gracie were still awake.

After they went to bed, we were going to watch _"___Water for Elephants__". I had originally taken my mom to see it in the movie theater when it came out and we both fell in love with it.

Robert Pattinson and Reese Witherspoon are two of my all-time favorite actors. I think I like Robert for a whole lot of different reasons. What can I say, I'm a huge '__Twilight___'_ fan, and I've followed Robert's career ever since I saw him in _'___Harry Potter__'. When I found out he was in '_Twilight_', I just about died. I'd probably be some raving lunatic if I ever met him in person. I'm just that crazy about him.

After our movie was over, I headed up to bed, I wanted to get on the road and head home before it got too late. I needed to run by the Apple store to replace my iPod. The one I had finally died on me and I wanted to speck out an iPad while I was there. I've heard they were good for reading and reading is what I do best.

When I made it to my room, I pulled my phone from my pocket and noticed I had a missed call and a text message; both from Edward. __Hhmm. I wonder what he wants__.

I quickly opened the text and smiled when I read it_._

**_**I tried calling. Seems you were busy. I wanted to see if you were free for lunch on Wednesday**_**_**?**_

I immediately sent a text back.

**_**Yes, I'm free. Sorry, I didn't answer. Remember, I'm in Forks visiting my mom for her birthday. We just got done watching a movie. How are you?**_**

It took him a few minutes to text back. I glanced at the clock and frowned, I really hoped I hadn't woken him up.

**_**I'm good. I hope your mom had a wonderful birthday. I can't wait to see you on Wednesday**_****_._**

That made my heart fall to my stomach and the butterflies started going crazy.

I quickly answered back.

**_**Do you mind if I call you? I don't text too much. I would prefer to hear your voice.**_**

I really hoped I wasn't being to forward with him. While I contemplated that, my phone dinged:

**_**You can call me anytime.**_**

He picked up on the first ring. He seemed a little too eager but I felt the same way. I hadn't heard his voice since Saturday night and I was craving it.

_"___Hello___."_

"Hi. I'm not bothering you am I? I was just heading to bed. I don't like to text unless I have too," I explained.

"__That's fine and __no,__ you're not bothering me at all. I was actually sitting in my bed reading. Well, actually just flipping through a magazine___,_" he retorted.

"Find anything interesting?"

"__No, but I found something better to do__," he said.

That piqued my curiosity. "Oh, yea? What would that be?"

"__Talking to a beautiful woman on my phone___,_" he replied. I could feel the pink flush over my face and a huge smile appeared. I was so giddy. He sounded so sexy and seductive on the phone.

"Is that so?"

"__Yes. I really can't wait to see you on Wednesday. You've been all I think about these last ____couple of days__," he said.

"I've thought about you a lot too. I told my mom about you today. She wants to meet you. Oh and I met one of your biggest fans. He was our server at the diner we ate at. He overheard mom say your name and asked if I knew you. Of course, I didn't deny it. Who would deny knowing you?" I asked rhetorically.

I heard him chuckle. "_I'm sure I could name a few people. But wow, you told your mom about me? What did you tell her?_"

"Just what I thought of you when I met you; that you seemed like a genuine guy and you didn't seem arrogant like most football players seem to be. She seemed a little surprised that we're going on a date already," I explained.

"__Why would she be surprised___?_"

I was almost too embarrassed to explain. "I'm not much of dater. She thought I would give you the run around before agreeing to go out with you."

"__Ah, I see. I suppose I got lucky then, right___?_" he asked matter-of-factly, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I would have to say _yes_ to that question only because I already knew what you looked like and knew a little about you before I met you. I wasn't walking into Momma Whitlock's house blindly," I retorted.

I heard him let out a low laugh. "__That's funny that you call her, Momma Whitlock___."_

"Why's that?"

"__Let's just say she has her way with names for herself. I got in the habit when I was a kid, calling her '___Auntie'___ and it stuck. Do you know how ridiculous I look calling her that? I'm a grown man. But I still do it. It's like a dirty habit of mine,___" _he replied.

I felt like being a little feisty with him. "Oh, yea? Do you have many dirty habits?"

"__Ha, ha. Your too funny but __no__, I don't have many dirty habits. At least I don't think I do. I suppose you'll have to find out for yourself___," _he said.

I couldn't help but have a vision of the future for us. "Yea, I suppose I would. But back to calling Momma Whitlock __'Auntie___'_, that's not a bad thing, Edward. Who cares what other people think. I think it's cute."

"__Cute? Bella, really? Guys don't do cute___," _he said.

"Shut up, Edward and_ yes_ guys do ,do cute. Well, you do anyway," I deadpanned.

We ended our call after a few more minutes with promises to see each other on Wednesday. I honestly couldn't wait to see him.

I've only been around the guy once and talked to him on the phone once and I already felt like I had to get to know him. All I knew was, I wanted to take my time with him. I was feeling really positive about this. That is something I don't normally do. I just usually go with the flow and let nature takes it course.

* * *

><p>Morning seemed to approach quickly. My dreams were filled with flashes of Edwards face all night. I woke up with a smile. Now I have something other than work to look forward to.<p>

My excitement must have been pouring from my pores when I walked into the kitchen. My mom and dad along with my brother and sister were sitting at the table having breakfast.

"Wow, you look chipper this morning?" queried my mom.

I knew she meant that more as a question then anything. My dad just continued eating and looking through the paper as he shoveled eggs into his mouth.

"Yea, I slept really well."

"I heard you on the phone last night. Were you talking to Edward?"

That being said, Dad popped his head up from the paper to look at me with curiosity.

"Who's Edward?"

"Yea, who's Edward," asked Alex. He had a devious little smile on his face.

"Edward Cullen. Bella had dinner at the Whitlock's on Saturday and Edward was there. They have a date on Friday," said my mom.

"Isn't he the football player? He has a brother, Emmett? Their Joan and John's nephew's, Right?"

I knew the cop in him was coming out and his over-protectiveness could make an appearance at any moment. He had done it many times when I was growing up. A couple of boys had never shown interest in me again after they found out that Charlie was a U.S Marshal. He wasn't too overbearing to make me go crazy and want to run away but enough to keep most of the boys from approaching me.

"Yes, Dad, he is but he coaches at UDub now. Remember he blew his knee out last season? His surgeon said his knee would never be the way it needed to be to continue playing. He's staying at the Whitlock's until he can get his own place. He starts coaching next week." I explained.

I saw a small glint in his eye and he seemed okay with the fact that I may soon be dating an ex-football player. "That's too bad. He was a great player. His brother is pretty good, too. Hopefully he can teach those boys over a UDub a thing or two."

"From what Jasper says, he seems pretty confident about it," I said. I had sat down at the table and started putting food on my plate. Alex kept looking at me funny and scrunching up his nose.

"What?"

He started taunting me like any little brother would do to an older sister. "Sissy has a boyfriend," he sang out over and over. Gracie followed suit and my mom just sat there and allowed them to taunt me. A huge smile graced her face and I knew she was enjoying my torture.

I chuckled and played the teased victim that I was. "Stop it. He's not my boyfriend. We've only talked on the phone."

"Do you want him to be your boyfriend, Sissy?" asked Gracie.

"I don't know, Gracie. I know that I like him, though," I replied.

"Sissy has a boyfriend, Sissy has a boyfriend, Sissy has a boyfriend." Both Alex and Gracie continued to taunt me until my dad gave them __the look__ and they both shut up.

Here I am, almost 25 years old, being taunted by my younger siblings. I really wouldn't want it any other way. My mom had to go through hell to get where she is today and I love every minute of it.

* * *

><p>I finally made it back to Seattle by two and went straight to the Apple store. I couldn't make up my mind if I wanted an iPod touch or just a regular iPod. There are too many choices, but the iPad looked very promising. I didn't want to choose one until I had made up my mind about the iPod.<p>

"I would pick the iPod touch," said a very seductive voice from behind me. I knew that voice. I smiled and turned to look up at Edward, who also had a huge smile on his face.

"Any why, sir, would you pick the iPod touch?" I asked.

"First off, they make perfect cameras," he said and then he lifted his hand and took a picture of me with his.

"Edward, what are you doing here? Are you following me?" I asked. I was only messing around with him, although, I hoped he would catch on.

The smile on his face was contagious. "Yes, I am," he chuckled. "Actually, no I'm not. I came to have my iPhone rebooted, or whatever they do to it."

"You better make sure your phone works. You need to make sure _'___Auntie__' has a way of getting in touch with you," I said jokingly.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," he said. He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. I was still busy contemplating which iPod I should get.

He still had a sly smirk on his face as he looked at me.

"So, what's your opinion of the iPad?"

"It's a big giant, flat camera and you can read stuff on it," he retorted.

I chuckled and shook my head at him. "You really don't know much about electronic stuff, do you?"

"Bella, I'm a dumb jock not Bill Gates," he said.

"Point taken; I'll leave it to someone else to answer my electronic questions from now on," I said. He just shook his head at me.

"So, do you have plans after you leave here?"

I could see the corner of his mouth quirk a little like he was trying to stifle a smile.

"Um, no. I was just going to head home and unpack my bag and rest from my long drive," I explained. He nodded his head in agreement, but I could sense there was more to his question.

"Why? Did you have something in mind?"

A huge smile graced his face with pure excitement. He resembled a kid in a candy store or in his case, the quarterback who scored the touchdown.

"Not really, I just wanted to spend some time with you. I understand if you would rather have a quiet evening at home by yourself," he said. I could see him out of my peripheral vision watching. I looked up at him and he smiled. Before I could answer him, a sales person approached us.

"Can I help you find anything?" the sales person asked looking between me and Edward.

"Yes, actually, I would like to purchase one of the iPod touches, please," I said and looked back up at Edward. He had stood up from where he was leaning on the counter and inched his way closer to me while I was speaking to the sales guy.

"Didn't you need to have your phone looked at?"

"No, I already had it done. I was on my way out when I saw you," he explained.

"Ah, I see, so, if you don't have any plans for tonight, would you like to come to my place for dinner? It won't be much, just sandwiches. I haven't shopped for this week yet and I'm not use to having people over. Just Jazz but he doesn't count," I said sounding a little nervous. I kept looking down towards my feet not wanting to look at him while I spoke. I'm sure he could hear the quiver in my voice.

"I'd love too. I could bring some wine or something else to drink if you'd like?"

"Sure, if you want to. I don't keep alcohol in my house. I'm not much of a drinker. I usually keep water and tea around," I explained.

"Water or Tea sounds just fine by me. I can follow you to your place when we're done here if that's okay?"

I nodded my head in agreement and finished my purchase, then Edward and I walked to the parking lot.

The weird thing about this situation, Edward was parked one row over from me. I knew he had gotten to the mall before me, so I didn't mention anything about the coincidence. I just shook my head and watched him climb into his black Yukon Denali and I got into my Lexus and drove around to wait for him to get in behind me to follow me. I only lived about ten minutes from the mall.

We pulled into the parking garage and Edward parked next to me. He hopped out of his car and made his way over to my door and opened it before I could reach for the handle.

"Nice car. What year is it?"

"2011."

"Very nice. I like the convertible top," he said.

"You have a pretty nice ride, yourself. Why such a big vehicle? It's just you, right? You don't have any kids floating around somewhere that I don't know about do you?" I asked jokingly.

He made a snort/huff kind of sound. It was weird. "Um... that's a definite _no_."

I just chuckled at him and turned towards the elevator.

"This is a nice building you live in," he stated.

"Thanks. I love this place. I bought my flat here a couple of years ago," I said.

"Is this whole building flats?"

"No, I think regular apartments go up to the tenth floor, then from there up are the flats, but the apartments are two to a floor," I explained. I looked up at him questioningly. I knew he was living with Momma Whitlock until he could find his own place. He definitely peeked my curiosity.

"You interested in a place here?" I asked while we walked over to where the elevators were. I pushed the button and turned towards him waiting for an answer.

"Well, I don't want to live with my aunt forever. I do need some privacy," he clarified.

"I'm sure there's something available. I can call my realtor for you, if you'd like?" I queried, not trying to sound too desperate for him to live in the same building as me.

He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Sure. I can call though. Um... what floor do you live on?"

"The 18th floor. It was a godsend that it was open. I read this story once called '__Emancipation____Proclamation___',_ and close to the end of the story when the couple was married, their hotel room was on the 18th floor and their wedding song was '__18th Floor Balcony__'. It was one of the best stories I've ever read. So, ever since I read that story, I wanted to live on the 18th floor."

"Isn't _'___Emancipation Proclamation__' about slavery though?" he asked. We stepped into the elevator and he leaned up against the wall while we waited to arrive on my floor.

"Yea, the story was about human trafficking and the mob. It was really great. I give the author ten thumbs up. She definitely did her homework for that story and I found out that she is a huge __Human Trafficking __advocate," I retorted.

"Sounds like a really good story," he said.

"Yea, I've actually read it a couple of times. I swoon over it because it's a love story too," I said.

Little did anyone know, I secretly wished I could find a love the way the characters in that story did. It makes the butterflies in my stomach churn, in a good way, just thinking about their love.

The elevator dinged for the arrival at my floor and we stepped out and approached my door. Edward kept looking around the entryway at the art work that I had displayed. Alice had contributed the portraits that hung for everyone to see.

"Interesting pictures," Edward expressed.

I glanced around the room as I was pulling my keys out. "My best friend, Alice, is a photographer. She took them and had them blown up for me when I bought this place."

"They're really good," he clarified.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Thank you. She'll be in town next month. Don't tell Jasper though, it's sort of a surprise for him."

We stepped into my flat and Edward started glancing around. He was taking in the scenery before him with a smile on his face. He seemed pleased with what he saw.

"So, would you like a tour? It will only take a few minutes and then I can make us some sandwiches," I said.

Edward nodded his head _yes _and I motioned for him to follow me towards my library and exercise room.

My whole flat actually had five bedrooms and a den. My den was my library/office space and one of the bedrooms was converted into my exercise room. The other two rooms were used for guest rooms and then there was my master bedroom.

Each room had their own bathroom and then there was a bathroom in the hallway. Alice usually occupied one of the guest rooms when she was in town. I refused to let her to use a hotel when I had enough space for her here. She uses the same room every time, so, I've deemed it, her room.

Edward was still glancing around my hugely open living room area. "So, what do ya think?

There was a huge picture window where you could view all of Seattle. That was definitely one of my selling points besides it being the 18th floor. Seattle at night, is breathtaking.

He walked over to the floor to ceiling window and looked out. "I love it. It's a little big for a single person."

I just glanced up at him and shook my head. If he only knew that one day, I planned to fill this place with babies. Whether they come to me naturally or I adopt them.

"It's actually perfect for me. I plan to have a handful of kids running around here whether I have them naturally or I adopt them," I explained. We were walking towards the kitchen so I could make our sandwiches. Edward leaned up against the counter and watched my every move.

"I take it, you love kids?"

"Yea, I do," I said as I glanced over my shoulder at him. He had a big smile on his face that lit up the whole room.

"I do to. That's why Katherine and I broke off our engagement. She didn't want kids. She just wanted to live the glamorous life and not ruin her body," he explained. I just chuckled a little to myself. I'm sure he heard me but some women are definitely not meant to have children and if she was that way, then Edward's very lucky he didn't stay with her and find out a little too late.

When I was done preparing our food, I motioned for Edward to follow me to the living room. Normally with a guest over, I would sit at the dining room table but we were just having sandwiches; nothing to write home to momma about.

"We can watch a movie if you'd like, or we could just sit and talk. It's entirely up to you," I said while motioning towards my shelf upon shelf full of DVD's.

"I'd like to talk more. You fascinate me," he said. I just lowered my head and shook it. I can feel the embarrassment spread across my face. I don't take compliments too well and he has done his fair share since I've met him.

"What?"

My imagination got the better of me and images of Edward in a bar telling women after women that they fascinate him. "Nothing. You just have a way with words. I'm sure you say that to all the girls."

"Actually, _no_, I don't. You're the first," he said. I popped my head up to look at him. I was searching for truth in his statement, in his eyes, and they seemed to be honest enough.

As we talked, we told stories of our childhood and he talked about his career as a football player.

It intrigued me fully at how many places in the world he had visited. I've been to two states my entire life, Florida and Washington. I'm planning to travel before I decide to bring little one's into my life. There are so many places I want to visit and experience and then once my children are old enough, I will take them with me.

A comfortable silence fell upon us and we opted to watch a movie. Fatigue was starting to set in from my trip but I didn't want my evening to end with Edward. We decided on a comedy. '__Dicky____Roberts__', it's one of my all-time favorite movies. I still laugh until I cry every time I see it, although tonight, I fell asleep.

I was woken up by soft lips touching mine. I thought I was dreaming until I realized I was lying next to Edward on the couch. I had snuggled right up against him.

I looked up and saw his beautiful blue-green eyes looking down on me. My heart skipped a beat at our closeness. His warmth was enveloping me and I was reluctant to move away from him, so, I just stayed put.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, but your lips are irresistible," he whispered.

"No, don't be."

I reached my hands up and linked my fingers behind his neck and pulled him to me. I pressed my lips to his and he responded eagerly. We slowly moved our lips over each other before I opened my mouth to invite him in. He accepted and our tongues caressed each other with so much want and passion.

I had never been kissed this way before. It was making my toes curl and if we were standing, my leg would bend at the knee in satisfaction.

Our kissing turned into a gentle exploration. I had draped my leg over his hip as he cupped my ass and pulled me to him. I could feel that he was excited because it was pressed into my stomach.

I was starting to get really nervous and my heart started racing as he slowly moved his hand from my ass, down my leg, to my ankle and then back up.

Each pass he would make, he would apply soft pressure as if he were massaging my leg. His other hand was cupping the back of my head as he held me to him as we kissed.

We continued kissing for what seemed like hours before he slowly inched his hand up the back of my shirt.

My mind was in over drive and wanting more of his touch but my conscience kept reminding me that I wasn't ready to move any further with him. I pulled back from him and looked into his eyes.

"I think we need to stop," I said. "As much as I don't want to, I think we need to."

"Yea, you're probably right. I should go," he suggested.

I got up from the couch and pulled my shirt back down. "I'll walk you out."

"I had a really nice time. I know this isn't officially a date, but I enjoyed my time with you. Will I still see you on Wednesday for lunch?" he asked. He had reached for my hand as we walked toward the door.

"Absolutely."

Edward then pulled me to him and lowered his head to meet my lips with his. We kissed like two anxious teenagers before I pulled away for the second time.

All of my nervousness had completely disappeared during out second make out session.

"I'll see you Wednesday," I said. "Call me or text me when you get in, okay?"

"I will," he said and bent down to give me a chaste kiss before he reached for the doorknob and let himself out.

My heart was finally starting to calm from all of the activities this evening.

I cleaned up our mess from our make shift dinner and then made my way into my bathroom to brush my teeth and change into my pajamas. As soon as I pulled up the covers, after climbing into bed, my phone chimed informing me that I had a text message.

_**I**__** made it home safely. Headed for a shower. Goodnight beautiful -Edward**_

I quickly sent a text back.

_**Goodnight, handsome. I'll see you on Wednesday. –Bella **_

It definitely will be a good night with my dreams of Edward.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Okay, I'll admit, this chapter was a little slow but I don't want to put too much of the goodness into the first chapters. Edward and Bella are off to a slow start but they will get there._**

**_Please leave me a review. I always look forward to them._**

**_~Stephanie~_**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N- I'm really, really sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I've been working on revision of both of my stories. They're finally done. I hope you enjoy them if you go back and read. Hopefully you can see the difference.**

**Anywho, Guess what, SM owns the characters in my story. They just got bored and wanted to hang out with me for while.**

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER LIFE<strong>

**CHAPTER 4**

**BPOV**

Tuesday morning, I woke up panting and sweating. The dream I had about Edward was graphic enough to makes a nun's habit catch flames. It was quite an eye opener but we won't go there.

I had to forgo my morning workout because I slept through my alarm. Needless to say, I was dragging ass today. Edward has barely touched me and I feel like I'm going insane.

When I finally made it to work, Carol eyed me suspiciously. I just shrugged my shoulders and made my way into my office. If she knew the real reason I was late, she would probably question my ability to maintain a sanity plea.

Edward has been non-stop in my thoughts ever since the moment I woke up to him kissing me.

When I entered my office, there was a huge bouquet of flowers on my desk. My heart immediately began to flutter; I knew they were from Edward.

It was a mixed bouquet of Iris' and a different kind of flower that I have never seen before. All I knew was that it was absolutely exquisite.

Once I found the card, I couldn't open it fast enough. There wasn't much written on it except the name of the flowers and their meaning.

_** The Japenica- loveliness**_

_** The Iris- warm affection**_

_** Looking forward to our lunch date tomorrow.**_

_** Thinking of you,**_

_** Edward**_

I was swooning. My smile was so wide, I could feel my lips touching my eyes. This is definitely a better start to my day. I just hoped it stayed that way.

I needed to thank Edward for the flowers, so I picked up my cell and sent him a text. I wasn't sure if he was working today and I didn't want to interrupt him.

_**Thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful- Bella**_

Carol knocked a moment later and poked her head through the door. Her smile grew wide at the sight of the flowers.

"Those are beautiful. Secret admirer?" she queried.

"Edward." Was all I could say.

"Edward?"

"Um... yea. Edward Cullen. Momma Whitlocks nephew," I explained.

"The football player?"

"Yes."

"He seems to have taken a liking to you." Her tone was emphatic.

"Yea, I think I kind of like him too," I said and smiled. Carol then made her way to my desk and laid a few files down before closely admiring flowers.

"What are these? I've never seen these before?" she asked while pointing to the flower called the Japenica.

"It's Japenica. It means loveliness. The other one is an Iris which means warm affection," I explained.

I just smiled and reached for the bouquet of flowers to move them to the coffee table. "I'd say he was more smitten with you then just liking you," said Carol.

Minus my intrusive dream, this is beginning to look like it's going to be a better day.

Carol excused herself and left me to my thoughts. I sat at my desk staring at the flowers. A memory invaded me as I stared at the flowers. It's not a good one, but I couldn't keep it from coming.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

_Mom and I had been scrubbing the kitchen floor when there was a knock at the door. We looked at each other with wonder. _Who in the world would be visiting us?

_We knew it wasn't Mrs. Landers because she had been by the day before. It was my moms birthday and she brought my mom a small cake for the two of us to share. There was no way my father would have let us have it, so we ate the whole thing. Thank goodness it wasn't big._

_When mom answered the door, a young man with a huge bouquet of flowers was standing there. We both looked really confused._

"_Can I help you?"_

"_I have a delivery for a Renee Dwyer," said the young man._

"_I'm her."_

"_I just need for you to sign for these, please," he said while handing a clipboard to my mom. She reluctantly reached for it. Not quite sure who would be sending flowers to her._

_Once she signed for them, the young man handed them to her. It was a quite large bouquet. It looked to be heavy; mom seemed to struggle to hold it up._

"_Who are they from?" _

"_I'm not sure, honey. Let me see if there's a card." She grinned from ear to ear._

_Mom sat the bouquet on the table and searched for a card. It was a fancy looking card with beautiful script on the front with my moms name spelled out along with the flower shop logo._

_When she opened it, another large smile graced her face. She read it quickly to herself in a whisper._

"_It's from grandma and grandpa," she said while handing me the card. I had only met my grandparents once when I was five years old and I knew some Italian but I wasn't fluent in it like my mom. It's her first language after all._

**Buon compleanno, tesoro. Ti vogliamo bene. **(Happy Birthday, honey. We love you.)**  
>Mamma e papà. <strong>(Mom and Dad)

"_Wow, mom. These are so pretty," I said excitedly while handing the card back to her. Me, being only eight years old, had never seen anything so pretty in my entire life. _

_I wasn't allowed to have anything that wasn't a necessity. I had books but very few and I had read them so much that I knew them word for word. I was too afraid to check a book out at the library at school. I didn't want my father to take it from me._

_Mom reached for one of the flowers to smell it. We were both enamored by their beauty. We couldn't stop looking at them. We hadn't seen anything like this before because my father never allowed us to receive gifts from anyone. He claimed that we had more then enough and gifts were unacceptable._

"_I need to find a place to put these before your father returns, then we need to get back to work." Mom then reached for the flowers and made her way to the laundry room. My father very rarely entered that room. It wasn't often he did anything on his own. We always catered to his every need._

_We continued doing our chores. Scrubbing the baseboards and every crack and crevice we could find._

_We did this twice a month to make sure my father was satisfied. The rest of the house got the same amount of attention but not as often because the kitchen; it is the most occupied._

_A couple of hours later, my father came home. Nothing was said. He grumbled a few things that weren't audible so we kept to what we were doing. He kept disappearing into the garage and would return when he wanted a beer or a mixed drink of Coke and Jack Daniels. _

_He seemed to be sticking to the Coke and Jack Daniels today. Mom and I were trying our best to stay out of the line of fire. We both knew that if we made the wrong noise or stepped out of line just a bit, he would blow up._

_I was changing the mop water, when I heard him scream out for my mom._

"_RENEE!"_

_Mom pointed to me to get in the corner of the kitchen. With him screaming like that, we knew something wasn't right and she wanted me to stay back._

_My father came stomping into the kitchen with the bouquet of flowers and slammed them down onto the kitchen table. Water spilled from the vase from the force. I moved to clean it up and my mom silently told me to stay put, with her eyes. _

_My mind started reeling and my stomach started churning because I was scared._

"_Do you mind telling me where the fuck these came from and why the fuck they're in MY HOUSE?" he asked right in my moms face. He was so close that they were barely touching noses._

_Mom clasped her hands together in front of her stomach. She seemed to be trying to protect herself from what she already knew was coming._

"_They're from my parents for my birthday," she reluctantly explained._

_My father grabbed her by her hair and shoved her face into the flowers. She yelped from the force he used on her._

"_HOW DO THEY SMELL? DO THEY FUCKIN' SMELL GOOD ENOUGH TO EAT!" He kept shoving her face into them and pieces of the flowers were falling to the floor each time her face slammed into them. I could see trickles of blood forming on her face from where the stems of the flowers were gouging her._

_One last hard shove, and he yanked her up and slapped her right across the face._

"_ARE YOU ALLOWED TO GET STUFF FROM OTHER PEOPLE? WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO ACCEPT THESE?" Another slap to the face and my mom fell to the floor. He then reached down and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up. This time he punched her in the stomach and she started gasping for air and dry heaving as if she was going to throw up._

"_ISABELLA!" He screamed as he turned to look for me. I was in the corner where I was to stay while my mom was being taught a lesson._

"_Yes, sir," I answered._

"_GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE," he screamed and I scrambled to my feet and rushed to where he was pointing on the floor. When I approached him, I clasped my hands together behind my back and looked straight forward. I wasn't allowed to look him in the eye unless he told me too._

_In a calmed voice he asked, "Are you allowed to receive stuff from anyone outside this home unless you have permission from me?"_

"_No, sir," I replied in a whisper._

"_WHAT?" He screamed at me right in my face. I felt drops of spit splatter on my forehead. _

"_No, sir," I said just a decibel louder. He raised up away from my face and took a step backwards. He kept looking back and forth between me and my mom considering his next woods._

_Without screaming at either of us, he questioned in a scruff voice, "Have you not explained to your parents that gifts are not welcomed unless it's approved by me? For the past eight and a half years, I have been your sole provider. We don't need their help with anything," he said firmly._

"_Yes, Phil. I've told them. They were just being nice. They never send anything," retorted my mom. _

_That answer caused her to get another slap to the face. This time, he busted her lip and her nose started to bleed. I could see a bruise forming from where he had hit her the first time._

"_I DIDN'T ASK FOR A FUCKING ATTITUDE," he screamed. He stepped over to the table and picked up the flowers and slammed them down on the floor. Glass, water and flowers flew everywhere. Some landed all over our feet and my father grabbed my mom and pulled her through the mess. The glass left small cuts all up and down my moms legs and her stomach that was exposed._

_I wasn't allowed to do anything. I had to stand there and watch. He was teaching and I was to learn._

_We weren't permitted to go to the doctor unless we were deathly ill, so that night, I helped my mom put 20 stitches throughout her stomach and legs where she was cut from the glass. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

><p>My memory failed me when my phone chirped informing me of a new text message. It was Edward replying.<p>

_**Glad you liked them. Just thought I would let you know I was thinking of you. -Edward**_

All I could do was smile. This man was unbelievable. In a good way. It's as if someone had him stashed away for me and is now allowing him to come out to play. He seems to good to be true.

I didn't reply to Edward's text. I needed to get my head out of the clouds and get to work. Carol had laid three more files on my desk for me to review. That just added to the twenty others that were waiting for me to read. I definitely have my work cut out for me.

Lunch rolled around and Jasper finally poked his head inside my door. That boy never fails when it comes to lunch time.

"Lunch?"

"Yea, how's the Soup Kitchen sound? I'm in the mood for soup and salad." I smirked and quirked my eyebrow waiting for his answer while grabbing my purse and cell phone off of my desk.

"Sounds good to me," he replied. He held the door open for me like the kind gentlemen that he is.

"I'm heading to lunch, Carol," I said and waved over my shoulder to her as we made our way to the elevator.

Jasper waved at her then reached for the button for the elevator. "Have a good lunch you two."

While sitting and waiting for our lunch to be served, Jasper looked up at me quizzically. The man knew me as well as I know him but he was still looking at me like he was studying me.

"What?" I asked him. "You look like you have something on your mind."

"Something you wanna tell me?"

"Um... I don't think so. Should there be?"

"Have company lately?" he mysteriously asked.

"Stop beating around the bush and just ask me, already," I said. "I'm not playing twenty questions with you."

"Okay, so... you and Edward had dinner yesterday at your place?" he queried. "And then fell asleep on the couch."

"Yea, so. What else did he tell you?" I asked. I looked at him with my eyes wide open in a sarcastic way.

"Nothing. He just said you ran into each other at the Apple store and you invited him over for dinner and then later fell asleep on the couch... together," he said with an menacing look on his face. You would think he was ten years old with the teasing demeanor he was giving off.

"Your an ass. So what if we fell asleep on the couch together. It's not like we did anything. I was tired from my trip. Sue me." He put his hands up as a defense mechanism against me, then chuckled.

"Hey, just curious that's all. So... you and my cousin huh?" he asked teasingly. He wiggled his eyebrows at me in a suggestive way.

I put my defenses up. "Are you seriously going to tease me about this like a ten year old? I get that from my own brother and sister as it is."

"I'm not saying anything. Geez, get your panties in a wad." He said petulantly.

"I'm sorry. You know me. I'm still fairly new at this whole dating thing. Please don't tease me about it. I'm self conscience as it is." He righted him self at the table and scooted closer to me. He reached for my hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"No, I'm sorry. Your right. I'll leave you be but don't expect me to lay off of Edward. What kind of cousin would I be if I didn't give him shit about anything," he asked jokingly.

"Just not while I'm around, please." He smiled and nodded towards me. He really is my best friend and I couldn't ask for a better one.

After lunch, we headed back to the office. I needed to get a few more potential stories out of the way. I haven't found one yet that has me squirming in my seat from my arousal. That's only happened a few times at work. Thank goodness I keep a change of panties in my purse. A person would question me if they were to look through it. I kept a spare toothbrush in there too. Only because you never know when you might need it.

Around five, I packed up my briefcase and headed out. I would work on the other stories at home.

Once I reached my car, I decided that I needed to do a quick run to the store. I still needed food and it wasn't going to just appear on it's own like in Harry Potter. That would be too easy.

One hundred and fifty dollars later, I was getting help from the doorman to bring my groceries up. I would have to remember not to go to the store hungry again. Everything I looked at, I bought.

I don't think I would need groceries for a month.

After a quick dinner, I settled on my couch with my work. I was starting to get into one of the stories that was about BDSM. It was making my imagination go wild and Edward was the staring role.

My phone rang in the middle of a real hot spanking session. I had to compose myself before I answered but then again, it was only Alice.

"Bella's Mortuary. You stab 'em we slab 'em." I laughed as I heard her chuckle.

One of us was always answering the phone that way when we called each other. It became a habit for us since the first time I called her. We were in sixth grade when we first met and we automatically clicked and have been best friends ever since. I hate that she lives across the country from me but that's where she chose to go to college and open up her own business once she graduated.

"_Why hello Ms. Swan. How are you this very fine evening?_" she asked sounding very elegant with a British accent.

"I'm pretty damn good. How about yer self?" I replied sounding all goofy and childish.

"_I've called bearing good news_," she happily replied.

"Please share. I love good news." I silently waited for her to talk. She huffed a couple of times but they seemed to be an excited huff like she was trying to draw enough air in to tell me.

"_I'mmovingtoSeattle._" She said faster then an auctioneer.

"What the...What?" I asked. I was definitely confused and didn't hear her correctly.

"_I'm. Moving. To. Seattle_," she said slowly.

"WHAT!" I nearly screamed. This was the best news I've heard in a long time. My best friend was finally moving home.

"_Yes. I'm coming home. I'm moving my business to Seattle and I've just recently accepted a position as a freelance photographer at The Seattle Times." _ She squealed excitedly. I had no clue she had been wanting to come back home. She hadn't given any indication that she wanted to. This really does make my year.

"How come you didn't tell me? When did you decide to do this?" I asked quizzically. She had to give me something. Some kind of indication she's not yanking my chain.

"_I've actually been working on the move for the last couple of months. I had to make sure I had a place for my business first then I applied for the freelance spot at The Seattle Times. Angie helped get me hooked up with a building. She was a godsend, believe me. It saved me from having to fly back and forth,_" she explained.

Me, Ali and Angie have been friends since I first moved to Washington. I can't believe she kept this secret from me. I'm going to have to give her hard time about keeping this secret.

"Oh, God, Ali. This is the best news. Do you need help with anything? You know you can stay with me until you find your own place. I won't take _no_ for an answer." My excitement from this news was overpowering. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight.

"_You just saved me from having to ask you to stay with you, thank you. But _no_, everything is already taken care of. I'll be making the move in the next couple of weeks. I'll be there before your birthday. You ready to do some club hopping?" _

I know that's a rhetorical question because I don't inhabit clubs. They've never been my scene. Ali knows this but she has made it her goal to get me into one.

"We'll see."

We finish our phone call with plans for me to pick her up at the airport in exactly twelve days. My mom is going to think this is the best news, too. We've been begging her for a few years, to come home but she never did. Her homecoming is a celebration we'll all enjoy.

* * *

><p>Wednesday morning, I wake with a smile. I'm not as tired as I expected myself to be. I was so excited when I went to bed the night before. The news from Alice and my anticipation about seeing Edward today, has me giddy like a little school girl.<p>

I make it to work on time. Unlike yesterday when I was dragging my ass. Carol reaches out to hand me my messages. They're all from potential clients. Before I reach my office, Carol calls for me attention.

"Bella, Mrs. Whitlock asked for you to stop by her office before you get started this morning," she said.

"Thanks Carol. I'll head over there right now. Just hold all my calls or send them to voice-mail." I placed my purse on my desk before walking to Momma Whitlocks office. She was just walking in when I approached the reception desk.

She waved me in and gestured for me to take a seat. "There's my girl. I see Carol gave you my message."

"Did my mom call you?" She nodded _yes _and took her seat behind her desk.

"She couldn't stop thanking me enough for her gift certificate," she said then scooted closer to her desk.

"So... all three of us? I think that's a great idea. I miss seeing your mom. I couldn't get so lucky to have her live closer." Momma Whitlock had folded her hands on top of her desk then looked at me in a very curious way. Jasper had given me the same look the day before.

"What?" I asked in a sardonic tone. I knew what she was about to ask. Apparently my life has become an open book and everyone needs to know what's on my agenda or what's going on in my love life. Right now, my love life is the topic of conversation.

"A little birdie told me that you've spent some time with my nephew. Is that little birdie correct or do I need to shoot it?" she asked jokingly.

"No, Jasper's right. I know it was Jasper. No need to deny it. That boys tongue needs a lashing." I playfully scowled at her and she chuckled.

She then stood up from her spot behind her desk and made her way to the chair next to me and sat down. She reached for one of my hands and sighed. "Oh, come on. You know he means well. We all do, Bella. I think you and Edward are perfect for each other."

She smiled at me and I knew she means well. All of them do.

"Right now, you may think we're all being nosy and your right, we are. We just want to see you happy. Edward definitely seems more chipper lately, that's for sure," she said while patting the back of my hand. "So, tell me about the other day. Jasper didn't go to far into details. He just said you ran into each other at the mall and had dinner," she queried and huge smile graced her face.

"There isn't much to tell. We were both at the Apple store and I invited him over for dinner. Nothing extravagant; just sandwiches," I explained.

"And?" she pried.

"And what? We watched a movie and we both fell asleep on my couch," I stated.

"And?"

"Awe, come on. Nothing happened. Well, maybe a little something but nothing to write a book about. Your as bad as my mom, you know that? I still love you though, but that's all the deets your getting out of me," I said while getting up from my chair. "I need to get to work. My boss is being a prying little pill just like her son." I smiled and reached out to hug her. She returned the hug and squeezed me tightly.

"Well, I love you, too. I'm just so excited. Edward hasn't been happy in a long time. It's so nice to see a smile on both of your faces," she said while she walked me to the door. She stood and stared at me for a moment and smiled again.

"I was happy before and yes, I will admit Edward does have something to do with me being more happy. He just adds to my happiness. Slowly. That's all I can give you for now. We're having lunch this afternoon and dinner on Friday." I hugged her again and she opened the door.

"Okay, I got it. Slowly. I'll just put off planning your wedding." She let out a wholehearted laugh and I just scowled at her and made my way to my office.

That was definitely jumping the gun. Marriage? That hasn't even crossed my mind. Not since... never mind. Maybe I have conjured up a fantasy of being married to Edward. It was just a thought.

I had been working for a few hours on a story about a girl who had a traumatic experience. She survived a plane crash where everyone in her family died including her fiance. She was having a memorial of them tattooed on her back and started falling in love with the tattoo artist. That's when my intercom buzzed.

"Bella, you have a visitor. A very handsome one, I might add," said Carol. I knew immediately that it was Edward. All I could do was smile. I was excited to see him and the butterflies in my stomach were starting to churn._ Damn butterflies._

"You can send him in," I replied.

A couple of minutes later, Edward walked into my office and shut the door. I couldn't help but stare.

He was dressed in dress slacks and a polo shirt with the UDub logo on the left pocket of his shirt. I was assuming he was working today and took his time for lunch to share it with me.

I got up from my desk chair and made my way to him by the door. Once I reached him, he lowered his head and kissed me chastely on the lips. To say I was surprised, would be an understatement. I loved it.

"Hey. You ready for lunch?"

"Yea, give me a sec to shut down my laptop," I replied then made my way back to my desk.

I shut down my laptop and grabbed my purse and cell from my desk drawer. He then reached for my hand and we laced our fingers together as we walked out of my office.

Carol looked at us quizzically then put two and two together before a huge smile appeared on her face. She waved us off before turning back to answering the ringing phone.

"I've got a little over an hour. You want to eat at the deli down the street? I know it's not much but I promise something better next time," he said while we stood and waited for the elevator to arrive.

I knew exactly which deli he was talking about. "That's actually perfect. Jazz and I eat there a lot and it's just lunch, Edward. You don't need to make anything better."

"Well, I could have made a reservation some where," he retorted.

The elevator chimed its arrival and we stepped in. We kept glancing at each other until Edward pulled me to him and lowered his head and kissed me. I reciprocated and wrapped my arms around his neck.

The kiss grew heated and intense. Our tongues lapped at each other and we sucked on each others lips before the door chimed that it was opening. When we pulled away from each other, both of us had labored breathing as we exited the elevator.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist. I've been wanting to kiss you again since I left the other night," he declared.

I just smiled at him. My heart was still hammering against my chest and my breathing was finally starting to calm, until we heard a mousy, nasally voice call out to Edward.

"Oh my God. Edward Cullen. Is that you?" asked Jessica. Edward pulled me closer to him as she approached us and he gripped my hand tighter. He displayed our connected hands for her to see.

I heard him groan before she approached us. "Yes. Do I know you?"

"Yes. It's me. Jessica. Jessica Stanley. We met a couple of years ago. You promised me a date." Edwards face paled. I couldn't help but chuckle and he glowered at me before he spoke.

"I did?" he asked sounding quite confused.

"Yes, you did. I'm holding you to it. When are you free?" she asked. Edward let out an exasperated whining noise. I couldn't place it but he seemed to be asking for help as quiet as possible.

"Actually Jessica, Edward rescinds his invitation. He won't be available at all," I said while smirking at her. Her face dropped the smile that graced it and in return caused me to smile. Edward smiled to.

"Why?"

She kept glancing back and forth between Edward and I. She seemed hurt but the girl was not getting a clue. Here we stood in front of her together, holding hands and she still couldn't get it.

"I won't have any free time. Between my job and Bella, I'm not free at all," he explained menacingly.

"Are you dating her? Is she your girlfriend?" I just shook my head and laughed. She really was air-headed. I think if there was a banner displayed in the lobby, that Edward and I were dating, she wouldn't see it.

"Yes, Jessica. Now move along. Your interfering with our lunch," I replied while waving my hand in front of us to shoo her away.

I think she growled at me and showed her teeth like a rabid animal before she stomped her foot. She pointed directly in my face and screamed "YOU BITCH!", before she stormed off.

Edward and I just laughed and then we noticed we had attracted an audience.

"It's okay, folks. It's just her time of the month." I couldn't help myself. That was the funniest thing I'd seen in a long time. I just hope that was the last we've seen of her.

* * *

><p>Lunch was easy going. We made idle conversation about our agenda's for the week. After we ate, we sat and held hands. Edward kept caressing my cheek with the backs of his fingers and sporadically moving a piece of hair behind my ear that kept falling down.<p>

I couldn't help but feel a little shy when he would place light kisses on my lips. I felt like a school girl with her first boyfriend.

"So Friday. I've made reservations at the SkyCity rotating restaurant in the Space Needle. I wanted to take you somewhere nice and that was the first place that popped in my head. I've never been and I'm curious about it rotating." He chuckled as he informed me of our plans. At least now I knew how to dress for our date.

"I've actually been with my parents and my sister and brother last summer. Alex kept badgering my dad and he caved," I explained.

"Kids have a way of being the perfect con artists, don't they?" Edward asked jokingly. I just laughed and agreed.

We fell silent before he reached up and cupped my face and he kissed me again. Apparently he has no qualms with PDA. If he didn't, then neither do I.

After lunch and our nice long, heated make out session, Edward dropped me off in front of my office building. Jasper was just walking back in when he noticed me getting out of Edward's truck.

"I saw that," he said accusingly.

"Saw what?" I asked innocently. He smirked and I smirked right back at him.

"You know, if you don't want anyone to know about you dating, Edward, I wouldn't be sucking face right in front of the office building. If I saw you, then I know quite a few other people did, too," he said pointedly. I just shook my head in agreement.

"No big deal, the cats already out of the bag, anyway. We were assaulted by Jessica as we were leaving. She screamed at me and called me a bitch. We just laughed and walked out. She really has no common sense does she?" I asked rhetorically. Jasper just shook his head in disbelief as we stepped into the elevator.

The rest of the day went pretty calm. I finished the story I had started about the girl getting the tattoo as a memorial of her lost loved ones. The tattoo turned out to be wings down her whole back and each wing had three scenes. Each scene was for someone different. One was for her father who liked to fish, so she had a fish tattooed for him. It actually made me cry. I couldn't imagine losing someone close to me like she did.

Five o'clock rolled around and I called it a day. Carol had already left but she made sure to pass on more files before she left. My job is never ending. I'm just glad I'm busy enough to not be bored.

Once I got home, I kicked off my shoes and started my dinner. I was having a gourmet vegetarian pizza. I usually order a few small pizza's from The Pink Door restaurant and freeze them. I love their food. It just melts in your mouth.

After I ate, I showered and settled on my couch with another story. This one was about a young couple. They had been friends for years and harbored feeling for each other.

They finally portrayed their love for one another before they started college. They moved away and went to school together and fell more and more in love. They had only slept with each other one time and that was the day before he left her with no clue that he was leaving.

Of course that caused major depression for her. She had later found out she was pregnant but doctors had to terminate it because she had been hospitalized due to her depression and the medication she was on, was lethal to the fetus. I didn't get much further because my phone rang. It was Edward.

"Hey handsome. How was your day?" He just laughed.

"_I could have been anybody. Do you always answer your phone that way?_" he asked teasingly.

"No. I knew it was you. It's a thing called _caller ID_." I chuckled and tucked my phone between my ear and shoulder so I could turn the page of the story I was reading.

"_Did I catch you at a bad time?_"

"No. Your fine. Just doing some reading. It's for work though. That's what my job entails. Reading and lots of it," I retorted.

The rest of our conversation went smoothly. We talked about what else we did during our day. Mine was completely boring compared to his. He dealt with hot, sweaty football players running up and down a field all day.

I wouldn't mind sitting around watching. I joked with Edward about having a front row pass to some tight ass. He just growled at me causing me to laugh. It's nice to be able to joke with someone and them not take it personally.

It was just before eleven before I made it to bed. I couldn't get my mind to shut off. I was getting excited about my date on Friday with Edward. Just two more full days and it will be here. Friday night; more time with Edward.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN= Yes, I'm leaving it at that. If I wrote their date in there, I would have been pushing close to 10,000 words. Seven thousand is where I usually stop. _**

**_Anywho, I made a couple of references to two different stories in this chapter. Can anyone guess what stories?_**

**_Please let me know. I'm curious to see who has read what I have. And just so you know, that will be happening throughout the story._**

**_Send me some love and let me know what you think. Positive reviews please or don't say anything at all. Go blather to someone who cares. LOL_**

**_Thanks again,_**

**_~Stephanie~_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N-We've made it to chapter 5. Bella and Edward are getting to know each other. I've decided to do an EPOV to see where his mind is at. He seems pampered in a way but lovable all the same.**_

_**Anywho, I don't own anything Twilight except for the awesome magazine by Us that has nothing but Breaking Dawn in it. Oh and four posters of four very sexy hot guys. Rob being one of them. He has found a nice home on my wall.**_

_**Lots of extra thanks and love to my Queen, Gemryan. She has become my right hand.**_

_**Please Enjoy. They're starting to get closer. No lemons yet though...they're working up to it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Another Life<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

"It's with great regret that I announce my retirement from the NFL."

That was the last of the speech that I made during a press conference to announce my retirement.

I love the game, sometimes more than my own self.

There is something about being out on that field anticipating the next tackle or play. Or the way your blood pumps through your veins and strategies running through your mind.

Football has been a huge part of my life.

My dream came crashing down with a set of shoulders that were covered in padding. I was hit right behind my left knee. I had never felt a more excruciating pain in my entire life.

After my surgery, the doctor informed me that I couldn't play anymore. If my knee took one more hit, I would be left permanently disabled.

I wanted to fight it and prove I could come back strong but all the physical therapy in the world couldn't bring my playing capability back.

I had no other option but to retire.

My choices were slim to none until the coach for UDub retired. I took my chance and applied.

It didn't take any time at all for them to call me. I breezed through the interview and they loved me.

I was now the new coach for the UDub Huskies football team.

My move back to Washington was fairly easy. I was staying with my Aunt and Uncle until I could purchase a place of my own.

I had opted to stay with them instead of my parents because they were located closer to the college. My parents were just happy that I had finally moved home.

The Friday that I arrived, my cousin Jasper was picking me up from the airport. He and I basically grew up together, but when college time came around, I headed to UCLA and he stayed to attended UDub.

When I exited the plane, I knew the paparazzi would be waiting. Jasper let me know that the local news channels had been announcing my arrival, so I prepared myself.

I answered a few questions but only with Yes or No answers. I wasn't ready to elaborate on my decision to work for UDub. That would be next week during yet another press conference. Hopefully after that, I would be left alone to do my job.

When I finally appeased the papps and made it through the crowd, I spotted Jasper standing by the escalator. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"What's up cousin?" He reached his hand out for me to shake and pulled me into a one-armed hug.

"Tired man. These people are driving me fucking insane." Jasper laughed at me and agreed.

After I got my luggage, we finally made it to Jasper's truck. I couldn't wait to get to the house to shower, eat and go to bed.

My Aunt and Uncle were waiting in the living room when we arrived.

"There's one of my favorite nephews," cooed my Aunt Joan.

"Auntie, you only have two nephews," I elaborated.

She hugged me and placed a kiss on my cheek. "I did say one of my favorites, didn't I? That means both you and Emmett are my favorites."

"It's good to have you home, son," said my Uncle John with a clap to my back.

"Thanks Uncle John."

I plopped down on the couch, exhausted from all the travel. "Auntie, did my parents tell you when they would be back in town?"

My parents were away; on another vacation.

"Your mom said that London was their last stop, and then they'll be heading home. She didn't say a date. You should know your mother by now, Edward. Once she's traveling, she makes it count," said my Aunt.

I couldn't agree with her more. My mom was quite the traveler and my dad must have enjoyed it too, because we never hear him complain.

"How long have they actually been gone this time?"

My Aunt chuckled at me like that was old news.

"Honey, they've been gone for nearly a month. That's the luxury of owning your own multi-million dollar company and law firm. You can take off as long as you want and leave it for someone else to run, while you soak up all the sun you can get," boasted my Aunt.

I just shook my head because I knew that my Aunt and Uncle did the same thing that my parents do. They take a couple of long vacations during the year and then work their tails off all the time in between.

After my arrival, I was finally able to make it to the kitchen and eat. My Aunt and Jasper followed me like they were two lost puppy dogs. They were up to something, I could feel it.

I couldn't take it anymore. They were both watching me as I shoved bite after bite of my turkey sandwich in my mouth.

"Would one of you please tell me what is so fascinating about me eating a sandwich?"

My Aunt giggled and Jasper cracked a huge ass smile. "We just wanted to give you a few minutes to get some food in your stomach."

"Okay, you two are up to something. What?"

They both looked at each other and my Aunt walked over to the table where I was sitting and sat next to me. She placed her hand on my forearm. "We're having a dinner tomorrow night and I've invited a nice young lady that I'd like you to meet."

I stopped chewing and looked at both of them like they were crazy. They were playing match makers...again.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No honey. I think she would be perfect for you. She's single and she's one of my Senior Editors," said my Aunt.

I looked over at Jasper because he seemed to be just as guilty. "What do you have to do with this?"

"She's my best-friend and mom's right, I think she would be perfect for you."

I placed my sandwich back on my plate and rubbed my face with the palms of my hands and huffed.

I've heard about my Aunts matchmaking capabilities. She didn't have any but she was always trying to set people up.

I squeezed my eyes shut and asked through gritted teeth. "What's this girl's name? And what does she look like?"

"You won't be disappointed. Her name is Isabella but she goes by Bella. She has long mahogany brown hair, brown eyes. She's about 5'2'', barley a hundred pounds soaking wet," explained Jasper.

"She sounds like a plain Jane. What's wrong with her that has you wanting to set her up with me?" I rubbed my hands across my face again and sighed.

Jasper guffawed out loudly. That made me look up at him, seething. "What?"

"Oh ,nothing. There isn't anything wrong with her. Far from it," said Jasper.

"She's actually really beautiful. She has a mind of her own and doesn't take crap from anyone," explained my Aunt.

"Fine."

After I ate, Jasper called it a night and left. He and my Aunt seemed like two teenage girls talking gossip. I couldn't help but wonder if there really was something wrong with this woman.

I was finally able to shower and climb into bed. I don't even remember the last thing I thought of before I passed out.

**/AL/**

My Aunt let me sleep in and I still felt completely exhausted from all of my on-the-go activities yesterday. I bypassed doing any kind of workout because of it.

_Really, __I didn't do anything all day. _

Jasper showed up around five o'clock dressed casually and comfortable. I suppose I'd dress the same way for dinner tonight. I wasn't going to go all out and wear a suit or a tux for dinner. I didn't want this girl to think I was trying to make an impression or anything.

A little after six, the doorbell rang. Jasper went to get the door and I could hear him talking to someone in the foyer. The sound of her voice made my ears perk up. It sounded beautiful. I just hoped the rest of her was as attractive.

When Jasper re-entered the living room my mind completely shut off and my heart started hammering into the wall of my chest. The girl with Jasper was definitely more than merely beautiful; she was exquisite, stunning, sexy, and angelic. I'd never seen a woman as gorgeous as her before and I've seen a lot of women.

I couldn't help but smile as she warmly greeted my uncle John.

"Ah, Bella, it's so good to see you again. It's always a pleasure, sweetheart," said John while he hugged her and placed a kiss on her temple.

"John, I was just here last weekend and I usually see you at the office." She rolled her eyes and I chuckled.

I braced myself when they turned toward me. I didn't want to seem like the over-active teen, being set up on a date with his biggest crush.

"Well, your company is always welcomed. Come, I want you to meet Edward, my nephew," he said.

My heart started hammering harder against my chest when they approached me.

"Edward, this is Bella," John introduced.

I reached my hand out and wrapped it around hers. As we were shaking hands, I noticed how delicate her hands were, as if she were made of porcelain glass. _She was so perfect._

All I could do was smile at her as I shook her hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Bella."

"Same here," she said, blushing.

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. Conversation went smoothly while we listened to my Uncle tell stories of his business trips. Dinner, was the same, other than the fact that I couldn't tear my eyes away from Bella. All I wanted to do was touch her and run my fingers through her thick, mahogany brown hair.

_Listen to me, I sound like a stalker already._

After dinner, everyone decided to leave Bella and me in the living room. They weren't very subtle about it, either. I think Bella caught on.

We talked about college and her job with my Aunt and Uncle. We actually had a few things in common.

My curiosity was getting the better of me. I wanted to ask her out on a date but I didn't want to sound to forward or intrude if she was already dating someone or committed. But, surely my Aunt or Jasper wouldn't try to set me up with someone who was already committed.

I took a sip of my whiskey hoping it would give me a little more courage. I wasn't really good at this at all.

I turned and took a seat on the chaise lounge and looked up at her. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, ask away."

"Are you dating anyone or betrothed?" She chuckled at me.

"Betrothed? Really? What century are you from, Edward?" She seemed to have a joking demeanor about her. That was definitely something I could deal with.

"I'm sorry. I'm not good at this," I said. "In fact, I've never been. That's why my track record is nearly null and void of women."

"That's fine, Edward and to answer your question, no, I'm not dating anyone nor am I betrothed," she explained. "It's been a while since I've been on an actual date. I think Jazz is the last guy I went out with and I really don't count him as a date. He's like my brother."

I'm sure I was sitting there looking at her like I didn't have a clue what she was saying. She seemed to be nervous and working herself up to say her next words.

"I know why Momma Whitlock arranged this dinner. You don't need to feel obligated to ask me out," she stated. I looked at her like she was crazy.

I stood from where I was sitting and went to stand in front of her.

"Bella, that's not why I asked, I am truly interested in you. I think you're beautiful and just from the small conversation that we've had; I think you're intelligent and witty. I'm nearly at the loss of words at how taken I am with you," I clarified.

She huffed at me and shook her head. "You sure do have a way with words, that's for sure."

"Well, how's this for words, will you please accompany me to dinner next Friday night?" I asked. "I would love to get to know you better and I think you would like to do the same with me."

We looked at each other momentarily before she reluctantly nodded _yes_ and then spoke, "I would love to have dinner with you." I then reached for her hand and placed a tender kiss on her knuckles.

We were interrupted by my Aunt coming into the room. She seemed so giddy that Bella and I were interested one another. All we could do was placate her for now.

Bella left shortly after our time alone and I felt like I wanted to follow her home. She filled my dreams that night and believe it or not, they weren't even sexual.

We had ran into each other at the Apple store on Monday and had dinner together at her place that night. That was the first time I kissed her. I couldn't help it. Her lips kept calling to me and now, I was addicted.

I sent her flowers the next day to let her know that I was thinking of her. I couldn't get the girl out of my mind. I craved to touch her and kiss.

Wednesday was the press conference to officially announce that I was working for the UDub Huskies. Thank goodness it didn't take all day because I was having lunch with Bella. I was starting to get irritated with everyone the closer it got to lunch time. I just wanted to see my girl. _ Your girl? HA!_

When I entered her office, it took me by surprise that she came to me and kissed me. My heart was pounding in my chest and I knew that we needed to get out of her office before I started feeling her up.

On our way out, I thought I was having a nightmare. Some girl by the name of Jessica approached us and I wanted so badly to make it known that Bella and I were together, so I pulled our joined hands in front of us, for the world to see, but the girl insisted that I had promised her a date and pressed for a time.

That didn't go over too well with Bella. She staked her claim on me and got called a bitch for it. She just chuckled and shook her head. I was just relieved that the girl finally left us alone.

All through lunch, I couldn't keep my hands off of her.

I kept caressing her face, holding her hand and placing small kisses all over her neck and cheeks. Kissing her was definitely my addiction and it was becoming harder and harder to control myself around her. I needed to follow her lead, though. She seemed really innocent and I didn't want to let her think that I was pushing her, and I wouldn't. I would let her be the boss when it came to intimacy.

Our lunch time was limited and I couldn't wait for our date on Friday night. I was hoping it would be special enough for her although she didn't seem too much like the materialistic type of girl. I've dated enough of those to last me a lifetime.

Thursday came and all I wanted to do was be with Bella. My longing for her had me feeling like a love sick fool. She was constantly on my mind. My day was so full with training and meetings, that I was surprised that I even found time to take a piss and eat lunch. Exchanging text messages with Bella throughout the day, though, kept a smile on my face and made my day go a whole lot easier.

That night, I was so anxious to see Bella. I was on the verge of doing anything just to get five minutes with her. So I called her.

"_Hello handsome."_

I chuckled at her. "There you go again answering the phone like that."

"_What's wrong with me answering the phone like that? I knew it was you. That's what it said on my caller ID," _she stated.

"Oh, really?"

"_Yes, really. What does it say on your caller ID when I call you?"_

"You sure you wanna know?"

"_Of course I wanna know. If you don't tell me, I'll just steal your phone tomorrow and check for myself," _she claimed.

I sighed and smiled thinking about what her facial expression would look like once I told her what I put her in my phone as. "It says, BB."

"_BB?"_

"Yes, Beautiful Bella," I replied sheepishly.

"_You're so cheesy, Edward, but I love it. It's cute."_

"What have I told you about that cute shit? Guy's don't do cute, Bella." I knew what she was about to say and I braced myself for it.

"_And I've told you that _you _do cute." _And she laughed at me and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Okay, Okay. Enough cute crap. What are you doing right now?"

"_Just reading." _ Shit, I didn't want to interrupt her while she was working. I didn't want her getting behind because of me.

"_Why?"_

"I wanted to see you. I'm going crazy not seeing you." I knew my declaration to her seemed a little overboard; I hoped that she didn't think I was turning into some kind of possessive asshole.

"_Do you want to come over?"_

I didn't want to seem too excited but on the inside I was doing somersaults. "Sure. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

I didn't give her time to say good-bye when I hung up the phone and hopped in the shower.

Twenty-seven and a half minutes later, I was knocking on her door.

When she opened the door, I didn't waste my time pulling her to me and kissing her like I hadn't seen her in months. She tasted so good and I couldn't get enough of her. We were both moaning into each others mouths and getting carried away. Our tongues lashed together and we sucked and nipped at each others lips for what seemed hours before she pulled away and directed me inside.

"Miss me?" she asked as she guided me over to the sofa to sit down.

"Just a little," I replied.

She chuckled at me and shook her head. She glanced up at me and smiled as she pulled me down on the sofa. "I'd say that was more than a little."

"Sorry. I got carried away." She reached up and palmed my face and gently pressed her lips to mine. It was a sensual kiss and it sent warm waves throughout my body.

She pulled back from her kiss and looked at me in the eyes and said, "Don't be. I've missed you, too."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my lap. She hugged me back and we simply sat there quietly for a little bit. I was becoming really relaxed as she ran her fingers through the hair at the base of my neck. It felt so good that I was close to falling asleep but I wanted to make the most of our time together.

She raised her head from my chest and looked at me. "Have you had dinner? I can cook you something if you'd like. I don't mind."

"No, I'm good. I ate. We had some kind of chicken casserole," I stated.

We sat quietly for a little bit longer. She continued running her fingers through my hair and I was rubbing small circles with my thumb on her side. I didn't want to move.

After a bit, Bella turned and straddled my lap. I looked up at her quizzically to see what she was up too.

"It would be more comfortable to kiss you sitting like this, then the other way," she claimed.

I couldn't agree with her more.

In that moment, Bella grabbed my face with both of her hands and brought her lips to mine. It was a searing kiss and it nearly took my breath away. I couldn't help but open my mouth and touch her lips my tongue. She didn't protest and opened her mouth, too. I had to taste her and she definitely knew how to kiss.

She started grinding herself against me and the sensation that shot through me was one that I had never felt before. I'd been with a few women but none of them had ever caused me to feel this way. It was almost overwhelming.

We were both breathing pretty heavily but neither of us were backing down, out tongues fighting for dominance. I wanted more but I didn't want to push her, but the way she moved above me, urged me to move my hands over her body. And I did, slowly.

I moved my hands from where they were on her hips and slowly moved them up her back. Her body felt so good under my fingers. If she felt this good with clothes on...I just shook my head internally at the thought because she wasn't ready. I wasn't the type to push and I wasn't about to start.

I continued moving my hands up and I massaged her back as I went. I wanted her to be relaxed under my touch. We both moaned as I pulled her closer to me. My desire was increasing.

I pumped my hips up towards her center and she reacted by grinding back. It felt amazing to be having this much contact with her. I could feel the heat coming from the apex of her thighs, and it aroused me even more. I could feel myself growing harder for her.

I slowly brought my hands back down to her hips and pushed and pulled her into my hardened cock._ Oh, God. This feels so, so good. _She moaned as I continued moving her and I could feel my orgasm approaching quickly. I was dry humping her and I was about to cum in my pants. _ It's definitely going to be worth it._

She moved away from my mouth and whispered in my ear. "Don't stop. That feels so good. You're gonna make me cum."

I couldn't help but smirk up at her and I brought her down a little harder on my cock. "I'm gonna cum, too."

I thrust up into her a few more times and she grabbed my shoulders and really starting riding me. Her moans grew louder and I knew that she was close.

"Oh, God, Edward, Yes, that feels so good. I can feel you. I'm cum..." And that was it, her moans drove me over the edge and I exploded inside my pants. I pushed her into me harder as we were both cumming. The euphoria hit me like a ton of bricks. This was the first time that I'd ever cum by dry humping, and in my pants.

She dropped her head down to my shoulder. We were both out of breath from our activity…an activity that I would love nothing better than to do over and over with her.

I haven't heard her cuss before but she let me know exactly what she was feeling. "That felt so fucking good. I've never had that feeling before. Ever."

"Ever?"

"Ever. You're the first to um... you know. Give me an orgasm. I've never um... how do I say this?" She looked completely embarrassed and her face turned a light pink. I was smiling internally from her revelation.

"Just say it. What's the matter? What haven't you ever done?" I didn't want her to think that she couldn't be honest with me.

"I'm still a virgin, Edward. I've never had another man make me feel this way before. I'm so fucking embarrassed." She went to move off of my lap and I grabbed her around her hips to keep her where she was. I didn't want her to be embarrassed around me. I wanted her to be able to tell me anything.

I grabbed her by her face and made her look at me. "Hey look at me. There is no need for you to be embarrassed. Not around me. This just makes you even more special. You've saved yourself and that says a lot about you."

"No it doesn't. It says that I'm a prude." Her eyes dropped from my line of sight and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Stop it. You're not a prude. First of all, a prude wouldn't have done what we just did." I used my thumbs to wipe away the few tears that had escaped from her eyes.

She looked back up at me and a small smirk appeared on her face which caused me to smile. "I guess you're right. That felt so good though."

"It did. And there's always a first for everything. That was the first time I've never cum in my pants. Not even as an over hormonal teenager." She brought her hand up to her mouth and giggled at me. "And when you're ready to do more, we can, but you have to be ready. I don't want you to feel pressured at all, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be. I'm sure you have a mess in your pants, too," I stated.

We both laughed together before she grabbed my face and kissed me forcefully. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"You only say that because I made you cum," I clarified.

She chuckled at me and poked me in the chest with her finger. "That may be so, but still, I think you're amazing." She scooted off of my lap. "I'm sure you're nice and sticky inside your pants. We should clean up. I'll go change and you can clean up in the hall bathroom, unless you want to shower. I don't mind."

"If I shower, I'll want to stay, so I'll just head out." I stood up from the couch and hovered over her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "We have a date to look forward to tomorrow night."

"That we do and I can't wait."

"Thanks for letting me come over. I had to see you." I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. I squeezed her lightly hoping to get my feelings of endearment known. She squeezed me back and I felt my heart flutter. I was falling for her...fast.

We said good night and I made my way home. I walked through the door and up the stairs towards my room, not stopping to see if anyone was still awake. More than likely not, considering it was well past midnight.

After my quick shower, I fell onto my bed with a huge smile on my face that was still in place when I woke up the next morning.

**/AL/**

Tonight was the night. I had a bounce to my step when I entered the kitchen this morning. It was going to be a good day.

"Good morning, Edward," said my Aunt from where she sat at the breakfast bar.

"Good morning, Auntie."

She looked at me and smiled. She knew why I was so happy lately and I'm sure she was taking credit for it. "You're looking quite chipper this morning."

"Yes, yes, I am."

"Does it have anything to do with a certain someone?"

I looked over at her and smiled.

"Go ahead. Tell me _I told you so_. I'll endure your claim," I replied.

"Good because Bella is a great girl and I know you'll treat her right. I wouldn't have given it a second thought if I thought otherwise," she explained. She took a sip of her coffee and got up from her stool. "Tonight's your first date, right?"

"Yea, I'm taking her to the SkyCity restaurant in the space-needle."

"Lovely place. John and I have been a few times. A little on the expensive side but the food is good. You'll like it," she explained.

I walked over and placed a kiss on my Aunts cheek. "I need to go," I said. "We have scrimmage this morning. I'm kicking their asses today. They'll be groaning before the day is over with."

"Good, they're not in the top ten for nothing. Keep them on their toes," she stated.

And I did. I worked them until they started dropping from exhaustion. When they started whining, I called it a day and told them to have a nice relaxed weekend, just like the one I was planning.

As soon as I made it home from work, I showered and lingered in my room. I was so anxious about my date with Bella that I could hardly contain myself. I knew that I just saw her the night before but my feelings for her were growing by the minute.

When I took that last step from upstairs, both my Aunt and Uncle were there to greet me. They had smiles a mile wide. "You look very handsome."

"Thank you. It isn't too much is it?"

"No, you look perfect," replied my Aunt.

My Uncle stepped forward and patted me on the shoulder. "You're treating our girl right? You wouldn't want her dad coming after you, now do ya?"

"Um...no. She told about her dad. From what she's told me, I'll make sure to follow protocol." I chuckled and walked over to where my Aunt stood and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

My Aunt threw in her two cents. "That would be the gentleman protocol, right? Opening doors, and keeping your hands to yourself unless she says it's okay?"

"Yes, Auntie. You act like I'm some seventeen year-old-hyper-horny-teenager or something," I stated._ I left out the fact that, that's exactly how I acted around Bella. _

She chuckled at me and hugged me. "I know. Your parents raised you boy's right. My sister did a great job teaching you how to treat a woman. I'm sure your dad helped some."

"Yea, we got the sex talk from him. She taught us proper etiquette," I replied.

"Well, you two have a wonderful time tonight. We'll see you tomorrow," said my Uncle.

I made my way to the front door to leave. "Good night you two."

I couldn't get to Bella's fast enough. Our dinner reservation wasn't until seven-thirty but I wanted a few minutes alone with her before we had to leave.

When Bella opened her door, my breath hitched. She was absolutely breathtaking. Her dress was a deep purple that made her skin glow. She showed just enough of her legs and it was short sleeved. She had a wrap around her shoulders and it left just enough of her skin for me to touch.

"You look beautiful," I said.

She smiled and waved me in. I followed her into the kitchen where she was putting some dishes away. "Thank you and sorry, I wanted to get this done before you got here. You look very handsome, by the way."

"Thank you. I think I clean up pretty well," I claimed.

"You do. A lot of women are going to envy me tonight, I just know it," she stated.

I walked up to her and pulled her to me by her waist. "I know for a fact that the men are going to be falling all over themselves when they see you."

"Stop it," she said playfully smacking me on the chest.

"What? It's true." I then leaned my head down and captured her lips with mine. Moments like these are the ones I wanted to savor for the rest of my life.

Our make out session didn't last long. We needed to leave because the restaurant was about twenty minutes from where Bella lived. She finished up what she was doing and then we left.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I whispered_ I told you so_ to Bella because the valet guy nearly tripped over his own two feet when Bella stepped out of my car. Then she repeated my words when the waitress nearly spilled Bella's drink on her because she couldn't keep her eyes off me.

Bella kept saying it was really all my fault because I was the famous NFL football player. I had to deny it all, especially since the valet couldn't keep his eyes off of her when she stepped out of my car. We both agreed to disagree.

Dinner was delicious, and much like lunch for us this past Wednesday when I couldn't keep my hands to myself. I was constantly touching her, even while we ate. I would completely understand if she got tired of me, and quickly.

All too soon, dinner was over and we sat and enjoyed each others presence. We talked about her life growing up in Forks and her life before that. My heart ached when she told me about her life before she moved to Forks. I wanted to kill her father and he was already dead.

She told me about the many times that she had to be a make shift doctor for her mother and why she chose literature as a major in college. Reading was something that drew her in and helped her escape to different places when times got really bad.

She had also told me how her neighbor would bring her new books ever now and then and how she would have to hide them so her father wouldn't be able to find them.

When I checked my watch, it was nearly nine-thirty and the restaurant was starting their clean up. We both completely lost track of the time.

When we left, we decided to take a drive over to Kerry Park so we could take a walk and talk some more. We could enjoy the view of the city lights of Seattle from the park.

Once we arrived at the park, we walked hand in hand. It was starting to get chilly outside, so I didn't want to stay to long. Bella had her wrap around her and she seemed to be fairing well with it.

We found a bench and took a seat. We sat close to one another and I placed my arm around her and pulled her to me. I was comfortable the way we were and Bella seemed perfectly content with our closeness. It all seemed...right.

"You having a good time?"

"Yeah, I'm with you. Are you?" She asked and reached for my free hand. She laced our fingers together with one hand and lightly traced the back of my hand with her finger. It felt soothing.

I kissed her on her temple and sighed. "I've never had a better night. I think it's because of you."

She turned her face up towards me and puckered her lips for a kiss and I didn't deny her. I placed my lips on hers and a wave of something washed over me. This kiss didn't need to be over heated or intense, there was enough feeling in that kiss, and it said enough.

I wanted to be with her and only her. It had only been a week and I wanted to plan a future with her.

She pulled back from our kiss and looked up at me. "I want to be with you and only you. I've never made a commitment to anything, other than my job. But right now, my heart's telling me it's you."

"I want that, too." I smiled and leaned down and kissed her again. This time, we couldn't keep our tongues apart. I pulled my hand from hers and placed it on her cheek and pivoted my body more towards her. We were working ourselves up and I laced my fingers through her hair at the back of her neck and pulled her to me, deepening our kiss. I had forgotten all about the dropping temperature until she shivered.

"Let's go. You're getting cold. I don't want you getting sick because I can't keep my hands off of you," I said. She nodded and we made our way back to my car.

"We can go back to my place. I'm not ready for the night to be over but I'm also not ready for other stuff. Yet," she said, and I reached across the console to grab her hand.

"I understand. You'll tell me when you're ready. I won't rush you; I'm not like that," I explained.

When we got back to her place, she went to her room and changed into her pajamas. I had taken off my jacket and tie. I rolled up the sleeves of my shirt and unbuttoned a few buttons. I was feeling way too constricted.

We got ourselves comfortable on the couch. She snuggled up against me and switched on her stereo with the remote. Soothing classical music wafted through the speakers and I draped my arm across her shoulders. With my thumb, I rubbed her shoulder with light circular motions. I could have sworn I heard her purring and the contact.

It was quiet for a while and I was starting to fall asleep. I reluctantly sighed because I knew I had to leave. "I need to go. I'm about to fall asleep and that's not fair to you."

"Stay."

"Huh?"

"I said stay. Stay with me. Please. Your tired and if your already falling asleep, I don't want you risking falling asleep behind the wheel. You can stay. I trust you," she explained.

I felt overwhelmed for a minute. "I am pretty tired. If you'll get me a pillow and blanket, I could sleep on the couch."

"You don't have to. I trust you to keep your hands to yourself, plus, this couch really isn't all that comfortable. You can sleep with me. I really wouldn't mind snuggling with you in my bed."

"Are you sure? I really don't mind sleeping on the couch," I said.

"I'm positive. Do you honestly think that you'll be able to fall asleep knowing I'm in the next room?" I felt defeated because it was true. I would lay there and stare at the ceiling longing to be in the bed with her.

"Okay, fine. Twist my arm a little more, why don't you?" We both chuckled and stood up from the couch. She grabbed my hand and led me to her bedroom.

She started throwing the extra throw pillows off of her bed. I honestly never saw a purpose for those things but hey, I'm not complaining right now at all about anything, especially since I'd be sleeping in the same bed with my girl.

"I have a couple of my dad's old t-shirts if you want one to sleep in, so you don't have to sleep in that shirt. And you can lose the pants too as long as you keep that thing contained," she said while she pointed at my semi-hard on.

"You just had to point that out didn't you?" I asked playfully. "I was trying to ignore it. You may have just woken it up more because of your attention."

She laughed at me. I mean she literally full out laughed at me. _What am I gonna do with her?_

I did end up borrowing a t-shirt from her and stripping to my boxers. When we climbed into the bed, I pulled her into me. I was spooning her and trying really hard not to press my dick into her ass. She never said anything but I knew she could feel it and after a few minutes of quietness, I knew she had fallen asleep. It didn't take long after she was asleep, for me to fall asleep too.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- And there we have the date. What's going to happen the next morning when they wake up? You'll have to put me on alert to find out._**

**_I usually like to put a few rec's out there but I'll just tell you what's on my WIP's list. _**

**_Inside Man by ooza_**

**_Unintended by knicnort3_**

**_Pinky Swear by kharizzmatik_**

**_A Love In Control by lizzylillyrose (this is the second installment to a trilogy. A Love Worth Everything is the first story. It's about to come off of hiatus)_**

**_Thank you for reading. I really hope your liking this story. Please leave me a review. If you don't have anything nice to say, please don't review._**


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N. Not much to say. This chapter isn't as long as most of my chapters will be. Next chapter will be a small jump in time. Not much, promise.**_

**_I have to thank Gemryan. She helps me out so, so much. I don't think I can thank you enough. THANK YOU, MEG._**

**_As per usual, Guess what, I don't own anything. We all know who does. SM. I do own a pair of $50 flip-flops from Journey's, though. LOVE my flip-flops, cheap or expensive._**

**_WARNING: I little bit of touchy feely going on in this chapter. NOT a full blown Lemon. HA HA HA...I said blown. LOL_**

**_Please enjoy._**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Life<strong>

**BPOV**

**Chapter 6**

All week I had been anticipating my date with Edward. Every time I thought about it, I would get butterflies in my stomach. I can't stop dreaming about him and he's never far from my thoughts.

I've never been in love before. I can't even begin to describe it. If someone were to ask me tomorrow, what it was like to be in love, I wouldn't have the words. I see it in my parents though, when I watch them together and it's so endearing. My dad loves my mom with his whole heart and soul. I've always wanted to find a love like that. Maybe it's Edward.

When I woke up on Friday morning, I was bursting with excitement, the day couldn't end faster.

Alice had called me to let me know how her move was going. She knew something was up the moment I picked up the phone. "_Bella, are you even listening to me?_"

"Yes, what? I'm sorry." I didn't even realize I zoned out as she was talking to me.

"_You're serious? You didn't hear a word I said?"_

I couldn't help but smile because I knew where my mind went, or who it went to. And that was Edward. "Geez, I'm sorry. I have stuff on my mind."

"_You met someone didn't you?_"

"What makes you think that?" She could probably sense it in my voice. She knows me so well.

She huffed and tsked me. "_Bella, I can hear it your voice. You sound chipper._"

"Just because I sound chipper, as you say, doesn't mean that I've met someone. Things could be going well at work," I stated.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll just call Jasper and ask him," she conveyed.

I knew that if I didn't fess up, she would call Jasper and I knew that he wouldn't be reluctant about telling her about Edward. "You know you're unbelievable, right?"

"_Yes. Now, what's going on with you? Fess up now, chicka_."

"Fine, yes. I've met someone. Happy?"

"_Yes. Now, what's his name? What does he look like? Where'd you meet him?_"

I couldn't help but laugh. She was like a freaking auctioneer with her questions. "Geez, calm the fuck down, Alice."

She sighed and relented, although I knew that wouldn't be the last time I heard about this.

I told her all I knew about Edward and that we were going on our first date. She seemed really anxious to get to Seattle, now. She told me to not be surprised if she showed up on my doorstep sooner than expected.

After I hung up, I made my way to Jasper's office. I wanted to take an early lunch so that I could get back and get more transcripts done before I left for the day.

When I walked into his office, he was on the phone. "Yeah, I know...He's a really great guy, you have nothing to worry about...Yes. I can guarantee it...Don't worry about it, I promise to watch out for her, okay...Yeah, you too. Talk to you soon. Bye."

The smile on his face only meant one thing. "That was Alice wasn't it?"

"How'd you know?"

I just shook my head. I knew her better than anyone, and sadly, that meant I knew she wasn't going to give up until she actually met Edward for herself. "I just got off the phone with her. What'd she do? Ask you a million questions about Edward?"

"Yeah, she threatened my balls if I didn't keep an eye out for you." I chuckled and shook my head again. She's quite the character, but I love her.

At lunch, Jasper asked me about what Edward and I were doing on our first date. All I knew was that we were going to the SkyCity restaurant at the top of the Space-needle. I had been there before and it was nice, so I knew I needed to dress stylish.

After lunch, I got what I needed to get done and was actually able to leave work early. I don't know why I was so nervous. I'd been around Edward before and I've even made out with him. I think it's because this date makes everything more official. I'm hoping for more than just dating. But we'll just have to see where the chips fall.

Edward looked so handsome when he knocked on my door. It took everything in me, to keep from jumping him in the hallway.

* * *

><p>Dinner went smoothly. I really did enjoy myself and our walk through the park was very romantic. We confessed how we felt about one another, making us an official couple.<p>

We made it back to my place and eventually, I suggested the he stay the night with me. He was so tired; he was practically falling asleep on my shoulder. I didn't want him to risk getting into an accident. I had to set ground rules for him sharing my bed, though. He didn't mind and I actually loved the way he felt lying next to me and holding me.

So it wasn't long before I was asleep, too. And that meant it wasn't long before I was dreaming…

_My mom and I had been doing our normal __daily __routine of cleaning around the house. School was out for the summer, but like most kids, I didn't get a chance to enjoy any summer vacations._

_Everything had been quiet around the house for a few days. Mom and I, we actually have a moment of relief because my father was out of town with the baseball team. We always loved when he was gone._

_We were in the back yard, pulling weeds from the flower beds when she was yanked up by her hair and dragged into the house. At first, I didn't know what to think. I gaped at my mother's receding figure, dumbfounded that my father was actually home._

_I didn't waste any more time and ran into the house, where my father had my mother kneeling on the floor in front of him. He had the broom in his hand and was holding it over his head, ready to hit her. He lowered it when I walked into the room. He seemed almost lost for a second before he realized what he was doing._

_I went and knelt down in the corner where I was supposed to be._

_Like most other times, I didn't know what she was being punished for. _

_He drew his hand back and back handed my mother right across the face before he raised the broom over his head again. Everything was wordless, no one was saying anything._

_When he moved to hit her, I screamed and jumped to stop him, but I wasn't strong enough. I was being tossed around as I held onto his arm. I wasn't going to let him hit her._

_He grabbed me and threw me across the kitchen, away from him and I hit my head on the cabinet. I lay there, screaming and crying. _

I was woken up by Edward shaking me. "Bella, baby! Wake up... Sweetheart. You need to wake up. You're dreaming."

He cradled me in his lap as I cried into his chest. I couldn't get the image of my father hitting my mother over and over again with the broom handle, out of my mind.

Edward's warm embrace comforted me. I had no clue what came over me but I sat up and straddled his lap. I wrapped my arms around his head, holding him to my chest like he was trying to get away. He felt like my safe place.

"Baby, it's okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," he said, comforting me.

I pulled away and placed both of my hands on his face, looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry."

He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me tighter. "You don't need to apologize. It was just a dream."

"I don't know what triggered it. I haven't dreamed about_ him _beating my mom for a very long time."

Edward pulled my hands from his face and placed them on his chest. I could feel his heart pounding. I looked up and he was staring at me intently. "I'm here. He can't hurt you anymore."

"I know. Sometimes, the smallest things trigger a dream or a memory. I don't know what caused it this time. I had such an amazing night." I moved to get off of Edward lap, but he pulled me back to him.

"I'm here," he said again and placed a small, sweet kiss on my lips. "As long as you'll let me."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck again. He placed light kisses along my neck and collarbone. Chills ran from my head to my toes.

I didn't expect things to go any further but Edward turned me and laid me down. The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering in over-drive.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. He was lying between my legs, now.

When our tongues met, I couldn't help but moan. The feelings I was having for him were coursing through my mind and I put my _all _into the kiss. I was hoping he was feeling it, too.

He pulled back from me and propped himself up on one elbow and with his other hand and he started running his hand along my body. He started with moving my hair from my face and tucking it behind my ear, placing kisses along my jawbone. My heart rate sped up from the feeling.

Further down, he ran his fingertip along my collarbone, the whole time staring intently into my eyes. I was getting very turned on by his actions. "_Am I ready to have sex with him?_" I asked myself. I knew I wasn't but I definitely loved the feeling of his hands on me.

Along my arm, he caressed me, and when he reached my hand, he laced our fingers together and brought it above my head. My breathing was becoming ragged; I've never gone this far with a man before. I was beyond nervous.

My breath hitched as he thrust his hips forward and I felt his hardness on my scantily clad covered pussy. I arched myself up toward him, pushing my head into my pillow; my eyes rolling into the back of my head. A heat ran through me that I had never felt before. _Is this what I've been missing out on?_

"I want you so, badly," he whispered to me. He thrust against me again, eliciting a loud moan to escape from my lips. He groaned and brought his lips to mine, our tongues meeting and moving amongst each other. It was slow, meaningful, loving and sensual. My body was betraying me each time he moved against me. I could feel myself getting wetter as his hardened cock moved over my clit. I wondered if he could feel it.

The feeling was indescribable as he moved above me. I wanted more.

"Can I touch you?" he asked.

My mind was so fuzzy and focused on what was happening that I couldn't speak clearly. "Y...Ye...Yes."

He thrust against me again and hit directly into my clit. The feeling of my orgasm coursed through me, alarmingly strong. I knew he wanted to make me cum like he did before.

He released my hand and slowly descended to my shoulder and neck. I knew where his hand was going, and I wanted it to go there.

"Touch me. I want to feel your hands on me. All over," I stammered, trying to breathe normally, but to no avail. The feelings he was causing, were intoxicating. My body was nearly vibrating from the pleasure.

He pulled away from me and leaned back on his knees. "Can I take these off?" He gently slid his fingers into the waistband of my panties. I nodded.

Slowly he pulled them down.

My panties were gone. I laid before him, in nothing but my tank top. I felt exposed and moved to cover myself, but he stopped me. "Don't. You're beautiful. I want to see you," he said seductively.

I moved my hands to my sides, not knowing what to do with them. My eyes stayed on him, wondering what his next move was.

Slowly, he slid his hands up my legs. Inch by inch, my body ached; the anticipation almost unbearable. I watched, wanting to witness his touches.

When he reached my thighs, he palmed them and pushed them apart even further. I knew he could see my wetness, now. "I'll stop if you want me too." I shook my head, _no_. I still wanted this.

Lightly, he used his middle finger, and moved it up my opening, stopping at my clit. With slight pressure, he began moving in a circular motion, causing a tingling sensation, to run up my body.

My mind became fuzzy. I couldn't think. I closed my eyes and continued to feel him work me up. I was crumbling before him.

Without moving his hand or stopping his motions, he scooted closer to me and used his knees to part my legs further. I didn't think they could go further, but they did. I wanted him there. Inside me. The ache was getting stronger. I wanted to touch him, too.

Ever so slowly, he moved his finger to my wet opening and pushed inside of me. My breathing hitched and my body tensed. He was the first to ever touch me there.

He leaned forward and with his other hand; he grabbed me by my neck and pulled me up to him. He kissed me hungrily all the while sliding his finger in and out of me. Pressure was building in my lower stomach. I have had this feeling before, but not as strong; only by my own hand. This was stronger than our first encounter.

I pulled back and looked him in the eyes; they were full of lust, desire and something else. I was feeling it, too. I was done for. I was falling for this man.

He laid me back down; still pumping in and out of me. I felt him insert another finger. That intensified the feeling in my stomach. His fingers felt huge inside of me. Then he curled his fingers; I felt it even more.

"Can I taste you?" My eyes grew wide and I slowly nodded.

He pulled his fingers from me and brought his face down, between my legs; still open wide for him.

I reached forward and laced my fingers in his hair, feeling him move forward and the moment I felt his tongue on me, my legs clamped around his head. This was a different feeling. A good one. One that I could grow to love and long for.

"OH, JESUS!" I yelled out.

He added his fingers again, pumping and curling at a medium pace.

"OH, Shit! Oh fuck! Oh, GOD!" I felt him clamp his teeth around my clit, and I was done. That did it. "I'm going to cum, right..." My body, convulsing from him pleasuring me; laid limply, my breathing; still uncontrolled.

He pulled back and crawled up, hovering over me. He leaned down and kissed me. I tasted myself on him. It wasn't so bad. I expected it to be worse. "Was that okay with you?"

My breathing; still erratic, I nodded. "I loved it. Can we do that again, someday?"

"Whenever you want, as much as you want it. I'm following your lead," he replied. He lay down next to me and pulled me to him. I could feel his erection against my stomach.

I moved my hand down his stomach and reached inside of his boxers. He felt huge as I wrapped my fingers around him. I began stroking him, but he stopped me. "Don't. I'll be okay. I wanted to please you. I can wait."

I wanted to though, so I continued moving my hand over him. "Let me, please. I want to."

His breath hitched and he hesitantly moved his hand away. He reached down and pulled his boxers off. I looked down to see him; he was large, very large. Bigger than I've ever seen…which was only in pictures.

I wanted to taste him, too. But I was too nervous. I would wait another time. For now, I would use my hand to please him.

"Only because you said, please," he stated.

I sat up on my knees and leaned forward. With my hand, I gripped him and started moving up and down. My fingers not touching as I moved on him. He was warm to the touch and he felt hard as steel.

He groaned as I sped up. I had only read about this in the erotica stories I edit. I was going by memory of them.

I gripped him with my other hand, and was now using both. He started breathing harder; his chest rose and fell rapidly.

He groaned more. And louder. He felt like he was getting harder. He was. "Fuck! I'm close."

He reached down and gripped my hands and squeezed tighter, showing me what he wanted. I added more pressure and he started thrusting into my hand. Shortly after, he started twitching and with one loud grunt; he came all over my hands and down to his stomach. _ That didn't take long at all._

"Shit. Fuck, that felt good. It's been a…while," he said and I smiled. I was happy to do that for him.

I hurriedly, reached over and grabbed the box of tissues off my night stand to clean up.

"Did I do okay?"

"Better then okay. It felt incredible," he conveyed.

I wasn't expecting him to think I knew what I was doing, because I didn't. I've only ever read about stuff like this. "I'll need you to teach me as we go. I mean, about what you like."

"I'll be glad too. You have to let me know what you want to try," he said.

I nodded, agreeing with him. I knew there were tons of different ways to pleasure yourself and your partner. I just hope that I could learn to do it.

"Will you shower with me? Then I can make you breakfast."

He gave me a huge toothy grin. That was answer enough for me.

I grabbed his hand and led him to my bathroom, where I switched on the shower. Thank goodness I had a huge shower.

We fondled each other, as we washed. His erection grew against my stomach. I didn't want to leave him in that state, so I grabbed the body wash and lathered my hands up. I was going to please him, again.

He looked at me quizzically, wondering what I was up too. I just grinned and reached for him. He didn't protest. He reciprocated and finger fucked me as I was pumping him. This time, I didn't hold back. The soapy body wash helped a lot better than before.

When he came, it shot all over my stomach. I wasn't grossed out but something told me to reach down and rub it all over my breasts. I did and he growled at me. I couldn't help it. The little devil sitting on my shoulder told me to do it.

His fingers went directly to his mouth, after I came, so I growled at him. We both laughed at each other.

"What possessed you to do that?" he asked.

"I read about it," I replied.

"At work?"

"Yes."

"What kind of stuff do you read at work?"

I laughed at him again. He didn't know the half of it. "I read everything. Mostly erotica stuff though."

"That explains it," he stated.

We finished our shower and made it to the kitchen. He helped me cook omelets for breakfast.

"Do you have plans for the day?" he asked as we sat down at the table.

"No, do you?"

He shook his head and smiled at me. "You wanna spend the day with me, then?"

"Of course. Do you have anything to do, in mind?"

A devious grin graced his face. "Oh, I can find a few things that can keep us busy, but honestly, I just wanted to head over to the park and walk around. We could have some you and me time?"

"I could make us a pic-nick lunch," I suggested.

He shoved his last bite of omelet into his mouth and stood to clear his plate. "Sounds like a plan. I'd like to go home first and change my clothes. You want to come with me?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind seeing Momma Whitlock."

"She and Uncle John won't be there. They went to some museum thing today. I have no clue really," he explained.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh, she didn't mention it to me."

"It must not have been a big deal," he claimed.

"Guess not."

I packed our pic-nick and we headed to his house for him to change. Once we made it to the park, we decided to walk around for a little while before we found a spot to have our pic-nick.

As we walked hand in hand, we talked about stuff that he did in college and I elaborated stuff that I did in college, too. I turned out to be a very boring person. He was the typical frat boy apparently. The parties and pranks he told me about were far from anything that I ever did.

I was having a great time walking hand in hand with Edward, I felt like I belonged with him. It felt natural and surreal at the same time. My mom would be having a hay day if she saw me now.

When we settled on a place to have our pic-nick, Edward ran back to his car to get our lunch. When he got back, he wasn't alone. He was being flanked by paparazzi. "Sorry, change of plans. I don't want to give them the satisfaction of taking pictures of us while we eat. Not going to happen."

He grabbed my hand to help me up, flashes from cameras going off left and right. I could hear click after click from the cameras. This was something I wasn't use to, that's for sure.

"_Edward, is this your new girlfriend_?" One of the paps asked.

"_Mr. Cullen, do you have any future plans of playing football again?_"

"_Edward, who's the girl with you?"_

"_Mr. Cullen, can you look over here for me?_"

Question after question poured from them but he just ignored them and held me close to him as we made it back to his car. He looked angry, so I sat quietly as he sped away from the park. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't think they were still interested in me."

"It's okay. I'll have to get use to it," I clarified.

"No, it's not okay. You shouldn't have to put up with shit like that," he claimed.

I sighed and slumped down in my seat. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want him to think it was his fault that this happened. "Really, Edward, it's fine. I was just caught off guard for a second."

He sighed and I could feel him glancing over at me while he drove. "I'll just plan stuff better next time."

We ended up going back to my place and I set up the pic-nick in my living room floor. It was nice. At least we didn't have to deal with anymore paps or bugs bothering us as we ate.

That night, after Edward left, I snuggled into bed. It felt empty. After having him sleep with me for one night, I wanted him here with me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN-I know it wasn't a full blown(ha ha ha, I said blown) Lemon. We'll get there. I'm wanting them to take their time. I want him to cherish her for who she is and not what she can give him.**_

_**I know I said this story has light angst, I'm really trying to make it that way. I apologize if it seems stronger with her dreams or memories.**_

_**Anywho, I wanted to THANK Gemryan again. You can find her on FB under Gemryan Fanfiction. I honestly can't thank her enough. She helps me out so much. She has the best ideas and suggestions. If you need a beta/pre-reader, please give her a shot.**_

_**I think I'm going to make some rec's this story. **_

_**First and foremost, A MUST READ. Unintended by knicnort3. (I'm so in love with this story. It's almost complete)**_

_**River by CaraNo (drabble, WIP)**_

_**Sins of My Mother by Yesmrcullen (WIP)**_

**_Thank you so much. Please leave me a review. I love GOOD reviews._**

**_~Stephanie~_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Hey everyone. I don't know about you but I absolutely loved "Breaking Dawn". I've watched it twice already and can't wait to see it again. I pretty much cried through the whole movie. Yeah, I'm a little sappy. I think more because I know the series is coming to an end but thank goodness for DVD's, right?_**

**Anywhy, I don't want to give too much away about this chapter. Some of you, that have stayed with me, may be a little surprised. I really hope that you enjoy it.**

**On another note, I need to thank Gemryan for all the great help that she provides for me. Without her, my stories would be cow dung.**

**And as per usual, I don't own anything. We all know who does. I do own the most gordeous picture of Robert Pattinson that I've ever seen. Although, there aren't a whole lot of pictures out there, of him, that aren't gordeous.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Life<strong>

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

Today was the day. The day that I called A-day. I deemed it Alice day because I had taken off half a day of work so I could meet Alice at the airport. She finally got all her stuff loaded onto a moving truck and sent it on its way. I was so excited that she was finally moving home. My mom was beside herself and took the day off to meet her at the airport with me.

School had already started so she made arrangements with her neighbor to watch my brother and sister until she got home. My dad was out of town again, this time, to an undisclosed location. Sometimes, his job really scared me.

We waited as patiently as we could. We were both hopping from foot to foot, waiting for Alice to get off of the plane, which had arrived right on time. As soon as we spotted her, squeals erupted from us as we made a bee line straight for her. She braced herself as both, my mom and I, collided into her.

"Yay! You're here," my mom and I both chanted as we hugged her. She was beaming from all of the attention.

"I'm glad to be home, finally. That damn flight was wretched. I should have flown first class. I was in too much of a hurry to care, though," she complained.

When I looked at her to gauge her expression, she was rolling her eyes. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh, yes it was. The lady next to me had a baby and I think the poor thing pooped and puked the entire flight. It was disgusting," she explained, scrunching up her nose with distaste.

I hugged her again. "You lived."

"Barely," she retorted.

Our ride back to my flat was filled with chatter. Mom filled Alice in on everything that was going on in Forks and Alice was eating up every word that came from her mouth.

We made it home and started freshening up for dinner. Edward was meeting us at the restaurant but my mom and Alice didn't know that I had invited him. This would be the first time Alice ever met him. As for my mom, I found out that they had met a couple of years ago during one of his many visits to his aunt and uncle's house. Unfortunately, I wasn't available that night or I would have met him long before our recent introduction.

As we approached the restaurant, I saw Edward standing out front waiting for us.

"Bella, did you know he was going to be here?" asked my mom.

"Yes. It was sort of a surprise. He knew Alice was coming into town today and wanted to meet her," I explained.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Alice.

I grinned from ear to ear and pointed toward Edward. Alice's eyes grew wide while she took in the sight of him. She had googled him and already knew that he was quite the looker. "So, this is Edward, huh?" she asked, as we approached him.

"The one and only," I stated.

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me, tightly. "Hi, sweetheart."

He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "You've met my mom before so, Edward this is my best-friend, Alice."

Alice reached her hand out to shake Edwards. He did the same. "It's nice to meet you, Edward, finally. I have to say, Bella wasn't lying when she said you were a lot hotter in person."

I felt the rumble in Edward's chest as he chuckled at Alice's statement. "It's nice to meet you, too, Alice."

All I could do was smile because I wasn't going to deny a word she said.

My mom stepped forward and pulled Edward from me, into a motherly hug. "It's good to see you again, Edward."

"You too, Mrs. Swan," said Edward.

"Oh, geez. Call me Renee or mom," she requested.

As we waited outside of the building to be seated, I noticed someone taking pictures of us. I nudged Edward to get his attention. "There's someone across the street taking pictures."

"Just ignore 'em. I don't know what they think they're gonna to find," he conveyed, rolling his eyes.

Over the last couple of weeks since Edward and I had become a couple, we had been caught a few times by the paparazzi. It was really starting to get old.

Throughout dinner, conversation went smoothly. Alice told us of her plans with her business. It all seemed promising for her. She asked for my input on a few things but I didn't know a thing about photography. I offered my help the best that I could.

After dinner Mom left us, she didn't want to get back home too late. Edward had given us a ride home. I wanted him to stay with me, but he had an early scrimmage the next morning. He had only spent a few nights with me, since the first night I demanded he stay.

We were still taking things slow. I was falling more and more in love with him every day. His patience with me, would be any girls dream. I knew before too long, that I would be ready to make love to him. We have only been together, near a month, now but I knew that I loved him, but haven't told him my true feelings. I'm wanting to plan something special so that I could tell him.

Edward seemed to have the same feelings for me. Anytime we were near each other, he couldn't keep his hands off of me. We've done more experimenting with each other and I have to say, I've definitely been missing out. I'm just glad that I'm having these experiences with Edward.

Our weekend flew by. I did my volunteer work at the shelter. Joyce had sent a letter explaining how well she and her father were getting along. She was now wishing that she had left Andy, long ago but is trying not to regret her relationship with him because of the little baby boy that she is currently pregnant with.

I was so happy for her. She had gotten a job and was now feeling more at peace and enjoying her life. She contacted some of her high school friends and reconnected, giving her the experiences she missed out on, before she married Andy. She filed for divorce from him the following week, after arriving in Nebraska. Thank goodness, we haven't had any more issues with Andy, at the shelter.

Monday morning came. Alice wanted to go to my office with me to surprise Jazz. Surprising him was an understatement. He seemed like a little girl talking to her crush for the first time.

He grabbed her up into a tight hug and swung her around. Alice giggled at him for being so enthusiastic. "I can't believe your here. When did you get into town? And for how long?"

"For good," she replied.

"For good?" he quirked his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, I moved my business here. Didn't Bella tell you?"

"No, she didn't," he replied through gritted teeth.

I chuckled at him and put my hands up in defense. "I wanted it to be a surprise. Are you surprised?"

"Fuck, yeah, I'm surprised," he replied happily. His smile grew each time he looked at Alice. I knew what he was thinking, now. He can ask her out on dates, now that she lived back in Seattle.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you two alone. I have some phone calls to make; stories to read. Alice, stop by my office before you leave, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied.

Carol greeted me with my messages and a huge smile. I knew what that meant. I had flowers waiting for me.

For the last few weeks, Edward had sent me flowers every Monday, wishing me a good week ahead of me. Of course, I smiled and felt giddy. The man never ceased to amaze me.

I took a seat at my desk to look at the flowers. Each flower always had a special meaning and he always sent three different kinds. This time I was anxious to know what they meant.

As I looked at them, I was mesmerized at how pretty they were. He definitely knows how to pick the perfect flowers.

When I opened the small card that was with them, the names of the flowers were listed with a picture.

The first flower was an Anemone. I quickly pulled Google up on my computer and went to work, looking up their meaning.

It was the fifth flower amongst the list. I smiled at its meaning- _Anticipation_. I quickly wrote it down on the card. I started saving the cards for keepsake reasons.

The next flowers were Tulips. These were my favorites.

When I found their meaning, my heart leaped from my chest and my breathing hitched. They meant- _Declaration of Love_. _ Was he telling me that he loves me?_

I quickly looked for the next flower; it's an Aster. Again, I quickly searched for it and its meaning- _Patience_.

My mind started thinking of all sorts of scenarios. Is he patiently, anticipating for my feelings to grow for him? Is he patiently, anticipating loving me?

I'm sitting there dumbfounded when Carol knocks on the door.

"Bella?"

I shake my head from my reverie. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just... I don't know. I have a lot on my mind," I explained.

She approached my desk with a few files in her hand. "Here are the Jameson, Franks and Steller information you asked for on Friday. Their manuscripts are still in the filing cabinet; did you want to see them, too?"

"No, these are fine. Call Mrs. Steller for me and set up an appointment for sometime next week. The same with Mr. Jameson and Mrs. Franks but for the following week," I requested.

"Okay, will do. Is there anything I can do for you before I go back to my desk?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks Carol."

"You're welcome. It's my job," she retorted and returned to her desk.

I quickly grabbed my cell to call Edward. I wasn't really sure if I should question him about the flower meanings over the phone or in person, but I would take my chances.

As I'm dialing his number, I thought back to when I was weighing on my feelings for him and how much they've grown. I knew that I loved him and knew that my feelings for him grew stronger and stronger every day. Our time away from each other, during the day and at night, makes me crave him; want to be near him and want to touch him. I knew this was more than just a crush. More than just some high school dramatic romance. More than just some one-time thing that will be gone before I knew it. I really want Edward in my life for the long run.

"_Hey beautiful," _he said when he answered his phone.

I grinned from ear to ear. "Hey yourself, handsome."

"_Did you get the flowers this morning?"_

"Yes, and they're absolutely beautiful," I replied.

I heard him sigh before he spoke again. "_Much like yourself."_

"Thank you. I really do love them," I conveyed, sighing and leaning back into my chair.

"_I'm glad. Do you have plans for dinner tonight?" he asked._

"No. What's on your mind?"

"_I wanted to take you to dinner and spend some time with my girl,_" he replied.

My internal ramblings started. _Maybe tonight is the night_. I just shake my head. _No, I'm not ready yet. I'm still a little scared. "_That sounds good to me. I don't know what Alice's plans are. She's with Jasper in his office, right now. I'll ask her when she stops by before she leaves. Otherwise, I'm definitely available."

"_Okay. Call me or text me and let me know."_

"I will. I'll talk to you later," I told him.

I waited for a minute to see if he was going to hang up but he didn't. "_Bella?_"

"Yes."

"_I can't wait to see you,_" he stated.

"I can't wait to see you, too. I've missed you this weekend."

"_I've definitely missed you, too. Have a good, rest of the day," _he replied.

"Bye, Edward."

"_Bye, Bella."_

Later that night, Alice had made plans with Jazz. I knew those two would be inseparable once she moved back home. I internally hoped that Jazz would tell her how he really felt about her. She needs someone good in her life and I think Jazz could be that person for her.

Edward had picked me up around seven. We didn't go anywhere too fancy for dinner, just a small Greek restaurant that we had been to before. He knew we could have a little privacy during dinner. I loved the Gyro's that they have on the menu. I think I could live off of those for the rest of my life.

"So, I found out that my parents are finally coming home next week. I think Emmett and Rose are coming, too. He wants to visit before the season gets going. I was wondering if you would like to join me, for their welcome back dinner?" he asked sheepishly.

He looked a little guilty about something. I knew that he had mentioned my birthday before but nothing more. I just hope that Alice wasn't trying to set something up. She was known to go a little over board with her extravaganzas.

"Um... yeah, sure. When?" I asked cautiously.

He smiled up at me with a knowing smile. "Next Friday. They'll be home on Wednesday. I think my dad is ready to get back to work. Moms had him flying all over the world on this trip. They've spent the last couple of weeks in London."

"Wow. I'd love to visit London and so many other places," I expressed.

"London's nice. I've been there a couple of times when Emmett and I were kids. I didn't get to travel too much once I started playing football," he explained.

I shrugged my shoulders. "One of these days, I'll get to travel."

"Maybe sooner rather than later," he stated.

I looked up at him and he portrayed a guilty smile towards me. He was so damn handsome that it made the butterflies in my stomach do somersaults. I wondered if he knew how he affected me.

After dinner, we went to the park and took a walk around. This was becoming a habit for us. We loved walking in the park; holding hands. Any time that we got to spend with each other, we made the best of it. This time around, we didn't encounter any paparazzi.

When we reached the car, I received a text from Alice.

_**Don't wait up. Staying the night with Jazz.**_

Edward noticed me smiling down at my phone. "What's that about?"

"Alice. She said not to wait up. She's staying the night at Jazz's." I was so happy for them. Edward smiled and climbed into the driver's seat.

"That's pretty quick, don't you think?" He asked glancing at me before he started his car.

I shrugged my shoulders before I spoke again. "They've been playing this cat and mouse game for a couple of years now. It's a given for them to be together. Jazz never wanted to say anything to her because she was living in New York."

"That's understandable." He put the car in reverse to pull out but slammed on his brakes when a car appeared behind him out of nowhere, backing into it. He cursed under his breath.

"What the fuck?" I knew it was a rhetorical question. My stomach dropped feeling nervous about this. It didn't feel right.

Edward jerked open his car door and jumped out. He rushed to the back of the car to see how bad the damage was. I waited for a couple of minutes before I got out of the car. I wanted to see for myself what was going on.

I walked up to Edward as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled a card out. The other person glanced up at me as they were writing information down on a piece of paper.

What really made me more nervous was when he spoke to me. "You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

"Depends on whose asking," I stated firmly. I looked at him curiously and he smiled at me like he had found what he was looking for.

"I'll call my insurance agent tomorrow, Mr. Cullen. Sorry about all this." He then climbed into his car and sped away. He never did answer my question, leaving my curiosity peeked as to why he wanted to know who I was.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked, looking up at Edward as we made our way back to his car.

When we entered the car, he leaned over the console and placed a light kiss on my lips. "Your guess is as good as mine. He didn't seem like he was a reporter or the paparazzi, although those bastards are pretty sneaky."

I sighed and slouched down into my seat. "It all seems too weird if you ask me. He seemed too much in a hurry to get out of here after he asked who I was. It's almost like he was looking for me or something." That had me wondering who in the world would be looking for me or even who would want to know who I was. I wasn't anyone important. Even me dating Edward, shouldn't be something of importance.

"I don't know baby, just keep an eye out. But now that I think of it, he did come out of nowhere. He didn't seem too upset about me bumping into his car," he expressed.

I was definitely keeping my eyes open for that guy again. This was starting to give me the creeps.

We made it back to my flat and got comfortable on the couch. I was hoping that Edward would stay the night with me. He seemed pretty tired though. I wasn't planning on doing anything, but I loved cuddling with him on the couch and in my bed.

After an hour or so, Edward stretched and yawned. "I'm gonna take off. It's getting pretty late and we both have work tomorrow."

"Do you wanna stay? I'd love for you to stay." I was nearly begging for him to stay but I didn't want to portray my eagerness.

He hugged me tightly. "Sure. I still have some clothes over here, don't I?"

"Yeah, I washed them and hung them up." I stretched up and kissed him before getting up from the couch and pulling him with me.

When we entered my room, Edward stripped out of his clothes, down to just his boxers. I couldn't get enough of his sexiness as I stared at his body. "See something you like?"

"Sorry, I just can't..." I didn't want to finish that sentence.

"I know what you mean. Hurry up and change. Get your ass in bed," he said playfully.

I pulled my shirt and bra off and switched it with a tank top. Edward had seen me completely naked already and I wasn't embarrassed to show my goods to him. I heard him groan as I pulled my pants down and bent over to pick them up. I didn't do it on purpose but I loved the sounds he made when he saw me like this.

When I climbed into bed, he pulled me into him; spooning with me. I could feel his hardness poking me in my back side. I pushed my ass into him and he groaned into the crook of my neck. "You keep doing that, and you might get more then you bargained for."

"Mmm... promises, promises," I said jokingly. I grabbed his hand and pulled it around the front of me. It was nestled in between my breast and under my chin. His other arm was under the pillow that we were both sharing.

He began placing hot kisses along my neck and jaw. His hot breath washing over me, causing goose bumps to spread like wild fire. My stomach began its tirade of eagerness. I wanted to go further but I still wasn't sure. I think I was more nervous about the whole sex thing. The pain is what scared me. I knew it would hurt but I was afraid the pain would stay and that's why I'm so reluctant. I was trying to get the courage to let him have me. I would have to question him about it.

"Edward?"

"Yes, baby."

"I um... well, I have some questions. I'm just... I don't know. I'm kind of embarrassed to ask," I said. I pulled his arm tighter around me. He placed a few more kisses along my neck and shoulder.

He scooted up the bed and little further, giving him better access to my neck and my jaw; his hardness slipping between my legs as he moved. "You can ask me anything. Don't be embarrassed. Not with me."

He continued peppering kissing and sucking lightly on my neck. I sighed. "I'm afraid it's going to hurt too much."

"What? Me making love to you?" I nodded and he continued. "Baby, I can't tell you that it won't hurt because it will but I don't think it will hurt as bad as you think it might. You've let me finger you, so I think that's helped out some. Doesn't it feel good when you let me do that?" He kissed me more. This time on the back of my neck and a whole new course of goose bumps graced me.

He moved his hand from where I held it under my chin and maneuvered it under my tank top. He palmed one of my breasts and began twisting at my nipple. The pleasure that was starting to course through me was almost unbearable. I immediately felt myself getting wet. I wanted him there. I wanted him to touch me and taste me, like he has before. I felt him push into me and his hardness was now at my entrance. The only thing keeping him from me, were our underwear.

"Oh, god, yes. That feels so good." I groaned, through gritted teeth, as he moved against me.

He thrust into me a few more times. The feeling between my legs was growing more and more. I pushed into him again as he thrust. "I know you'll be gentle and not hurt me. You promise that I'll be okay, afterward? Does the pain go away?"

Edward turned me over so that I was looking at him. He pulled his hand from underneath my shirt and palmed my cheek. He placed a few light kisses upon my lips. "Baby, I promise that I will be as gentle as I possibly can. You'll be okay. Women lose their virginity all the time and they seem alright. You don't have anything to worry about."

I was feeling more at ease from his words. I was going to give myself to him, tonight. I wanted to wait but tonight seemed right. We were here, with no Alice or my mom. I don't need hearts and flowers or the romantic music, just him and me.

The way he was making my heart beat and the feeling in my stomach, was telling me, that I was ready.

"I'm ready for you to make love to me." I looked into his eyes and he seemed to relax as I placed my hand upon his cheek. He smiled at me and kissed me again, this time with more vigor and passion. His tongue entered my mouth and we both hummed at the contact. I felt my nipples harden when he reached to pull my shirt over my head. This was answer enough for me. He didn't need to speak the words.

He moved from his position beside me and perched himself between my legs. All that was left of our clothing was our underwear. He was trying to make me as comfortable as possible.

Slowly he began touching and caressing my body as he made his way to my panties. My breathing hitched when he hooked his fingers into the waistband to pull them from me. I closed my eyes for a moment to take in the feeling.

At the age of twenty-four, twenty-five in less than a week, I, Bella Swan, was losing her virginity to the man she loves. I was going to tell him tonight and now seemed like the perfect opportunity. He was making me feel more loved than I have ever felt in my entire life. All the other boyfriends, which weren't many, sure as hell never made me feel the way he does.

I wanted this, forever.

I could see he was ready. His boxers tented out, caused by his very prominent erection. I have seen him in all of his glory, and the man isn't small by any means. I was nervous; very nervous. I was afraid of feeling like I was being torn completely open. He promised he would be gentle and I had to believe him; trust him.

"Edward?"

"Mmmhm," he replied. He was looking down at me; lust and desire showing through.

I moved my hand from where it laid next to me and smoothed in down my stomach, resting just above my mound. "I have condoms."

He quirked his eyebrows at me in question. "I wanted to be prepared." He smiled and nodded at me.

I sat up quickly and reached for the box, which was hidden in my night stand drawer, and pulled them out. I nervously, opened the box and tore one condom from the package. My hands were visibly shaking. "You sure you wanna do this?" He asked placing a hand over mind as I handed him the condom.

"Yes. We've been together nearly a month. I'm just a little nervous. I'm ready," I replied looking up at him. He moved forward and was now face to face with me, placing a small kiss on my lips.

"It'll be okay, baby. I promise," he conveyed, pulling the condom from my hand and leaning back on his heels.

I watched as he pulled his boxers from his body. He was now completely naked. My eyes washed over him taking all of him into my memory. I wanted to remember this moment for as long as I lived.

I lay back, still watching, as he opened the condom and rolled it on. Slowly, he crawled up my body and gently lay on top of me. His weight was welcomed.

He rested on one elbow, next to my head and with the other hand; he placed it on my cheek. He looked at me with such love and admiration. I wanted to cry happy tears. I couldn't believe this was happening. "I love you," he said, pressing his lips to mine. "I've loved you for a while now. I just wanted you to know that I want more than this. It's more than just sex with you. I want all of you; all the time."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me, kissing him with all the love I felt for him, too. "God, I love you, too. I wanted to tell you tonight. I want this more than anything."

He reached down between my legs and ran a finger between my wet folds, testing me.

Slowly, he pushed my legs further open, with his own. I felt as he grasped his erection and ran the tip of it along my opening; coating it with my arousal. I stopped breathing for a second when I felt him stop at my opening. It was time.

"Tell me if it hurts too much and I'll stop," he requested. I nodded_._

He moved his hips forward, slightly. I felt it, the small pain. This pain was different from when he put his fingers inside of me. I wasn't sure if I could handle it. I gritted my teeth waiting for the rest to come. It did. He moved forward more, entering me; little by little.

More pain.

Sharper.

Tearing.

I felt it. All of it. Tears rolled down my cheeks as his hips became flush with mine. He was in; all the way in. The burning wasn't as intense as I expected it to be but it was there. It was fading though and Edward stilled, waiting for me to adjust. Waiting for me to say _okay._

He kissed me tenderly; wiping my tears away. "You okay, baby?" I nodded.

The burning was almost gone. "You can move now."

He pulled back slowly, almost pulling all the way out, and pushed back in. He rotated his hips, making the feeling more intense. This time, the feeling of him being inside of me, was different, almost pleasurable. There was still a twinge of pain, but not much. Nothing I couldn't handle.

He moved his free hand down, and hooked it behind my knee, pulling it up over his hip. He found a slow rhythm as he pushed and pulled in and out of me. There was definitely, no more pain.

Each time he thrust into me, my breath hitched; it was starting to feel really good.

He was moving faster now.

I moved my other leg, opening up wider for him. My legs now, wrapped around him. He felt even larger, now that he was inside of me.

Our breathing was labored. He grunted and groaned with each thrust. He was watching me. His mouth open, breathing heavily, as he made love to me.

I was moaning with each thrust, too. My fingernails, clawed at his back, wanting more. Welcoming the sensations, taking over my body. The feeling was so intense. Different, more pleasurable and satisfying.

His free hand moved and slipped under my shoulder, gripping it. He pushed into me harder but not faster. I was starting to have that feeling. I was going to cum. I wondered if he was close too.

"Fuck," he whispered. His rhythm sped up. I knew he was now, close. I felt him begin to pulse, inside of me.

The feeling was so intense; my heart beating faster into my chest. I was going to love making love with Edward every chance we got, from now on. It felt magical.

He pushed into me really hard and stilled. "I'm cu..." I grabbed him around his neck and pulled him to me, kissing him, hard. Our kissing was erratic and sloppy. We couldn't get enough of each other.

He slowly began to move again, each time pushing into me, rotating his hips. It felt incredible. I had cum, too, making the feeling more intense. I was so in love and for the first time in my life.

"God, I love you," he whispered into the crook of my neck. We were both breathing heavily. He laid on top me, with his full weight. I loved it and wanted him to stay there, forever.

As we lay, trying to catch our breath, I rubbed my hands up and down his back, feeling the sweat. I hadn't realized it, but I was sweating, too. We needed a shower.

He leaned up, onto his elbows and looked at me, into my eyes. "I love you, too. More than anything," I whispered, looking back at him, into his eyes. I could see the love he felt for me and I only hoped that he could see it within me, too.

"You're everything to me. My life, my heart, my soul," he stated, placing light, open mouth, kisses along my shoulder and up my neck.

_**~~**~~~**AL**~~~**~~**_

**EPOV**

I was in heaven. At least it felt that way. After making love to Bella for the first time, we had showered and crawled back into bed. She had a little bit of a freak out when she saw blood run down her leg, in the shower. I had to reassure her, that it was normal and she wouldn't bleed much anymore, once she got cleaned up. I explained to her that it was the initial tearing of her hymen, which caused the blood. She relaxed and melted into me, as we washed each other.

The next morning, we both woke with smiles as the alarm sounded. We were both still naked and I knew she could feel my morning wood, poking her in the back.

My eyes popped open when I felt her grasp my length and gave it a tug. "Morning, baby."

She rolled over and snuggled into me. When she lifted her leg to drape it over mine, she winced.

"Are you sore?" I hoped that she wasn't hurting too much. I didn't want her day at work, to be unbearable for her.

"It's not too bad. Just an ache mostly," she explained.

I hugged her to me and kissed her on the temple. "You should take some Ibuprofen before you leave for work." I suggested.

"I will." She climbed up to straddle me. "Do you have plans for lunch today?"

"No, but I can't get away. I have a meeting. I'm sorry," I explained. I didn't want her to think that I was avoiding her. Far from it. If I could stay in bed with her all day, I would.

"Will you come back here, tonight? I'll make dinner," she queried, leaning forward, nuzzling her head underneath my chin. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed up and down her back, settling with my hands on her hips. I could feel the tip of my erection, at her entrance. All I had to do was push up and I would be inside of her.

"Of course. Um... just how sore are you?" I wanted to make sure she was okay before I thrust upward and entered her.

She rose up and looked at me with a smirk on her face. "I think I'm okay. One time, and you're already wanting more?" she said jokingly.

I sat up and flipped her over, hovering above her. I pushed her legs open with my thighs. The smell of her arousal spurred me on. I leaned down and gave her a lick from bottom to top. She squealed when I sucked her clit in between my teeth and bit down lightly. Her body jerked from the feeling.

"Shit," she cursed and reached down and grabbed my head, pushing my face further in between her legs. I took that as her wanting more. I didn't want to deny her, so I licked and sucked every inch of her opening. When I slid two fingers inside of her, I could feel that she was swollen, and ready to cum. _This was going to be easy._

"Oh, God." She moaned loudly and began thrusting her hips upward; grabbing my hand and pushing my fingers, further, into her. She was about to explode.

I sucked on her clit, more, eliciting a small scream. I smiled at her reaction. If she reacted this way with me lightly sucking her clit between my lips, I knew It would be even better , when I finally made love to her.

I pumped my fingers, in and out a few more times after she finally came. My fingers were completely drenched with her juices. I couldn't wait to be inside of her.

I climbed up her body, reaching over and getting a condom from the night stand. She sat up quickly, grabbed the condom from me, ripping it open and rolling it on herself. I looked at her dumbfounded, wondering why she was in such a hurry.

"Damn, baby. Eager this morning?" I teased. She rolled her eyes at me and pushed me onto my back and straddled me.

"You're killing me over here; your too slow." I chuckled at her and grabbed her hips; holding her above me.

She reached down and wrapped her fingers around my shaft, positioning it at her opening. Slowly, she sunk down.

Her mouth opened, "Oh, God." She whispered. I hoped this wasn't hurting her.

"Does it hurt?"

She shook her head. "You feel ten times bigger this way," she conveyed, sitting straight up as soon as I was completely sheathed inside of her. Her head fell back and her mouth falling open, taking labored breaths as she began rolling her hips above me.

I slid my hands down her hips and cupped her ass cheeks; spreading them and feeling with my finger tips, where I entered her. The feeling was amazing.

I was grunting with each thrust. She was moaning, loudly, with each rotation of her hips. We had a good rhythm going, her tits bouncing with each impact.

I moved my hand and began, rubbing her clit with my thumb; her mouth wide open, moaning, nearly screaming. "Shit, shit, shit. Oh, God." She chanted over and over. My orgasm was approaching quickly.

With her moaning loudly and the way she rotated her hips, wasn't going to let me last long. She definitely knew how to move her hips.

"God, that feels good, baby. Mmmmm. Yes. Fuck yes." I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was my dream come true.

"Ung, ung, ung." I was grunting louder now with each thrust. I couldn't help it. I was about to cum.

She brought her hands up, from where they rested on my chest, and cupped her tits, pulling at her nipples. Fuck that did it for me. I started thrusting into her harder; slamming her down onto me.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming." She chanted over and over again. I was going to start calling her chanter, for her new nickname.

"Fuck, Yes!" I yelled out. I grabbed her hips and stopped her from moving and pushed as far up inside of her, as I could go. Both of us groaned at the sensation.

She slowly moved her hips a few more times, before collapsing onto my chest. "Holy, shit."

"You can say that again." I knew what she was feeling because I was feeling it, too. I rubbed my hands up and down her back feeling goose bumps riddle her body. I didn't want to move, and I was still inside of her.

She sat up abruptly. "We need to shower. We're going to be late for work, if we don't."

"Okay, don't climb off so fast, I don't want the condom going with you," I claimed, knowing that it would easily slip off, if we weren't careful. I wasn't sure how she felt, if she were to get pregnant, right now. I knew she wanted kids, badly but I didn't want to take the risk so soon.

After a quick shower and breakfast, I walked her down to her car. "I love you. I'll see you tonight. Don't forget, you're making dinner."

"I know. Any request? I can pretty much make anything."

"No. I'll eat whatever you make. I'm not too picky." I leaned down and kissed her before I started walking away to my car.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, baby?" I said turning back towards her. She jogged over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you, too. I'll see you, tonight." She kissed me one more time and headed back to her car.

When I made it to work, the same guy that I had backed my car into was standing next to his, as I pulled up. I kept glancing at him wondering if it were me, he was waiting on.

My question was answered when I opened my door and stepped out. "Mr. Cullen. Do you have a moment?"

"Sure. What's this about? I know my insurance will cover for your car to be fixed." My instincts were telling me that there was something more than just the accident that he wanted to talk about.

He sidled up next to me and leaned against my car. "How well do you know Isabella?"

"Um... this has nothing to do with the car accident. She was the passenger," I stated.

He continued with his questions. "How long have you known her?"

"Again, this has nothing to do with the accident. If you don't mind, I prefer not to share any information about my girlfriend with you." I started walking away and he jogged to catch up with me.

I started walking faster, but he was keeping stride with me. "Do you know anything about her mother?"

I stopped abruptly and spun facing him. "Listen, I don't know who the fuck you are and why the fuck you keep asking me questions about my girlfriend, but I advise you to turn around, get in your car, and leave before I call security and have you escorted off of the property. What will it be?"

He looked at me as if he were studying me. "Fine, I'll leave but I think you need to find out more about your precious girlfriend."

He turned and walked away. I had no idea what he was talking about. As far as I knew, Bella had told me everything about her life. I honestly didn't think she would lie to me about anything. I had the utmost faith that she wasn't keeping anything from me.

That guys visit, had me on edge for the rest of the day. I wasn't even paying attention during our meeting. I was trying to figure out what that guy wanted with my Bella. My main focus was hoping she wasn't in any kind of trouble. I would have to make sure and ask her about it when I got to her place tonight.

I cut my day a little short; not really in the mood to deal with arrogant football players today. I knew how they could be because I was once one of them. "Hey coach, why are you in such a foul mood today?"

Jimmy Olivander, defensive linebacker, number one on the arrogance scale. He approached me, actually showing some sort of concern. "I'm fine Jimmy. Thanks for your concern, though."

I grabbed my coffee mug and keys heading towards the door when he stepped in front of me. "You sure man. You seem really uptight. Want to head out for some drinks? Maybe, find you a fine woman to scale your tension away?" he suggested, raising his eyebrows at me.

I glared at him; wanting to break his neck for even suggesting that I find a woman. Although I couldn't blame him, no one really knew that I had a girlfriend waiting for me when I left this place.

"No, thank you," I said through gritted teeth. "Now, can you move so that I can go home to _my_ girlfriend?"

"Oh, didn't know. Does she put out good enough for ya? I'm sure I could hook you up with someone that could." He smiled at me as he said this. That smile would disappear in about two seconds.

"Jimmy, I'm warning you, you're stepping across a line that you don't need to be crossing. If you ever, from this moment on, suggest that my girlfriend isn't good enough for me, ever again, I will bench you for the rest of the season. Do I make myself clear?" I said in the sternest voice that I could muster.

"Yes, sir. Geez, I was only fuckin' with you man," he said, properly scolded. .

I made my way to my car, not saying another word to him. He pissed me off beyond reason. I just wanted to get home to my girl and see if I could figure out what that fucker was suggesting this morning.

_Home? _ I was now calling her place, my home. I could only wish. Maybe when Alice moves out, I'll bring up the subject of living together. First, I needed to head to my aunt and uncles to pick up a few changes of clothes. I planned on staying with her until we figured out what that guy was trying to do. She just didn't know it yet.

When I walked in the front door, my aunt was coming down the stairs. "Edward. It's nice to see you. Your always working or with Bella. How is she, by the way?"

"Didn't you see her today in the office?" I was worried now, hoping that there was just a cross of path between the two.

"No. I was in and out of the office all day. I barely had time to use the bathroom let alone say hi to her," she explained. That made me feel somewhat better. I hadn't talked to nor received a text from her at all today. She knew I had a meeting and probably didn't want to disturb me.

My aunt walked up to me and gave me a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "What's wrong with you? You seemed worried."

"I am." I went on and on explaining to my aunt about the accident the day before and how the guy showed up at my work today. She seemed concerned now too and agreed that I stay with Bella until further notice.

"You don't think she'll be upset, do you? I know she can kick anyone's ass if she needed to, but this worries me. I don't know why this guy kept asking me those questions. Auntie, she's told me everything there is to know about her. I know she wouldn't lie to me about anything." I unloaded all of my concerns on her and she listened. It felt good to let my worries out.

"Edward, sweetie, that's one thing about Bella; she wears her heart on her sleeve. She's much like her mother in that sense. Those two have been to hell and back and they would still give anyone the shirt off of their backs. I know everything there is to know about those two. Well, up until the day Bella started dating you, that is," she said jokingly. I knew she was only trying to calm the situation. It helped some.

I embraced my aunt and kissed the top of her head. "I'm gonna take off. Bella's cooking dinner tonight. I'll talk to her and see if there's anything she can think of about why this guy could be asking about her and trying to make me think she's keeping something from me."

"Like I said before, I honestly don't think she would keep anything from you. You two have grown so close to each other, over the last month. She just wouldn't do that. And I have to say, it's nice to actually see my nephew in love. I've never seen you this happy. Not even with Katherine." I hugged her again. She always saw right through me..

"I do love her. We told each other last night for the first time." She smiled up at me and patted my cheek before pulling from my embrace.

My drive back to Bella's place seemed long. I kept running all sorts of scenarios through my mind about that guy. _Was he a reporter or the paparazzi just asking questions? Was he a jealous ex-boyfriend trying to get a rise out of me?_ He couldn't have been an ex, she would have told me. So many different questions that only she could answer.

When I pulled into her parking garage and got out of my car, I glanced out towards the street. Not really looking for anything in particular. That guy, whoever the fuck he was, was standing across the street, leaning against his car. He smirked when I emerged into his view. It was almost as if he expected me to see him.

I made my way over to him. I was bound and determined to find out what he wanted with Bella.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know, I know. Damn cliffies. I promise to not make you wait to long.**_

_**How did you like Bella's first time? And they declared their love for one another. How sweet are they?**_

_**Okay, time for rec's. I've been doing a lot of reading lately. **_

_**Across the Hall by mustlovertp (complete)**_

_**Cullen Rescue Ranch by mustlovertp (complete) **_

_**And last but not least, I may have already rec'd this one but...**_

_**Love Ink by mustlovertp (just completed)_** She had my undivided attention this past weekend, with her stories. I really enjoyed them. **_**_

_**_**And one more for the road. This story has me giddy when it updates and I'm so anxious to see what happens...**_**_

_**_**River by CaraNo (drabble WIP)**_**_

_**_**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.**_**_

_**_**HAPPY THANKSGIVING to all of my friends in the U.S. and anyone outside the U.S that celebrates it. Enjoy the tryptopan. I know I will.**_**_

_~Stephanie~_


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sometimes I want to laugh at some of the reviews I get. Some people really take some stories too seriously. As we all know, this is a fiction story and I love the fact that I actually have readers who are enjoying reading my stories.**

**If you've kept up with the story, you should already know that Bella lead somewhat of a sheltered life. Charlie being a US Marshel, no boys really wanted to date her and she never really found a guy she felt comfortable enough to give herself too. Yes, she is 24 and just lost her virginity in the last chapter and was taken by surprise when she saw the blood in the shower. She just didn't think about it before hand and was caught off guard. It's fiction. It really shouldn't matter if it happened in the 1920's or in 2011, she was caught off guard. It happens.**

**If your still with me on the story, thank you, it's greatly appreciated and I apologize for the rather large gap between updates. This Chapter will be un-beta'd and as soon as I get my beta'd copy back, I will replace this one. I felt it was time to update. Everyone is curious about our mystery guy. Hopefully I answered a few questions. If not, it will all be falling into place very soon.**

**And I hope I don't irritate you by bouncing between POV's in this chapter. I hope you understand why I did it once you get done reading.**

**Thank you...enjoy.**

_**SM owns most all things Twilight. I just own an Android cell phone with a broken touch screen. But hey, it still works.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Another Life<strong>

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

_**Previously from Chapter 7**_

_My drive back to Bella's place seemed long. I kept running all sorts of scenarios through my mind about that guy. _ Was he a reporter or the paparazzi just asking questions?Was he a jealous ex_-_boyfriend trying to get a rise out of me? _ He couldn't have been an ex, she would have told me. So many different questions that only she could answer._

_When I pulled into her parking garage and got out of my car, I glanced out towards the street. Not really looking for anything in particular. That guy, whoever the fuck he was, was standing across the street, leaning against his car. He smirked when I emerged into his view. It was almost as if he expected me to see him._

_I made my way over to him. I was bound and determined to find out what he wanted with Bella._

"_What the fuck are you doing here?"_

* * *

><p>"Ah, Mr. Cullen. How nice to see you," the guy replied as I approached him. He still didn't answer my question.<p>

"I asked you a question. Why are you here?" I was pissed and I was determined to get answers one way or another.

He chuckled and uncrossed his legs and stood up straight, squaring his shoulders. "Well, it's a free country. I can stand on any street corner if I feel like it."

"Not if your stalking someone and I do believe your stalking my girlfriend and I want to know why," I stated firmly stepping closer. He moved towards the driver side door of his car. I grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt and slammed him up against his car. I needed to know why he was following me first of all then asking so many questions about Bella.

He didn't say anything until I drew back my fist, ready to punch his lights out. "Wait, wait, wait." He pleaded, putting his hands up, "I can only tell you one thing. I'm not stalking her."

I slammed him into his car one more time before releasing him. "If your not stalking her, then why the hell do you keep asking me questions about her?"

"That I can't answer." Not the answer I wanted. I drew my fist back and decked him. I felt his nose crunch on impact. It felt good. I hadn't punched anyone since I was in college.

"Your gonna regret that," he stated, standing up from the ground; holding his nose. Blood was dripping through his fingers. He had flew backwards when I punched him and landed in the gutter of the street.

"Oh, really. We'll see about that after I tell Bella's father all the information I know about you. You do you know who Bella's father is, don't you?" I shook my head and glanced over at him. "Of course you do. I advise you to back the fuck off. You'll be hearing from the Marshal himself as soon as I get in touch with him."

I turned to walk away and he shouted at me. "How much do you really know about Isabella, Mr. Cullen? I think you need to have a nice little conversation with your girlfriend. Oh and the Marshal isn't her father!"

The guy climbed into his car and drove off before I could say anything. This was getting ridiculous. I remembered that he had written his information down, when I backed into him. I ran back to my car and pulled the piece of paper out of my glove box. I was definitely making a phone call to Charlie tonight.

When I made it up to Bella's flat, I was still fuming. I had no idea why the guy was assuming that I didn't know anything about Bella. I knew everything there is to know. I knew that the Marshel isn't her biological father, so I had no idea why this guy thought otherwise. I shook my head and sat my duffle bag down by the front door when I entered.

"Bella!" I yelled as I made my way to the kitchen. I could smell the dinner that she was cooking.

She poked her head around the corner as I was approaching. "In here. Dinner's almost ready. Are you hungry?"

She saw the distress on my face and approached me. "What's wrong? You looked pissed."

"I've had quite the run in with a..." I glanced down at the piece of paper in my hand, "Michael Newton."

"Yeah, and. Who's he?" Bella asked with concern written on her face.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the bar stools at the breakfast bar. "He's the guy I backed into the other night and he's also shown up at my work and he was just outside your building. He keeps telling me that I need to have a nice little chat with you. It seems like he's trying to tell me that your keeping something from me. Does that mean anything to you?"

"No. I've told you everything there is to know about me. I promise you. I have no reason to lie to you." She walked to where I was sitting and settled between my legs.

I moved my right hand to cup her cheek and she gasped, "What the hell happened to your hand?"

"Um... his nose ran into my knuckles," I stated scarcastically and chuckled.

Bella stepped away from me and made her way to the refrigerator and pulled a bag of frozen... something from the freezer and wrapped a hand towel around them. She placed them on my hand, "Leave that there and I don't wanna hear it. Why'd you punch him in the first place?"

"He pissed me off. I wanted to know why keeps popping up where ever we are and he wouldn't answer me," I explained and grimmaced as she placed her hand on top of the bag of frozen food and added pressure. "Shhhiiiit." I hissed through my teeth.

I knew I was about to be socked in the nose but I had to know, "You sure you've told me everything about yourself? What about your biological father? This Michael guy seems to think that I didn't know anything about him when I mentioned calling your dad. Which, I need you to call him for me please, so that I can give him this information so he can check this guy out." Bella backed away from me and glared. Hurt crossing her face.

"Do you not believe me? I have no reason to lie to you. I just told you that." She backed further away from me and was waving her hands as she talked. "Edward, you can call my mom and Momma Whitlock if you have to, they wouldn't lie." She seemed really hurt by me questioning her. I didn't want to seem crass and I didn't want to sound like I didn't trust her or believe, I just wanted to know why this guy, Michael, was persisting that I didn't know anything about her.

I stood up from the stool and pulled her into my arms. I wanted to make sure she knew that I was here for her. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like I don't believe you. I do. This guy is really pissing me off by telling me that I need to know more stuff about you." I leaned away from her and put my hands on her shoulders. "If you don't mind me asking, what really happened to your father?"

She pulled away from me and leaned against the counter. She sighed and started with her story. "I wasn't there. I stayed at Mr. And Mrs. Landers house. My mom didn't go too much into detail when she told me what happened. All I know is when the police arrived at the house, my father was choking my mother. The police tried to pull him off of her and he wouldn't budge. He just squeezed tighter around her neck. When my mom finally passed out from not being able to breathe, the police tackled him and he tried to grab a gun from one of the officers."

"So I assuming he got the gun and the rest is history, more or less?" I asked, trying to understand more.

"Yeah, when he rose the gun to point it towards my mother, three other officers fired their guns at him. He died instantly." She explained. I pulled her to me, again. I knew she had no remorse for what happened to her father and I don't blame her. I wouldn't. The guy is better off in hell because if he were still alive, I wouldn't hesitate to beat the man within an inch of his life.

I hugged her tightly and kissed her temple. "I'm glad you weren't there but I'm also sorry that you had to go through most of your childhood in turmoil. No child deserves that." I kissed her temple again hoping to calm her. She was still upset. I still had more questions about the rest of her family. I knew that Phil's parents were still alive when this happened.

"Another question, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your grandparents? I mean your biological father's parents. Are they still around?"

"I don't know." She pulled back from me and leaned against the counter, again. "They really didn't care about me in the first place. They always turned their heads when they knew Phil was beating my mom. I think they cared more about the money he was bringing into their family. Don't get me wrong, they had their own money. Atleast that's what they protrayed. They had nice cars and a really nice house but when it came to my mom and me, we were scum. In the whole twelve years that I lived in that house in Florida, they visited a total of three times, that I know of. Phil would always go to their house. We went a few times, too, but we were told to stay in the kitchen. Phil didn't want us socializing unneccessarily. I wasn't even allowed to call them grandma and grandpa. They were just weird." She sighed and crossed her arms in front of her. I could see tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

I really didn't know what to say. I just listened. It felt good to know that she still trusted me enough to share her stories with me. I always wanted her to feel that way.

She moved from where she was leaning on the counter and checked on our dinner that was in the oven. "So, was this our first argument?"

"Hell no. But that doesn't mean that we can't make up," I said with a sheepish grin. She knew what I was hinting at.

"Too much drama for ya?" she asked, stepping into my arms and wrapping hers arms around me.

"Eh, we woudn't have a strong relationship without any good drama," I said, jokingly. She playfully smacked my chest and stepped back over to the stove. The timer had sounded and she pulled the most delectable looking food from the oven. "Damn that smells good. What is it?"

"It's chicken and rice cassarole with five different cheeses. Your not watching your waist line are you 'cause this is definitely not too healthy."

"I get plenty of excercise at work and at home," I said wagging my eyebrows at her. She smiled and giggled at my flirting.

Dinner was absolutely delicious and I ate until I could barely breathe. She definitely knew how to cook. My only concern now was broaching the subject of me staying with her indefinitely or permanantly.

"So, I brought a bunch of my clothes over. I hope it's okay that I stay with you for a while. I'm concerned about what this guy Michael is up to. I don't want you left alone. He's been getting to close and since he now knows where you live, I don't trust him to not try and get in contact with you." I stood from the table to clear my spot and she followed.

She placed her dishes in the sink and handed me a dry towel. "I wash, you dry, but no, I don't mind. I actually like you staying here with me. I don't think Alice would mind, either. Not that she's going to be here a lot anyway. She'll be spending most of her time at the studio or with Jazz. Those two have been connected at the hip since she got into town and it's only been a few days." She handed me a dish and continued washing the others. I had no clue where any of her dishes went, so I just stacked them on the counter.

"I don't want to seem like I'm invading your space. You need to call your dad, by the way. Tonight if you can." I wanted to make sure that we could find out what this guy was up to and why he's been lurking around.

She handed me another dish. "Sure, lets finish up in here and I'll call him. I don't even know if he's back in town or not but I can atleast leave him a message."

"Wow, is he gone a lot?"

"Yes, but he makes up for it. If he's gone for more then a week, he makes sure he's stays close enough to home, for longer. He doesn't like being away from my mom and my brother and sister, to much," she explained. I already knew what it felt like to be away from Bella for more then twelve hours and it was agonizing. I couldn't imagine what the Marshal felt like.

********BPOV*********

After Edward and I finished cleaning up, we settled into the living room. "Can you grab my phone from the side pouch in my purse, please?"

Edward made his way over to me, on the couch and sat down. "You calling your dad?"

"Yeah, the sooner the better," I stated.

I grabbed my phone and dialed my dads number. I didn't want to interupt anything that he was doing but from what Edward told me about this Michael guy, I wanted him taken care of.

"_Hey, baby girl._"

"Hi, dad. I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?"

"_No, honey. I'm just packing my bags. Getting ready to head home. Is everything okay?"_

"Yeah, for the most part. Um... I may need you to take care of something for me."

"_And what would that something be? You sure everythings is okay?"_

"Yes, dad. Aside from some creeper lurking around."

"_Creeper?"_

"Yeah, he's been showing up at Edwards job and he was hanging around outside my building earlier when Edward got here. He even pulled in behind Edwards truck one night and caused an accident." I explained. I was starting to get a little nervous about his reaction.

"_Is Edward there with you now?"_

"Yes."

"_Let me talk to him."_

I reached my hand out towards Edward with my phone. "He wants to talk to you."

"Me?" Edward's eyebrows knitted together. It was almost comical.

"Um... yeah. I don't know why. You ask him," I said shoving the phone into his chest. "Take it. Tell him all you know and give him the information you have."

********EPOV********

"Hello?"

"_Is this Edward?"_

"Yes, sir."

"_This is U.S. Marshal Charles Swan, what's this I hear about a creeper outside my daughter's building?_

I wanted to laugh because of the way he introduced himself to me. I already knew it was him but I knew he had to play the_ 'dad'_ and '_Marshal_' part.

"Um... well, sir. It started a few nights ago when we were at the park and he pulled behind me and I hit him. We exchanged information but the next day he was at my work. He kept asking me questions about Bella." I tried to explain everything I could but he would cut in with a question.

"_What kind of questions?_"

"He wanted to know how well I knew her and said that I needed to talk to her. I assumed it was about her past. Which sir, I know all about. This is all confusing to me," I didn't want to sound to distressed over the phone because I wanted the Marshal to know that I could protect Bella if it ever came to that.

"_Do you have that information for me. I'll get what I can on this guy and we'll go from there."_ I grabbed the piece of paper from the coffee table and recited all the information to him. It was his name, a phone number, and his license plate number.

"_Okay, I'll get this ran as soon as possible. In the mean time, are you staying with my daughter?"_

"Yes, sir. I don't want to leave her alone with this guy lurking around." I started getting nervous. I had a feeling he was going to question our sleeping arrangements. I knew I would, if it were my daughter.

"_Good. Now one more question. Are you sleeping with my daughter. 'Cause Edward, you know I carry a gun and I don't want to have to use it on you if you hurt my daughter."_

My heart nearly pounded out of my chest when he asked me that. "Um... sir. You'll have to speak to Bella about that, sir. I'll let her answer."

"_Fine, let me talk to my daughter."_

I handed the phone to Bella and she had an amused look on her face. "Hi, dad."

"Yes, dad...No... I'm an adult, dad. I can sleep with who ever I want...NO! Are you crazy. Edward is my first... Daddy please...Yes, we're careful... So what if I get pregnant. I want kids and so does he... NO! Dad your being ridiculous... I know and I love you, too... Dad are you serious? You've heard that pay backs are a bitch, right?... HA HA HA very funny...Okay, I will. Bye dad."

I looked at her quizzically. I could only imagine what was being said on the other end of that phone call. "Do I even want to know?"

She giggled and laid her phone down on the coffee table. She climbed onto my lap and straddled me. "Well, he wanted to make sure we were being safe and said it would be too soon for you to knock me up. He said it would be a shot gun wedding if you did."

"Oh, really? So if you get pregnant, he'd make me marry you?"

"He said he was only joking around. That's the kind of guy he is. Once you get to know him, you'll know when he's serious and when he's not."

"Well, I can't wait to meet him," I said, wrapping me arms around her. She weaved her fingers through the hair at the base of my neck and goose bumps riddled my body from her touch.

"Oh, you will. Before you know it actually. He's on his way home and will be paying us a visit. He wants me to make sure someone is with me all the time. He doesn't seem to realize that I can protect myself if I needed to." She leaned back and placed her lips on mine. It felt like it had been too long since I've tasted her. "Mmmm... I missed you today."

"How's your uh... situation down below? Are you sore?" I wanted to be with her again but I didn't want her to be any more uncomfortable then what she already was.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It definitely feels like its gotten some action, that's for sure. I'll be okay, though. Nothing that a nice hot bath, won't fix."

She climbed off my lap and started towards her bedroom. "Join me?"

"Do you even need to ask?" She giggled and waited for me to walk with her to her room. She headed straight for the bathroom and then I remembered my bag by the front door. "I'll be right back. I'm just gonna grab my bag by the front door."

"Okay. I'll start the bath."

When I got back to her room, I sat my bag down on her bed. I needed to find a place to sit my stuff out of the way so it wouldn't seem so cluttered. I already felt like I was imposing on her space but there was no way in hell I was letting her be alone especially if Alice wasn't going to be home.

I grabbed a pair of boxers and my robe out of my bag and headed for the bathroom. She was already snuggled down under the bubbles that threathened to over flow onto the floor. "You think you have enough bubbles in there?"

"Hush, it's one of those over flow tubs. It looks like its going to over flow but it doesn't. See watch." She sloshed some water over the side and I saw it disappear through a gap that I never noticed before. "See, no mess, no fowl. Now get in here, mister."

I undressed as quickly as I could. The anticipation nearly killing me. I couldn't wait to touch her. Even if we didn't make love tonight, because of her soreness, I wanted to hold her close to me. I was starting to get that feeling in the pit of my stomach and the ache in my chest. She was it. The one and only that I would ever want. Forever.

I stepped into the tub, sliding down behind her. "Fuckin' A, you think it's hot enough?"

"Oh shut it, whiner. You'll get use to it. What kind of stuff did you do when you were sore after a game?" I thought about it for a minute. I had taken hot baths like this before for my aching mucles. They were recommended by the physical therapist that traveled with us on our games. He also suggested that we use Icy-Hot for our muscles.

"I guess your right. I've been out of the game for a while, you know. Stop picking on me." I sighed at I sunk further down into the tub. "MMMM... It does feel good after you get use to it," I replied.

I brought my arms around her and pulled her back flush with my chest. We both moaned at the feeling. "Have I told you today that I loved you?"

"Just once. But I'll never get tired of hearing it."

"In that case, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I could keep going," I stated.

She giggled and lifted her arms to wrap around my neck in a backwards hug. "I get the gist of it and I love you, too. More then you know."

"I think I do know. By the way, I wasn't sure where to sit my stuff so I just sat it on the chair by the patio door," I told her as I splayed the palm of my hand across her stomach. I knew she could feel my hardness on her back but I didn't want to push her into anything.

She removed her hands from around my neck and ran them along my legs. The feeling made me twitch, "Mmm... feels like somebody's wanting attention." She reached around behind her and wrapped her tiny fingers around my cock. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me.

"Baby? We uh... oh, God that feels good." I whimpered. She was stroking me and the sensation was driving me insane. I wanted to lift her up and let her sink down on me but I knew she was sore.

In one swift movement, she turned around and was on her knees in front of me. This position gave her a better grip on me and I was definitely not complaining. I couldn't help what I did next.

"Oh, shit. Oh, God," she rambled out as I slipped my hand between her legs and found her clit. If she was gonna make me feel good, then I felt it was only fair that I do the same for her.

We continued with our minstrations and found our release moments later. I wasn't sure how I was going to last the night without being inside of her. I'm already addicted to being inside of her and we've only made love twice.

We stayed in the bath until the water turned cold and went straight to bed. We didn't make love but I was content with that. That wasn't what our relationship was about. If I was able to make love to her, then I cherished every second and even if I didn't, she was still cherished for being her.

********BPOV********

I was so comfortable falling asleep in Edwards arms. I could definitely get use to having him with me every night.

I wanted to tell him to forget about getting his own place and move in with me but I had to see how things worked out with him staying with me, now.

Falling into a deeper sleep, flashes started that I couldn't stop...

_I was laying in bed. Everything was peaceful. No noise from my parents fighting or the TV blareing from downstairs. I sighed; pulling my blanket more secure around my shoulders. I wished it was like this all the time...Peaceful._

"_NO! NO! NO!...Phil please. I didn't mean to. It was an accident. Please!" I heard my mom scream from downstairs. _

_I jolted upright; jumping out of bed. Quietly, I tip toed from my room to the stairs that led to the kitchen. _

"_WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? HUH? DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULDN'T NOTICE?"_

"_Please, Phil...I couldn't help it. Your bag was in the way. It was an accident." I heard my mom say, pleading for him not to hit her._

"_SO IT'S MY FUCKIN' FAULT THAT YOU CAN'T FUCKIN' WALK, YOU CLUMSY BITCH?"_

_Then I heard and saw it. He punched her in the mouth then pulled her back up by her hair then slapped her again. _

_The chills riddled my body because I was so scared. He didn't know I was watching; tears flowing down my face. I was so afraid he would make me watch again. I couldn't do it. I couldn't witness my mom being hurt anymore._

_I sob escaped me and I was sure he heard me but he didn't. He continued with his rant and torture to my mother._

"_GET UP! IF I HAVE TO FUCKIN' WIPE THAT SHIT UP WITH YOUR FUCKIN' FACE I WILL!"_

_I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't know what he was blaming my mom for, yet again but it had to stop. I had to get help._

_Slowly and quietly, I made my way down the stairs. Once he had his back turned, I ran. I ran and ran as fast as I could. I had to get to the Landers place. They were the closet to where we lived._

"_Please, Please help. Please. I can't watch anymore. Please, GOD, Please help me. I need you. Please, Please." I chanted over and over in my head, as I ran._

"Please!, Please!" I was yelling as someone shook me.

"Baby, wake up. Bella, come on. Wake up, sweetheart. Your having a nightmare," Edward said, rubbing his hand across my face to get me to wake up.

Opening my eyes, a loud sob escaped me. I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could. I just wanted that memory to go away. I should have known that memory would haunt me after telling the story to Edward, tonight. I took my chances, though. I needed to tell him.

"Oh, God, Edward. I can see it all over again. He hurt her so bad. All she did was spill something on his duffle bag." I cried harder into his chest and he let me. He rubbed his hands up and down my back, soothing me the best that he could.

"Shhh... it's okay. It was just a dream, baby. It's over now. Your okay. I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you," Edward whispered into my ear as he rocked us slowly, side to side.

Crying harder, not being able to catch my breath enough to speak clearly, "You... you, don't under... understand. It was real. I was there. I... It was clear as day to me. I saw it again. I can't... it won't go away."

"Shhh... okay, try and calm down. Your gonna make yourself sick. Shhh... just take a few deep breaths. You'll be okay. I promise," he said pulling me into his lap; cradling me.

Edward held me until I fell asleep again. I still couldn't get the images out of my head but they didn't haunt me as bad as my dream did. I felt like I lived it all over again. I felt helpless.

Waking up to the blaring sound of my alarm, I relunctantly sat up in my bed. My head was pounding, my throat was dry and my chest hurt. I felt horrible. I hoped a nice hot shower would help with my misery but I knew I would be suffering, regardless.

I felt the blankets shift and I knew Edward was awake as well, "You okay, baby?"

"I feel like shit. I feel like I've been hit with a semi truck," I expressed, turning to get a better look at my savior.

Edward scooted closer to me, pulling me back down to lie next to him, "That bad?"

"Ugh... yeah," I said groaning as I snuggled closer into his chest.

"I'm calling my aunt. Your staying home. I'll take the day off and take care of you," he expressed, pressing his lips to my temple.

Edward climbed out of bed and grabbed his cell phone to call his aunt. I didn't want to argue with him. I didn't have the energy, too. I just wanted the achiness to go away. I hadn't been sick in years and never really had anyone to take care of me since I was a child. My mom always babied me to the fullest extent when I would get sick. I might actually enjoy being coddled by Edward.

"My aunt said to take all the time you needed. She said to get plenty of rest and drink plenty of fluids." He chuckled as he sat down on the bed next to me. "She sounded like the momma bear that she is. She also demanded that I wait on you hand and foot. And of course, I don't have a problem with it. If your not feeling any better by tomorrow night, we'll just stay in. Emmett and Rose are arriving around four tomorrow afternoon. We're suppose to have dinner at the Metropolitan Grill. My uncles craving steak."

My stomach churned at the thought of food. "Don't talk about food."

"Your feeling sick like that, too?" He asked. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I think you might have the flu."

"Great. Just what I need. I haven't been sick like this for a few years. I hate it," I complained.

"Baby, I've never met anyone who enjoys being sick. Here, take this..." he handed me the remote to the TV. "get comfortable and I'll go make you some tea and grab you some crackers to snack on. Those shouldn't upset your stomach too much."

I think I could get use to this. I snuggled under the covers and switched the TV on. I decided on '_Good Morning America_'. I miss seeing Diane Sawyer on there. She was my favorite. Then there was Sam Champion. To be honest, I think I have a little crush on him. I won't tell Edward though. I think he may actually know Sam.

Thirty minutes later, Edward came back into the room, carrying a tray with my tea, crackers and a few other food items. I noticed, fresh fruit, toast, coffee and... oatmeal? I didn't even know I had oatmeal in my house.

"Sit up. You need to eat a little something. I made some toast for you just in case you didn't want the crackers. Mind if I join you? I went a head and made breakfast for myself while I was at it." He sat the tray at the foot of the bed then climbed up and sat next to me as I was getting my self comfortable.

He pulled the tray closer to us. Being the gentleman that he is, he spread a cloth napkin over my lap and placed the plate with the toast, on top of it. I sighed and watched him as he prepared his oatmeal with the fresh fruit. That was something that I had never seen before.

"I love having you here. Thank you for taking care of me," I said before taking a small bite from a slice of toast.

Edward leaned over and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Shit, your burning up. I'll be right back. You need to take some Tylenol or Ibuprofen. Which do you prefer?"

"I'll take the Ibuprofen. It'll help with my aches and pains, too." He carassed my cheek with his fingertips before he got up from the bed. He looked worried and I felt a small case of guilt wash over me. I didn't want him getting sick. We'd definitely be a match made in heaven.

I was loving having him in my home. I knew that it had only been one night, but I don't think I'll want him to go. I'll give it a few more days. Hopefully by then, I'll know for sure whether or not I want him here permanantly. My heart was already leaning toward permanant but I want to feel out his habits if he has any that I'm not aware of.

We lazed around in the bed throughout the day. He pampered me and even made us lunch. I was surprised that I kept my food down. It was soup, nothing too heavy. He made us a light dinner, too.

The next morning, I was jolted awake by a loud knock at my door. Edward jumped out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt and sleep pants. He was definitely getting comfortable being here and I couldn't be any more happy about it.

Edward came back into the room. The look on his face was priceless. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"Um... your uh... dads here." His faced turned almost completely pale white.

I giggled. I knew my dad was probably giving him shit for answering the door instead of me and wearing his night clothes instead of his regular clothes. "Sweetheart. Are you okay? It's just my dad."

"Bella, that's just it. Your dad... is in there," he pointed towards the living room.

I couldn't help but giggle again. "Bella, it's not funny. He's not a small guy. I think he can take me."

"Baby, I know my dad can take you but he won't. Did he say anything to you?" I pressed my lips in a hard line, trying to surpress my laughter.

"He didn't have too. He looked at me from head to toe then demanded that I get you," he explained. I shook my head because I knew my dad was only trying to scare Edward and it was working.

I stood up from the bed and felt dizzy. Edward was by my side in an instant. "Wo, there nelly. You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little dizzy. Will you grab my robe?"

Edward handed me my robe and helped me out to the living room. My dad was still standing by the front entryway.

"Daddy?" I called out as Edward helped me over to the couch. He grabbed the blanket that was laying over the back.

My dad walked further into the room, "Baby girl, what's wrong with you?" He had a worried expression across his face.

"I have the flu. Edwards been waiting on me hand and foot since yesterday," I explained, feeling a slight twinge of a headache coming on.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, daddy. Now sit down. You want something to drink? Coffee, juice?" I offered.

"No, I'm good. Thank you anyway," he said, then continued. "So, I stopped by your office and Joan said you were home sick. I hope it was okay to come by. I have the information you requested."

Edward came and sat next to me on the couch and pulled my legs over his. "By the way, daddy, this is Edward... Edward, this is my dad, Charlie."

My dad stood up from the chair he was sitting in and reached out to shake Edwards hand, "It's nice to meet you. I watched you play before. Your good. Your brother, too."

"Thank you, sir. My brother and his wife are actually coming into town today. How long are you in Seattle for?" Edward asked as my dad sat back down in his chair.

"I wanted to head home tonight but Renee insisted that I stay. She and the kids are heading down in the morning. They wanted to visit with Bella for her birthday," he explained.

I groaned and leaned further into Edward, " Ugh... I don't think I'll be doing much celebrating this year. I feel like crap, dad."

"I know, baby girl. We'll see how you feel in the morning. Your mom wasn't gonna leave until about ten. If you think your not up to it by then, I'll tell her to hold off. We don't need Gracie and Alex getting sick, too."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You couldn't help getting sick," he said, scooting up the the edge of this seat. He placed his briefcase on the coffee table and opened it up. He pulled a file folder out and handed it to me.

"What's this?"

"The info on that guy. It looks like he's a private investigator. A dirty one at that. He's been involved in some shady stuff but I couldn't figure out who hired him. According to the info you see there, he hadn't had a documented case in quite some time. So whoever's looking for you or information on you, wants everything kept quiet. Can you think of anyone who would be doing something like this?" He asked while pulling another piece of paper from his briefcase. It looked like a picture.

"No... What's that?"

"His picture. Get a good look at it. He has a few different disguises that he's used over the years. This guy really is a piece of work," he grumbled and took the picture and file back from me as I handed them to him.

"What should I do?" If anyone knew what I should do, it would be my dad.

By the end of the conversation, my dad and Edward both, reassured me that this guy Michael, wouldn't get any closer to me. My dad said he would look more into this guy and if he had to, he would arrest him himself for stalking me.

"So, did you get a hotel already? Your more then welcome to stay here. I do have an extra room." I should have thought about what I said first because the look on his face was priceless.

It almost sounded like he growled at me. "What?" I was trying to play innocent but I knew it wasn't working. I knew he was thinking about Edward sharing my bed.

"Nothing uh... yeah sure. If you don't mind. It's not like I'll be kicking Edward out of his bed or anything," he sighed and slouched down into the chair.

"Did you have breakfast, daddy? I'm sure Edward can find something." I wanted to try and get him as comfortable as I could around Edward. I was hoping the awkwardness would pass quickly.

"No, I'm good. I grabbed something to eat at the diner before I left Forks. Mrs. Cope wanted to me tell you hello. They've been trying to get her eldest grandson trained to take over. Her and Carl are ready to retire," my dad told me. I pulled my legs from Edwards lap when he tapped them for me to move. He got up and disappeared into the kitchen.

I wrapped my blanket around me more. "Well, you tell Mrs. Cope hello for me, too. I'll make sure to stop in the next time I'm in town. I hope it doesn't take long for them to train Andrew. He's pretty smart. You remember him don't you? Him and I went to school together."

"Yeah. He's a good kid." He paused for a minute, "So uh... when are you gonna ask Edward to move in with you?"

"What?... Daddy. He's only been here for a couple of nights. Why would you think I wanted him to move in with me?" Yeah, so sue me. I already knew I wanted him to move in but I wanted to wait it out a few more days just to make sure but I in my heart I already knew for sure it was a given that I wanted him here.

"You can't fool me baby, girl. I may be old but I'm good at reading people and I can read you like an open book. I'm just not use to seeing you with someone that's making you this happy. You are happy, right?" I knew he was only concerned and it only made me love him even more.

I got up from the couch and made my way over to him and sat on his lap. "I know you didn't want me to grow up, but I did and yes, I'm very happy with Edward. I think he's the one. He makes my heart feel funny and I love him."

"You love him?"

"Yeah, I do. A lot. More than anything. He loves me, too," I explained. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged the hell out of him.

He groaned when I tightened my grip, "Okay, okay." I pulled away from him and nestled my head in between his chin and his shoulder. "I just want my girl happy and I can see that you are. Edward seems like a great guy but I hope he never forgets who your dad is."

"Daddy." I said, playfully smacking his chest as I sat up. Edward came walking back into the room with two coffee mugs.

"You sure you don't want anything, Marshel?" Edward asked as he sat the two mugs down onto the coffee table.

I got up from my dads lap and sat back down on the couch. "No, thank you and please call me Charlie. I try to leave my job title at work."

Throughout the day, well all three just lounged around watching TV. My dad got up a few times to make phone calls or to answer some incoming ones. It was normal for him to deal with a little work here and there, during his time off. I had gotten use to it over the years and so did my mom. There was a lot of stuff that we weren't entitled to hear so we never took offense to him having to answer a call during dinner because we knew it had to be important.

Emmett had called Edward when he got into town but Edward told him that we would be missing dinner because I was sick. He was okay with it and wished me well and hoped that I could make dinner the next night. I hoped so, too. I knew that Edwards parents were back from their trip and I was getting pretty excited to have dinner with them. I definitely knew something was being planned or was already planned now that I knew my mom was coming into town with my brother and sister. I'm hoping for a speedy recovery. I don't want to let anyone down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, we know a little more about our mystery guy. Any guesses on who wants to find Bella?**

**Again, I apologize for the long delay. I really don't have an excuse except the holidays, so I hope that's good enough.**

**As you all know, I try to rec some stories out to you. I'm rec'ing what I'm reading. They'll be WIP's of course. I enjoy them and I'm quite giddy when they update.**

**Within Reason by JA Mash (LOVE, LOVE, LOVE) WIP**

**The End of a Bloodline bye Jay's World (LOVE, LOVE, LOVE) WIP**

**Inventing Miracles by knicnort3 (LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, KC.) WIP**

**Between Love and Honor by knicnort3 (LOVE, LOVE, LOVE) WIP**

**Please check these stories out. I'm completely in love with them. They're definitely worth reading.**

**So, please review and let me know what you think. If you don't anything positive to say, just skip that part. What author wants criticizm about their writing? Not me...**

**Thanks again for reading.**

~Stephanie~


	10. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Who's ready for a really long chapter? (Well, for me it's long.) And we'll get to meet a few more people, too. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. We get to take a break from creepy stalker guy._**

**_This chapter is un-beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes made. I'm only human after all and don't get paid for this to be perfection. Just enjoy the fiction that it is._**

**_To all of my loyal readers, you know who you are, Thank you so much. You all encourage me with every review that you leave and it's greatly appreciated. You all will notice too, I write my words how I would say them, much like SexyLexiCullen does. She's no holds barred so, Screw proper grammer. If I say Ya'll, I'll write it. _**

**_This is a totally random bit of information about me. I find it funny sometimes but ever since I started reading SexiLexiCullen's stories, I read most of my stories in a NY accent. In my head of course. Call me strange. OH and most time period stories are done in my perfected British accent. (IT'S ALL IN MY HEAD) BWHAHAHA!_**

**SM owns Twilight. If I did, I'd be able to replace my laptop that I haven't had in my possession in over two weeks.**

**ENJOY! **

**1/12/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Life<strong>

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

I hate being sick. I've been living in the cocoon of my bed after visiting with my dad for a bit. Thank goodness he understood. Although, I thought he'd let me be and let me sleep but, no, Edward and him both have been waiting on me hand and foot. I only hoped that I felt better by Saturday evening.

My mom, along with my brother and sister, will be arriving tomorrow. I'm pretty sure my mom and Momma Whitlock, are throwing me a surprise birthday party. I'll just make sure that I act pretty surprised when Edward and I show up. Come hell or high water, I'll be there. I don't want to let anyone down by being a selfish baby.

Edward stepped into the room for the millionth time today. "Do you need anything?"

"No. Between you and my dad, I won't need anything until next week," I stated simply. I knew I sounded a little grumpy but I could only handle so much babying. I now had an endless supply of tissues, cough drops and Nyquil, which have been a God send. I don't want to fail to mention the Tamaflu that has worked wonders since I crawled back into bed.

Edward sat down on the bed next to me. "I'm sorry. We just wanna make sure that you don't need to get up unless you have to."

"I'm sorry, too. I know you two mean well but you're crowding me. You need to let me sleep so I can get better." I glanced up at him and he looked a little guilty.

"Okay. I'll let you sleep." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

Thinking, it dawned on me..."You're trying to keep busy away from my dad, aren't you?"

"Why would you think that?" He sat up and squared his shoulders. Ready to defend himself.

I smiled, knowing him better than what he thought I did. "Edward. You can't fool me. Are you not comfortable enough around my dad? I can tell him to get a hotel."

"No, no. It's fine. I guess I'm still a little skittish around him so yeah, I'm a little uncomfortable, so to speak." He chuckled nervously.

"Honey, you'll be fine. Has he said anything to you?'

He shook his head a couple of times. "No. I just don't know what to say to him. I'm afraid I'll say the wrong thing. I mean, what does he like to do? What kind of hobbies does he have?"

"Well, he likes model cars. He loves baseball and definitely football. He's actually a big fan of yours and Emmett's. So, talk about what you know. Football. That shouldn't be so hard, should it?" Hopefully that bit of information would appease hiim.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, which I've noticed he does when he's anxious or nervous. "Okay. I can do that. Um... I'm gonna order in for dinner. Any request?"

"Na. I'll eat what you get. You might wanna ask my dad, though. He's usually a steak and potatoes type of guy," I suggested. They always say the way to a mans heart is through his stomach, right?.

Edward smiled before getting up and heading towards the door. "Gotcha. I'll probably just order from Jack's Pub. They'll deliver."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you, too. Now, go back to sleep."

And sleep is what I did.

* * *

><p>I thanked the Gods for Tamaflu. I felt so much better after my dad and Edward finally let me sleep.<p>

My dad woke me around eight o'clock. A peace offering of food. A sandwich and some soup, which I gladly accepted.

"Where's Edward?"

My dad placed the back of his hand on my forehead; checking for a fever. "He had to run over to the university for something. He didn't wanna wake you."

"Oh. Did you two eat already?"

"Yeah. He left about ten minutes ago. I figured you needed to eat," he explained. He scooted the tray of food closer to me.

I smiled up at him. "Thanks Dad." He nodded.

I started feeling guilty about earlier when I asked them to leave me alone. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry about it. I think I was trying to get one up on Edward." He chuckled. "He's a good guy. I wouldn't be me if I didn't come across threatening."

"Dad! What'd you do?" He was laughing at me now.

"Nothing I wouldn't normally do. I just cleaned my gun, that's all," he chuckled again.

I couldn't believe him. Trying to scare off my boyfriend by cleaning his gun.

"If I didn't know any better, I think he may have wet his pants when I pulled my nine out of its case," he joked. If I didn't know any better, he did it on purpose to be an ass.

"I can't believe you. You did that on purpose didn't you?" He really laughed at me this time. "You're an ass."

"Oh, com on, now. Give your old man a break." He abruptly stopped laughing when he saw me pouting.

I sighed and sat up; leaning against the headboard. "Dad, I really love him. I'd like to keep him around."

"I know, I know. I needed to make sure he was good enough for you. You're being safe, right?" It was my turn to giggle. He could be so ridiculous sometimes.

"Dad, you already asked me that and I said yes," I reassured him.

He put both of his hands up; surrendering, "Okay, okay. I love you, kid. Eat up. Edward said he wouldn't be gone long." He got up from the bed and walked toward the door but stopped. "You gonna be okay for dinner at the Whitlocks tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I think I'll be fine. I've got some good medicine. I already feel better." Regardless, if I still felt sluggish, I'd go.

I fell back to sleep after I ate my dinner. It was nice to sleep without any dreams. Honestly, I'm surprised that I hadn't dreamed more about the night Phil died. It must be all of the medicine running through my system. I only hoped they stayed away indefinitely. Although, that would be asking too much.

I was brought out of my deep sleep when I felt the bed dip down behind me. Edward wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him. He kissed me on the neck and ran his nose along the shell of my ear. I moaned; welcoming the feeling.

"Hey you," I said groggily. "You just gettin' home?"

"Yeah, sorry. I ran over to the university to get my play book," he explained.

I turned in his arms and looked at him quizzically. "Play book?"

"It's my strategy play book. I draw and write out all the plays I have planned for the upcoming season. I thought maybe I'd show it to your dad." He placed another kiss along my jaw and ran his fingers through my hair.

I giggled, knowing all to well that he was being a brown noser. "You're kissing my dads ass, aren't you?"

"Just a little. Do you think he'll like it?" He traced his finger along the bridge of my nose.

I did the same to him. "Sure. You know he's only messing around with you, right?"

"Bella, your dad pulled his gun out. I nearly pissed my pants when he did," he said, raising his eyebrows at me to express himself.

I smiled at my dads playfulness towards Edward. "Awwee, honey...you'll be okay."

"You think this is funny? It's not. And now he's sleeping down the hall; knowing that I'm sleeping with his daughter. Please tell me that I can add an extra lock to the bedroom door. I don't wanna wake up in the middle of the night..."

I couldn't help but interrupt him. "Edward, stop!"

He huffed and plopped onto his back. I moved over and wrapped myself around him; placing my head on his chest. "My dad is only messing around with you. I promise. I already scolded him for it."

"You... scolded your dad?" He sounded unsure.

"Yes, I did and he said he would stop. He likes you. He even said you're a good guy," I explained. I hoped he would calm down. He was taking everything too seriously.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes, fine. I'll stop thinking irrationally. I can't help it, though. He intimidates me." He relented and that made me feel better. I didn't want to keep reassuring him every time my dad was around.

I pressed a kiss to his chest. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you feeling better? You sound better." His concern made me smile. I was actually starting to like him being here with me every night. No, forget like, I'm loving him here with me.

"Much better. Tamaflu is a gift from the Gods. I'm not even really tired right now. You think maybe we could uh..." I tried to sound suductive and moved my hand down over his stomach and found the promise land. I cupped, what I could fit, of him in my hand and gave it a little tug.

He started shaking his head vigorously, side to side. "Oh, no, no, no, no." He grabbed my hand and pulled it back to his chest with a firm grip. "I don't think so. I'll definitely have a bullet in my ass mid thrust. So, no, no, no, not gonna happen. Not with your dad right down the hall. I'd like to continue sitting normally. Not tonight, please."

"Geez. Shut up! You can be all big bad and tough one minute; let my dad come around and you lose your dick and tuck your tail." I rolled away from him, feeling rejected and pissed off. He grabbed me and pulled me back to him. "Stop, Edward. I'm going back to sleep."

"Oh, baby please don't be mad. I'm sorry. I really am. It's just...shit. I don't even know if my dick will get hard knowing your dad's down the hall." I sighed; rolling back over to look at him.

"I'm definitely sure your dick will get hard. I won't even try, but I will warn you right now, the next time my dad comes into town, I'll be breaking you out of that little shell of yours and you'll be fucking me regardless. Got me mister?" Yeah, I sounded demanding but my God, he needed to stop with all of his chicken shit, hardheadedness.

His face dropped in horror. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I most definitely will. We've made love twice and I'm already craving more. See what you did to me, Mr. Good-lovin'?" I smirked at him. I was sort of liking my demanding tone. I wouldn't use it all the time but because he's being so absurd right now, I'm loving every minute of it.

He looked confused for a second. "Um... okay." He looked more deep in thought. "Mr. Good-lovin'?"

"Yeah, ya like it? Suits you." I reached down and cupped him again and I felt him twitch. "Mmmm... see. You like me using my demanding tone, don't you? You dirty boy."

I was being so stupid and completely acting way out of character but I was loving his reactions.

"What's wrong with you? What the hell kind of medicine are you taking?" He sounded surprised and I could see a small smirk at the corner of his lips.

I snuggled into this side. "Oh, shut up and go to sleep. Good night. I love you, whiner."

"I love y... hey, don't call me a whiner," he demanded.

"If the shoe fits," I deadpanned; kissing his chest one last time before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sometime in the middle of the night, I woke up sweating my ass off and I couldn't move my body. I felt like I was strapped down to the bed. I could only move my fingers and toes.<p>

Edward was laying completely on top of me; his head nuzzled in between my breasts. He was lightly snoring so I knew he was completely dead to the world; out cold.

I needed to pee and his weight on me wasn't helping matters at all. If I didn't get to the bathroom soon, I'd wet the bed.

I shimmied my shoulders, "Edward?"

He didn't stir so I raised my right shoulder, which was close to the back of his head, and pushed at it.

_Oh, God, I'm gonna piss all over myself._

"Edward?" I said a little louder.

_Holy shit, he'd sleep through a bomb blowing up. How the hell does he wake up when I'm having a nightmare?_

He huffed and licked his lips. He started moving his jaw like he was a cow chewing its cud. _Is that drool?_

I jerked my shoulder forward, harder, hitting the back of his head.

"Bella," he mumbled but still didn't wake up.

_Crap, I think I just peed a little._

This time, I jerked my shoulder, hitting his head and yelling his name. "Edward!"

FINALLY!

He bolted up onto his hands and knees, hovering over me. "What the fu...?"

He stopped himself, mid curse when he realized he was over the top of me.

"It's about freakin' time. I have to pee." I fled from the bed as fast as I could, stopping at my dresser to grab some dry panties.

I think I moaned as soon as I sat down on the toilet, not even realizing how loud I was. "You okay in there?"

"Yeah. God, I had to pee so bad." Edward poked his head into the bathroom, making sure the coast was clear before he stepped inside.

I reached down to grab my clean pair of panties that I tossed on the floor next to the toilet. "What are... did you pee on yourself?"

"Just a little. I couldn't help it. You were laying completely on top of me pushing down on my bladder," I embarrassingly explained.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, Mmhm. Why the hell were you sleeping on top of me anyway?"

He shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know. I didn't do it on purpose. I can't help what my body does while I'm unconscious."

"I'm just gonna shower. I think you drooled all over my shirt." I pointed to the wet spot between my boobs.

He looked guilty but dodged the innuendo. "You want company?"

"No offense, but no thank you. I'll wanna do more in the shower and you won't." I hoped he didn't think I was still in the same drab mood as earlier.

"Um... okay. I'll just head back to bed." He dropped his head and pouted. That made me feel bad.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll see you in a few minutes." He left the bathroom and I felt more guilty. I really needed to get him over the fear of my dad.

I took a quick shower, wanting to hurry back to bed.

Edward was laying on his side of the bed, facing away from me. I felt a little tension in the air as I pulled the covers back. Edward didn't move a muscle.

I wasn't so sure about cuddling up next to him but I wanted his closeness.

I scooted closer to him; spooning him. My arms had a mind of their own and I snaked one around his waist. He wrapped my hand in his long fingers and pulled me closer. I placed a kiss between his shoulder blades and he sighed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What for?"

"For being a big baby. I promise to do better," he stated, matter of factually.

I sighed and kissed his back again. "I love you, Edward. With my whole heart. I'd like to keep you around as long as you'll have me."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I guess I've lost a lot of my machoness. I've become a softie and a scardy-cat." He sighed and rolled over- facing me. "I've never loved anyone like you before. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you – outside of family. I guess I've found the one woman that matters. I want what I say or do to uphold to what your dad wants for you. His opinion of me matters a lot and I'm afraid of messing up."

I cupped his cheek and kissed him lightly on the lips. "My dad knows what you mean to me. He knows that I would have never given myself to you if I wasn't in love."

"You talk to you dad about stuff like that?" He asked with a stunned expression.

"Well, I'm not gonna offer the info out right. If he asks me, I may beat around the bush a bit but I don't lie to him. He's one of the best dads a girl could have." Edward leaned forward and kissed me again, only this time, it became heated and our hands started roaming.

Edward grumbled against my lips, "We're still not having sex."

"Dammit." I groaned. "Fine."

"Horn dog. Go back to sleep. Big day tomorrow. If your good, I might give you a good spanking."

"Promises, promises. Good night, pappamolle. I love you." I'd leave Edward wondering what I just called him in Italian. Little does he know, I just called him a '_softy'_.

"I love you, too. Good night, geile Mädchen."

* * *

><p>The light blaring through the gap in the curtains, was telling me it was time to get up. I had slept so much in the last two and a half days that I'm surprised that I fell back to sleep after Edward and I had our small heart to heart.<p>

I was definitely feeling 90% better. My cold was still lingering in my chest a little but it was tolerable.

I groaned and stretched; waking up more. Edward was sprawled out on his stomach with his arms tucked under his pillow and his head half under it. I smiled; reaching over and brushing his hair away from his forehead. A whispered moan escaped him.

"Do I have to wake up? I don't think I could move." He groaned and rolled to his side; rubbing both of his hands over his stubbled face.

"No. You can sleep until I get breakfast ready. I'm sure my dad's already up and on his second pot of coffee."

Edward sat up abruptly. "Shit. I forgot he was here."

"Edward, don't start. Please. Just be yourself. You survived yesterday, plus you were gonna do some ass kissing, remember?" He looked like a light bulb went off in his head and smiled. A whispered "_Oh, yeah" _fell from his lips.

I patted him on the back in approval. "See, you could be a good little soldier and kiss ass really well. I'm sure he'll eat that right up."

"I hope so. I feel like I have so much to prove." He turned and let his feet drop to the floor.

"How about you go shower and I'll meet you in the kitchen when you're done?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you in about thirty minutes." He stood from the bed and I noticed his morning wood was tenting out his boxers. He nonchalantly walked over to the dresser and collected his clothes from the drawers that I had cleared out for him.

I was getting over-heated watching him as he made his way to the bathroom. "Thirty minutes? What? You're gonna rub one out, aren't you?" He continued towards the bathroom.

He stopped and turned; smirking at me. "Probably." And walked through the bathroom door. He knew what that would do to me. Now, I had to endure my horny thoughts while standing in the kitchen thinking about him stroking himself.

_What the hell is wrong with me? All I've been thinking about is sex, lately._

I got up and walked out to the kitchen. I was surprised to find my dad already at the stove, cooking.

He had a little bit of everything sizzling away. Sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs. He was even making French Toast.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked; pointing to the French Toast.

My dad turned and pulled me into a hug. "Sure is. Only the birthday girls, favorites today. Stuffed French Toast with sweetened cream cheese. I even got a few different fruit toppings for you. Strawberries, blueberries and bananas."

"Thank you, dad. This is really great." I kissed his cheek and stepped over to the fridge to pull the orange juice out.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart. Your mom will be here around four today. She already called this morning. She was packing the over night bags. We're staying at the Whitlocks tonight." He slid another piece of French Toast onto the platter.

"What? You guys aren't staying here tonight?"

"No. Your mom and Joan have plans tomorrow so it's up to the men to keep your brother and sister occupied while they're out. We're taking them out to play miniature golf," he explained. I was a little dumbfounded at that fact. My mom nor Momma Whitlock never mentioned anything to me about having plans.

I felt a little left out but I let it go. They don't need me around every time they make plans. Now that I'm thinking about it, I'm all for the idea because now, Edward has no excuse to reject me again tonight when we get home.

My dad and I were setting everything on the table when Edward walked out of my room. He walked over to me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "Happy Birthday, baby."

"Thank you. Check this out. My dad already made breakfast." I pointed over to the table. Edward smiled and pulled a chair out for me, like the proper gentleman that he is.

"Mornin' Edward. Sleep good?" Oh, good God. My dad was already starting this morning, picking on Edward.

Edward was silent for a few seconds. "Yes, sir. How about yourself?"

"I slept real good. Thanks for asking. I always get so thirsty in the middle of the night so, after a couple of times getting up, I finally fell into a deep sleep." My dad sat down at the table with a smirk on his face. Oh! No!, here it comes. "Say, Edward, when I passed by Bella's room last night, I heard you two talking. Is that normal for you, two?"

Edward didn't think before he answered. "Oh, no, sir. Sometimes we..." I kicked him on the side of the leg to shut him up. His face paled when he realized what he was about to say.

"Sometimes you what? How long have you actually been staying with my daughter?" Edward looked on the verge of a heart attack and my dad kept glaring at him for an answer.

Edwards face was blank and I'm sure there was a million different answers, to those questions, running through his head.

"Dad. Please, don't."

"What? Can he not answer those questions?" Edward looked between me and my dad, looking for the right answer.

I looked pointedly at my dad. Hoping he'd get the picture and stop his foolishness. "Fine. Edward, I'm only messing with you." My dad chuckled. "I was actually starting to have fun too and Bella had to go and ruin it."

"That's not very nice, sir." Edward finally spoke up.

"Oh, I know. Get use to it, kid. If your with Bella for the long haul, you'll have to get use to the flame because this kitchen ain't shuttin' down." My dad laughed again.

"Dad, that was really lame," I stated firmly.

My dad chuckled and started spooning food onto his plate; looking at me dumb-stricken. "Really?"

"Yes, really. You've been hanging out with Alex and his friends too much."

"I try. I gotta be the cool dad and all ya know. It's not easy with all this new lingo goin' around," my dad defended himself. I giggled because I'm sometimes confused when I visit and Alex says something that I have no clue about. I pretend to know what he's saying.

All three of us proceeded to load our plates with food. Silence fell between us for a few minutes until Edward finally got the courage to talk. "Wow. This looks really good. I didn't peg you as a cook at all, Marshal."

My dad grumbled, reaching for some more bacon. "What exactly did you peg me for, Edward?"

"A beer drinking, sports watching, Fisherman."

My dad glared at Edward long enough to cause a light sheen of sweat to coat his forehead. I placed my hand on his thigh and gave it a little squeeze.

My dad chuckled. "Gotcha! Your so damn gullible."

Edwards shoulders relaxed when my dad spoke next. "I actually wished I had time for more extracurricular activities. I do love me some sports. Football especially. Between work, my wife and two pre-teens at home, I'm always busy.

"Dad, Alex and Gracie aren't pre-teens. Not for a few years," I assured him. I thought he would know better considering he was around me when I was a pre-teen.

"Yeah, well, your sister already acts like one. She asked your mother is she could start shaving her legs. And she asked me for a credit card. How many kids, her age, have their own credit cards?" He shook his head and shoved a piece of sausage into his mouth.

Edward did the same and we all three fell into a comfortable silence, stuffing our faces. The conversation of pre-teens forgotten. I couldn't wait to see Alex and Gracie, though. We were all suppose to be at the Whitlocks around six o'clock for dinner, so we had the whole day to find stuff to do to occupy us but it was futile to say the least. We opted to watch a couple of movies together. My dad left the room a few times to take phone calls for work even though he was off duty. He was very dedicated to his job.

* * *

><p>My mom, Alex and Gracie arrived around four thirty. Alex and Gracie were so excited to see me. I felt the same about them. After greeting me, well all went into the kitchen for drinks but Alex kept bouncing on the balls of his feet, like he had something on this mind.<p>

After handing him his drink he burst. "Where is he, sissy?"

"Who, brother?"

"Edward, who else. I know he's here. Mom says he's staying with you." He stood with both of his hands on his hips; tapping his foot impatiently.

"I thought maybe you were talking about Dad," I said, suggestively.

He looked at me pleadingly. "Okay, okay. He was in my office reading the last time I saw him." I turned and handed Gracie her drink. "Give me a minute. Mom do you wanna get them a snack? I'll wake Dad up and let him know you're here. He laid down for a nap about an hour ago."

"Sure, honey but don't wake up your father. I'll do that in a sec. Grace, did you want to go with your sister?" Gracie glanced up at me with a huge smile on her face. I knew that she wanted to meet Edward just as bad as Alex but for a whole different reason.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes. I wanna meet sissy's boyfriend." She bounced on the balls of her feet, much like Alex was doing when they first arrived.

All three of us made our way to my office. Edward was laying on the couch playing on some hand held video game system. "Hey, sorry to interrupt but there's a couple of someone's who are anxious to meet you."

Edward sat up on the couch and placed his game system down on the coffee table. "Oh, yeah. Who do we have here?"

"This is Alex and Gracie, my brother and sister." I put my hand on Alex's shoulder and gave him a little push towards Edward.

Edward stood from the couch and extended his hand toward Alex. Gracie stood back with a huge smile on her face. It made me feel good that they were so accepting of Edward.

Edward seemed just as pleased to meet them.

"Hi, Alex. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Edward." They shook hands and Edward knelt down in front of Alex to be more eye level with him. Grace stepped forward to get a better look at Edward.

Alex's facial expression was one of pure excitement. "Oh, I know who you are. No one at school believed me when I told them that I was meeting you today." Alex reached into his back pocket and pulled out Edwards football trading card. "Will you sign this for me, please?"

"Sure, buddy. You wanna take a picture, too? I'm sure your big sister has a camera around here somewhere." Edward was definitely making Alex feel like one of the luckiest kids, ever.

I walked over to my desk and pulled my digital camera out of the drawer and turned it on. I had a docking station to print the pictures when I was ready to. We'd make sure that Alex had all the proof possible to prove that he met Edward.

I waited a few minutes. After introductions were made, I'd take a few pictures and print them out. Edward said he'd sign the pictures for him, too.

Edward turned his attention towards Gracie and extended his hand to her. "You must be Gracie. It's very nice to meet you. Do you want a picture, too?"

Gracie nodded her head vigorously and smiled. "Are you gonna marry my sissy?"

I gasped at her question, shocked at her forwardness, "Gracie!"

Edward stood up; a huge smile on his face. "Well, I don't know, sweetie. I do love your sister very much, though."

Gracie lunged forward; wrapping her arms around Edward. He seemed taken aback at first but reciprocated her hug. "I can't wait."

"All right. Let's take a few pictures and get them printed out. We still need to get ready soon for dinner," I suggested; changing the subject.

At that moment, I hadn't really thought about marriage. I knew I loved Edward with my entire heart and I would definitely say _'yes'_ if he were to ask me tomorrow. Our relationship was still very new but I knew it wasn't uncommon for couples to marry after being together a short while.

They posed for a few pictures and Edward signed them. Alex and Gracie acted as if they were in a candy store filled with golden wrapped candy.

"Alright you two. Let's go find mom and dad. We need to leave in about an hour." I ushered them out of the room. Edward followed as we entered the living room.

My mom and dad were sitting on the couch. My dad still looked freshly woken up. I decided to start a pot of coffee for him considering it ran through his veins, anyway.

Edward, Alex and Gracie made themselves comfortable. Gracie took up my dads lap; opting to leave the spot next to our dad, for Alex.

I stood back and watched them all together. My heart swelled with an over abundance of love for everyone sitting in my living room. I hoped that, one day, to have a family of my own and establish the closeness that we all share. The thoughts of marriage invaded my thoughts, again.

I wanted marriage and I was truly feeling in my heart, that I wanted it with Edward. I would leave that conversation for a later date.

An hour later, we were all dressed and ready to leave. Edward was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a button up shirt. We were all going for nice casual.

I opted for a skirt and a fairly nice shirt. Nothing too fancy.

When we arrived at the Whitlocks, I kept my game face on. I didn't want anyone to know that I knew what was about to happen. The door swung open and we entered.

"SURPRISE!" was yelled, very loudly. I wanted to act surprised but I didn't need to because it came naturally. There was so many people from work and from the shelters that I volunteered at. I was beaming at the vision of all of them standing in front of me.

I glance around the room and caught sight of Momma Whitlock, Alice and Jasper. All three had a guilty look on their faces. Little did they know, I was ecstatic about them doing this for me.

I made my way over to them with Edward in tow. "I knew you guys were up to something."

I hugged Momma Whitlock first. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart."

"Thank you." I turned to Alice and Jasper; grabbing both of them into a three way hug. "Thank you, I mean it."

"Wow. Usually you're all bah–humbug about your birthday," Alice stated, pulling back from the hug.

"Maybe we should be thanking Edward. She's been nothing but smiles for the last month or so," suggested Jasper. Edward stood back with a smug look on his face.

Before I could start mingling, Edward was grabbed up by a big brute of a man, in a huge bear hug. "Edward, it's so good to see you, man."

"Emmett, you're gonna break my back, please set me down." I had seen Emmett in pictures of course but in person, he was a completely different story. His pictures definitely didn't do him justice. He was taller then Edward. Not by much though, maybe 6 foot 5 inches or 6 foot 6 inches. I knew Edward was 6 foot 4 inches. Emmett also outweighed Edward by about sixty pounds. All pure muscle of course. An honest to goodness football player stature. They both had a similar color of hair and the same eye color. You could see the resemblance between the two of them.

Emmett set Edward back down on his feet. I saw Rosalie standing off to the side waiting for her husband. I knew this woman was Rosalie because of the pictures that I've seen. "How've you been? How's coaching goin' for ya?"

"It's better than what I thought it would be. Hey, I want you to meet someone. This is Bella, my girlfriend." I extended my hand to shake his but he decided against it and pulled me into a hug. "Emmett, I think a handshake would had sufficed."

"No way, man. She gets the genuine Cullen family welcoming," Emmett informed Edward. "It's great to meet you, Bella. Hope your keeping our boy in line."

"It's nice to meet you, too. And yes, Edward's kept in line," I responded, glancing up at Edward.

"Emmett, I wasn't aware that we had a genuine Cullen family welcoming," queried Edward as he pulled me to his side.

"Oh well, hey." Emmett shrugged his shoulders; stepping over and pulled Rosalie in front of me. "This is my wife Rosalie, I call her Rosie though. Rosie, this is Bella, Edwards girlfriend."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at Emmett, "It's nice to meet you. Joan talks very highly of you."

"Thank you. I've seen all the pictures of you two around her house. She talks highly of both of you, also."

"Yeah, her nephews are her pride and joys. But don't forget about Jasper, he's at the top of that list. He's such a momma's boy," teased Rosalie as she glanced over at Jasper. He was entranced in a conversation with Alice.

I watched him for a second and he kept talking but let it be known that he heard what Rosalie had said, "I heard that. I resemble that remark."

"See, told ya," snickered Rosalie.

Everyone split up eventually and I introduced Edward to the people I work with making my rounds, thanking everyone for coming. The men of course, knew who he was and seemed really excited to meet him.

There was a buffet set up of various foods. All of my favorites, of course.

I was actually enjoying myself.

When we finished eating, a very nice couple approached us and Edward hurriedly scooted back from the table, "Mom, Dad. Glad you could make it." He hugged both of them; gesturing for them to take a seat with us at our table.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella, my girlfriend. Bella, this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen." We all shook hands and I thanked them for coming. Looking between them, I could see where Edward and Emmett got their looks from.

"Now, why have I never met you before? Joanie talks about you all the time. I feel like I know you already. And now you go and capture my Edwards heart. Isn't she exquisite Carlisle?" expressed Esme.

Carlisle reached forward and shook my hand. "She is, sweetheart. It's very nice to meet you, Bella."

"It's so nice to meet both of you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I heard so much about both of you from Edward and Momma Whitlock so I'm sorry. She keeps me hidden; all to herself, I suppose," I replied. I already felt comfortable, in the few minutes that we've talked. I could tell that I'm gonna absolutely love Edwards parents.

Edward smiled over at me. Satisfaction was abundant. He spoke to his father without taking his eyes off of me. "So, dad, are you getting back into your work routine after being away for so long?"

"Yes. I got too lazy on our trip. Your mother spoiled me. Thank goodness I have a good enough crew that kept the company afloat while I was away." Carlisle turned at looked at me. "Bella, unless you absolutely love shopping, run for the hills if Esme ever asks you to tag along. You'll never make it home. We'll have to send a rescue party out for you."

Esme playfully smacked Carlisle on the arm, "Oh, stop it Carlisle. He's over exaggerating, sweetie. He just can't hack it." I giggled at the two of them.

After a while, we separated and I started mingling again. Edward stood off to the side indulging in conversations between his uncle and his dad.

Now and then, I would catch Edward staring at me from across the room. He would wink and turn back to his conversation. That man made my heart race every time I looked at him. It was like seeing him for the first time, all over again.

I eventually needed a bathroom break; wanting to get away from the noise for a bit.

Heading to the upstairs bathroom, suddenly I was grabbed around the waist and pulled into a room. It was Edward. I knew it the moment he touched me.

"What are you up to, mister?"

"I'm not up to anything. My dick on the other hand..." he deadpanned; pressing his hardened self into my lower back. I was completely set on fire by his seduction.

I raised my arms and brought them around his neck. He took advantage and cupped both of my breasts; kissing along my exposed neck and shoulder.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"We can't do this here. There's people downstairs," I stated firmly but he continued his ministrations across my body.

He pulled my earlobe between his lips. Goosebumps riddled down my whole body. "We can and we are."

He lowered himself down behind me and ran both of his hands up my inner thighs. I melted when he grazed his fingers across my cloth covered opening between my legs.

"Ohhh..." I moaned. I leaned back; my ass resting on his shoulder but he didn't complain. My knees were about to give out and I needed the support.

"Mmm... you like that, baby?" Edward asked in his husky, seductive voice.

"Yyyeeess," I stuttered in a whisper. I wanted more and hoped he wouldn't deny me.

I turned around and knelt down in front of him. I grabbed his face, immediately forcing my tongue into his mouth. He pulled me closer to him and his hardness pressed into my stomach. My panties were beyond damp.

I didn't want to wast any time. Someone would start looking for us. "Do you have a condom on you?"

"Yes. In my pocket."

"Did you plan this?"

He reached into his pocket and retrieved the condom. "Guilty as charged."

I made quick work of the button on his jeans; pushing them down as I went. We were both still kneeling on the floor. "Turn around and get on all fours."

Edward pulled my skirt up around my waist as I leaned forward onto my hands. My panties were next to go.

I heard the tear of the foil packet and my heart raced with anticipation.

I felt his fingers run along the length of my opening; slipping a finger inside of me. A moan escaped my lips at the feeling.

I glanced over my shoulder at him. His faced illuminated from the desk lamp in front of us. Desire appeared on his face. His bottom lip was captured between his teeth. He seemed to be concentrating on his touches and movements.

A sound of slippery wetness echoed throughout the room as he pumped his finger inside of me. I was becoming impatient.

"Edward, please." He added another finger as I begged and he pushed further into me. "Oh, God."

"I want you to cum first before you get my cock."

I felt him press into my clit causing me to moan almost too loudly. He was driving me insane.

With each pump of his fingers, I pushed into his hand. He finally hit that spot deep inside of me; increasing my impending orgasm.

"Fuck..." I whispered into the room. Edward groaned; adding more pressure to my clit with small circular motions.

"Mmmm... I can feel you, baby. Just let go," he insisted; speeding up his rhythm.

I leaned forward on my elbows; raising my ass further into the air. That angle sent me over the edge. "Shit. Oh, God."

"That's it, baby. Squeeze in fingers."

Before I was able to compose myself after my orgasm, Edward entered me in one quick motion. I nearly screamed out my pleasure.

"Shhh... baby. We don't want anyone to hear." I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth to stifle the loud moans that were involuntarily falling from my mouth.

Edward was grunting with each thrust; causing me to inch forward on the carpeted floor. There was no way I'd leave this room without rug burns on my knees or elbows. We needed to move.

"I need to get on the bed. I'm getting rug burn." Edward pulled out of me and I hurried to the bed. I assumed the position at the edge. He didn't hesitate re-entering me.

Edward ran his hands along my back until he reached my shoulders. This gave him better leverage to pound into me.

I could hear his rapid breathing and grunting. Our noises were echoing in the room along with skin slapping against skin.

I was on the edge again. My second orgasm teetering; waiting to be pushed over the edge. "I'm close."

"Me too, baby. Me too." He sped up; his fingers gripping my shoulders. It was almost painful but I didn't care.

A few more thrust and my orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks. I was on cloud nine accompanied by stars. I was breathing uncontrollably. Moaning with each exhale.

Edward thrust into me two more times before he abruptly stopped. I felt him pulse inside of me; releasing his pleasure within me. Slowly, he swiveled his hips a few times and leaned forward; placing kisses along my back where my shirt had ridden up.

"Happy Birthday, baby. There's more of this when we get home. I'm not done with you yet." He rubbed his hands up and down my back before he slowly pulled out of me. I plopped forward onto the bed; trying to catch my breath. Edward leaned forward on the bed; resting on his elbows.

I glanced around the room; taking in the scenery. "Whose room is this?"

I rolled to my side; glancing at Edward. He was reaching down to remove the condom. "It's mi... Oh, shit!"

"What?" I sat up quickly; wondering what was going on.

"Um... look," he instructed; pointing to his dick.

My eyes grew wide when I took in the site before me. The condom had a gaping hole in the side of it.

Edward looked at me guiltily. "I'm sorry."

My mind was racing. I didn't know what to think. I couldn't even count in my head to see if I was at risk of getting pregnant.

"Baby, say something," he encouraged. He leaned back onto his heels and pulled the condom off. It came off in two pieces.

"Bella," he whispered; moving forward. He cupped my cheeks with his hands. "It'll be okay, right?"

I nodded, "Uh huh.." unsure of my answer.

"Hey, look at me." I locked eyes with him. "I'm sorry," he said, again. "We'll be okay. I promise." A tear rolled down my cheek.

Edward stood up; pulling up his pants. I was enveloped into his arms immediately. "Baby, say something, please. You're scaring me."

"I'm fine." I snapped out of my daze. "I'm fine." I reassured him.

"You sure? You zoned out there for a minute." He pulled back; looking into my eyes; searching for any answer he could find.

I nodded. "Yeah. Um... Yeah. I'm okay. Maybe we should get back downstairs before they notice were gone."

"Do you wanna leave? We can tell everyone that you're still not feeling good. I'm sure they'll understand," he recommended. I honestly felt like I just wanted to forget that the condom broke and continue on with our night.

I stood up from the bed and pulled him with me. "Na. Let's go mingle for a little bit longer. I feel fine. Really. Better than I have all week."

"Okay. As long as you're sure." He bent down and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips. "If you change your mind, let me know and we'll leave." We started for the door but he pulled me back. "Wait, I have something for you."

He pulled a long, slender box from underneath a pillow on the bed. "Happy Birthday. I hope you like it."

I sat down on the bed and slowly lifted the lid. Inside, was a necklace with a Past, Present, Future pendant on it, in platinum. All three circles were adorned with diamonds. My stomach fluttered and my heart swelled; loving him more which I didn't think I could do.

I stood up from the bed and launched myself at him. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much. I'll never take it off." I pulled back and handed him the box. "Help me put it on."

Edward pulled the necklace from the box and put it on me. "All set. You ready to head back downstairs?"

I nodded in agreement; running my fingers across the pendant.

We stayed for another hour. No one ever noticed that we disappeared. Thank goodness for that.

After our goodbyes we headed home. It was after ten when we arrived. Both of us ignored the huge pink and blue striped elephant that hovered over us. I knew Edward wouldn't stay silent for long. He gave me the time, on the drive home, to think. I only thought about all of the people that were at the party and how well it had turned out. I was surprised so many people showed up.

When we arrived home, Edward continued to look at me as if he were coaxing me to be the first to say something. I wasn't budging. I went about my business getting ready for bed.

We climbed into bed; both of us laying on our backs; staring at the ceiling. Another night of tension filled the air, only this time it was caused by me being mute.

Neither one of us was giving in. The lights on each bedside table, stayed illuminated. It seemed hours before Edward finally spoke.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened?" he asked; his voice melancholy.

"What do you want me to say?

Edwards voice raised a couple of decibels as he spoke. "I don't know, baby. Yell at me. Slap me. Something, as long as I know that you've acknowledged what happened tonight."

"I know what happened, Edward. There's nothing we can do about it. It happened. We can't change it." I sighed heavily; turning my head to look at him. He was still staring at the ceiling. "Why it happened? We'll never know. Maybe you didn't put it on right. Maybe it was defective."

"I'm sorry."

"Why the hell do you keep apologizing? It was an accident, so unless you wanna walk out that door because of it, by all means, go. I can't stop you." Sadness reaped through my words but if Edward wanted to leave me, I couldn't stop him.

Edward rolled to his side and reached for me; pulling me to him. My back to his chest. "Don't ever say stuff like that. I love you, dammit and I'm not going anywhere, so get that thought outta your head."

I sighed; grabbing his hand and wrapping his arm further around me. I couldn't get him close enough. "I love you, too. I just... I don't know what to think. We've only been together for a month. What if we conceived tonight, Edward? Where does that leave us? I mean, I know I want kids someday. You've said that you want kids someday." I sighed again; tears prickling in the corner of my eyes. "I guess no one really plans on having their entire world engulfed by their soul mate at a moments notice, so how do you feel about all of this?"

"First of all, baby, I'm not going anywhere. How many times do I have to tell you? Regardless of the outcome, I'm not getting any younger that's for sure. So, now we just play the waiting game. When is your period due?" Edward raised up on his elbow like he was getting ready to start spouting instructions.

"In about a week and a half to two weeks. I've always been right on time. Like clockwork. Every 28 to 30 days. I'm the poster child for a regular cycle," I explained. I wasn't sure how much Edward knew about a woman's period and most guys cringe away from that bit of information but Edward didn't seem to be fazed by it at all.

He sighed; cupping my cheek then placed a searing kiss on my lips. "Mmmm... lets just forget about all the _'ifs'_ right now. My opinion, if it happens it happens. There's always a risk anyway, on birth control pills or using condoms." He kissed me lightly again and sighed. "Your dad may shoot me and I'll be an invalid if he doesn't succeed in killing me. It'll be alright, though. I promise. One day at a time, okay?"

"Okay." I kissed him again; sliding my hand up his chest and around the back of his neck. "Thank you for being you and understanding."

Edward leaned forward and captured my lips again. That lead to a really hot and heavy make out session. I was starting to get light headed from the lack of oxygen. I was battling the familiar ache between my legs. Edward pulled back suddenly asking, "Can we maybe um... pick back up where I left off with you before our little condom tearing incident?"

"I thought you'd never ask," I stated; grabbing him around the neck and pulling him on top of me.

We ended up making love two more times that night and luckily, the condoms didn't break. I honestly think it was operator error with the condom tearing. If I end up pregnant, I'll never let him live it down. Don't get me wrong, I'll be so happy if I am but I wanted it to be planned. I guess you don't always get what you want.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Good? Bad? Ugly? Just a little hint. My stories wouldn't be added to the 'Pregnant Bella and Daddyward' community for a reason. That's all I'm giving you. Some of you may not like it BUT OH! WELL!**_

_**geile Mädchen- Horny girl in German.**_

_**So, we met Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle. I know there wasn't much dialogue for them but Emmett's in town for a couple of weeks before his season begins. We'll see him more. I promise. We'll see more of Rosalie, too. She actually has some stuff in common with Bella.**_

**_What'd you think of Edward's little breakdown over Charlie? I couldn't help it. Bella has him whipped already. She has the power and apparently he does too considering he wouldn't put out to her, huh?_**

**_Leave me your thoughts. They're always welcomed. AGAIN, this is un-beta'd. All mistakes are mine and I gladly take the blame for them._**

**_MMMM... lets see what I want to rec this update for everyone to read. I'm currently reading a few. I've probably already rec'd them, but it never hurts to add a little extra push._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Keep Moving On by JA Mash (WIP)<em>**

**_Bloody Kisses by CaraNo (WIP)_**

**_Sins of My Past by content1 (WIP)_**

**_Inventing Miracles by knicnort3 (WIP)_**

**_Avalanche by Rose Masen Cullen (WIP)_**

**_Trust, Loyalty, Commitment by belli486 (COMPLETE)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Love everyone. Always be safe.<em>**

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_Stephanie_**


	11. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Hello my lovelies. YES! We have another update. I'm really trying my hardest to try and get at least a new update once a week. I honestly don't see how some authors can dish out more then one story twice a week, if not more. I commend all of them for a job well done, though._**

**Not much else to say except, Thank you for sticking with me on this story. We still have a little ways to go with it.**

**AND, as before, this chapter is not beta'd.**

**This is unusual for me but I have to boast about it. My wonderful friend reyes139 is currently writing a drabble called "I'm Sexy and I know it!" Please check it out if you want a huge laugh. I giggle-snort every time she updates. It has EGOWARD in it. It's priceless and hilarious.**

**AND to my lovely BFF, who scolded me for using the Patriots as one of the teams in my story. Kiss my butt. I still love you, though.**

**SM is the mastermind behind Twilight and we all love her endearingly for it. Well, I do at least.**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Life<strong>

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

Edward laid above me with his thighs pushing my legs open as he thrust into me. His arms were under my shoulders, gripping them as he moved, using them as leverage. His face was buried into my neck as he sucked and kissed up and down.

My arms were wrapped around him as my nails dug into his back. Each thrust, I dug more. Up and down his back, I moved my hands, pushing and wanting more pressure. I was close to exploding around him. Each of us moaning and grunting with pleasure.

I raised my legs and wrapped them around him. His thrust become harder, driving deeper within me. My body ignited more. I was wanting more.

He moved one hand down and snaked it under one of my knees, pulling up, opening me more and further. I didn't know I could spread open so far. I could feel him more. He felt bigger; larger this way.

"Fuck." He groaned and slammed into me, picking up his pace. "You feel so damn good."

He breathed heavily into my neck, still kissing and sucking. He reached my mouth and began kissing me. I opened up, inviting his tongue into my mouth. We kissed hungrily and sloppy like it was our last time together.

My orgasm was approaching quickly. I could feel the tingles and heat start to spread across my lower body, working its way up.

He pulled back from me, leaning back onto his heels; grabbing my legs and pulling me to wrap them around him. He reached down and started rubbing my clit with one hand and using the other to pull me up closer to him. This new position would do me in. I just knew it would. "Oh! Flip, I'm gonna cum." My breathing was erratic and I panted from the feeling overtaking me.

"Me too! Shit!" All too soon, he grabbed both of my hips and slammed into me really hard and stopped as he exploded inside of me. I could feel him pulsing, igniting my orgasm. He began to rotate his hips slowly, as he finished.

"Holy! I just saw stars." He dropped back down, hovering over me and began kissing me again. He palmed one of my breasts and rolled my nipple between his fingers. He pulled back and looked directly into my eyes. "It gets better and better every time."

I was still trying to catch my breath. "I know... what'cha mean." I panted the words out the best that I could.

Edward moved and plopped down onto the bed, next to me, on his back. He was still breathing heavily, too. We were both panting like dogs after a lengthy run. He reached down and pulled the condom off, tying the end before dropping it into the garbage can, next to the bed.

I glanced at the clock; it was seven in the morning. I was suppose to be meeting Jasper at the gym. I had missed the last couple of weeks with him. We usually spent a few hours on Friday evenings, sparing with each other. We both finally had time to meet up.

It's been two weeks since my dad was here and since I met Rose and Emmett.

I had been to lunch with Rose a couple of times. She wanted to start volunteering at one of the battered woman's shelters, along with me. Her and Emmett announced that they would be moving to Seattle. Rose got a new teaching job at the Dartmoor School for children with special needs. She is the physical education teacher and prepares them each year for the special Olympics.

I got a little weepy when she told me how it made her feel to sit and watch these children learn something new. Their excitement of being successful over something that would be so simple for an average person to learn. She took pride in her job because there aren't many people in this world that would want a job like hers.

I honestly felt privileged to know someone like Rose. She was bringing a whole new light into these kids and made them feel more special than what they already are.

I rolled over, looking at Edward. He was so freakishly good looking. I couldn't get over how much he caused my heart to nearly beat out of my chest. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Nothing."

He rolled over to his side and grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. "It's not nothing. What is it?"

I sighed and brought my hand up to cup his cheek. "I just... I just really like having you here and waking up with you every morning."

"Me, too baby." He placed a light kiss on my lips. "But what's bothering you? You look a little troubled."

"Nothing really. I'm just getting use to you being here and I don't know how I'm gonna feel when you buy your own place and leave here." I draped my arm over his hip; rubbing small circles into his flesh.

He palmed my face and pressed his lips to mine, firmly. "I don't have to, you know."

"Have to what?"

"Leave." He sighed and rolled back over onto his back. "I was hoping you'd bring the subject up before I did. I just didn't feel right about saying something first."

I propped myself up onto one of my elbows to look at him better. "What are you saying?"

He looked over at me, grabbing my free hand and lacing our fingers together. "How do you feel about me moving in with you permanently?"

I smiled a huge toothy grin at him and climbed on top of him. My legs were on each side of his hips. I could feel his cock twitch against me. "You'd really wanna move in here with me?"

"Absolutely. I was too chicken shit to ask you, though." I leaned forward and placed both of my hands next to his head, hovering over him; making direct eye contact with him. "So? What da'ya think?"

I sat back up and placed my hands on his chest. "I have a confession to make."

"Oh, yeah? What?"

"You're not the only one who's been chicken shit. I wanted to ask you to move in here the night you decided to stay with me until that Michael guy was taken care of."

He sat up and wrapped his arms around me; placing open mouth kisses along my chest. "We're pathetic."

"I know and we're both pathetically in love." I kissed him along his neck; dragging my tongue up until I came to his earlobe and sucked it between my lips. "I would love nothing more then to have you here with me permanently." I seductively whispered to him.

I felt him grow hard. His prominent erection, now pressing against my lower stomach. "How much time do we have? When do you have to meet, Jazz?"

"Not till nine. What do you have in mind?" He reached over to the bedside table and pulled a condom out. He handed it to me; issuing a subtle hint that he wanted me again. I wanted him, too. I could already feel the ache between my legs, growing and intensifying.

"Mmmm..." I moaned as I moved back on his legs, handing him the opened condom, so that he could sheath himself.

When he finished rolling the condom on, he grabbed my hips and pulled me tightly against him. I raised up on my knees just enough for me to reach down and align him with my entrance. Slowly I sunk down on him; taking a few seconds to bask in the feeling of him filling me completely.

My hips reacted instantly and I started rotating and moving up and down. He gripped my hips more firmly and guided me over him; thrusting upward. My tits bounced in his face with each movement. I moved one of my hands from where they were on his shoulders, and began rolling one of my nipples between my fingers.

Edward leaned forward and took it between his lips and sucked. My body shivered from the feeling. He began to suck and lick across my whole chest until he reached my other breast. Our movements sped up and sweat started forming on both of our foreheads.

I gripped both of his shoulders again and started impaling myself harder onto his length. We both moaned, groaned and breathed heavily. This time, a lot louder then the last. We didn't care. There wasn't anyone here to hear us.

Our sounds echoed off the walls. After a few more thrusts, he flipped us. I was now on my back with my legs on his shoulders. He was on his knees pounding into me. I could hear the wetness as our bodies collided with each other.

I looked down and watched as he pushed and pulled in and out of me. I could see how much my arousal had coated him. He was drenched by it. It was quite the sight to see. He looked down and watched also. "You like watching me fuck you like this?"

He slammed into me harder when I didn't answer. I just moaned out my words. "God, Yes!" I bit my bottom lip as I continued watching. He smiled then reached his hand between my legs and started rubbing his thumb in vigorous small circles, over my clit.

I tried to squeeze my legs together and without stopping, he gripped my thighs and pushed my legs apart. I was completely open to him. I could feel every last inch of him as he entered me. It was a glorious feeling.

"I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum." I was panting more heavily, now. My head started hitting the headboard each time he slammed into me. I hurriedly grabbed a pillow to protect my head. I was sure to have a knot by the time we were done.

My orgasm hit me hard. I could feel myself contracting around his cock. The heat and tingling washed over me.

"Fuck!" Edward stopped and pulled out of me quickly. He pulled the condom off and started stroking himself; leaning over me. He started cumming in spurts; all over my stomach. That was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

"Damn...That's so fuckin' hot." I said breathlessly. I reached down and ran my finger through his cum then brought it up to my lips and licked it off. Edwards eyes grew wide as he witnessed this.

"What the? Did you just..." He was dumbfounded. I just nodded and smirked at him.

"You like?" He nodded, slowly; still staring at me trying to come to terms with my actions.

Edward stepped off of the bed and pulled some tissues from the box on the bedside table and handed them to me. I dropped the empty condom into the garbage can and I cleaned myself up before getting up and making my way to the shower. I needed to get showered and make breakfast for us before I left. Edward was going over to the university to take care of a few things before we would meet up for lunch.

Alice and Jasper were joining us. We hadn't had much time to spend with each other. I thought Alice would have been staying with me but she had been spending every last free minute with Jasper. I didn't mind. I knew those two were meant for each other.

I quickly showered and Edward hopped in after I did. I got dressed and went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

As I was sliding a spinach and mushroom omelet onto a plate when Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind; nuzzling his nose into the side of my neck. "You take my breath away. You surprise me with new things every time I turn around."

"How so?"

"Well, for starters, that thing you did... ya know. With your finger." I turned and placed my hands on his chest; looking up at him. He smiled down at me. "I'm sure you remember."

"Oh, you mean, when I licked your cum off my finger?" He nodded at me. "It's not like you haven't came in my mouth before. What's the difference?"

He backed away from me; stepping toward the breakfast bar to sit down on one of the stools. "Nothing. I just wasn't expecting something like that. I mean...I just...You're...Shit. You just surprised me that's all."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing? Talk to me, sweetie. If stuff like that bothers you, I won't do it. I thought it would be sexy to do something like that. I'm still new at this whole sex thing."

"No, no, no. It was erotic, actually. You just still strike me as this pure, innocent woman. When you did that, I kept thinking that I was one fuckin' lucky bastard," he smiled and stuffed some of his omelet into his mouth. "You seemed to have developed a prowess demeanor, lately."

"Are you complaining?"

"Oh, hell no. I love it."

I leaned over and kissed him before I sat down to eat my omelet. "Only for you."

"I sure the fuck hope so. I really don't wanna end up in jail for killing some asshole for touching you," he chuckled and continued eating his food.

"No need to worry. I'm all yours, baby. And now that you're my roommate, we can explore a whole lot more." I trailed one of my fingers up the length of his arm, seductively, until I reached his mouth. He opened and let me stick my finger in. He sucked on it and swirled his tongue around my finger. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, imagining him sucking on my clit that way.

He noticed my breathing had picked up and released my finger. "You're getting all worked up again and we have to leave here in a little bit. Let's save it for later, okay?"

"Yeah." I whispered. I had no clue what the hell was wrong with me but all I wanted to do was fuck him. He definitely knew how to look at me just the right way and make me wanna jump him.

An hour later I was padded up and sparing with Jasper in the ring at the gym. We had been going at it for about two hours now. So far, he had gotten a few jabs in on me. I honestly thought he was too afraid of hurting me if he used his full force. It never failed, though, I always ended up putting him down.

We were doing our little, bouncing on the balls of our feet, maneuvering around the ring. Our fist were brought up in front of our faces. I was starting to get bored, quickly. "Come on, Jazz. Stop being a wussy and step up your game, buddy. I know you can do it. I've seen you spar with Demetri before."

He stepped forward and used a fake punch on me before trying a Roundhouse Punch. I blocked him of course. I took him down with a T-Strike. He fell to his knees in front of me. I used a Blitzkrieg on him and he fell down; sprawling out on the mat. "Come on. Get up." I was trying to antagonize him. I think he's turning soft now that he's been together with Alice.

"Alice has turned you into a pussy." I was trying intimidation now but he just laid there shaking his head no.

"You're evil." He got up onto his knees and I pounced again. I got him into a Headlock Reverse. I could hear him breathing heavily before he tapped my elbow to release him.

I was bouncing around the ring, throwing air punches; waiting for him to get up. He looked exhausted and I could go a few more rounds.

Off to the side of the ring, I heard hands clapping. "Woo Hoo! That's my girl!" Edward was standing next to Alice. They had just witnessed me kicking Jasper's ass for the umpteenth time today.

"B. Are you ever gonna let my boyfriend win?" Alice had her hands perched on her hips with a scowl on her face.

I chuckled. "No. You wanna try?"

"Uh... I don't think so. You're too brutal. You'd have me bleeding from every orifice of my body." She climbed into the ring and headed straight for Jazz.

"How about you, Edward? Wanna try and take me?"

"Oh, I'll take you alright but not like this. Come on. Go get showered and changed, we're meeting my mom for lunch, too." I stopped my bouncing abruptly and scrunched up my face at him; pursing my lips together.

"What? Why are you looking at me that way?"

I walked over to the ropes around the ring and started climbing through. He helped me hop down and started following me to the locker room. "Nothing. When did this happen? With your mom I mean."

"She called me about an hour ago and asked if I was available. I told her that we were having lunch with Alice and Jasper. I just invited her to come. I didn't think you would mind," he explained. And I honestly didn't care. I loved his mom when we met a couple of weeks ago.

I turned toward him, once we reached the locker room. "That's fine. I thought you were trying to pull one over on me."

He grabbed me by the hips and pulled me up against him, hard. "Would I do something like that?"

"Yes." I kissed him and turned away from him; trying to get into the locker room before he could catch me but I wasn't fast enough.

He grabbed me around the waist and planted a toe curling kiss on me. It took my breath away. He was gonna make my heart beat out of my chest.

He pulled back and smiled at me. I asked, "What the heck was that for?"

"Because, I love you. Now hurry and get changed." He smacked my ass when I turned to walk into the locker room.

As I was changing, I noticed a small spot of blood on my underwear. I knew I was due for my period any day. I sighed. I was happy and sad at the same time. I wanted to be pregnant but then again, I wanted to wait until it could be planned.

When I walked out of the locker room, Edward was leaning up against the wall waiting for me. I stood up on my tip toes to give him a kiss. "Looks like no nookie for you tonight."

"Why?"

"I just started my period," I stated, matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Well, there's always the shower," he teased; grabbing my hand and laced our fingers together. Alice and Jasper were waiting out front for us when we walked out. All of us climbed into our separate cars and headed to Jack's Fish Spot by Pike Place Market, for lunch. We had ordered food for carry out from this place before and I absolutely loved it.

As we all pulled in, I noticed Esme was standing out front waiting for us. We all got out and sauntered over to where she was. "Why'd you pick here? They don't serve alcohol."

"I thought you liked the food here."

"I do. I love it, actually. I just thought maybe you and Jasper might want a beer or something with your lunch."

"Na. Not really in the mood. I'd rather drink you for lunch, though." He poked his finger into my side, causing me to giggle.

I smacked his arm as he opened the door, ushering everyone in. "That's just gross."

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's just get some food. I'm starving." We were seated close to the back of the restaurant. All of us were involved in casual conversation. Esme was telling us that she was planning on redecorating two of her guest rooms. I wasn't really paying attention because it wasn't my forte.

We also told everyone that Edward would be moving in with me. They were all excited and proclaimed. _"It's about time."_

Alice piped in once Esme was done talking and told us how she had just booked a huge photo shoot on Bainbridge Island at some historic mansion. Apparently, Esme knew of the place because it was close to where her and Carlisle's home is. I congratulated her and wished her luck. She was finally getting her business back on track since she moved to Seattle. I was so proud of her. All she wanted to do was make something of herself and she was finally getting on track to do it.

We were all finishing up our meals and waiting on the check to come. I needed to make a pit stop at the bathroom before we left. When I got up from the table, I glanced up and noticed that fucker Michael was sitting and watching us. I didn't think twice before marching over to him to confront him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I was seething. I wanted to get to the bottom of this, once and for all.

"Well, hello Ms. Swan. It's nice to see you. What, no bodyguard?" He smirked at me as he folded his hands together and placed them on lap.

I started to step closer to him but I felt an arm snake around my waist. "I don't need a fucking bodyguard. Why the hell do you keep following me? Who the hell hired you?"

"Start speaking Mr. Newton. We know you're a private investigator. I think Isabella deserves some answers from you. Now. And before I release her on you and that won't be pretty." Edward stepped up, standing next to me. He still had his arm around me. I knew he was trying to hold me back and I was letting him.

"Yeah, I can attest to that." Jasper appeared next to us, sporting an nice shiner from our sparing match earlier today.

"Who's this?" Esme approached us. She straightened her stature. Getting into lawyer mode. She must have heard my seething tone toward the fucker.

I stepped back, pulling Edward with me and allowed Esme to step forward. "This is Michael Newton and he's been following me for some reason. My dad ran a check on him and he appears to be a private investigator. But, we can't seem to figure out what he's investigating."

"Oh, Ms. Swan, on the contrary, I have a very legitimate reason for following you. Now that I can get your attention and not his." He pointed toward Edward and smirked. "I can tell you a little about the reason I keep showing up."

"Well, I advise you to start talking and explain to Ms. Swan or I'll be filing every junction I can possibly find, against you. Mark my words, your stepping across a line that you don't wanna cross." Esme, pulling out the big lawyer guns that she has, places her hands on her hips and glaring at Mr. Newton. I suppressed my laughter after a surprised look appeared on his face. He probably didn't expect me to be having lunch with a very high powered, respected attorney known throughout Seattle.

Mr. Newton stood from his table and extended his hand towards Esme. "My names Michael Newton of Newton Investigations." Esme was reluctantly looking down at his hand. Speculating whether or not she should shake it.

"Esme Cullen. Law offices of Cullen, Masen and Associates." She pulled her hand back and out of the corner of my eye, I could see her trying to wipe her hand down the side of her pants. "Now. Can you please explain to my daughter in-law why you keep following her?"

_Daughter in-law? Huh?_

"Daughter in-law? I didn't realize Ms. Swan was married." Mr. Newton looked between me and Edward quizzically. I'm sure he was trying to figure why he hadn't come across that information. There wasn't any but Esme was planting the seed.

"Yes. Daughter in-law. For someone who's suppose to be a private investigator, you sure as hell don't do your homework very well." I giggle-snorted. Mr. Newton glanced at me but I hid my face behind Edwards arm.

Edward and I stood, watching as Esme informed the guy about my rights and why he was completely doing his job wrong. "Now, where were we? Oh, yeah, my daughter in-law. Start speaking."

Mr. Newton glanced at me and sighed heavily. "I was hired by a Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. My heart rate picked up and I started clenching my fist. I wanted to hit something and I wanted to hit it now.

Why the fuck were those people looking for me? I thought they would have been dead by now. I wanted nothing to do with them. They were apart of the hell that my mother and I went through before Phil died.

Edward wrapped his hand around my arm and began to pull me towards to door of the restaurant. "Let's take this outside, shall we."

Everyone followed us as we exited the restaurant. I stood, seething and glaring daggers at Mr. Newton. If he didn't tell me more information, I was sure to beat the ever living fuck out of him. "Why?"

"I don't know. I didn't expect to have to deal with this prick more then you." He stated, pointing towards Edward.

Before I could stop him, Edward drew his fist back and punched Mr. Newton right in the nose. Mr. Newton flew back from the force of Edwards punch; landing flat on his back.

Esme and Alice stood back; hands covering their mouths. I was just as shocked as they were but if it weren't Edward decking the guy, then it would have been me.

Edward started stepping toward Mr. Newton but Jasper stepped in his way. "Don't Edward. He's not worth it. You could end up in jail."

"You better fuckin' believe he's goin' to jail." Mr. Newton pulled his phone from his pocket and called the police. "Yes. I've just been assaulted in front of Jack's Fish Spot by Pike Place Market. Yes, he's still standing here...Thank you." He flipped his phone shut and stuck it back into his pocket. "The cops are on their way. Aren't you gonna run?"

Esme stepped forward and placed her hands on Edwards chest. "No. Edwards staying right here. We have witnesses that you instigated him."

"Yeah, we'll see," Mr. Newton said, snidely.

The cops showed up about seven minutes later and of course approached Mr. Newton first. There were two officers asking questions and taking statements from people who stood on the sidewalk before they even came to talk to Edward. Esme watched their actions and just shook her head in disbelief. It was like they weren't even interested in Edwards statement.

Finally, one of the officers approached him. "Mr. Cullen, your under arrest for the assault of Mr. Newton."

"Excuse me. You can't just take everyone else's statements and not even bother to ask him his. That's not fair." I was getting pissed. I needed to call my dad immediately and see if he could handle t his.

Esme stepped up. "She's right."

"We have all the information that we need to make an arrest," declared the cop. He had Edward turn around and placed his hands in handcuffs and began to read him his rights. Edward was then placed in the back of the police cruiser.

I was livid by this point and wanted nothing more then to strangle the life out of Mr. Newton. "YOU MOTHER...!" Jasper grabbed me before I could even take two more steps. "JASPER! LET ME THE FUCK GO! NOW!"

"I can't do that, B. You'll go to jail next." He wrapped his arms around me to try and calm me down. I was shaking uncontrollably.

Alice finally composed herself and wrapped her arms around me, too. They both had a tight hold on me. I was ready to rip that guys head off and he was lucky that Alice and Jasper were holding me back.

"Aunt Esme, is there anything that we can do right now?" Jasper, being the calm one, out of all of us, was trying to get the next step under way to get Edward out of jail.

"Let me make a few phone calls." She pulled her phone out to start making her calls. Before she did, she stepped toward Mr. Newton. "Mr. Newton, I would highly advise you to take what information that you have on my daughter in-law, and get out of town. I won't be accountable for her if she gets her hands on you."

Jasper spoke next. "I'd listen to her. I've already been on the other end of her fist today and we were just sparing."

"Sparing? Like fighting?" Mr. Newton had a look of disbelief cross his face.

Alice laughed. "Yeah. Sparing. As in kick boxing...Ju Jitsu...Karate... ya know, all that stuff that could leave you in a hospital, not able to walk. Our Ms. Swan, as you call her, has lethal weapons has hands and I quote my aunt when I say this 'If you did your homework correctly, you'd know'." Then Alice giggle-snorted. _I've_ _been hanging around her too much._

And then I rolled my eyes thinking. _Aunt? These people are starting to confuse the fuck out of me. First daughter in-law and now Alice is calling Esme, Aunt. I'm definitely losing it._

I needed to call my dad. If he was home, he could be down here within four hours. I'd hate for Edward to sit in a jail cell for that long. I only hoped that there would be something that Esme could do before my dad got here.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed my dads number. _"Hey, baby girl."_

"Hi, Dad." I sighed, heavily.

"_What's wrong? You sound stressed," _he inquired. He knew me when I was upset.

"I am Dad. Are you home? Edward was just arrested for punching that asshole, Michael Newton. I think we need that extra little information you have on him to get Edward out of jail. Esme's doing what she can."

"_Sure, honey. Let me throw some stuff in a bag and tell your mom what's going on. I'll be there as soon as I can," _ he sighed before he spoke again. _"Just try and take it easy before I get there. Don't kill the guy, either. I don't think I have enough info to keep you outta jail for his death."_

"I'll try Dad. Jasper and Alice are with me. All of us are heading over to the police station, right now," I said, exasperatingly. "That guy took off anyway. Probably going to the police station to try and make sure the charges stick on Edward."

"_Okay. Well, call Edwards attorney and have him get down to the police station and explain to him what's going on,"_ he sighed and groaned. _"And for Gods sake, Bella, tell Edward to keep his hands to himself."_

"I know, Dad. Oh and Esme is Edwards attorney. Don't you remember from my birthday?"

"_Esme Cullen? Oh, crud. That's right. I'm sorry."_

"That's fine, Dad. Drive safe and we'll see you when you get here." We said good-bye and hung up. I walked toward Esme and she wrapped her arms around me. I was still so upset over all of this. I felt like I could cry my eyes out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Please don't shoot me. I had to leave it there. More information about Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer will be coming to light in the next chapter. Hopefully Bella can get some more answers that are well deserved. We shall see.**_

_**Thanks for reading and sticking with me. It really does mean a lot to me.**_

_**Okay, so. I wanted to rec a few stories. Like I usually do, so I went back to my list of completed stories that I've already read. Here are a few.**_

_**Maybe I'm Falling For You by Coldplaywhore (complete)**_

_**Lack of Color by Coldplaywhore (WIP) I'm absolutely loving this story.**_

_**Love Will Come Through by Coldplaywhore (complete)**_

**_If you didn't notice, I sorta have a soft spot for CPW. I love her writing. Please check out her stuff. I'm sure I've mentioned her before but Oh! Well, doesn't hurt to do it again._**

**_And another little rant with this stories STATS, too. 247 people have me on alert and I barely have 150 reviews. Does anyone know why this happens? *shakes head*_**

**_~Stephanie~_**


	12. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Yes, I know. Update fail. I don't wanna give you a whole lot of sob stories but I was really sick. Sinus infection. Upper respiratory infection. Coughing my head off. Yeah, yeah, sob story, I know.**_

_**But, I am here now. I wrote this quickly. I hope that you like it. I know I left you with a cliffie and this picks right up where I left off.**_

_**So enough of my ramblings...WE all know who wrote Twilight, RIGHT? Stephenie Meyer. She owns that shiz.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**2/28/2010**_

* * *

><p>Another Life<p>

Chapter 11

EPOV

I was pacing back and forth, in the cell that I shared with some guy. He kept ogling me. He said that he was my biggest fan and requested an autograph before either of us was released.

I ran my fingers through my hair. If I ever got released, that was. I had already been here for two hours. I could imagine the stink Bella was stirring up out front, but I knew she would call her dad and my mom would be doing everything in her power to get me out as soon as possible.

I was so irate. I couldn't help myself when that guy called me an asshole. He was definitely intimidating me and it worked. I was glad it was me instead of Bella. I knew that if she got a hold of him, it would've been a lot worse. After watching her with Jasper, earlier, there was no way that guy would've been walking away.

I shook my head in disbelief. Why wouldn't they take my statement before passing judgment and arresting me?

Discrimination was what I was feeling because of my celebrity status. I was definitely filing a complaint against the department for that purpose.

Time kept ticking by. Where the hell was my mom? Why was I even still here?

Two and a half long hours later, I heard footsteps approaching. An officer stopped by my cell and began to unlock it, "Cullen. You've been sprung."

"It's about damn time," I complained. I was feeling like a petulant child at the moment, but could you blame me?

I followed the officer out to sign some papers and receive my belongings. My watch, wallet, car keys and whatever little change I had.

I gathered my stuff and began to walk down a long hallway. When I passed one of the offices, I noticed Charlie was in the room, talking to Michael Newton. That motherfucker had another thing coming if he thought he could pull one over on me.

I stopped at watched Charlie as he talked to Michael. He became pale as Charlie talked. I wondered what could cause him to get that scared look on his face.

Charlie glanced up and noticed me watching. He motioned for me to join them in the room,"Hey, Marshal. Thanks for coming all the way down here. I'm sure you were busy."

"It's not a problem at all. My daughter needed me, so I was here as fast as I could," he sighed and sat down in a chair across from Michael. He pointed toward a chair; subtly telling me to take a seat, "Mr. Newton has decided not to press any charges against you. Apparently he was just trying to get a rise out of you. He won't be doing it again. Will you Mr. Newton?"

Michael glanced between me and Charlie, "Uh...no. I'm sorry. You won't have to see me again, either," he said with a scowl.

"Oh, really? That's good news." That made me wonder what kind of dirt Charlie had on him. It had to be good enough to get him to back off. And to back off for good. I was definitely happy with that bit of information.

Charlie looked over at me, "We're all good here. I'm sure my daughter's worn a hole in the floor out there. She's probably bitched at every officer that would listen to her and if I know my daughter as well as I do, I'd say she was about to start planning your jailbreak."

"Yeah, I wouldn't doubt it." Charlie kept eying Michael, as if to get a point across about Bella being his daughter. Charlie new about him pressing the subject of Bella not being biologically his, but to him and to Bella, he was her father in every way there was, except blood.

I rose from my seat; turning toward to door to leave. Charlie called my name before I reached the door, "Yes, Marshal."

"I'll stop by her place when I'm all done here. Tell my daughter she can make me dinner since I'll be bunking at her place tonight," he said pointedly. I nodded my head and turned back for the door.

I was over my little childish act about him staying with us. Sort of. I was still a little nervous. Especially now that I would be moving in with her, permanently.

I continued walking down the hallway, toward the front, to leave. I could hear Bella before I saw her, "You people are so incompetent around here. Those two assholes need to go back to the academy and learn their job all over again. Believe me, if I have anything to do with it, a complaint will be filed."

I stood watching her for a minute before I approached. I sighed, shaking my head. How in the world did I get so lucky to find a woman like her?

I rounded the corner and she caught sight of me. Before I knew what was happening, she launched herself at me. I almost fell backwards from the force of her impact. She kept peppering my face with kisses. It was like she hadn't seen me in days. "God, I missed you."

"I missed you, too, baby, but I wasn't in there that long. We go longer without seeing each other when we're at work," I said, kissing her back. I squeezed her as tight as I could. "It was only a little over four hours."

"It's not the same. You didn't deserve to be in there." I lowered her back to the floor. "Incompetent fuckers," she said, raising her voice loud enough for someone to hear.

My mom was standing off to the side, signing some papers. Jasper and Alice were sitting, patiently waiting. When they glanced up and saw me, they stood and walked over to where we were, "It's about time, Rocky."

"Shut up, Jazz. I didn't see you doing anything about him," I said, sarcastically.

"You're right. I have better self-control then you do," he said, snidely. He smirked as he said it.

"Fuck you. I have good self-control," I said, lightly punching his arm.

He chuckled and shook his head, "Can we leave now? I have a date with my girlfriend, but I had to make sure my cousin was okay before we headed out."

Bella still had her arms wrapped around me when we walked over to where my mom was. She was gathering a bunch of papers and sticking them in her briefcase, "I have some papers for you to sign. You'll be filing a complaint against the two officers that arrested you for not following protocol." She closed her briefcase and stepped over to me. She reached out and wrapped one of her arms around me, "Always the knight and shining Armor."

"Gotta protect my girl. By the way, I'm moving in with Bella," I said, smiling down at my mom. It just came out of my mouth.

Bella glanced up at me with a huge smile on her face. I leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

My mom smiled back at me, "Are you really?" I nodded, answering her, "That's wonderful, honey. Your aunt Joan already said she thought you'd end up moving in with her."

"Yeah, I'm just glad I didn't buy a place yet. Bella's place is more than big enough for the both of us and then some," I said as we started walking toward the exit. We all stopped and said our goodbyes out front. Bella had brought her car over to the precinct; following my mom. I had to meet my mom at her office, first thing Monday morning, to sign my papers.

Bella handed her keys over to me saying she'd rather me drive, "Will you be okay to drive home?"

"Yeah, I'm still a little perturbed over that asshole. I wonder what my dad has on him. That's what got you out, by the way. That Michael guy was in the process of giving his statement when my dad showed up. Apparently, what my dad has, halted his statement, then he was dragged into an interrogation room," she explained as I pulled out into the late afternoon, Saturday traffic.

"I'm really curious now." I paused for a second, remembering what her dad said to me. "Oh, I was told by your dad, that he'll be staying with us tonight and that he expects you to cook him dinner."

We were quiet for the rest of the ride, to pick up my truck/SUV, whatever you wanna call it. I could tell that Bella was still upset about what was going on. Hearing the news that your biological grandparents are looking for you, has to kill ones spirits a little especially after the past she had with them.

I wasn't really sure what to say to her. Letting her stew about it for a little while would be the best way, then I would approach her. I didn't want her to bottle it all up, though, and then explode later, over it.

I pulled up next to my vehicle. I waited a minute before exiting the car, "Hey, you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, we'll talk about it when we get home. I need to call my mom and let her know what's going on. I'm sure she's worried because my dad left in a rush," she said, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Okay. As long as you talk to me, though, okay?" She nodded, answering me.

I leaned over the console between us. I slid my hand along her shoulder, around her neck. She turned her head toward me and I placed a kiss on her lips, "I love you. I'll see you at home."

"Love you, too. Did my dad say what he expected for dinner?"

"No. Just that he expected it. Make him peanut butter and jelly," I suggested.

"No. He did this favor for us. He deserves a good home cooked meal for it." I kissed her again before climbing out of the car. She was right. Charlie did do this favor for us. Now we just needed to wait for him to get to our place and tell us what really happened.

I smiled thinking about Bella's place being our place now. My aunt was gonna be ecstatic about this information. I could hear her telling me _'I told you so',_ over and over again.

On the way home, my cell rang. Glancing at the caller ID, it was my dad, "Hey Dad."

"_Hey, Rocky. Your mom told me what happened. You okay?"_

"Why is it that I keep getting called, Rocky?"

"_I don't know, son. Maybe because you decked the guy,"_ he stated; chuckling about the incident.

Apparently news traveled fast. My mom had called him and explained what had happened, since she was there to witness the whole thing. "Yeah, well, he had it coming. At least we won't have to deal with him anymore. The Marshal's got something good enough on him, to make him back off."

"_That's go__od news,' _he sing songed, _"and your mom tells me that you're moving in with Bella. It's that_ _serious?"_

"Yes. She's it for me, Dad. I can see myself marrying her one day," I said, smiling as I said the words.

If I knew my Dad, he was smiling, too. All him and my mom wanted for us, was to be happy. They weren't the type of parents to lecture us on how to live our lives. _"Congratulations."_

"What for? Moving in with her?"

"_Well, yeah. I'm happy that you've found the one for you. Just make sure you don't leave your mother out of the wedding plans," _he said, teasingly.

I chuckled, "Oh, believe me. I won't if I wanna keep my head."

"_You know your mother. Hey, how about you and Bella come out to the house tomorrow, for dinner? Emmett has some news to share with us. I don't know what it is, though. Maybe it has something to do with them moving to Seattle." _With him saying that, I felt like shit because I wasn't up to date with all the happenings with Emmetts career and personal life. It was kind of hard when he lived across the country from us and both of us being completely busy, constantly. But then again, what does that say about my parents, too?

"We don't have any other plans, but let me talk to Bella about it. She got some rather disturbing news today," I informed him, knowing he would understand if we had to decline.

I could hear papers rustling in the background, _"Okay. Just give us a call in the morning_ _and let us know."_

"Will do. Talk to ya later, Dad."

We said our good-byes then I tossed my phone down on the seat next to me.

I had pulled over to talk on the phone with my Dad. Bella continued driving, heading home. She should be home by now.

I merged back into traffic, heading home myself. When I pulled into the parking garage, Bella's car was already there.

When I walked in the door, she was in the kitchen, pulling stuff out to start dinner. I wondered if now would be a good time to see if she was ready to talk about what happened today.

I walked into the kitchen; placing a kiss on her cheek before sitting at the breakfast bar. She seemed really deep in thought, "You ready to talk about what happened today?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "There's nothing really to talk about. I don't know these people. They may be my biological grandparents, but I don't owe them anything and they sure as heck don't owe me anything. They had their chance when I was little, to be a part of my life. They're nothing to me. It just really pisses me off that they hired some asshole to find me and cause shit like today, to happen."

"According to your dad, he won't be coming around anymore. He had Michael tell me himself, when I was on my way out." And I honestly hoped that Charlie was right, and Michael would leave us alone. "Oh, and my dad called on my way home, that's why I pulled over. He invited us to dinner tomorrow night. He said that Emmett had some kind of announcement to make. I said I'd let him know in the morning, if you were up to it."

Bella started chopping some celery before replying, "I'd like that. I wanna see Rose, anyway. She's supposed to start volunteering at the shelter next week." She threw the celery into a pot, "I wonder what kind of announcement. I'm sure it has something to do with them moving here. Did he get drafted or something?"

"I honestly don't know. I haven't been paying any attention. Some brother and coach I am, huh? But, if it's because they're moving here, I'd say he did get drafted and Seattle snatched him up. I think his contract was up with Greenbay, anyway."

I sent a quick text to my mom, letting her know that we would be there tomorrow for dinner. "Did you call your mom?"

"Yeah, my dad called her and let her know what was going on. She knows he's staying here, tonight," she said, placing the pot full of all sorts of goodness, on the stove.

* * *

><p>Charlie showed up just before dinner was done. Bella made some sort of chicken stew, but I wasn't complaining. I ate until I had Dunlap disease – my belly done lapped over my belt.<p>

After dinner, we settled into the living room and watched a little TV. I was waiting for Charlie to share his information with us, but I wasn't about to ask him about it.

"So, kiddo, apparently Mr. & Mrs. Dwyer are looking for you," Charlie said, sitting up on the loveseat, "That guy Michael told me they hired him, but he swore that he didn't have any idea why they needed info on you. He just reported back to them when he had an encounter with Edward or when he could talk to you. He said he told them your address, where you worked, what kind of car you drive and most recently, who you're dating." Charlie chuckled, "He said they seemed really interested when he told them you lived in a really fancy high rise building and that you were dating the famous Edward Cullen."

Bella turned and looked at me. She had a devious look on her face, "You're famous? I didn't have any idea. What aren't you telling me?" She joked. I knew she was only trying to lighten the mood.

I smiled at her and pulled her into my side; tickling her, "You know exactly who I am."

Bella sat back up and scooted to the edge of the couch, "Is there anything you can do? Maybe run a background check on them. See if you can find out what they've been up to for the last twelve years because I honestly don't have any idea why they'd want to find me."

"Yeah, I'll call it in on Monday." Charlie sighed, "So, you wanna know what I got on Michael, don't you?"

"Yes. It can't be good if you got him to back off from us," Bella said, leaning back against the couch.

Charlie reached for his briefcase that was leaning against the coffee table in front of him. He pulled a manila folder from it and opened it, "It looks like our friend Michael here is an accessory to murder. He's also been involved in a car theft ring. He'd mark certain cars to be stolen and he made a profit from it. There's a whole list of things, but he had a warrant out for his arrest; I was just waiting for the right time to use it."

"Thanks for your help, Marshal. I really do appreciate it. I'd probably still be sitting in that cell if it weren't for you."

"Yeah, yeah, don't mention it." He stood up from the loveseat; tossing the folder down on the table, "Well, I'm off to bed. You two have plans for tomorrow?"

"Just dinner at my parents. What time are you heading out?" I asked, honestly wondering if I should sleep in or get up to bid the Marshal farewell.

"I'm outta here bright and early. I promised Renee, I'd be back before lunch, tomorrow. You two can sleep in." Charlie started walking toward the steps; waving over his shoulder, "Good night you two."

"Night dad," Bella said. All of a sudden she jumped up from the couch, "Hey dad." She walked up to him; looking a tad guilty, "Um… there was something I forgot to tell you. Edwards moving in with me. I thought I'd let you know."

Charlie looked a little taken aback, but he chuckled, "I knew it was gonna happen. I'm too tired to argue, so good luck."

"Thanks dad. Good night."

"Night, Marshal."

Bella and I stayed up for another thirty minutes before heading up to bed. I was completely exhausted. I was counting on passing out by the time my head hit the pillow.

We finished our regular nightly routine and climbed into bed. We gave each other a kiss before snuggling in. We were passed out in no time.

* * *

><p>Sometime during the night, I had to shake Bella awake. She was practically screaming out from a nightmare. I was expecting this to happen after what she learned today, "Baby, wake up." I gave her a little shake, "Bella, baby, wake up."<p>

A loud sob broke from her chest. She was close to hyperventilating, "Take deep breaths. Try to calm down. You're at home. I'm here with you. Nothing's gonna get to you. I won't let it."

She opened her eyes and it immediately dawned on her that she had been dreaming. She quickly moved to sitting in my lap and wrapped her arms around me, "I just want it all to go away. Why do they have to do this to me?"

"I don't know, baby. We'll find out. Your dad will make sure of it. You need to calm down, right now, though." I rubbed my hands up and down her back; soothing her.

"I'm trying. I can't get their faces out of my head. It's like their haunting me," she expressed; pulling back from our embrace.

I cupped her cheek and kissed her lips, "I'm here for you. You don't have to do this alone."

There was a soft knock on the door, "Come in Marshal."

Charlie poked his head inside the door, "Everything okay in here? I heard Bella screaming."

"Yeah, dad. I just had a nightmare about those retched people," Bella said; sliding off my lap and laying back down on the bed. She pulled the blankets up over her body.

Charlie walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to her, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I'll be okay. I've got my Knight and shining armor here to protect me," she said, jokingly.

"Alright," he said; patting her leg, "If you're sure you're okay, I'm gonna head back to bed, then. I need to get up in a couple of hours and head out. Come get me if you guys need anything, okay."

"Night, again, dad. Sorry I woke you up," Bella said as Charlie got up from the bed.

Charlie gave me the evil eye before he turned for the door, "Don't worry about it. Good-night."

His look was probably because I was sleeping with his daughter and because of the fact that I would be sleeping with her every night from now on.

After Charlie left, I slid back down in the bed next to Bella and pulled her to me. Her back to my front. I kissed her neck, "I love you. Try to get back to sleep."

"Love you, too."

* * *

><p>We woke around eleven the next morning. I still felt a little tired, but I needed to get up. When I got downstairs, there was coffee ready for us. I figured Charlie had made it before he left.<p>

Bella wasn't far behind me. We made our coffee and settled in at the breakfast bar before Bella got up to make us some food.

Since it was lunch time, she made us some sandwiches with some potato salad. She always made the best damn food.

For the rest of the day, we lounged around. Not doing anything really. I was a little anxious to find out what kind of news my brother wanted to share.

Around five-thirty, we headed upstairs to start getting ready. I was headed for the shower when Bella got my attention, "Can I join you?"

"You don't even need to ask," I said, smiling from ear to ear.

We stripped out of our clothes and climbed in under the hot water. It felt good running down my back.

I stood, watching Bella as she lingered under the water on the other side of the shower. "What are you looking at?"

"You."

She stepped over to me and placed both of her hands on my chest, "What about me?"

"You amaze me." I leaned down and kissed her. "You always leave me wanting more." I kissed her again. "You're beautiful inside and out." Another kiss. "You have a huge heart." A lingering kiss. "I'm so in love with you that it's so hard to take my eyes off you."

She wrapped her arms around me and cupped both of my butt cheeks in her hands, "The feeling's mutual," she said, but then pulled back from me, "Someone's really happy to see me."

"He's always happy to see you." She moved one of her hands to my front and wrapped her hand around my hardened shaft. She pumped me a few times, slowly. "Bella, don't start something you can't finish."

"Who says I'm not gonna finish?"

I pushed her against the wall and wrapped one of her legs around my waist. The tip of my cock grazed her entrance. She shuddered at the feeling, "I think I'll be the one finishing."

I started kissing her along her collarbone and up her neck. Her hands were running up and down my arms as I started running my tongue over her chest and captured one of her nipples in my mouth. We both moaned at the feeling.

I didn't waste any time. I grabbed her other leg and wrapped it around me. I couldn't wait any longer. I reached down and aligned myself with her entrance and I thrust my hips forward and was completely sheathed inside of her. The feeling was overwhelming. We both groaned. "Oh, sweet fuck." My eyes rolled into the back of my head. The heat from her, washed over my lower body, completely.

I was pounding into her with no hesitance. The sounds we were making, was echoing throughout the bathroom. The steam was surrounding us, but that didn't deter me. I couldn't get enough. "Oh, God! Harder." She was clawing at my back with her nails; the pain spurred me on to pound harder.

She started to slip, so I wrapped one of my arms around her ass to hold her up. My other arm was gripping the wall to help hold myself up. She patted me on the shoulder, "Let me down. It's hurting my back. I'll bend over for you."

I pulled out and she slid down my body. She bent over with her hands resting on the wall. I didn't hold back from stepping forward; gripping my shaft before slamming back into her, "Oh, God. You feel so much bigger this way."

I gripped her hips; my fingers digging into her flesh. She moved back and forth meeting each of my thrust. "Does that feel good, baby?"

"Fuck yes. Harder. Smack my ass." My eyes grew wide when she said that, but I wasn't stopping my pounding to question her, so I smacked her, lightly. "Harder, Edward. Smack me harder. Make it sting."

Holy shit! I couldn't believe she was asking me to smack her ass. This was a different experience for us and I wanted to try everything we could, together, so I smacked her and the sound echoed loudly. She let out a high pitched yelp, "Yes! Do it again. I'm close, baby."

Smacking her, couldn't feel good against wet skin, but I figured that she was so into the moment that she didn't care. I smacked her ass one more time, a little harder this time. She started clenching around me; spurring on my orgasm. I slammed into her a few more times before I abruptly pulled out, remembering that I didn't have a condom on, and came all over her ass, "Oh, my fucking, GOD!" I grunted as I was finished up my cum fest. "Left you a little present, baby."

"Oh, yeah." Bella reached back and rubbed my cum all over her ass before standing up straight, "Mmmm." She was turning out to be quite the vixen when it came to sex.

She turned around to face me, smiling at me seductively; placing her hands on my heaving chest, "You like smacking my ass?"

"Oh, yeah. You still surprise me, you know that." I wrapped my arms around her and placed a kiss on her neck, "we better hurry and get washed up, but anytime you wanna do that again, I'm game."

"I'm always game to try new stuff with you," she said, rising up on her tip toes to kiss me, "I love you, Sex Master."

"Sex Master, huh? I don't know about that." I kissed her again, "although, I can be a sexual deviant when I want."

She reached for the body wash and squirted some into her hand and began to rub it over her chest. I couldn't help but watch her. She was on the verge of making me hard again.

Before the shower was over and we were clean, I ended up with a mind blowing, blowjob. I don't think I ever came so hard in my life.

We hurriedly got dressed and raced for the door. We were running late because of our sexual diversions, but I wasn't complaining. Who would? Complain, that is? Definitely not me.

We made it to my parents' house, in no time. My mom and Rose were setting the table when we walked through the door. Bella offered to help.

I could hear Emmett laughing when I approached the living room. He turned when he heard me come in, "It's about time you got here. Where's Bella?"

"She's in the kitchen helping mom and Rose. What are you two doing?"

"Dad was telling me about this couple that wanted an extra room added on to their house. It turned out to be a sex, play room," he explained.

I quirked my eyebrows at him, "What's so funny about that?"

"The couple was in their late sixties. Can you imagine? I just hope I'm still pumping away at their age," he said as he started walking toward the kitchen.

About that time, Bella poked her head around the corner to tell us that dinner was ready. I was glad that she seemed so comfortable here since it was her first time,visiting.

We all settled down to eat. When we neared the end of the meal, Emmett cleared his throat, "So, I'm sure you guys already know, but I wanted to be the one to personally tell you that I'll be playing for the Seattle Seahawks. My contract was up with Greenbay and I had the opportunity to play for Seattle, so that's one of the main reasons we're moving here. Plus, I wanted to be closer to the family. I couldn't pass it up."

"Congratulations, son. I'm proud of you," my dad said, getting up from the table to give Emmett a hug.

"We have more news," Emmett said, glancing around at everyone.

My mom's head perked up, "We're expecting our first baby in April."

"Oh, my God! That's so awesome," erupted Bella. She pushed back from the table and wrapped her arms around Rosalie. She had tears in her eyes. It made my heart clinch at the thought of a baby. I thought about our little mishap with the condom and the possibility that she could had been pregnant, but she had gotten her period.

I wasn't about to try and knock her up on purpose without her knowing. As much as I wanted a baby, I could wait for her. I would let her to come to me about it, first.

"Congrats, brother. I was wondering how long it would take for you two to procreate," I said, getting up from the table and pulling him into a hug.

"Well, we wanted to make sure she was into her second trimester before we told anyone. We hope to find out what the baby is, on her next appointment," he explained.

My mom was sobbing and completely overwhelmed with the news, "Oh, this is such a blessing. You guys are making us grandparents. Carlisle, we're gonna be grandparents."

"I know, honey. I heard the news."

My mom got up from the table and wrapped herself around Emmett. His face almost turned blue from lack of oxygen, "Ma, you're choking me."

I turned toward Rosalie and pulled her into a hug, "Congrats, sis. You guys will make great parents."

"Thank you. Now all we need is for you to knock Bella up so that I don't have to be pregnant alone," she said, pulling back from the hug and looking up at me.

"That's completely up to her. I'd knock her up tonight, if she'd let me. You know how much I love kids and she loves them just as much, but I need to go with her timing on this," I expressed, looking over at Bella as she soothed my mother.

We all finished dinner. Bella helped my mom and Rose clean up in the kitchen, while us three men, went into my dad's office and had a drink. My dad always had the best whiskey. Always single barrel. He had a fifty year old bottle of scotch once, which Emmett and I, got into one time when my parents were out of town. Needless to say, Emmett and I couldn't sit down for a week after that. Imagine getting your ass beat at the age of fourteen and fifteen. We never touched his whiskey again.

That night on our way home, Bella was really quiet. I wondered if her nightmare was still haunting her, "What's on your mind, sweetness?"

"Just thinking. I'm really happy for Emmett and Rose," she said, looking out the window as I drove through the downtown streets of Seattle, heading toward home.

"Yeah, me too. I knew they were trying, but I don't know, I didn't think it would happen that quickly," I said, glancing over at Bella.

Bella sighed, "They'll be great parents."

"They will. What's really bothering you? You seem to be off in another world," I queried, reaching over grabbing her hand. I laced our fingers together when she looked down at them. "Tell me."

"I'm just being emotional. I kept thinking about when the condom broke and if I ended up pregnant after, you know. It's just...I could be pregnant with Rose so we could share the experience together," she explained. My heart ached for her, but I didn't know the right words to say.

"I know. We can work on that tonight, if you'd like." I grinned at her, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"As much as I'd like that, I think we'll wait a little longer. I still want it to be just you and me for a while," she said, raising our hands and kissing the back of mine.

I smiled at her again, "Okay, you just tell me when and I'm all for it."

She nodded her head at me.

We made it home and headed straight up to our room to get ready for bed. Tomorrow started another long week for us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Isn't Edward the sweetest guy ever? I want one...Anywho, let me know what you think.**_

_**Here's my rec's for this update...there's a few.**_

_** Learning To Let Go by lvtwilight09 (WIP)**_

_**I think I'm gonna Marry You by reyes139 (WIP)**_

_**Crash & Burn by TwiStarJunkie (WIP)**_

_**AND LAST BUT DEFINITELY NOT LEAST, ONE OF MY ALL TIME FAVORITE AUTHORS JUST STARTED A NEW STORY...Check it out.**_

_**Starshine by lizzylillyrose (Story just started getting posted/WIP)**_

**_If I forgot to mention anything or anyone, sorry. I was sorta in a hurry to get this out. I need to get to work on my other fic and get it finished. It will probably be a couple of weeks before I update "Another Life", so that I can finish up "Loving E"._**

**_I do send lots of thanks to everyone who is still reading my stuff. It makes me feel all googily inside. Yeah, not a word, but who gives a F..._**

**_Love to all,_**

**_Enjoy,_**

**_Stephanie_**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is a short chapter. I had to get it out of my head before it disappeared. I hope everyone likes it.**

**No copyright infringement at all. SM owns Twilight.**

**Update: 3/20/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Life<strong>

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

It had been about a month and a half since Edward was arrested. Things seemed to be all quiet. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Edward and I would go to work and come home; spending a lot of time in my library reading.

We watched movies every now and then and went out to eat. We spent as much time together that we could considering football season was in full swing.

He had flown out of town a few times, for away games, but as soon as the game was over, he did what he had to do and headed straight home. He wished that I could go, but I couldn't take the time off work. That was just something that we were learning to deal with. Him going out of town was part of the perks of being the football coach and I understood. I never made a big deal about it.

Around the first week of November, I started getting sick. I couldn't stop throwing up. I always felt nauseous and any smell of food, made me wanna hurl. After a couple of days, I shoved it off as a stomach flu. When the next week rolled around and I was still sick, everyone started pressuring me to see a doctor.

Edward was concerned and kept pushing for me to go to the doctor more then anyone else. If it kept happening after a couple of more days, I decided I would go. I already had a doctors appointment with my Gynecologist, to get on birth control. Edward begged me one night after we had just got done having sex. He was pulling the condom off and it slipped from his fingers and snapped back against the head of his dick. I couldn't help but laugh after it happened.

I should have gotten on birth control months before, but neither one of us were complaining. It was only every once in a while that Edward would go without; opting to pull out. Those times were mainly when we showered together.

It was now the day of my doctors appointment. I wanted to put in a few hours of work before I had to leave and head to the other side of town, where my appointment was.

Jazz decided at that moment to stick his head inside my door, "You don't look so good."

"I definitely don't feel so good," I said, groaning and slumping over my desk, placing my head on my crossed arms.

"You should see a doctor," he suggested with a sympathetic grimace.

I sighed, "I have an appointment today." I popped my head up to look at the time on my computer, "As a matter of fact, I have to leave here in about twenty minutes to make it on time."

"Is my cousin going with you?" Jazz walked toward my desk and leaned against it; crossing his arms over his chest.

"No. He couldn't get away." I reached down to open the drawer to my desk to pull my purse out, "I'll be fine. It's probably just some stomach flu."

"You've been sick, for what, about a week now?"

I rolled my eyes at the thought of being sick, again. I don't get sick normally, "Ugh...don't remind me. It's been over a week now, but it's slowed down a lot."

"Why don't you go ahead and head out so you don't have to rush. I'll tell Carol you left a little early," he suggested, standing upright and walking around my desk to me. He reached his hand out to help me up from my chair, "You want me to come with you? I'd feel more comfortable going. You really don't look like you could walk a straight line, let alone, drive."

"Can you leave?"

"Yeah. I just have a couple of manuscripts to go over, but I can pick them up when I come back to the office," he explained while I reached for my jacket.

We stopped by his office on the way out to grab his car keys and jacket. I honestly didn't feel like driving at all.

On the way out, I did let Carol know that I was heading out early and that I probably wouldn't be coming back, "If Edward calls, please tell him to call my cell. He knows I have an appointment today."

**EPOV**

Bella had an appointment today. I was concerned mostly because she had been sick for more than a week. She kept telling me it was probably just he stomach flu.

I had wanted to go with her, but I couldn't get away. We were scheduled for a home game this weekend and there were so much ground to cover before the game and getting away, was close to impossible.

"Come on guys, lets run this play one more time. We have to make sure its perfected. So far, we're in the lead and I don't wanna take any chances. You guys can do this. I'm proud of where are. We'll make it to the champion ship games. That's where everyone wants to be, right?"

"YES COACH!" was shouted from all the players. Hearing them as a team like that, always brought a smile to my face, but I wasn't about to let them see me smile. I was suppose to be the hard core coach and I didn't want them to see that I was actually a little soft when it came to them.

I had the boys run all of our plays a few more times before we cut for a two hour break.

I just wanted to get home to my girl. I knew she wasn't heading back to the office after her appointment, so I wanted to go home and pamper her. I always pamper her, but I'd add more to it since she's sick and I just wanted to make sure she always knows that I love her beyond words.

My cell ringing, brought me out of my reverie, "Edward Cullen."

"Edward? It's Renee."

"Hey, Renee, how's it goin'?"

I heard her sob, "Renee, what's goin' on?"

"Has no one called you yet?" she asked between sobs.

"No, no, why?"

"You need to get over to Seattle Grace as soon as possible. Jasper and Bella were in a car accident, Edward. I can't get there right now. She needs you," she explained, but I wasn't comprehending everything she just said to me.

I shook my head, "Wha. . .What? Car accident? When?" I shook my head again as my heart plummeted to my stomach, "Oh, God, No."

"Edward, honey, you need to focus. I already called Joan and your mother. They'll meet you there." She paused for a second, "Edward, did you hear me?"

"Yes. Ho. . .how bad was it?"

"We don't know anything right now. We do know that both of them were unconscious and that Jasper had to be taken in for emergency surgery," she explained, while I paced the room around my desk.

"Did you call the Marshall?"

"Yes, honey. He'll be there when he can. He's in Florida right now and he'll get on the first flight out. I'll be there as soon as I can," she said. I was still having a hard time comprehending what was going on.

My breathing was really ragged and I was becoming light headed, "Edward, is there anyone that can drive you?"

"Yes, um. . . no, I'll drive myself. I'll be fine."I grabbed my keys and started running out of the building without even telling anyone where I was heading, "Listen Renee, as soon as I find out anything, I'll let you know okay. Please drive careful. I'm barely holding it together. I can only imagine how your dealing."

"She'll be fine. We just have to believe that. She's a strong woman, Edward," she said soothingly. We had to believe that she would be fine. _"God, please let her be okay."_

Once I made it to my truck and climbed in, I had to gather my composure before I drove. I took a few deep breaths, "God, please let her be okay. She has to be okay."

I made it to the hospital in record time. When I walked in, I got the directions to where I needed to be and found my mom and Aunt Joan in the waiting area, "Have you heard anything?"

My mom and aunt jumped up when I approached them. Mom wrapped her arms around me, "Oh, sweetie."

"Auntie?"

"Jasper's still in surgery and they won't give us any information on Bella. They did tell us that she was still unconscious, though. Apparently, she hit her head on the windshield," my aunt explained to me.

A sob broke from my chest. I couldn't help but think the worst right now. My girl was in the hospital somewhere needing me and I couldn't get any information until Renee got here.

I had to try something, so I approached the information desk, "Excuse me, I need to speak with someone about my fiance, Isabella Swan."

"Your name, sir?"

"Edward Cullen," I said. She started typing away at the computer.

"Ah, yes. You were listed, but we didn't have a phone number to reach you. We did contact her mother, though." She glanced up at me, "Do you have a contact number that we can list for you?"

I gave her my cell number before asking, "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Sure, I can page the doctor for you," she said; reaching for the phone.

I glanced over at my mom and aunt. They were huddled together, discussing something.

I waited at the information desk for about fifteen minutes before a gangly looking doctor came strolling out through the double doors, "Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes."

He extended his hand to me, "I'm Dr. McGee. I'm Isabella attending. Lets have a seat so I can tell you what going on."

I made my way back over to my mom and aunt while he followed, "This is Dr. McGee, he's Bella's doctor."

They scooted to the edge of their seats while I took a seat next to the doctor, across from them, "Okay, I really need to be telling her immediate family, but since you said you were her fiance, I can tell you what's going on right now."

"Is it serious?"

"Well, any head injury is serious, but Isabella seems to be doing fine. She's in surgery right now. Her ankle was shattered and they're repairing it with pins. Her head wound is superficial and she has a slight concussion. She'll make a full recovery, although, they could only use a local anesthetic because of the baby. We did an ultra. . ."

My mom and aunt both gasped, very loudly, "Excuse me? The what? The baby? She's pregnant?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I assumed you knew." He stood from where he was sitting, "Yeah, Isabella is ten weeks along. Everything looks really good. The heartbeat was nice and healthy."

"She got her period last month, though. How. . . I mean, if she got her period, how can she be ten weeks along?" I asked, knowing exactly how, but not so sure about the whole period thing.

"Well, with some women, light bleeding may occur. It's called spotting which may cause them to think that they were having their cycle. Has she had her cycle this month?"

I slumped back in my chair, "No. . . I don't know. We've both been really busy and I'm traveling a lot right now because of work."

"I understand," he leaned in close to me, "I'm a big fan, by the way. You're doing a great job with the team , so far."

I looked over at my mom and aunt. Both of them had huge tears rolling out of there eyes.

"Thank you. Um. . . do you have any news about my cousin? Jasper Whitlock? His moms right there." I gestured to my aunt.

"I'm sorry, no. I'm not his attending. That would be Dr. Sloan. He's in surgery right now, but I can get a nurse to come out and give you an update, if you'd like," he explained.

My aunt stepped forward, "Yes, please. I need to make sure my son is okay."

"Sure thing. It was nice meeting you . I'll let you know as soon as Isabella is out of surgery. It should only be about another hour or so," he said; extending his hand to shake mine before he shook my mom and aunts.

I sat down, resting my elbows on my knees with my head in my hands. I could hear my mom and aunt mumbling to each other. I ignored them. I was still trying to embrace the fact that I was just told that I'm going to be a father. I was sad and happy at the same time. Sad because Bella was having to go through all this pain right now and happy because, well, I'm gonna be a dad.

I could feel someones presence in front of me, "Honey, are you okay?"

I looked up to see my mom standing in front of me, "Yeah, I mean, I want more than anything for Bella to be okay, but then again, I wanna jump up and down and run down the halls screaming that I'm gonna be a dad."

"Congratulations, sweetie." She leaned over and pulled me into a hug, "I'm sure Bella is beside herself. We'll get through this."

I stood up, "I need to call Renee and let her know what's going on. I won't tell her about the baby, though. I'll let Bella tell her. Renee should be here in a couple of hours and the Marshall is on his way from Florida."

I turned to walk away, but my aunt pulled me into a hug before I could move any further, "I'm so happy for you." She sobbed into my chest. "They'll both be okay. They have to be."

"They will." I saw Alice come to a skidding halt at the information desk, "Alice!"

She turned and made her way over to me, "What the hell happened? I got a call from Renee telling me that Jasper and Bella were in a car accident."

I pulled her into a hug before I could explain to her what was going on, "We don't know the specifics of the accident. Jasper and Bella are in surgery, right now. Bella has a concussion and her ankle was shattered. Jasper, I'm not sure. . ." I gestured to my aunt to continue.

"His right leg was pinned between the steering wheel and the seat. It was broken in four places and much like Bella, they have to place steel rods in his leg." My aunt let out a long breath, "His right clavicle is broken along with his right arm."

"Oh, God!" Alice turned her face into my chest and started sobbing, "Is he gonna be okay? Please tell me he'll be okay."

"We're waiting for an update from one of the nurses," I said; hugging her tighter.

Alice glanced up at me, "Bella? What about Bella? Please tell me she'll be okay, too?"

"We just spoke to her doctor, but the doctor said she'll be fine," I explained while guiding Alice over to one of the chairs to sit down. I wasn't sure if I should tell her about the baby, yet, or not.

We all fell silent. I'm sure there were a million different things running through our minds. I was on information overload at the moment.

I excused myself to call and update Renee on Bella. When I got back, my aunt was talking to a nurse. I sat down and waited until she was done explaining what was happening.

After the nurse left, I patiently waited for my aunt to get off the phone before I asked her about Jasper.

When she slipped her phone into the side of her purse, she sat down next to me, "Sorry, that was your uncle. He's on his way. . . Jasper'll be in surgery for about another thirty minutes. They had to put a pin in his clavicle, too. When they went to set it, it broke again, but the nurse did tell me that he should recover completely."

I sighed; thanking anyone who would listen, that they both were going to be okay, "Bella should be out of surgery soon. It's been almost an hour, already. I hope everything's okay. You don't think the anesthesia will do anything to the baby. . ."

I had totally forgotten Alice was right next to me, "Baby?"

"Shit." I closed my eyes and took a few long breathes, "Yes. She's pregnant, Alice. I just found out myself."

"Is that why she's been so sick lately?"

"Right now, I'm assuming so. I don't know anything about her doctors appointment that she had today. I'm not even sure she made it," I said; rubbing my hands across my face.

"Did they say how far along she is?"

I slumped back in my seat, "Yeah, the doctor said she's ten weeks. I guess they had to do an ultrasound before the surgery. I don't know all the details right now."

The look on Alice's face was a cross between excitement and sadness, "Wow. She didn't say anything to me. I mean. . . that there was even a possibility."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Yeah, we um. . . had a slip up a while back. We didn't think anything of it after she supposedly started her period the following week."

"Does she even. . ." Alice didn't get a chance to finish her question because I jumped up when the doctor came through the double doors.

"Mr. Cullen, Isabella's out of surgery, but she's in recovery. About another thirty minutes and you can go back and see her. Has any of her other family shown up?"

"Not yet. Her mom's driving from Forks and her dads flying in from Florida," I explained.

"Good, good. I'll send a nurse out when we get Isabella settled in a room. She'll be staying a night or two just for observation," he said, patting me on the shoulder.

I sighed in relief, "Thank you, Dr. McGee."

"You're welcome, Mr. Cullen," he said, giving us a small wave as he walked off.

Twenty minutes later, a man, whom I assuming was Dr. Sloan, came walking through the same double doors looking for my aunt, "Mrs. Whitlock?"

"Yes," my aunt replied, turning toward the doctor.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Marcus Sloan, I'm your sons attending and I also assisted in his surgery."

"Hi, how is he? Did everything go okay?"

"Everything went beautifully. We were able to use four tiny 1/8 inch titanium plates to repair Jaspers clavicle. I'm not sure what the nurse explained to you, but it broke again when we were trying to set it. There's not much we usually do for a broken clavicle. Just a brace, but in Jaspers case, we had no choice but to put the plates in," he explained. All of us nodded our heads as he talked.

"What about his leg and his arm?" I asked. I needed more information on him other then what he gave us on his clavicle.

"Well, his Fibula had one break to it and it was a clean break. That's this bone right here." He used his finger and ran it along the outside of his leg showing us which part of the leg was the Fibula. "We made sure it was set correctly while we had his leg open. He had four breaks total throughout his leg. His Tibia, which is his shin area, was broken in two places causing a compound fracture and needed the pins put in and his Femur was broken, too, but it was also a clean brake." He took a few deep breaths, "As far as his arm, it'll be fine. It only had one break to it and it didn't need to be set."

"Will he have full use of his leg once it healed?" My aunt asked.

Dr. Sloan nodded, "Oh, yeah, with some extensive physical therapy, his leg will be as good as new."

"Thank you, Dr. Sloan."

"Your welcome, Mrs. Whitlock. Jasper will be in recovery for about an hour. I'll send a nurse out when you can see him."

I saw a nurse come through the double doors, "The family for a Ms. Swan?"

"That's me," I said and started walking toward her, but turned back, "Give me a bit. I'll be right out after I talk to her, okay."

"Okay," they all said and nodded their heads.

As we were walking, the nurse started to explain some stuff to me, "She's still groggy from the local anesthesia, but she kept asking for an Edward. Are you him?"

"Yes. . .um. . ." I stopped walking causing the nurse to turn toward me. I was impatiently running my fingers through my hair, "Is the baby okay? I mean. . . does she know about he baby?"

She smiled widely at me, "Yes, she knows. She knew before the surgery. I was there when she found out. She was pretty surprised."

"It's a surprise for both of us. A very happy surprise, I might add."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

She then gestured toward the door that led to the love of my life. When I walked in, my heart sank. Her poor head had gauze wrapped around it and her right eye was bruising and puffed up. She had a bandage going across the top of her nose and a few butterfly stitches on her right cheek.

She slowly turned her head toward me. A small smile gracing her face, "Hi." She croaked out.

I walked over and sat on the bed next to her. I leaned forward, taking her face between my hands; making sure that I didn't put too much pressure on her right cheek, "I was scared to death. I just. . . I couldn't. . ."

She placed one of her hands over the top of mine, "Hey, I'm okay. We're okay."

I smiled at her. I could feel the tears rolling down both of my cheeks. She smiled at me, too, "A baby."

She weakly nodded, "A baby."

A sob escaped me, "I almost lost you today and now. . .now, there's a baby. It's so overwhelming," I shook my head, "I can barely wrap my mind around everything." I lowered my head and laid it on her stomach, "I don't ever want that feeling again. To feel like I've lost you. I couldn't survive it. I couldn't survive losing you."

She placed her hand on my head and started threading her fingers through my hair. It was calming me. Then, the face of the Marshall crossed my mind; popping my head up to look at her, "We have to get married, like, tomorrow. Your dad can't know I knocked you up before I married you."

She let out a low painful giggle, "Edward, remember my dad saying that there would be a shotgun wedding, anyway?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, let me have it. A cliffie, I know. So, what do you think the Marshall will say? Renee, too?**

**All the medical crap I wrote about, if its wrong, I'm sorry. If I'm really not sure about something, I have a fabulous nurse friend I could go to, but I feel confident that I was pretty spot on with my medical mumbo jumbo.**

**As far as my reading goes. Nothing new this week, so I'm rec'ing my favorite authors this update. I have quite a few. Hope your ready for them.**

**1. knicnort3**

**2. lizzylillyrose**

**3. lvtwilight09**

**4. JA Mash**

**5. Rose Masen Cullen**

**6. johnnyboy7**

**7. reyes139**

**8. FFLoverLaura**

**9. SexyLexiCullen**

**10. Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy**

**THAT'S JUST TEN OF MY FAVORITES...THERE'S TONS MORE... Check out their stories. They're all great.**

**Love to all,**

**~Stephanie~**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey folks. Sorry it's taken so long. I know I may have told a couple of people I had this almost finished and I didn't lie, but what I didn't expect to happen was, my computer decided to take a dump, so I moved on to my sons laptop. WELL, guess what happened there? It decided it wanted to get a virus bad enough to wipe everything off of it. Yeah, I was pretty pissed off, so needless to say, I've had to completely start this chapter over, after the laptop was fixed of course. My computer is still out of commission. It was quite the doozy trying to remember what I had written already. I think I got it pretty close. I'm hoping to make it up to you with a couple of extra thousand words. We'll see how it ends up.**

**So, on a lighter note, thanks for sticking this out with me.**

**SM owns twilight. I sure as heck don't or I wouldn't be having computer problems. Otherwise, I'd be able to go buy me a new one. Right?**

**OH! I got this whole conception thing wrong. I knew how I wanted to write the time line between pregnancies(ROSE AND BELLA'S) and I went and messed them up. UGH! only me. I'll get them changed as soon as possible. AND on another chapter I noticed I wrote the update date as being in 2010...I'm such a doorknob. See, I'm a mistake magnet.**

**Blame any and all mistakes on me.**

**JSYK- I love Rob Pattinson.**

**Update: April 22, 2012**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Life<strong>

**Chaper 13**

**BPOV**

It's been two weeks since the accident. After the first week, I was ready to go back to work, but Momma Whitlock insisted that I stay home as long as I needed to heal. She also said that it would be okay for me to work from home. There was a courier at my door the next day with enough manuscripts to keep me busy for about a week.

Jasper was on the mend at home, too. We hadn't seen each other since the day I was released from the hospital. He bitched and moaned because he didn't get to go home until two days after me. His injuries were more extensive then mine and they wanted him to stay to watch for infection.

I couldn't blame the poor guy, though. I just wanted to be in my own bed.

After the accident, Edward had barely left my side. He only left when he had an Away game. In the two weeks since the accident, he's only went out of town for six of the Away games. He didn't want to be away from me anymore than he had to be.

During they day, while he was at work, there was a nurse helping me out. The same with Jasper. Alice catered to his beck and call as much as she could. Although, when it came to him having a nurse, Alice put her foot down.

Needless to say, the first nurse didn't last past the first day. Alice said that any woman taking care of her man, that had bigger boobs than her, was not an option.

The next nurse, was deamed _'Perfect'. _Alice's description of her was something out of a comic book. I think the word _'troll'_ came up, but she also said that Nettie was the nicest lady that she had ever met and treated Jasper as if he were her own child.

After the first night being home, I was afraid my nightmares would start invading me again. While I was in the hospital, I had suffered through three and I only expected them to get worse. It was hard enough, during the day, to keep the image of Jasper, smashed against his steering wheel, out of my head.

_"How do you like living with my cousin? He's treating your right, isn't he?" Jasper asked as we got on the road to head to my doctors appointment. I couldnt thank him enough for taking the time out of his day to go with me. Edward wanted to go, but he couldn't get out of his training day. They had a game coming up the following weekend and he felt his guys weren't completely prepared enough for it. I understood and didn't make a big deal about it. I was sure I only had the flu anyway._

_"I love living with him. I half expected him to be a slob, but he isn't. By far actually. He's been picking up after me, too, a lot lately," I said; chuckling to myself._

_Jasper glanced over at me, "I can see how much you love him just by looking at you."_

_"I do Jazz. He's definitely one in a million. I couldn't ask for a better guy in my life," I expressed as I reached down to get my purse from the floor of the car, "Hey, Jazz, do you think. . ."_

_I never got a chance to finish my question to him. The next thing I remember was waking up and seeing Jasper crushed between his seat and the steering wheel. It hadn't even registered, to me yet, that I had been hurt myself._

_Once it hit me, the pain was so excruciating that I kept wanting to black out. I kept fighting it, though._

_I could hear the sirens in the distance, "Hold on Jazz. Please just hold on," I begged; feeling warmth run across my face. I was too afraid to wipe away what was there, but I already knew, I could smell it. I was bleeding from somewhere and it would be a matter of minutes before I was out like a light._

_Sure enough, I had passed out, but not from the smell of the blood; it was the pain that radiated across my body and my head._

I was so afraid to tell Edward about my worst one, though. The Dwyers were in the staring roles.

_"Look at you, Isabella. Your exactly where you should be. In pain and ready to die."_

I don't even remember what those people look like and I hoped they wouldn't know me if I were standing directly in front of them, considering that I hadn't seen them since I was twelve years old.

We still haven't figured out why they were searching for me. I only hoped that they've given up.

_"You don't deserve a thing you have. You're just like your mother. A money hungry, whore."_

I would try to read or watch TV to get them outta my head.

The only person who knew how bad my dreams were, is Rose. She'd stay with me at night when Edward was out of town. We would end up sharing my bed because she would try her hardest to comfort me.

I asked her not to say anything to Edward; I didn't want him to worry anymore than what he does, already. She agreed, reluctantly. I had to promise her that I would tell him as soon as I was able to go back to work.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Bob Segar came wafting through the speakers in the living room. Edward was suppose to be making lunch for us.

.

.

_**Just take those old records off the shelf**_

_**I'll sit and listen to 'em by m'self**_

_**Today's music ain't got the same soul**_

_**I like that old time rock and roll.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bob Segar wasn't one of my favorites, but I knew Edward liked him, so I would let his love of Bob, pass for today.

.

.

_**Don't try to take me to a Disco**_

_**You'll never even get me out on the floor**_

_**In 10 minutes I'll be late for the door**_

_**I like that old time Rock and Roll**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I was definitely curious now, as to what Edward was up to, so I maneuvered my way to the side of the bed and grabbed my cruthes. _The evil things_.

I wanted to try and sneak up on him to spy. I loved watching him when he was doing something.

I made it to the edge of the living room and had a direct view into the kitchen. He was dancing in front of the stove; singing into a large spoon.

Smiling; I leaned up against the wall to watch for a minute or two. I never expected him to come sliding across the floor with his back to me; shaking his ass from left to right. One arm raised above his head; pointing at the ceiling. But most of all, he was only dressed in a long sleeve button up shirt, tidy whitey underwear and a pair of white tube socks.

I shook my head. I knew this song was from that movie _'Risky Business', _but I didn't realize Edward loved it enough to act it out.

.

.

_**Still like that old time rock and roll**_

_**The kinds music just soothes the soul**_

_**I reminisce about the days of old**_

_**With that old time rock and roll**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

He turned to go back into the kitchen, only to disappear below the counter with a loud thud and groan involved. I couldn't help but laugh, "Edward?"

He didn't answer me, so I hobbled around the counter and found him laying on the floor with an arm thrown across his face, "Honey?"

"Hhmm. . ."

"Are you okay?" I was silently giggling. I was trying my hardest to keep from laughing at him, but I wanted to make sure he was okay.

I crutched over to him and was now looking straight down at him, "Yeah. My prides hurt more than anything."

I finally let out the laugh that I was holding in. He moved his arm from over his eyes and gave me a _'if looks could kill', _look, before sitting up. His eyes were squinted and his lips pursed together, "Are you laughing at me?"

I nodded and turned away from him, heading toward the table to sit down, "You'd laugh, too, if you witnessed what I just saw."

"I'll have you know, I'm usually pretty graceful on my feet, but these floors are so freakin' clean that I couldn't stop myself from sliding into the wall, that's all," he said, getting up off the floor; picking up the large spoon in the process and reaching for a clean one.

I giggled, "Keep telling yourself that." I giggled again, "Nice underwear, by the way. Where the hell did you get those?"

"Hey, don't make fun of my under-roos. I use to wear these during games. They fit better under the uniform and they didn't bunch up as much," he explained; turning to the stove to stir whatever he was cooking.

I shook my head, "They actually look pretty sexy on you. Shows off your tight ass and your package up front is pretty well defined."

He smirked at me, "You think so?"

I nodded. He reached up and turned the burner off on the stove before he took the ten steps it took, to get to me.

He stood right in front of my face; leaned down and planted a nice wet kiss on my lips before he stood in front of me, "What're you doing?"

"I wanted to give you an up close and personal view of the well defined package." He was teasing me. We hadn't had sex since before the accident and he knew I was going insane. He would get me all worked up before he told me we couldn't. He hadn't directly told me why and I could almost bet that it has something to do with the baby.

I reached up and moved his shirt out of the way so that I could look. He wasn't stopping me, which I was surprised by, "Nice." He definitely looked more defined while standing up.

I dropped his shirt and turned toward the table, "What's for lunch?" I wanted to take my mind off him standing right in front of me. I didn't want to be teased by him anymore and I knew that if I tried to pursue more, he would turn me down.

"Nice?" He asked; leaning down on the table with both of his hands, "Nice? I've heard you call my cock more than just nice before." He reached up and moved some hair away from my face, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. What's for lunch?" I didn't want him to see that I was sort of upset, so I just smiled at him.

He stood up and walked back over to the stove, "We're having Angel hair pasta with Italian stewed tomatoes."

"Sounds delicious. Um. . .can I have a glass of orange juice, please?"

"Sure. Did you wanna eat out here or back in the room?" Out of my peripheral, I could see him reaching for a glass and then opening the fridge to get the juice out.

"Out here's fine," I said, glancing over at him. He was dishing out our lunch into bowls, "I was starting to feel a little cooped up in the room."

"Okay." He placed a bowl in front of me, "What time's your appointment tomorrow?" He helped me place my cloth napkin in my lap and handed my fork to me.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and scrolled through my schedule to make sure of the time, "It's at ten thirty. Are you coming or should I see if Rose can go with me?"

"I'll go with you. I have to catch a flight tomorrow evening, remember?" He sat down next to me and reached for his fork. I reached for my juice and took a nice long gulp.

"Yeah, I remember. Texas this time, right?"

"Yup. You know I'll be home right after, right? Like I always do. And Rose will be staying with you?"

I nodded, "Yes. She's making dinner for us and bringing a couple of movies over. Emmett's in South Carolina for a game, so we'll be making it a girls night like the other times she stayed with me while you were gone."

"I'm sure Alice is jealous," he stated before shoving a huge bite of the pasta into his mouth.

I shook my head, "Eh, she wishes that she could. Jasper told her to, but she said she would next time. Not stay the night, though. She doesn't wanna leave Jasper's side for too long."

"How the heck is she getting any work done?"

"That's the benefit of owning your own company. Plus, Nettie's there during the day and she can go into the office," I expressed before taking a bite of my own food. It was absolutely delicious.

He nodded at me, "So, tomorrow. . .you hoping to get a walking cast put on?"

"Gosh, I hope so. I hate these crutches. I don't know how you did it for so long," I said, shaking my head at him.

We continued eating our food, quietly. I felt like I hadn't eaten in days, but I suppose that would be because of the pregnancy. My mom had told me that I would always feel hungry and thirsty; pee fifty times a day, toss and turn all night and be horny as hell. Then I could go from being in the best of moods to a raving bitch, in a split second.

It made me a little nervous. I didn't want to be the pregnant raving lunatic. I want to be the loving, smiling, happy go lucky, pregnant woman.

I'm only twelve weeks along, so we'll have to see where we go from here.

Later that evening, we were lying in bed. I was restless. I wanted to have sex, but I was too afraid to approach Edward about it. I'd been shut down one too many times in the last couple of weeks, to even want to try again. I hate the rejection and I honestly don't think he even realizes how much it hurts me that he's been pushing me away.

I huffed and turned on my side, facing away from him, "Bella, what's wrong?

He scooted over to me; spooning me. His arm snaked around my hip with his hand resting on my stomach, "Nothing."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Should I be?" I didn't want to answer him. I was actually feeling like a petulant child at the moment and all over us not having sex, but then again, I wanted to see if he would actually catch on.

He sighed heavily, "I don't think so, but you haven't exactly told me if I've done or said something wrong to you. I wish that you'd tell me, if I did."

"It's nothing," I rolled over enough and gave him a quick kiss, "Good night. I love you." I didn't want to make too big of a deal over my horniness. If he couldn't figure it out, then my loss, I suppose.

He pulled away from me and plopped back on the pillows, "I love you, too," he let out another loud sigh, "You'd tell me if you were mad at me, right?"

"Yes." Is all I said. I was, in all honesty, just glad to he was here with me. He kept my nightmares away most nights. If their were more, he didn't let on that their was.

We didn't say anything else to each other.

I was so sexually deprived that I was starting to dream about it.

Edward had both of my legs perched up on his shoulders and was devouring me. I was breathing heavy and moaning like a whore, "God, Edward, don't stop. Please, more."

He sucked my clit into his mouth and he was finger fucking me while my whole body was a quivering mess.

My dream felt like it was so real. I was thrashing my head side to side; my chest heaving, up and down; gasping for much needed air. I was so worked up that I was near my release. I could literally feel it pulsing through my body, "That's it baby. . .mmm, God, you're so fuckin' delicious."

My head snapped up when I realized that I wasn't dreaming. Edward really did have my legs over his shoulders and was going to town on my lady bits, "Holy shit, I thought I was dreaming!"

"Uh uh. . ." he said as he shoved his tongue into my opening. He raised his head to speak, "I got to thinking," he sucked my clit into his mouth again and gave it a harsh suck. My back arched up off the bed causing me to scream, "Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking. You needed a good tongue lashing, literally."

"YES!"

Edward continued his tongue lashing on me; sending me into a catatonic state. The man definitely knows how to use his tongue.

"FUCK!" I yelled out when I exploded for the second time.

"Yeah, I think you need a good one of those, too," he said; moving my legs to where they were completely spread open for him, "Mmm. . .I could eat you all night." Just by him talking dirty to me, was gonna send me into overdrive, again.

I could already feel the tingle in my clit and the pulsing running down over my opening. Edward moved up my body; hooking his left arm under my knee. He rested his other arm on the bed beside me; propped on his elbow, "You need some good lovin' don'cha, baby?"

I couldn't speak; nodding to answer his question. He eased into me and stilled for a moment to kiss me. Our tongues were frantic; smashing into each other and making their own love.

"You feel so fuckin' good. I was so stupid to hold off," he said as he started to move. He wasn't thrusting hard, but hard enough so that I could feel him where I've been itching for him to touch me for two weeks, now.

He increased his speed; pushing me up the bed with each thrust, "You think you'll be okay on your knees, baby?"

"Uh hu. . .yeah. Just a minute. I'm about to cum, again." He thrust into me, hard, a couple of times, sending me over the edge for the third time. He slowed down until my orgasm was over; pulling out and helping me move to be on my knees.

Once I was situated, with my chest to the bed and my ass in the air, he wasted no time, slipping back inside of me. All I could think about was, this was the same position I was probably in when our baby was conceived and it felt, Oh, so good.

He gripped my hips. I could feel where his fingers were digging into my flesh where he held me. It was a welcomed pain and oddly enough, I wanted him to drive into me, "Harder, Edward." He obliged; not so much increasing his speed, but slamming into me instead of his normal thrust.

"Oh, Fuck Yes!" He called out. We were both sending echoes of our moans, groans and grunts, into the air. The slapping of our skin, sounded like music to my ears, "Fuck, you're close, again, I can feel it. Shit! Grrr. . ." He growled as he picked up his pace, yet, again.

He let out a huge gutteral growl when he felt me start to pulse around him, "I'm cumming. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck." I couldn't help my language or the rise in my voice as my orgasm overtook me and spurred his on.

"Me, too. . .fuck yes!" He slammed into me; gripping my hips; pulling me into him hard enough that I felt it in my toes. He stilled for a few moments as he released his cum as far up inside of me, that his cock could reach. It was a tantalizing feeling.

He moved in and out of me a few more times before he pulled out and helped me lay down on my side, "I think I can get use to not using a condom. I fuckin' love it." He kissed me before he pulled a pillow under his head; facing me, "There's no other feeling like it."

I nodded; still out of breath. My eyes were closed, trying to slow down my breathing, "I know. I really like it, too." I finally said.

We laid still for a little bit before the either of us said anything. He was the first to break the silence, "I'm sorry I kept putting you off on having sex. I was sort of a little afraid that I might hurt the baby if I got carried away, like I just did."

"Why didn't you say anything? I could have told you that having sex while pregnant was okay," I said; reaching up and moving his hair from his forehead.

"It wasn't the fact that I thought we couldn't, I just didn't know how gentle or rough I could be." He sighed; reaching for my hand and laced our fingers together, "When you finally went to sleep earlier, I got up and googled it. I wanted to make sure I wouldn't hurt you or the baby if I got too carried away."

I smiled at him, "I think you got your answer, if I'm understanding you correctly."

"It's obvious, isn't it?" He grinned a huge toothy grin at me. It sent my heart a flutter every time he did it, "I just had to make sure."

"Does this mean that I can take advantage of you anytime I want to, now?"

"Absolutely. There won't be anymore denying you, that's for sure." He smiled again, "Oh, and I also read that pregnant women have the libido of a teenage boy."

I giggled, "You don't know how frustrated I've been. I was about to tie you up to the bed and have my way with you."

He gasped, "You would force yourself on me? Why, Ms. Swan, how cruel of you, but just so you know, you can't rape the willing."

"Well, that was before you googled, what was it you looked up, _'Sex and pregnant Women?', _to get your answers?"

He chuckled, "Na, it was more like, _'Can I fuck my girlfriend hard, while she's pregnant?"_

"Did you really type that in?"

"Yup. You wouldn't believe how many sights their are. Even the lyrics to one of Eminems songs, came up." He smiled at me, again; leaning forward to kiss me, "Let me go get you a warm wash cloth to get cleaned up."

When he hopped up from the bed, I glanced over at the clock. It read 5:48 in the morning. I felt tired but not exhausted and wondered if I would even get back to sleep. I didn't need to be up until eight thirty in order to get a shower and eat before we had to leave for my appointment. I dreaded after my appointment, though. Edward had to leave to catch his flight.

I managed to fall back to sleep after Edward helped me get cleaned up.

* * *

><p>I did end up getting a walking cast. It felt so good to be without the crutches. I still had a few more weeks before the cast could come off completely. After the x-rays were taken, the doctor pointed out where the pins were placed in my ankle and part of my foot. It made me look a little on the robotic, side.<p>

Edwards flight was soon after he dropped me off at home. He made sure I was settled before he left and gave specific instructions to the nurse that, I may have a walking cast on, but I was still not allowed to be up moving aroud too much. What he didn't understand was, our laundry wasn't going to wash itself. I would recruit Rose to help me later.

Rose arrived around six thirty. My nurse had just left for the night when Rose came walking in, "Hey, girlie. Nice cast. . .what the hell color is that?"

"I was hoping they could do the team colors, but this is what I got. I really don't think it has a name. What would you call it?"

"Fugly. . .you know, fuckin' ugly," she said, giggling. She sat her purse on the breakfast bar and made her way over to me on the couch, "How's the little sweetpea?"

I smiled up at her. I could see her stomach was finally starting to protrude where her baby was growing. I don't think she even realizes that it's noticeable and I found it odd that I was just a tad further along than her and she was showing a little, already, "He. . .or she is fine. I have my first initial appointment next week. Even though they've already done an ultrasound on me, they insisted that I get an appointment as soon as possible so I could get established with my doctor."

She nodded her head in agreement, "That's understandable. So, anything in particular you want to eat? I'm open for anything. I've eaten more red meat in the last two weeks than a carnivore in the middle of a herd of cattle."

"A what in a what?"

"You know, carnivore, meat eater and I'm sure you know what a herd of cattle is," she said; looking at me like _'Duh'._

I waved her away, "I know, I know. I just wasn't expecting you to say something like that."

We ended up eating a huge cob salad and a bunch of junk food. Nachos, pizza rolls and even some Jalepeno poppers with loads of Ranch dressing. Those were gonna be the death of me, I was sure of it.

Later that night after our movie, we called it a night and settled into bed. Rose decided it was better that she go ahead and sleep with me considering what happened the last time she stayed. It was nightmare hell.

She was making herself comfortable on Edwards side, "Please tell me you've changed the sheets. I don't wanna roll over into something crusty over here."

"Yes, they were changed this morning. Edward changed them himself so no need to be concerned for any crusties," I replied as I snuggled down under the covers. It was freezing in my room; thank goodness I had a bed heater that I had reached down and turned on.

"Night, Momma," she said rolling over facing away from me.

"Night, Momma," I replied the same.

_"Bwhahaha, look at you. So fuckin' pitiful. You think you own the fuckin' world, don't you?"_

_"What do you want with me?" I asked through gritted teeth. These two people, that had nothing to do with me when I was a child, were currently standing over me while I'm pressed up against the windshield of Jaspers car; blood pouring over me face._

_"Only what's rightfully ours."_

_They were both laughing at me when the scene changed. It was Phil next. He was standing over my mom while she was pregnant. Her stomach was huge. She looked to be close to eight months pregnant, "I should kill you right now and get it over with. I never wanted a fuckin' baby and here you are pregnant. What makes you so sure it's mine, huh?"_

_"Phil the baby is yours. I've only ever been with you. There's never been anyone else. You were my first, I swear," my mom pleaded as she sat on her knees in front of him. Tears were rolling down her cheeks that were red and blotchy. Her right eye was swollen shut and blood was oozing from an open cut on her lip._

_That must have been the night I was born, in my imagination, because the next thing that pops into my dream, Phil pushes my mother down the stairs causing her to go into labor._

_"Momma, NO!" I screamed, "No!"_

_Then my dream drifted to Phil and me. He's standing over me with his hand drawn up and ready to hit me. The only strange thing is, I'm adult, "YOU FUCKIN' WHORE! JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!"_

_"Please Phil, No, not my baby, Please!"_

"Please, please, please. Don't hurt my baby!"

"Bella! Bella wake up. It's Rose and you're at home in your own bed." My eyes snapped opened; seeing Rose above me with her hands on my shoulders where she had been shaking me awake.

I jumped and wrapped my arms aroud her, "Oh, God, Rose. They were so horrible to me. Phil called me a whore. Said I was just like my mom and then his parents were laughing at me while I was pinned to the windshield in Jaspers car."

"Oh, gosh, sweetie. It was just a bad dream. None of it was real," Rose said soothingly. I appreciated her being with me. I honestly wouldn't know what to do if she wasn't here.

I finally settled down after Rose went and got me some water. I took a few long sips. I'd be regretting it because of the upteen million, bathroom breaks that I'll need.

When morning came, Rose was already out of bed. I could smell food being cooked, so I dragged my ass out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Thank goodness for cast covers. We tried the garbage bag idea, but it didn't work out too well. I ended up going back to the hospital to have my cast changed. Edward bought the cover for me and it's worked perfectly.

After I was clean and dressed, I made my way to the kitchen. My stomach was trying to eat its way out of my body, from the smell of the food. I felt like I could eat the entire contents of a buffet.

"Hey sleepy head," Rose said over her shoulder when I sat down at the breakfast bar, "You've got your choice. . .omelets, pancakes, fresh fruit, biscuits and gravy. . .maybe a little bit of everything. That's what I'm doing. I can't make up my mind."

I nodded at her, "That sounds good. I feel like I could eat an entire cow."

"See what I mean. . .my metaphor about being a carnivore in a herd of cattle. . .just can't help it." She giggled and started loading two plates up for us.

We ate without talking. Today was Saturday and I wasn't quite sure if she had plans or not, "You have any plans for the day?"

"Not really. I do need to get some new clothes. My others are starting to get a little snug. I noticed this morning that I've got a nice little pouch already." She shook her head, "How can I already be showing and you're not. It's just not fair. I'll end up having a twenty pound baby at this rate."

I giggled at her, "Oh, geez. Emmett's a big guy, but all pregnancies are different. You never know, I may wake up tomorrow and be twice the size as you."

"I highly doubt that." She scooped some of her omelet into her mouth before talking again, "So, did you have anything in mind? Emmett won't be back until Monday and I'm all caught up on my house work at home, so, what's on the agenda for the day?"

I shoved a bite of my omelet and chewed before answering, "I'd like to go see Jazz. I haven't seen him since I came home. He's always sending me messages for help." I shook my head, "He's such a big ole baby. Alice probably won't even let him get up and sit in the living room to get a change of scenery."

"He's still in a wheelchair, isn't he?"

"Yeah. I suppose it's kind of hard to get around with a cast on one arm and a cast on your entire leg. I can't imagine what his showers are like. Alice probably takes advantage and gives him sponge baths all the time." I giggled, "And I don't even wanna know how uses the bathroom."

"Ewww. . .please," she chuckled, "Change of topic. . .sure, I don't mind going over there if you'll go do a little shopping with me. You could buy yourself a couple of things, too. I promise not to take too long. I really don't care to shop, but I do need a few things that fit right."

I nodded my head, "Sounds like a plan. I'll send Jazz a text and let him know."

* * *

><p>We were on our way over to Jazz's about an hour later. He sent a very exciting text. You'd think he was happy to be getting visitors.<p>

When we arrived, Alice opened the door looking all rumpled, "Hi, Ali. You need a break, don't you?" We hugged each other and moved further into the apartment.

"You don't know the half of it. I love that man with my entire being, but he's the worst patient in the world. He's never happy with anything," she complained, looking at me for some sympathy.

I hugged her again, "It won't be like this forever. You could always fake an injury after he gets better and take advantage of him being at your beck and call, twenty-four/seven."

She giggled, "Yeah, I might just do that." She moved back from me and gave Rose a quick hug, "Come on in. Jazz is set up in the bedroom. He swears I'm keeping him hostage in there, but what he doesn't realize, it's a pain in the ass to get that wheelchair through this place. The hallways aren't exactly built to accommodate wheelchairs through them."

"He'll live." We walked into the bedroom and Jazz was sitting up in the bed flipping through the channels on the TV, "Hey you." I leaned down over the bed and hugged him, "Lightened up on Ali. She means well, okay?" I whispered in his ear. He nodded, "Promise me," I demanded.

"I will. Give me a break. I'm an invalid here. And a man whose not exactly getting his needs met," he complained. It was my turn to look at him like he was the worst kind of patient, "What? Don't look at me like that."

I shook my head and sat down beside him, "Jazz, I think you're being a pain in the ass. Ali's trying to help you out at much as she can. You don't give Nettie that hard of a time, do you?"

"No he doesn't. He's as sweet as can be with her," retorted Alice.

Rose laughed, "Men. Emmett's a big ole baby, too, when he's sick."

"I'm not sick, Rose, I'm injured. There's a difference," he bit back.

"Oh, stop. I don't think Rose is trying to pin point about men being sick, just that in general, if a man is sick or injured, he's a big ole baby. You need to lighten up some and stop being suck a pain in the ass," I said, "Look, I came to visit 'cause I've not seen you since I left the hospital. I had to see how my two best friends were doing."

"Other than being ran ragged, lately, I'm fine. I've got a huge shoot next week in L.A. I'll be gone for a couple of days, maybe then Jazz will see just how much he does need me around and that he shouldn't treat me like I'm a nobody," Alice said, glaring over at Jazz. He glared back, but you could see how much they really do love each other.

I giggled at them, "Alice, give the poor man a blow job or something. Maybe he'll lighten up, then."

"Yeah, Ali. A blow job would be nice." Jasper looked over at her and smiled a huge toothy grin at her.

"Can we please not talk about our sex life," Alice begged before she stomped her foot.

"Yeah, what she said," retorted Rose.

We sat and talked for a good couple of hours before Rose and I decided it was time to head out, "Ali, why don't you help Jazz get settled while Nettie's here and come with us. We're heading over to the mall to get a few things. Not a major shopping trip, by the way."

"Gosh, I'd love to. Let me get changed real quick." She was really giddy now and rushed off to get changed.

We spent about three hours at the mall. We didn't get much. Rose got a few new pairs of pants and a few shirts. She didn't go too much overboard because she knew that she'd need to buy more eventually. The same situation with me. I just bought a couple of new shirts and a couple of new skirts with an adjustable waist.

After dropping Alice off, we headed back to my place. Rose was staying with me again, tonight. Edward wouldn't be home until the morning. Although, I did tell Rose that she didn't need to stay, she insisted. I didn't fight her on it because if I had another nightmare episode, at least she would be there to help me through it.

Dinner was pleasant. We didn't pig out on junk food like we did the night before.

Edward called me just before we turned in for the night, "Hey handsome."

_"How's my girls?"_

"Girls?"

He chuckled,_ "Yes, you and the baby. We're having a girl. I already know."_

"Your so sure of yourself, aren't you? What if we have a boy? What then?"

_"I'll still love him, regardless, but I know we're having a girl," _he replied, _"So, you didn't answer me, how are my girls?"_

"We're doing fine. We went shopping today and went to visit Jazz and Alice. He's giving her a hard time. I had to scold him just a tad. He's just sexually frustrated and I know exactly what he going through, considering. . ." I explained as I slipped my one shoe off. I hobbled over to my dresser to pull out my night clothes.

Edward chuckled, "_Poor Jazz. So, did you get yourself anything nice?"_

"Yeah. A couple of things. Rose had to buy some stuff, too. She already has a small baby bump. . .can you believe that?"

_"Really? Wow. She's what, a week or so behind you?"_ He asked. I could hear the rustling of fabric in the background.

"Yeah. . .a week." I said, "What the heck are you doing?"

_"I'm packing. My flight's really early in the morning. I gotta get home to my girls_," he explained. I could hear the zipper on one of pieces of luggage.

I giggled. I loved hearing him call me and the baby, his girls, "Okay, I'll let you finish packing and I'll see you in the morning. Are we going to your parents for dinner tomorrow night?"

_"If you're up to it,"_ he replied.

"Yeah, I'd like to see your parents. We have dinner at Momma Whitlocks, next weekend. It's the monthly family dinner, remember?"

_"How can I forget? I love that woman to death, but geesh, she's very adamant about having these family dinners each month, isn't she?"_

I know he couldn't see me, but I smiled, "You know she is. . .okay, I'm gonna finish getting ready for bed while Rose is on her phone call with Emmett. I love you and I'll see you in the morning."

_"I love you, too, sweetheart. Sleep good and I'll see you in the morning. Good night."_

My heart flutters every time he says that he loves me, "Night, honey. Love you."

We hung up and I finished getting ready for bed.

Rose came in, already changed and climbed up on the bed. I had just clicked the TV on. I wanted to check the scores of the games. I usually try not to talk to Edward too much about his work, but I make sure I try and keep up through TV reports.

We finished with our TV time and I switched it off. It was wonderful to know that Edwards team won. The same with Emmett's. We were so proud of them and it was almost unbelievable that they were our men.

"Night Momma," Rose said to me.

"Night Momma," I replied the same.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay, if you didn't catch my little rant on myself about Rose and Bella's conception, up top, here goes again... I knew how I wanted their pregnancies to be back to back to each other, but my brain had a brain fart and messed it up. I will be fixing it as soon as I can. Please bare with me.**  
><em>

_**Sorry it has taken so long to get this out...DAMN COMPUTERS!**_

_**This week. . .I'm reading as follows: (mostly from my kindle fire and my cell phone)**_

_**Ink & Nails by JA Mash**_

_**Watching Her by les16**_

_**Shamrocks and Shenanigans by mathisson**_

_**Mafia Bargain by JMBC**_

_**Country Women Will Survive by stratocastic1969**_

_**Check them out if you can.**_

_**Let me know what you think.**_

_**THANKS!**_

_**~Stephanie~**_


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I'm not gonna give you a huge sob story as to why; just that RL is the cause.**

**Hope that you enjoy this. Edward has big plans this chapter.**

**SM owns Twilight. Not me.**

**Update: 5/15/2012-Happy Belated Birthday, ROB! I know, I missed it by 2 days. I love you, FOREVER!**

**This chapter isn't beta'd so any mistakes, they're mine. I just said, "Eh, fuck it. Who cares as long as it makes sense, right?"**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Life<strong>

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

I was a little nervous today. I've known for a while now, that I wanted to propose to Bella properly, but I didn't know when or how. Well, I knew how, but I wanted to make it perfect for her. She had been through so much; it was the least I could do, by coming up with the perfect proposal for her.

She was due to get her cast off in a few hours; beginning therapy the following Monday.

She was so anxious; beaming at the chance to finally wear a normal shoe instead of the Velcroed walking boot, that she had been wearing. Her clothing attire mainly consisted of skirts and was causing her to get frost bite. . . so she claimed.

Her language had become quite colorful over the last few weeks. It started the day she went back to work. She had a huge vendetta against Jack Frost, _"Fucking Jack Frost. Fucker has a death wish if he thinks he's gonna keep nipping at my nose. Before winters over, he's a dead snowman."_

I couldn't help but laugh at her, but her evil eye would stop me in my tracks. Teasing her about her frozen legs was putting me in line with Jack Frost, for execution. She did get me back one morning while I was taking a shower. She dumped a huge bowl of ice water over my head claiming, _"Pay backs a bitch and I'm the bitch handing out the paybacks."_

Needless to say, since that morning, if I'm home before her, I try to make sure she has a nice warm blanket, a cup of hot tea and some warm sweat pants, waiting for her when she walks through the door.

Yeah, I've become quite the ass kisser.

I'm also dealing with the fact that she's constantly complaining that her clothes aren't fitting anymore, so I decided that I would surprise her with a shopping trip to _Village Maternity._ They had maternity clothes, baby clothes, furniture and other baby gadgets that we could look at while we're there.

We decided that we would wait until she started her third trimester, before we bought any baby furniture, but my parents insisted that they would purchase the furniture for us as a baby shower gift.

Renee and my aunt Joan had already called first dibs on decorating the nursery. Alice was involved, also. She had been taking a weekly picture of Bella's side profile, to document her expanding belly.

She definitely has a little baby bump now and I can't keep my hands off of it at night when we're laying in bed. I can't wait to feel the baby move. We're both relieved that everyone is ecstatic about the pregnancy. Even Charlies been boasting about becoming a grandfather.

So, for tonight, I plan to take her for dinner; something that we don't normally do because Bella usually cooks for us. Oh and believe me, the woman knows how to cook. I think I've put on ten pounds since I first moved in with her.

I've decided to take her to _La Isla_, for dinner. It has a romantic and comfortable setting. I only hoped it wouldn't give, too much of, my plans away. My proposal was going to happen after dinner, in our own home. Alice was coming by, while we're gone, to set up some flame-less candles and spread some rose petals around our bedroom. I was also hoping to get lucky.

At a quarter till two, my phone rang. . .Bella.

"Mmmm. . . the love of my life, what can I do for you?"

"_Hey you. Are you still available to come to my appointment with me?" _She sounded a little tired. It was probably from her lack of sleep the night before. She was still having nightmares, but not as much as she was after the accident. She says they're mostly about the baby and her biological grandparents taunting her.

I smiled, "Of course. I'll pick you up in about twenty minutes, since I did drop you off this morning." I reached into the top drawer of my desk and grabbed my keys, "You still up for going out to dinner, tonight?"

"_Yup. . .I can't wait. It's been a while since we've been out. Any particular reason we're going out?" _She sounded more curious then I liked, but I was definitely not giving in.

"Nope. Can't I take my girl out? I just wanted to celebrate a little because you'll be cast free and able to wear pants," I said; standing, grabbing my coat and heading out of my office.

She giggled, _"Ha Ha you're too funny for your own good, but yeah, okay, I suppose being cast free would be a good enough reason to celebrate."_

"Okay, good. I'm heading out, right now. I'll see you in a bit. Love you." I closed and locked my office door.

"_Love you, too."_

I had already informed my assistant coach that I would be leaving early for Bella's appointment, so I didn't need to make any pit stops on the way to my truck.

Seventeen minutes later, I was pulling up outside Bella's office building. She was already waiting for me, "Wow. You made it here quicker then I thought. I just walked outside." She leaned across the console; automatic gesture of kissing me.

"I'm as anxious as you are. I know you've been going crazy with that cast on, plus, I keep getting bruises on my shins from where you kick me at night," I teased her as I reached across the console and took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

A guilty look crossed her face, "I'm sorry. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm just teasing. You may have only kicked me once or twice. I know you didn't mean too," I said; turning and give her a smile.

We made it to the doctors office about fifteen minutes later. We didn't have to wait long after she signed in," Swan?" A nursed called as she stood with Bella's file in her hand. I couldn't wait until she went by_ 'Cullen'._

We both got up and made our way over to her. She lead us to the room where Bella would be getting her cast cut off.

Everyone must have been in a rush today because someone came into the room about five minutes later, lugging a machine that looked like a shop-vac with a long hose and something that looked like a hand held saw.

"After I cut this off, we'll head down the hall for you to get an x-ray. Dr. Dalinger will come in to see you once the x-rays are ready. He just wants to make sure that you've healed completely," she explained before she reached over and turned on the machine.

It took a few minutes to get the cast completely cut up one side and down the other. Once she was done and pulled the cast off, Bella cringed at the way her foot and leg looked. It looked emaciated, hairy and had quite the smell to it, "Wo, is that normal? I mean for it to smell like that."

"Oh yeah. Some are worse then others. I've gotten use to it over the years." The nurse cleaned up the area before she told Bella it was time to head to x-ray.

I waited in the room while they stepped out. I grabbed a magazine from the rack on the wall. And of course it was _Sports Illustrated. _ Annnd. . .guess whose on the cover? None other than my brother. He had his arms crossed over his chest wearing his football jersey, so I decided to read what they wrote about him.

Throughout the story, they were boasting about him being traded and his move to Seattle. They also did an announcement of his impending fatherhood. That made me smile because they mentioned me in there, too. They explained that we were both due to be fathers in the early spring.

I remember getting the call to get permission to announce Bella's pregnancy in the article. They didn't name her, but she was okay with it. She said she didn't care who knew as long as she didn't have fifteen million paparazzi knocking at her door at all hours of the day.

I made a mental note to buy a copy on our way home so that she could read it.

A couple of minutes after I was done with the article, the nurse and a hobbling Bella, came back into the room. The nurse pulled some gauze from a cabinet and a bottle of alcohol, "Use this to clean your leg up real good. It'll stop some of the itching and ease some of the odor."

Bella giggled when she took the wadded up gauze from the nurse, "Geesh, I'm gonna need a weed whacker to cut these hairs off my leg."

"We can stop by_ Home Depot_ on the way home, to buy one, if you'd like," I said teasingly, to her.

Forty-five minutes later, we were walking out of the doctors office with a seal of approval from the doctor.

Bella still had a little bit of a limp, but that was to be expected because of how long the cast was on her leg. The doctor explained that once she started physical therapy, complete range of motion, would come back in due time. He also explained that in some circumstances, he may have to eventually remove the screws that are still in her ankle. Apparently, sometimes they like to work their way out of the the bone and try to come out through the skin. Bella and I both cringed, just thinking about it.

When we made it home, it was close to five o'clock. Our dinner reservation wasn't until seven, so I suggested a little pampering to Bella, "Why don't you take a nice, long hot bath with those fizzy things you use that make you smell so good. Our dinner reservation is at seven, so you have plenty of time for a soak."

"Gosh, that sounds good. I think I will. What will you do?" She asked while she was pulling her coat off and putting her purse down on the table by the door.

"I have a few phone calls to make." I reached for my cell phone in my pants pocket, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Emmett was on the cover of S_ports Illustrated,_ this month. I read the article; it's really good. They even mentioned me in there." I gave her a huge toothy grin before leaning down and giving her a kiss.

Our kiss deepened when she wrapped her arms around me and I didn't hesitate to reach down and cup her ass cheeks with my hands; lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around me as I eased closer to the breakfast bar in the kitchen. I sat her on the edge and rested my forehead against hers before I spoke, "As much as I wanna take you right here, right now, I can't. We have plans. I want tonight to be really special."

"What's so special about getting my cast off? It's not like your proposing or anything." At her words, I'm sure the look of pure shock crossed my face. I'm also sure I looked really hurt. She seemed so nonchalant about her statement.

I moved away and turned my back to her, "Edward, what is it? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you're fine. I just needed to get a hold of myself before we got carried away, that's all." I would make sure to ignore her questions and keep up with my plans for the evening. I wanted to do everything I could to make sure she didn't find out what was going on until she stepped foot into our bedroom later on in the evening.

I turned and smiled at her as she slid off of the bar, "I'll just head upstairs and take a bath. You go ahead and make those phone calls." She stepped closer to me and wrapped her arms around me, "You sure you're okay? You seemed off there for a second."

I turned and smiled down at her, "Yes, I'm fine. I just have a few things on my mind, about work, and I just wanna have a nice evening with you without any interruptions."

Bella stayed in her bath for a good forty minutes before she climbed out all pruney and waterlogged. After she dressed in a nice knee length, midnight blue dress, light make-up and her hair kept down, we were finally on our way to the restaurant.

We made it to the restaurant with ten minutes to spare. We waited by the bar until our table was ready. Our wait didn't take long and we were finally seated and looking over the menu, "Mmm. . . everything looks so good. I'm starving." Bella said with wide eyes as she scanned over the food choices.

"Well, I'm in the mood for a good steak with some fresh veggies. How 'bout you?" I asked, glancing up to get a good look at, hopefully, my soon to be fiance.

"I'm thinking something chicken. Probably the Chicken Marsala," she said, smiling up at me over the top of the menu.

Shortly after we finished our meal, we were approached by an elderly gentleman and his wife, "We're sorry to interrupt, young man, but I wanted to say that I've been a huge fan of yours and I'd like to complement you on your work that you're doing for the team. I read the article in _Sports Illustrated_ about your brother and I also wanted to congratulate you on your new bundle of joy."

"Thank you very much. That's very kind of you," I replied back to him.

He patted me on the shoulder before they turned to walk away, "You two have a lovely evening. I look forward to seeing the next game."

I quickly pulled a pen from the inside pocket of my jacket and scribbled my autograph on the cloth napkin for him, "Here, I'd like you to have this. They won't miss one cloth napkin."

"Oh my word. Thank you, young man." He reached down and grasped my hand and vigorously shook it.

"You're welcome. You two have a lovely evening, yourselves," I told him. He nodded his head at me before they turned and walked away.

I looked over at Bella with tears in her eyes, "Hey, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "I'm just so emotional. They looked so in love. Do you think we'll be like that when we're their age?"

"I would like to think so." I scooted my chair away from the table, "Let's go home. I'm ready for some alone time with my girl."

I threw a couple of hundreds down on the table, not even caring about the bill. Our waitress definitely earned her tip.

My stomach started rolling with vicious butterflies. I was really nervous about what I was gonna say. Did I wanna get down on one knee? Yes, I really wanted to do that. Should she be sitting on the bed when I asked for her hand? That, I didn't know. I guess we'll have to see how things turn out once she walks into the bedroom.

When we made it home, I knew Bella would head to the bedroom, first thing, to get out of her dress and put some comfy clothes on. I tried to be a little ahead of her to make sure that Alice, did indeed, make it over and set up the room for me. I snuck a quick look while Bella was hanging her coat up. It was all ready for us.

When I stepped around the corner, from my inspection, Bella had just turned to walk toward the room, "I'm just gonna head upstairs and change." She rose up and gave me a small peck on my lips, "Aren't you gonna change, too?"

"Yeah. I'll be right behind you," I said, leaning down and giving her another small kiss.

I wanted to give her a few seconds, head-start, so that she could see the room before I entered.

I heard her gasp when she pushed the door open. Her hand went to her mouth to cover up her small sob that escaped. My heart swelled at the vision in front of me.

When I entered the room, she turned toward me, "Edward, this is beautiful. You didn't have to do this just because I got my cast off."

"I didn't, but I do have another reason for it, though." Her eyes grew wide at my words. I think she was starting to catch on.

I stepped further into the room, closer to her. I already had the ring in my pocket, so I didn't have to retrieve it from anywhere in the room.

It's a 2.5 carat Tiffany Novo. The band is platinum and graced with tiny diamonds around it. Only the best for my girl.

My breathing accelerated the closer I got to her. If I didn't do this soon, I was sure I would puke all over the floor in front of her.

When I got down on one knee in front of her, immediate tears sprang to her eyes; her hand covering her mouth, again, "Are you. . .?"

"Just let me get this out before you wear my dinner on your feet." She nodded at me. I took a few deep breaths before I spoke again, "First things first, I would still be doing this even if we weren't expecting, okay." She nodded at me, again, "Isabella, you captivated me the moment I laid eyes on you. I fell in love with you the moment you said my name. My heart tries to beat outta my chest every time I'm close to you and I never want those feelings to end. You've become my best-friend, my lover and now I would love more than anything if you would become my wife. Will you please marry me?"

She flung herself at me and wrapped her arms around my neck, "Oh God, yes, Edward. Other than our baby, I want nothing more. I love you so, so much."

"I love you, too and I know this is out of order, but I really wanna get married as soon as we can get something set up," I said, pulling back to look into her beautiful eyes.

She smiled like that Cheshire cat at me,"You really don't wanna wait, do you?"

"No. I'd marry you tomorrow if we could get away with it, but I'd like for my family and yours to be involved. We don't have to have anything huge, unless that's what you want, but then we'd have to wait a while for something like that to happen. I wanna see you in a beautiful wedding dress and dance with my wife to our favorite songs, in front of everyone. Think we can do that?" I was still nervous. Only a little, but the more she smiled at me and reassured me that she loved me and wanted to marry me as soon as we could, it was all fading.

We eventually got up from the floor and made our way over to the bed. Our eyes were kept on each other as we slowly started taking each others clothes off. I was going to be making love to my fiance, tonight.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, things were a stream of activity. We announced our engagement and my mom, Renee, my Aunt Joan, Alice and Bella, immediately started preparations for our wedding. It was going to be held at my parents house on Bainbridge Island. Two huge tents were to be set up. One would house the ceremony and the other would be the reception area.<p>

We were mainly inviting only close friends and family. A few people from my mothers law firm would attend along with some colleagues of my fathers.

Bella had asked Alice to be her Maid of Honor and I had asked Emmett to be my best man.

Charlie seemed to ease up on me quite a bit since he learned of our engagement and the fact that we would be married before the baby is born. I honestly didn't want it any other way.

As far as dresses go, Bella said she was fine with choosing from one of the bridal shops in town. She didn't need anything too extravagant; comfort was her main goal and something that wasn't so revealing of her enlarging stomach.

We decided we would be getting married the second weekend in January. Giving us time to plan for something extra if needed.

Christmas came and went. Emmett was out of town, so Rosalie was spending large amounts of time with us when he's away. Bella didn't mind the company and we definitely had the room for her to crash at our place anytime she wanted.

Charlie had been away to, yet another, undisclosed location during Christmas. It was the first Christmas he missed with the family. Gracie and Alex were okay with it because they knew that Charlie would make up for it, ten fold.

Bella had taken a week off work so that she could spend that time with her mom and her siblings, but at times during the night, I would find her typing away at her laptop in the middle of the night.

Two things happened during that first week of January. One; Bella was served with a court summons. She was being sued by her biological grandparents. A wrongful death suit. Her mom was also involved with that one. They were also trying and overturn her inheritance from her biological fathers death.

We knew something eventually would happen considering that they had hired that low life, private detective to locate Bella. We just didn't know when or what.

The second thing that happened, Bella got a strange visit at her office, from a gentleman claiming to be her brother. His name was James Dwyer.

She didn't see him that day. She requested that he leave a number where she could contact him. I wasn't sure if he had an agenda against her and was in town to taunt her, along with the horrid biological grandparents, but Bella was curious to know. My only concern was that he would harm her.

We agreed and set up arrangements to meet him, the Thursday before our wedding. Bella said he seemed nice enough on the phone and was highly curious if he looked at all, like Phil. She wasn't even sure who was older, her or him.

That leads us to where we are now. _Steelhead Diner_ in _Pike Market Place. _We were seated in a corner booth; Bella munching on chili cheese fries while we wait. We were early for that very reason; to feed our little offspring.

As Bella lifted her hand to shove another bite into her mouth, her breath hitched. I followed her line of sight and saw a light brown headed man, being lead toward our table. I didn't know what Phil looked like, but judging by Bella's reaction, I'd say he looked just like him. He didn't look much older than Bella.

When he approached, I stood to greet him, along with Bella, "Hi, Isabella and I know you're Mr. Cullen, it's great to meet the both of you." He seemed very polite, also.

"Hi, James, it's nice to meet you, too. Have a seat. I was busy stuffing my face. I can't help it, I'm eating for two these days," Bella said as she took her seat again.

James smiled over at Bella, "I've heard all about it. Congratulations. I'm a huge fan, by the way, Mr. Cullen."

"Please call me Edward. I appreciate your politeness to us." Edward waved his hand toward our waiter, "Could we get another menu please and another Iced tea for my fiance?"

The waiter nodded his head, "Sure. I'll be right back."

Bella cleared her throat, "I'm gonna cut right to the chase, why contact me now?"

"Well, I got wind of the situation going on with you. My mom works for the county clerks office, in our hometown, back in Florida. My main reason for contacting you now is because I didn't know I had a sister until recently and I wanted to show my support for you during all this. Our wonderful, biological grandparents are horrid people and I want nothing more then to see those people fall into the pits of hell, where they belong."

Bella's eyes were wide with his words, "Wow, I don't know what to say other than thank you."

"Oh, you're very welcome. I was brought up as an only child and my mother married my dad when I was three. I always wanted a sister or brother and now I have one." James went on to explain more about his upbringing; causing more questions to be brought out.

Bella reached for her drink and took a long, drawn out gulp. After she sat her glass back down, she nodded, "I don't mean to sound rude or anything like that, but how in the world did your mother get away from Phil?"

"My mother and Phil dated in high school and when she became pregnant with me, he beat her. She told me that she nearly miscarried me, but thankfully the doctors did everything they could and here I am." He smiled widely at the both of us, "My mom just wanted Phil gone from our lives, so they made a deal which ended up with Phil leaving town. The evil grandparents paid her a visit in the hospital and gave her an ultimatum. They offered her $50,000 to not go to the police or abort me. That was how it was explained to me. All I know is, I'm glad that I grew up not knowing those people." James smiled up at the both of us, again, "So, do you mind if I ask when your birthday is? I'm dying to know how much older I am from you."

Bella giggled a little, "I'm twenty-six. My birthday was this past September."

"Well, It's nice to meet you, baby sister. I just turned twenty-eight this past August. How weird is that?"

Bella nodded, chuckling, "I know, right and I have to say, It's nice to have an older brother. I've been the older sister for a while now. My mom remarried after she moved us back here to Washington and I have a younger brother and sister. . . Gracie and Alex."

"I just hope that we can get these people to go away."

"Do you mind if I ask why you carry the Dwyer name?" I asked. I was a little weary of that small issue, but my curiosity was getting the better of me, "And did your mom take the $50,000?"

James shook his head, "No, she didn't take it. She just wanted him gone and away from us. And as far as my last name, my dad had wanted to adopt me for years, but they never had the money to do it. My mom regrets giving me his last name."

"You could always change it now, as an adult." Bella suggested.

"I've thought about it and I've already established a name for myself with the name Dwyer. Thank goodness it isn't associated with the likes of those wretched people."

We continued talking for a while longer; making plans to invite James to our wedding. He graciously accepted and claimed that he wouldn't miss it for the world.

All in all, our meeting with James, was a success.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what does everyone think of James? Just FYI. . .he really does want to be there for Bella. In my story, James is a good guy.**

**Here goes my rec's for this update:**

**Starshine by lizzylillyrose. *******

**Watching her by les16**

**Cold Summer by ifyouweremine**

**Culture Shock by kitkat681**

**More by CaraNo**

**Work Benefits by **

**Amazed by TrueEnglishRose**

**My Biggest Mistake, My Greatest Salvation by LyricalKris**

**Fatty by kitkat681**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, those are all the stories that I've been reading. All are absolutely amazing.<strong>

**Hopefully I won't take so long to update next time. It's their wedding next chapter.**

**Thanks Everyone for sticking with me,**

**~Stephanie~**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm not gonna blather on and on, but I will say this, I didn't have any internet. That's my excuse for not updating sooner. I do apologize, otherwise.**

**A little bit of a time jump. I really don't like to drag things out.**

**I have a few songs I felt was perfect for this chapter.**

**She's My Kinda Rain by Tim McGraw**

**Have You Ever Loved A Woman by Brian Adams**

**All I Ever Needed by Bret Michaels**

**My Wish by Rascal Flatts**

**And before I get a lot of flack for typing out the words to a complete song, there's a reason. This song is their life and you'll see why I chose it for them.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**SM OWNS, not me.**

**Don't forget to read the A/N at the bottom.**

**Update: 6/20/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Life<strong>

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

Our wedding day was finally upon us. I was a little nervous, but I loved Edward with everything that I am and wanted more than anything for this day to be perfect for the both of us.

Everything was beautifully set up. Esme let me have the final say on all things, which most of everything was simple, but during it all, I think my mom was more of a nervous wreck than I was.

Dad tried to keep her grounded the best he could, but one little inch that he'd give her, she'd stretch it a mile and he'd have to start the grounding process all over, again. It was honestly a losing battle with her. I could only imagine what she'd be like during Gracie and Alex's weddings, but according to Alex, he was never getting married because girls sucked. His words … not mine.

When I told my parents about James, the first thing my dad did was run a background check. He didn't wanna take any chances, but his police record came back clean and he even had a credit score of 720.

I had initially told James that my dad would probably do something like that and he said it was fine. He even provided me with his social security number, to make it easier.

Turns out, he owned his own construction company that was very successful and mainly worked with the city. I noticed it was one of the things that him and Carlisle had in common.

Among other things, he was married to an attorney, and to make things even more ironic, Victoria, was a defense attorney as a public defender. The law firm she worked for wasn't quite as successful as Esme's, but a good firm with her only losing four out of ten cases, in the last year.

Dad said he'd remain suspicious about James until he met him.

The day after Edward and I met with James, we had dinner, this time, James brought pictures of my three year old niece, Madelyn Grace. She was beautiful with bright, curly red hair. Just like her mothers.

James said, at three years old, Maddie was a force to be reckoned with and could read a full children's book on her own, and loved to read.

That sent my heart on a whirlwind to know that my niece was much like me in that sense, considering my line of work. It seemed my life kept getting better and better.

We also talked a little about the case that the elder Dwyers had brought against my mom and I. It was pretty much an open/shut case. I knew it would be, but we couldn't figure out, after so many years, why now? Why bring a lawsuit against us now?

Esme had explained to me that the wrongful death suit, wouldn't hold up. I wasn't in the house when it happened and the suit needed to be put against the Florida state police. She was dumbfounded as to how they were even capable of bringing the suit against us in the first place; especially me.

The court hearing was scheduled a month after our wedding, but Esme was trying to get it moved up because she felt that I didn't need the added stress; wanting to keep me and her grandchild as healthy as possible. I just wanted it all over with; never wanting to face those dreadful people, ever again.

On the subject of my pregnancy, everything was going perfectly. My baby bump was more prominent. You could definitely notice my impending motherhood.

Edward made it a habit of caressing and talking to the baby every chance that he got, especially at night. The first time I felt the baby move, Edward had his face pressed against my stomach and felt it, too. It was the most amazing feeling.

Rosalie's pregnancy was just a tad risky. Her and Emmett had found out that they were expecting twins. A boy and a girl. We planned to share our news with everyone at the reception. Edward and I knew what we were having, but we refused to share with anyone; even Rose and Emmett.

As for Alice and Jasper, everything is perfect between the two. Jasper was still going through physical therapy. He suffered a small set back when he fell and re-broke his arm. He was trying to be his macho self and not wait for help with cooking himself food.

So, now I sit in front of a mirror, letting Rosalie fix my hair. She claimed this part of my wedding when she refused to be a bridesmaid. She also claimed that she didn't want people to bare witness to a walking pup tent, considering she was much larger in the stomach area, than I was, so I just settled with Alice for my Maid of Honor.

I was lucky that my dress concealed most of my stomach, but everyone already knew about the pregnancy, so it didn't matter, otherwise.

An hour later, I found myself standing at the end of the isle; my arm linked through my dads. He was currently giving me a pep talk; trying to ebb my nervousness away, "Did you know that the day I married you mother, she was so nervous, she wet herself." I looked at him wide-eyed, "I know, I know, gross, but thinking about it now, it's funny as heck."

I smiled, thinking about my mom freaking out. I had been in the room as she put her dress on, but I never knew she actually peed on herself.

The wedding march started and my stomach flipped as soon as we stepped into the isle. Edward looked so damn good in his tux.

Emmett looked just as handsome.

Alice stood to the side, living up to her Maid of Honor duties, with a huge smile on her face.

My mom and all the guest, stood, beaming from ear to ear, as my dad and I slowly made our way down the isle. I could feel the tears forming in the corner of my eyes, already. I warned Edward that I would cry. He warned the same and when we approached, sure enough, my wonderful, sensitive, macho man, had tears in his eyes.

When my dad placed my hand in Edwards, the minister stepped forward, "Who gives Isabella to this man to be wed?"

"Her mother and I, do," my dad responded.

Edward and I stepped up on the platform, facing each other. Tears were glistening as we looked into each others eyes. My heart was pounding furiously and at that moment, our little bundle decided to let me know that there was another attendee, present.

The minister began his speech about love and loyalty, sickness and health before it was time to say our vows. I had to compose myself as the tears began to profusely fall. Edward was no more composed than I was.

I reached up and ran my thumb across his cheek before I spoke, "Edward, you've brought nothing but happiness and love into my life. You've become my best friend and my world. I could never imagine my life without you. Thank you for loving me and sharing your life with me. I could never ask for a better husband … I love you with my whole heart and soul; forever and always."

Edward mouthed that he loved me, too, before clearing his throat. A tear fell and ran down over the top of his lips. I couldn't help reaching up and wiping it away, "Bella, your my world, my heart, my soul, my best friend, the mother of our child. You've given me more reasons than one, to be unconditionally happy. You're my other half and without you, I'd never be whole. From the moment we met, I knew you were my other half and in the words of Jerry McGuire … You complete me." There were chuckles from everyone across the room, even me, "I love you, Bella. Thank you for sharing your heart with me; forever and always."

The minister began the rest of the ceremony. We repeated after him and finally the "I dos," were done.

"You may kiss your bride," the minister said with a smile.

It was quick, but passionate.

"Ladies and gentleman, I'd like to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

All the guest jumped up from their seats, clapping, whistling, hooting and hollering. Poor Jasper, who was still in a cast, kept fist bumping the air with his free hand.

Alice and Emmett linked arms and headed out of the tent first with Edward and I, following behind.

We were heading toward the main house to give everyone time to make their way over to the reception tent. Our post nuptial pictures were being taken inside and in the front yard. The photographer, Alice of course, wanted pictures of me with my dress spread out around me while I sat on the ground. I thought she was absolutely crazy. It was still cold out, but she provided all the amenities that consisted of heat lamps and something for me to sit on. Edward was to join me after a few shots were taken.

After a million pictures and thirty minutes later, we were on our way to the reception. Alice went ahead of us to let the DJ know that we were ready to come in.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you, the bride and groom, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." We stepped through the opening of the tent and made our way over to the dance floor. The tent echoed loudly with clapping, ooo's and ah's.

"Let's get the festivities started with their first dance as husband and wife," announced the DJ.

Edward and I took our positions; one arm of his wrapped around my waist as I placed my hand in his free one. My free hand was placed gently over his heart.

As '_We Are Man and Wife'_ from Michelle Featherstone, came pouring out of the speakers, I knew that we picked the perfect song. Every word was true to it's meaning.

**_All the things you are to me_**

**_Darling you have set me free_**

**_I always give you what you need_**

**_And what you deserve_**

**_All the joy and all this love_**

**_I know that it is from above_**

**_And now together there's enough … To fill this world_**

**_'Cause you are the love of my life_**

**_You are the love of my life_**

**_Now we're man and wife_**

Edward and I couldn't take our eyes off of each other. We continually wiped away the tears that were falling as the song continued on.

**_All the things that you would do_**

**_You know I'm standing next to you_**

**_And darling I will see you through_**

**_The rest of our lives_**

**_With you beside me … I have won_**

**_I'm glad I've waited for so long_**

**_There is no doubt that you're the one … for me_**

**_You are the love of my life_**

**_You are the love of my life_**

**_And every time … make the time_**

**_They'll be things … we will bring_**

**_Everything's gonna be fine_**

**_Now we're man and wife_**

Our smiles were a mile wide. My heart raced and my stomach turned. He continued to guide me around the dance floor with such grace and love.

**_So I give you heart and soul_**

**_It's yours to take wherever you go_**

**_And through the years you'll always know_**

**_It's yours to keep_**

**_God is best at sacred vow_**

**_Angels high above look down_**

**_And see the two of us_**

**_We've found the perfect love_**

As the song trailed off, both Edward and I were a blubbering mess. We shared watery smiles with each other before he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, "I love you. And every word she said is true."

I looked down toward my stomach, paying attention to our little one, for a brief moment. I rubbed and giggled at the intrusion. I couldn't be anymore happier in that very moment. We took those sacred vows and I looked forward to living them to the fullest.

* * *

><p>The rest of the reception flowed smoothly. We ate then cut the beautiful cake that Edward and I chose together. It was so pretty; I didn't wanna cut it.<p>

And true to any reception and cutting of the cake, Edward and I were smeared with frosting. It was up our noses and even in our ears.

Everything was perfect.

We began to mingle and spread our _'Thank yous'_, to everyone for coming.

My dad and I shared a father/daughter dance together to the song "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts.

When Edward and I made our way back over to our table, James approached us. I stood to hug him, "Thank you so much for being here."

"I wouldn't have missed it. Thanks for inviting me, last minute," he said as he extended his hand out to Edward, "Vic's sorry that she couldn't come and meet you."

"I can't wait to meet her and Maddie. We've missed so much time and I look forward to getting to know all three of you, much better."

James smiled down at me. He was the same height as Edward.

At that moment, my mom and dad walked up, "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet, James."

"James, it's good to meet you." Mom extended her hand out to him. They shook hands as my mom eyed him skeptically; noticing exactly what I had the first time I saw him. He resembled Phil … a lot.

"James," my dad said, extending his hand. Dad looked at him pointedly, "You in town for long?"

James shook his head, "No, sir. I leave tomorrow, but I'll be back for the trial. I wanna be here for my sister and if there's a need for me to testify, I'd be glad to help. My mom volunteered to come out, also. She knows, first hand, how vile those people are. My wife, Victoria, will be coming with me and bringing our daughter, Maddie."

"I understand your wife's and attorney?" My mom questioned.

Alice and the rest of the family, came walking up. Jasper squared his shoulders, giving James a pointed look, much like my dad did.

"Yes, mam. She's a public defender," James answered, looking around nervously at everyone that had approached.

I sidled up next to James, "James, I'd like you to meet the rest of the family." I turned to my in-laws, first, "This is Carlisle and Esme Cullen, my in-laws. Esme's an attorney and Carlisle is in the construction business much like yourself." They exchanged pleasantries and I started with the rest of the family, "Joan and John Whitlock. They own the company I work for and are Jaspers' parents." I gestured toward Jasper, "Jasper's my best friend and we work together. This is Alice, his girlfriend. She's a photographer and my best friend, also." They shook hands and I moved on, "Last and by far the least, Emmett and Rosalie Cullen, my brother and sister in-law. I'm sure you know what Emmett does." They shook hands, as well, "And Rosalie is a special needs teacher."

"I sure do know what Emmett does. Big fan and it's great to meet all of you. Bella's lucky to have such a large family," James said, but turned abruptly when we heard Alex and Gracie screeching while running toward us.

Gracie hid behind dad, "And these two munchkins are my younger brother and sister, Alex and Gracie."

Alex stepped forward, like the young gentleman that he is and extended his hand, "Alex, this is James. He's my big brother."

Alex's eyes grew wide, "Does that mean you're my big brother, too?"

James chuckled, "No, but we can pretend if you want. I don't have any brothers and sisters, except your big sister, Bella."

Alex still looked confused, so dad knelt down in front of him, "James and Bella have different moms, buddy."

Still looking a little confused, Alex nodded slightly.

I knelt down next to him, also, "I'll explain everything better for you when Edward and I get back from our honeymoon, okay?" He nodded. I reached around dad and urged Gracie to step up and say hello, "Come say hi to James, Gracie."

James was next to kneel down, "Hi, Gracie, I'm James. It's very nice to meet you." Gracie gave James a shy smile, "It's pretty cool to have a big sister, huh?"

Gracie nodded vehemently, "Is she your big sister, too?"

"No, sweetie, but I'm her big brother and I think Sissy likes to have a big brother." I smiled, remembering when I told James about Alex and Gracie calling me Sissy.

"I do. It's pretty awesome," I expressed before pulling Gracie and Alex over for a hug, "I get to pick on him, now, like you guys get to pick on me."

They both giggled before pulling away and looking up at dad, "Daddy, can we have more cake?"

"I don't think so, buddy, but how about we take some with us so you can have some for tomorrow?" They both nodded, but pouted at the same time.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around Edwards waist, "See what we get to look forward to?"

Edward placed his hand on my stomach, "Speaking of which, ready to make our announcement?"

I nodded. Edward stepped over; picking up his glass of champagne. He clinked his fork on the side, "Can I get everyone's attention, please?"

People started taking their seats; the group around us, moving off to the side so that Edward and I were in full view of everyone.

"Bella and I have an announcement to make. As most of you know, we're expecting our first baby in a few months and we wanted to share with all of you, what the sex of the baby is." We smiled at each other. I knew he was stalling for the anticipation.

I glanced up and saw the excited looks on everyone's faces; especially our parents. We stood quietly looking around, building up the curiosity.

"Come on, you two, give up the goods. Am I getting a niece or nephew?" Emmett asked, looking just as excited at everyone else.

"Emmett, since you're the first to speak up, you're getting a ..." Edward paused again, causing Emmett to stomp his foot, "NIECE!" He announced, excitedly.

Applause broke out across the whole tent. All the women closest to us, invaded our space, within seconds. My mom was beside herself; tears streaming down her face. Dad even looked a little teary eyed.

We all hugged and joined in on tons of baby talk, afterward.

Esme and Carlisle were absolutely overcome with excitement. They were getting three grandchildren within a short span of each other. Two of course, would be born on the same day.

The reception continued on. Edward and I danced to a few more songs before we were due to leave. We had a late flight to catch. We were spending a week in St. Thomas in the Virgin Islands.

Before we left, Alice got everyone's attention to line the driveway to bid us farewell.

When we approached the limo, there were baby shoes tied to the back with empty formula cans.

James stepped up before we entered the car, "Guilty as charged. My idea."

I playfully smacked his arm, "You're crazy."

"I know. Vic tells me all the time. I might believe it one day," he retorted.

I smiled up at him, "Thank you so much, again, for being here and being one of the good guys."

"Of course." He pulled me into a hug, "Call me when you two get back and I want pictures. Lots of 'em."

"Count on it," I promised.

James looked over at Edward, "Take care of my sister, Edward. I just found her ..." he trailed off, extending his hand out to Edward.

Edward smiled, "You bet, although, she may not walk normal by the time we get back."

I nudged him in the stomach, "Hey!"

"That's my daughter you're talking about." We heard my dad say from behind us, "She better be walking just fine when you two get back."

Everyone around us, that heard, chuckled at the look on Edwards face.

One more round of hugs and we were finally leaving.

We snuggled with each other in the back of the limo, "I finally get you to myself. This has been a long day; a good day," Edward said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and placed a kiss on my temple.

"A very good day. One of my happiest," I replied, tucking my head under his chin.

We sat in silence all the way to the airport. I was completely exhausted and hoped I could sleep on the plane.

Forty-five minutes later, we arrived at the airport. The ferry ride over, made me a little queasy and that was the first time I had any kind of sickness, so far, during my pregnancy.

Rosalie, on the other hand, has had constant nausea. She was always nibbling on crackers or had a mint in her mouth.

The plane ride didn't seem to take long and I thanked the sand man for the sleep he granted to both Edward and I. By the time we arrived, the sun was up and ready for us to start our honeymoon.

Edward had rented a private bungalow along the beach. I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. The water was a crystal clear blue and we were able to see all the coral gardens, that grew below the water.

"I need a shower," I grumbled when we approached the door, "I need food, too. Our daughter is making that well known."

"I'll order some food, but not before ..." Edward scooped me up, bridal style, kicking the door open and stepping into the room, "I carry my wife over the threshold."

"Such a gentleman." I nuzzled into his neck and placed an open mouth kiss on his pulse point.

Edward growled, "Don't start something, right now. Let's eat, then I'll ravish you."

I sighed, "Fine. You can set me down, now."

A gentleman with a cart, that had our luggage on it, knocked at our open door, "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, welcome to St. Thomas. I've brought your luggage and there's a complementary bottle of champagne in the refrigerator, courtesy of the hotel. You'll also find the room service menus in the drawer next to the refrigerator. If you'd like to cook, we can arrange a delivery service to bring anything to your liking," the nice man explained to us in an accent I couldn't place. He clasped his hands together in front of himself, "Do you have any questions?"

"No, thank you." Edward pulled his wallet out and handed the man a fifty dollar bill, "We appreciate your help."

The nice older man, took the generous tip, "Enjoy your stay."

"Now, my gorgeous, pregnant wife, you go shower and I'll bring our suitcases to the room, then I'll order us some food. Anything in particular you want?"

"Surprise me. Everything sounds good, right now." I turned so that my back was to him, "Can you unfasten my dress, please?"

Edward stepped closer to me and moved my hair to the side. I felt his lips on me as he tugged at the buttons.

His lips lingered in one spot, as he lightly sucked and licked on my neck.

I felt the cool air on my back as my dress fell open. Edward took advantage of my exposed skin. I had a feeling that I wouldn't make it to the shower.

Edward pushed my dress from my shoulders and began kissing along my neck and across my back, to the other side. _Yeah, definitely no shower._

As my dress fell to the floor, Edward smoothed his hands down my arms before reaching around and placing them on my stomach, "I love the way you look all the time, but right now, with our daughter growing inside you, you've never been more beautiful." He ran his nose along my neck and up to my ear. I was speechless and continued to endure his touches.

I tilted my head to give him better access, to feel him more. I moaned when he eased his hands further down; cupping me. My body automatically reacted to his touch and was now wanting more.

I snaked my arms up over my head to wrap around Edwards neck. I wanted him as close as possible, "I wanna make love to my wife for the first time, then later, I want you on every surface of this building."

My body shivered from the anticipation. He was already sending my body into a fast boil. I wanted him so badly, but he was right, I wanted to make love to him before we became ruthless with lust and desire.

I turned in his arms and pulled his head down to capture his lips with mine. It was slow, loving and sensual.

We hadn't even toured the bungalow yet, but the bedroom became our first target, "Let's take this to the bedroom, shall we?"

Edward nodded, bent down slightly and scooped me up in his arms. He carried me to the first door, which he assumed was the bedroom, but it turned out to be the bathroom, "Whoops, wrong room. Doesn't look like there's a bed in there," Edward joked and I giggled, nuzzling my nose into his neck.

I began kissing and licking my way up his neck until finally he found the bedroom.

He set me down on my feet, "Let me finish undressing you. I wanna look at you laid out before me."

"I love you." Were the only words that fell from my lips, in that moment.

All I had left on was my bra and panties, so I decided to join in on the efforts and began unbuttoning his shirt.

And to make a very romantic moment turn into something comical, I didn't think about unbuttoning the buttons on his cuffs. After tugging on the shirt a few times, Edward chuckled at me, "Baby, my cuffs have buttons, too."

"Sorry, I'm a little anxious," I said, shyly.

He unbuttoned his sleeves before he tossed the offending material to the floor.

He looked down at me and smiled; placing both of his hands on each side of my neck. My heart skipped a beat when he just stood there looking back and forth between my eyes, "Something wrong?"

"No." He shook his head, "I just can't believe how beautiful you are and now you're my wife. It's a dream come true for me."

My heart was racing, "Make love to me, Edward."

The rest of our clothes, slowly, came off. We were both anxious to consummate our marriage and make it official.

I sat back on the bed and moved to the middle. I couldn't help but keep my eyes on my husband. I loved his body. Every glorious inch of it.

My eyes traveled down to where his erection stood, waiting to bring us both to ecstasy and heaven. I licked my lips as I took in the vision before me, "See something you like?"

I shook my head, "No ... I love it."

Edward prowled over to me and stopped at my side. I laid back, watching him as he took in my appearance, laying back, waiting for him.

He raised one of his hands and placed it on my cheek, "I'm gonna kiss every inch of your body and show you just how happy you make me."

He was being very sensitive and sentimental toward me; making me fall more in love with him.

"I love you with all my heart and soul, Isabella Marie Cullen."

"I love you, too," I whispered in return.

He moved to where my feet lay and lifted one, bringing it to his lips.

He started at the top of my foot, placing kisses on each of my toes then working his way up my leg.

When he reached my hip, he placed a kiss on our daughter. She chose that moment to say hello to him, "She always knows when her daddy's near."

"Daddy's little angel," he said as he placed another kiss to my stomach.

He moved back to begin the process all over, again, with my other leg. Goosebumps graced my entire body with every touch he gave me.

I laid back and watched; becoming more and more aroused by the second.

My breath hitched when he placed a kiss at the top of my mound, "As much as I wanna taste you, I'll save that for later."

I was about to explode, "Edward, "I whispered. My breathing becoming more labored the more he drew out his savoring.

"I'm getting there, baby," he replied back to my plea.

His kisses continued as he moved up my body. My enlarging breasts were his next stop.

Slowly, he kissed, licked and sucked each nipple into his mouth. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, my hands gripping onto the duvet, under us. My head was going from side to side as he made the journey from between my breasts to my collarbones.

Once he reached my face, he adjusted himself; leaning on his left elbow and using his right hand to place on the side of my neck. He placed a small kiss on the end of my nose before pulling back and looking directly into my eyes, "God, I love you, so much."

"I love you, too. Heart and soul," I whispered to him. I brought my arms up, placing one hand on his cheek and the other, I laced through his hair on the back of his head.

Edward used his knees to push my legs apart. I helped him by raising them and bending my knees at his sides.

He used his free hand and smoothed it down my body, raising up just a bit so that he could grasp himself.

He pushed just the head of his cock, into me before me moved his arm up to lean on it; just the same as his other.

When he leaned his head forward and captured my lips with his, he slowly pushed himself the rest of the way inside of me. We both let out a sigh of relief at the feeling.

He began, slowly, pushing and pulling himself, inside of me; our kiss becoming more passionate and with fervor.

I raised my knees up higher, feeling him go deeper, "You feel so damn good."

"You do, too," I whispered, "You make me feel good."

He sped up his thrusting before he moved his hand down, grasping behind my knee. I was in pure heaven.

Our sounds were advancing from heavy breathing to moans, groans and grunts, with each of his movements.

After a few more thrusts, Edward propped himself up on both of his hands and looked down to watch where he was entering me.

He sped up his movements once more; not wanting to take our moment outside the lovemaking barrier. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted him more … faster, "Harder, Edward. Please! I'm so close."

My demand was granted when he moved to perch himself on his knees; pulling me further down the bed and hooking his arms under my knees.

He thrust back into me, causing me to let out a yelp.

"Rub your clit for me, baby," he requested as he began pounding into me.

I moved one hand to my mound and the other, I began massaging one of my breasts; rolling my nipple between my fingertips.

As soon as I started rubbing my clit, tingling and heat began to rise in my lower body.

The sound of skin slapping together and the wetness from my arousal, saturated the room.

Edward adjusted his hands to get a better grip on my legs; his face was graced with a primal snarl. His teeth were gritting together; concentration on his work, "FUCK!"

"YES! … YES! … YES! …" I yelled out when I started to clench around him.

He stilled for a moment when he began to cum deep inside of me. A growl vibrated from his chest before he slowly started to move, again. He would stop for a moment as his cock still twitched from his orgasm.

Releasing my legs, he slumped forward, landing on his hands, over the top of me. He placed a sweaty, open-mouth kiss on my lips before flopping down on the bed, beside me.

We were quiet; laying and recovering from our lovemaking.

Our daughter was on high alert; kicking and moving around.

Edward must have sensed her movement because he rolled to his side and placed a hand over her, "I think she's mad."

"Nah … I think she's just wanting attention," I retorted, placing my hand on top of his to enjoy the feeling with him. I knew I felt her from the inside, but I loved sharing these moments with him. I had a feeling that once she was born, I'll have to fight for Edwards attention.

Edward moved, placing his head on my chest, facing our daughter. He smoothed his hand over my stomach and began talking to her, "Hi, Angel. Mommy and Daddy love you so much. We can't wait to meet you, but not too soon, okay. You'll know when the time to come into the world. There's so many people who love you so much, already. You'll have two cousins to grow up with and Aunts and Uncles that will spoil you. And I can't forget to mention your grandparents and great-grandparents. We're so excited." He raised his head and placed a kiss on my stomach, "Now, go back to sleep so me and mommy can have some more fun."

I giggled, "Yeah, like she's gonna listen. We already have our work cut out for us."

"I know." Edward moved and laid back beside me, "I'll have to buy a gun when she becomes a teenager."

I turned my face toward him, "You're turning into my dad and she's not even born yet."

"Can you blame me? Now I know why the Marshall gave me such a hard time when we first got together. He's taught me well," he said, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me closer. He placed a kiss on my temple, "How about that shower?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. Well?**

**I do have an outtake written. I had some time since I didn't have internet for about a month. I hated not having it, but I quite a bit written of my new story, which, I did say would start posting earlier last month, but that hasn't happened yet.**

**Also, I don't think my stories will get taken down, but I will be starting to post on AO3(DreamOfRobP) and TWCS(DreamOfRob10). I haven't put anything on there yet, but I'm getting there.**

**SO...here comes my rec's for you:**

**Grand Tale by CaraNo**

**Mafia Bargains by JMBC**

**Shamrocks and Shenanigans by Mathisson**

**It Isn't Over Yet by reyes139**

**If you couldn't tell, I love me some Mafiaward.**

**So, let me know what you think. I'll be posting the Outtake in a couple of days. It won't be very long. And I'm a little perturbed because there was some separation between some of the paragraphs that was taken out when I saved. UGH! Anywho, I apologize for any mistakes. They're all mine. Every last one of them. HeHeHeHe**

**Love y'all,**

**Stephanie**


	17. Outtake

**A/N: Here's a short outtake. It takes place during the reception. I wanted to write it in, but decided against it. So here we go. A little treat from Bella's grandparents.**

**Enjoy. I hope to have the regular chapter up within the next few days. With power outtages and the heat wave that's going on here in the South, I'm hoping to still be alive to be able to finish it. I feel like I'm gonna melt every time I go outside and honestly, I feel like I'm living back in Phoenix, Arizona and not in a state that's suppose to have all four seasons. I know, I'm whining...can't help it. I'm sweltering hot.**

**OH! and I wanted to thank GOOGLE TRANSLATE for the wonderful translation to my Italian that I have no clue how to speak. I would love too, but Rosetta Stone if pretty expensive.**

**SM owns this shiznit.**

**Updated 7/06/12**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Life<strong>

**Outtake from the reception**

**EPOV**

* * *

><p>Bella and I had been walking around, thanking everyone for coming to our wedding. She wanted to spend a few minutes with her grandparents before we left on our honeymoon. I had only met them one other time, at Christmas. They were both quite the characters and still as lively as ever.<p>

"Ah! Edwardo, te ragazzo cornea. Rendere la mia nipotina in stato di gravidannza prima di sposarla." (Ah! Edward, you horny boy. Making my granddaughter pregnant before you marry her.)

I had no clue what Bella's grandmother just said to me, so I smiled and looked over at Bella. She knew I didn't know but only a few words in Italian.

Bella spoke up before I could ask what was said, "Nonna, Edward e io siamo sposati."(Grandma, Edward and I are married now.)

Bella's mom stepped up to interfere, "Madre, Edward ama Bella molto. Si prega di essere felice per loro." (Mother, Edward loves Bella very much. Please be happy for them.)

Mrs. Georgino waved her hand, "Aye, aye, Sono felice, sono solo cornea."(Aye, aye, I am happy, they're just horny.) She turned to look over at me, "Continui a mia nipote soddisfatti a letto, si?"(You keep my granddaughter satisfied in bed, yes?)

I noticed Bella's eyes went as wide as saucers, "Nonna!"

"What'd she say?" If Bella had a reaction like that, I had to know what was said.

Bella shook her head, "You don't wanna know."

"Um... I'd say I do, considering how you reacted. Tell me now, woman," I demanded. From this point on, I had to make sure I brushed up on my Italian.

She sighed, "She asked you if you keep me satisfied in bed."

I chuckled; Bella's grandmother was definitely someone I could definitely grow to love. She had a feistiness about her, "How do you say, _'yes, very much so'_. I wanna tell her myself."

Bella looked at me like I had two heads, "If you don't tell me, I'll ask your mom."

She relented, "Si, moltissimo."

I stepped closer to Mrs. Georgino, "Nonna, Georgino, Si moltissimo."

She smiled up at me, "Un buon amante porta ad un matrimonio lunga e sana. Bella nonno e un uomo molto eccitati. Vuole sempre di me con le gambe in aria."(A good lover leads to a long healthy marriage. Bella's grandfather is a horny man. Always wants me with my legs in the air."

Bella gasped, "Nonna! Por favore."

Bella's grandfather decided to put his two cents in, "Lei e sempre la cornea uno. Non lasciarti ingannare."(She's always the horny one. Don't let her fool you.)

"Nonno, Por favore. Non possiamo parlare di questo piu."(Grandpa, please. Can we not talk about this anymore?)

My head was going back and forth between their banter, "What're they saying now?" Bella narrowed her eyes at me, "What? I can't speak Italian."

She shook her head at me, "I'll tell you later. I need away from these two before they start asking you about our sexual routine and whether or not you thrust at the right angle."

I scrunched my eyebrows together, looking at her confusedly, "They'd do that?"

"You'd be surprised. They never cease to amaze me and they definitely don't have a verbal filter." Bella leaned down and hugged both of her grandparents, "Nonna, Nonno, lo e Edward bisogno di dire ciao a altre persone. Lo ti amo... stare lontano dai guai."(Grandma, Grandpa, Me and Edward need to say hello to some other people. I love you...stay out of trouble.)

Mr. and Mrs. Georgino waved us off as we walked away.

"I love your grandparents. I hope we're like them when we're their age," I said as I led Bella to where Emmett was standing with a few of the players from my team. I glanced around, looking for Rosalie. She was sitting at one of the tables with her feet propped up.

Bella stopped me before we got to the guys, "I'm gonna go talk to Rose for a bit and check on her." I nodded down at her and kiss her before she went over to Rosalie.

One more hour and we'll be on our way to St. Thomas. I couldn't wait to get our honeymoon started.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short and this is my first time at doing an outtake. I wrote it after I already had the last chapter written. There hadn't been much interaction with Bella's grandparents and I wanted to give everyone a glimpse of what kind of people they are. I don't know about you, but I love them.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed reading. Let me know what you think.**

**And here, we have a couple of rec's. Even though it's an outtake, still gotta give my rec's for ya.**

**The Twelve Week Hunt by MasonCullen**

**Light My Fire by Reyes139**

**The Little Pink House by staceleo**

**They're all WIP's and on my DEFINITELY read list.**

**Take care to whoever still reads my stuff. I do appreciate everyone that has stuck with me. It means so much to me that you continue to give me a chance even though my stuff isn't perfect. THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!**

**~Stephanie~**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: I feel like I need to clarify some information. I've messed up. My head isn't on correctly and I haven't had time to go back and make the corrections in a few chapters back.**

******Rosalie and Bella are only 2-3 weeks apart in their pregnancies; Bella being the one further along. Due date being the first part of June and Rosalie the middle of June. We are only in the month of January, in this chapter. I mainly intended to write it that way but got carried away when I was typing everything out. I get so much going on in my head and mix everything up. There's a reason I wanted to write it that way and I want to apologize to anyone who has gotten confused by my mix up. I know I've been confused. I do have an outline, but I've gone so far outside of it, that its ridiculous, really. Any questions, please PM me and I'll be glad to answer.******

**All mistakes are mine, just don't tell me about 'em. Sometimes I read too fast and don't catch 'em.**

**SM Owns...I do NOT**

**Update: 7/12/2012**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Life<strong>

**Chapter 17**

**EPOV**

* * *

><p>"Oh, God, Edward, that feels so good," Bella moaned as I rubbed my hands over her lower back and ass.<p>

I hummed in return, "I know it does, baby. You want me to keep going or have you had enough?"

"You make it feel good, otherwise, it hurts to even sit down," she replied, scooting her knees up, sticking her ass further in the air.

"I'm glad I can make you feel better considering, you're the one who couldn't get of the water long enough to put sun screen on."

Currently, Bella was on our bed, on her knees with her brightly red, sunburned ass, sticking up in the air, while I rubbed_ 'After Sun Care' _gel, all over her back, ass and legs.

The day before we left St. Thomas to come home from our honeymoon, we had been out in the water snorkeling. The hotel had located a body raft for Bella to float around on. They were even kind enough to cut along the seams, in the center, to make a hole, so that Bella could float around on her stomach. Her stomach was a perfect little pouch and if you were standing behind her, you couldn't even tell that she was pregnant. It was amazing how she popped out over night. For being four and a half months pregnant, she's more beautiful than ever.

And to make a painful story short, she felt like she needed some extra sun on her ass, so my brilliant wife decided to wear a thong for her bikini bottoms, which now leads to her bright red ass. We were lucky to be on a private part of the beach, so that's why she chose to float around, nearly nude. Don't get me wrong, I definitely loved the view, but now I had to suffer through her painful moans as she slept. On our flight home, we made a quick stop at the drug store so that I could purchase her a blow-up doughnut, to sit on. I was also thankful that she could take Tylenol PM. It knocked her out soon after we were in the air. I was loving Bellas' doctor, more and more.

I continued to rub the gel all over and lightly massage her as I went along. Her moaning was causing the tent in my sweat pants, to twitch.

I kept getting closer and closer to her lower lips, with every passover of her ass cheeks. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and leaned forward, swiping my tongue along her slit.

Bella jerked forward, taken by surprise until she realized what was happening, "Sorry, you caught my off guard; please continue."

Believe me, I was definitely taking advantage of her current position. I've had a painful hard-on since the moment she raised her ass in the air. I was loving the fact that now, we've been having a lot of sex doggie style and with her on top. We've tried laying on our sides, but Bella said that she preferred my whole dick inside of her while we had sex and not just half of it.

Again, no complaining on my part. She's been the horniest that I've ever seen since we found out she was pregnant. I was definitely a very satisfied man.

I used my thumbs to spread her lips open; her arousal was very evident. I had a feeling that my rub down was turning her on.

I dove straight in, assaulting her opening with my tongue. I fucked her with it like I would with my dick.

She kept pushing back for a more firm contact. I'd have to make sure not to leave an area untouched. She was even brave enough to let me rub a finger over the puckered hole of her ass.

Her moans got louder the moment I pushed two fingers inside of her and moved my mouth down to her clit. She was still incredibly tight after all the poundings that I've given her.

I pushed my fingers further inside of her and the moment I sucked her clit into my mouth, "I'm gonna cum." Two long, loud moans, "Oh, God, Edward, smack my clit...make me cum; I'm so close."

I was stunned for a split second before I pulled back and did just that. I didn't use too much force, but just enough to add a little sting when I made contact with the tips of my fingers, to smack her clit.

After about the fifth smack, she let out the loudest porno whore scream, that I'd ever heard, "OH! OH!" Her pussy was like a magnet to my tongue, so while she was hitting the peak of her orgasm, I shoved my tongue, as far as I could, back inside of her. I could feel her walls contracting. Pulse after pulse and I enjoyed every second of it.

Now it was my turn, so I yanked my sweat pants off, gently placed my hands on her hips and maneuvered the head of my dick to her opening.

Without warning, I slammed into her, causing her to scream out. My wife's always been so vocal and it only spurred my on further.

I was relentless and I always had a hard time lasting longer while we had sex in this position. Her pussy walls were so damn tight and caused me to be the three minute man. I'm a little proud of myself lately, though; I've finally worked up from being the minute man.

The two minute mark was coming up. Not that I was timing or anything, but my balls were my timer. The moment they start to tighten, my dick gets harder and my lower stomach starts to build up pressure, it usually takes a minute to explode.

I could feel Bellas' pussy walls begin to pulse; a sign of her next orgasm.

The moment that pressure snapped open in my lower stomach, I pulled Bella completely flush with me...pelvis to ass. My dick was as far as it could go as I came inside of her.

I growled while she let out a loud, high pitched, throaty moan.

After four long pulses, I slowly started pumping in and out of her. Bella says the only reason I do that is because I wanna make sure that my cum coats her entire uterus. She was too funny for her own good and correct about that assumption, but the real reason was, it caused a tingling sensation as my dick began to soften. There was no other way to describe it.

Once I pulled out, I flopped down on my side, draping my arm over my head. Bella did the same only laying on her back. Our little angel protruding out, waiting to be rubbed.

I reached over and began to rub over our daughter, "How's your ass?"

"Fine for now. I'm surprised I'm not on fire after that," she replied, chuckling at me.

I propped my head up on my hand and looked over at her, "I'm in no way apologizing. Your ass and pussy were on complete display; there was no way I could resist. I was hard the second you popped your ass in the air."

"I know," she giggled.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" I tried to sound like the wounded party.

"Sorta..."

"What d'ya mean by sorta?" She was still giggling.

She glanced over at me, "I could've easily rubbed the gel on my own ass and legs, by the way and I sorta...used my back as an excuse."

"You're insatiable, woman," I halfheartedly complained.

"Are you complaining?" She asked as she sat up to move off the bed.

"Oh, hell no. Any chance to fuck my wife like that, I'm taking it," I answered a little too determined to get my point across.

Bella reached across the bed and swatted my bare ass, "Lets get cleaned up. We need to meet Emmett and Rose in an hour, for lunch."

"Why didn't you just have them come here? I'm enjoying the peace and quiet," I complained, only this time, I meant to.

Bella shook her head at me, "We have two days left before we head back to the real world of our jobs and I promised Rose we'd have lunch with them. Plus, don't let me forget to call James. I promised I'd call when we got home."

"Fine." I hopped off the bed and headed for the bathroom, "C'mon, lets conserve water together."

One good scrub down and a shower blow-job later, we were finally heading out the door to meet up with my brother and sister in-law.

Of course both pregnant women were craving Mexican food and by the time we settled at our table, a waitress was already delivering a huge platter of fully loaded nachos.

I looked over at Bella, "What? I called ahead and requested to have it ready and waiting; I'm starving."

"Me, too. This looks so good." Rose reached across the table and started pulling the chips out that had extra Jalapenos, on them.

"Damn, Rosie, you're eating those Jalapenos like they're candy," Emmett said, wide-eyed.

"Shut up, Emmett. Your kids want spicy and they're gettin' it," Rosalie said, shoving another cause for heartburn, into her mouth.

I shook my head and looked over at my brother, "I'm glad I'm not the only one having to deal with their cravings. It's kinda funny that they both want spicy foods."

"Tell me about it. Rosie keeps a jar of pickled Jalapenos in the fridge, at home." He shook his head, laughing, "She was even dippin' 'em in her chocolate shake from McDonalds, the other day. It's so fuckin' nasty, if you ask me."

I didn't even wanna reach for a chip; afraid that I'd lose a finger, in the process.

Emmett and I started talking about how the football season was ending. He wasn't going to the Superbowl this year, but I told him that there's always next year. I only coached college football, but the rush of the game is always there. Having won a Superbowl in my time with the NFL, I prayed for Emmett to get that glory, someday.

"Have you been over to any of the shelters in the last couple of weeks?" I heard Bella ask Rosalie as our food was being served.

Rosalie nodded, "Yeah, I went by for a few hours on Tuesday. Oh!..." She said excitedly, reaching for her purse, "This came for you while you were away."

Rosalie handed Bella an envelope. I was curious who it was from, so I leaned over to see if I could read the return address, "Who's it from?"

"Joyce." Bella ripped the envelope open and about five pictures fell out. I could see a cute baby boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes. You could see that he had a toothless grin.

Bella quickly read through the letter and handed it over to me as she looked through the pictures.

Joyce had told her all about her labor with her son and that her dad absolutely fell in love with him the moment he was born. She also told her about the college courses she was taking online and working partime to help support her baby as much as she could. She was still waiting to receive the papers in the mail that confirmed the relinquishment of parental rights, from her ex-husband. It was ordered by a judge that her ex would never have any lawful rights to their child, at all, given his criminal record and the abuse toward Joyce.

I smiled knowing that my wife had a lot to do with saving Joyce's life and the life of her son.

"I'll be there next Saturday. I haven't been in almost a month. I miss everyone over there," Bella said, forking the last bite of her green corn tamales, into her mouth. Green corn sounds nasty, but this is one of the times that I can agree with Bella's pregnancy taste buds.

Rosalie nodded, "There's a couple of new girls. One has a two-year old. Kennedy has 'em set up in the far back bedroom. Her names Rachel, I think. Her husband, Paul, nearly killed her. He's on the run, so the cops got her set up over there. I just hope they find this guy."

"That just makes me sick," Emmett said. He draped his arm over Rosalie's shoulders and pulled her over to him, kissing her temple. He reached down and rubbed his hand over Rosalie's visible baby bump. She looked like she could be close to five and half months pregnant. It was odd seeing her like that considering that Bella was only a couple of weeks ahead of her in their pregnancy, but then again, she is pregnant with twins.

Emmett continued, "Women are suppose to be cherished. They treat us men like we're kings. They cook, clean and spread their legs for us..."

Rosalie elbowed him in the stomach, "HEY!"

I chuckled, "I agree with Emmett. Where would we be without the loves of our lives? If I could give birth to our daughter, I would."

"Awe...honey, that's so sweet. I'll remind you of that when I'm in the middle of pushing your daughter out of my vagina," Bella said sarcastically before leaning over and kissing me on the cheek.

"I'm not pushing these two out. No way, no how. Thank goodness my doctor gave me the option on my last appointment. As of right now, Riley is breech, but the doctor said that there's a high possibility that she could turn." They had decided to name their babies Jacob and Riley, "I'm only four months and I already look like I ate a huge basketball. I'm getting a c-section; gotta save my crotch, somehow." Rosalie – always so outspoken.

I looked over at Bella, "Were you given and option?"

"Edward, we still have a ways to go. Plus, I'm not worried about my crotch, are you?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at me.

I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Can we please not talk about your crotch, right now? I really don't want my brother knowing anything about your tight pussy."

She smiled up at me shyly, "Sure, we'll save it for later, you big stud and I'm talking about your big dick."

Thank goodness Rosalie and Emmett were caught up in their own conversation at the moment.

I growled at her, "Bella..."

We finished lunch with my brother and Rosalie with promises to see them the following week and make our way home.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Baby, don't forget to call your brother," Edward called out to me as I made my way to our bedroom to change back into my yoga pants and one of Edwards t-shirts.

"Thank you. I will in a few minutes. I just wanna change first. Why don't you call your mom and Joan to see if we can have lunch on Sunday? I'm sure they're dying to see our honeymoon pictures, "I suggested before stripping outta my constricting clothes. I'd have to call my mom and see if she could make it, also. Grace already called and left me a message, asking when Edward and I were going to be home.

Once I was changed and settled on the couch, I grabbed my phone. I could hear Edward in the kitchen on his phone; assuming, talking to his mom.

_"It's about time you called me."_ James answered on the second ring.

"Shut up. I would've called you yesterday, but I've been almost unmovable. I got really bad sunburned on my back and other extremities, the day before we left," I explained, knowing that he was only giving me a hard time. Such brotherly love, already.

_"Other extremities? Don't tell me … your ass?"_ He asked jokingly.

I giggled, "Yes, you dork. I didn't exactly think about putting sunscreen on my ass. Would you?"

_"It depends … was I naked?"_ He queried, again, jokingly, _"Bella, I don't think St. Thomas has nude beaches, down there."_

"Oh, hush. I wasn't naked and for your information, we had a private beach. I just decided to wear a pair of my butt floss underwear to sunbathe in," I explained, although, it was too much information.

_"Okay, TMI, sis. I really don't need that mental picture. Now I'll have to have Vic flash me her tits to get rid of that image,"_ he expressed, chuckling,_ "Hey, Vic! I need you to flash me your tits. Bella's trying to scar me for life."_

I giggled_, "Hi, Bella!"_ I heard Victoria yell from somewhere in their house.

"Tell her hi for me. How's Maddie?" Changing the subject from my burnt ass.

_"She's great...wait a minute. Answer one question for me – well, it's not really a question, more like a statement."_ I can hear more teasing coming.

"What?"

_"I guess Edward was right about you walking funny by the time you two got home."_ And the teasing continues. I suppose he was sliding very comfortably into his big brother status.

"Hardy, har, har … I'll have you know, I can walk just fine – just a little slow," I said hesitantly.

James laughed. I mean he really laughed at me, "Stop … It's not funny."

_"It is, Bella. I bet Edward laughed, too,"_ he said between breaths.

"I'm hanging up, now." I really wasn't, but I was over being picked on.

_"Okay, okay fine … I'll stop. Now tell me how your honeymoon went,"_ he relented and completely changed the subject.

I smiled to myself. I could still hear Edward on the phone, "It was so beautiful down there. Have you and Victoria ever been?"

_"Not yet. After I told Vic where you were going, she googled it and pulled up all sorts of pictures. It really is gorgeous. We_ _probably wouldn't_ _be able to get away until next summer, though,"_ he explained. I smiled, knowing all to well that they'd have a great time.

Edward was finally off the phone and made his way over to sit next to me except he decided to lay down and put his head in my lap; his face against my stomach. I began running my fingers through his hair as I finished my conversation with my brother.

"I've got pictures. Do you want me to send them or wait until you come out in a few weeks?" Of course it sucked that we'd be dealing with the court hearing, but then again, it was going to be exciting to see James again and finally meeting Victoria and Maddie.

_"You can hold on to them. It'll give us all something to gab about while we're there. You and Vic are gonna get along so great and Maddie's already so excited to meet her Auntie Bella."_ That made me smile more. I was really excited, too.

I finished up my phone call with James and made a quick call to my mom. My dad was actually in town and agreed to make the drive out on Saturday and after lunch on Sunday, they'd head home because Gracie and Alex had school; mom also had work.

Thankfully by the time Saturday rolled around, I was no longer hurting from my sunburn. I was now a shedding mess of skin. And for some weird reason, Edward was enjoying peeling off the dead skin.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I asked, knowing full well that Edward had a smirk on his face.

I glanced over my bare shoulder. We were sitting on the edge of our bed, me completely shirtless while he peeled piece by piece of skin off my shoulders. I was lucky my butt wasn't peeling, but then again, that could've lead to me having my ass in the air for him. He loved it when my ass was in the air and so did I.

"It's just weird watching the skin pull away," he replied, sounding amused.

I chuckled, "You're weird."

"I know, but you still love me anyway," he said with a pat to my shoulder with one hand and a tit squeeze from the other.

* * *

><p>My parents arrived just as dinner was ready. Of course they were staying with us.<p>

After dinner, we all sat around and talked about St. Thomas. We were making plans to have a huge family vacation together. It may have to wait until our daughter was old enough, but we were definitely making plans for it.

During our chat, Gracie asked tons of questions about being an aunt and if my mom would be our daughters' aunt as well. I was even getting confused the more we tried to explain the difference to her. When it came time to tell Alex about why James wasn't his brother, too, we ended up relenting and decided to wait until he was much older.

The next day was so overwhelming; questions after questions were asked. I understood that everyone was excited about the arrival of our daughter, but some stuff we wanted to keep to ourselves. For instance, the name we've chosen for our daughter and in all honesty, we haven't even talked about it. There's a few names floating around, but I'm sure we'll come up with a beautiful and unique name.

As I sat back and watched everyone, I couldn't help but look over to my dad and Edward. My heart felt good seeing them getting along so well. My dad gave him a hard time, but that was to be expected; he wouldn't be a good father in-law to Edward if he didn't pick on him, now and then.

My dad decided to come sit by me and have some father/daughter time, "Hey, kiddo. What's on your mind? You look lost in thought."

"I am, but it's all good. I'm just extremely happy right now, daddy. I couldn't ask for a better life. I really couldn't." I was leading a felicitous life and loving every minute of it.

By four o'clock, we said our good-byes. I had an appointment with Esme on Wednesday to go over some final issues with the court hearing. She was hoping she could get the whole thing done and over with, in the judges champers, so that we didn't have to be around the court house for too long. I was dreading seeing the Dwyers. I knew I would have to face them. I hadn't seen them since I was twelve years old and I never thought about those people until all this crap came about. We pretty much figured out what the whole thing was about, though. After my dad ran a check on them... they're completely broke, so we figured they were trying to get my inheritance. If I had it my way, I would give James half of what I inherited because he was also a product of Phil Dwyer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And another chapter down. We still have a little ways to go. I really don't know where to end this, but I'll keep going. Hope you don't mind.****  
><strong>

****So, we had more talk time with James. Some pregnant cravings with Rosalie and Bella.****

**And for anyone who doesn't know, I've been pregnant with twins, so any stuff written in this story about twins and the way Rosalie is developing, It was all my experience. EXCEPT THE JALAPENO part. YUCK!**

**I've had four pregnancies and all different. I'm just trying to use my experiences as their own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here are my rec's for this week. ALL wonderful writers...<strong>

**Walk by mustlovertp ... can't say enough about this one. I'm loving it. Don't miss out.**

**Light My Fire by reyes139 ... I can sure use me a fireman right about now.**

**Flames by Rose Masen Cullen ... all I can say is, read it. You'll like it.**

**Love, Death, Birth by bnjwl ... different twist to Twilight-loving it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone had a great July 4th. I know I did. If you listen to Country music, which I do but not religiously. I'm more Breaking Benjamin, Nickelback, Godsmack, Ten Years, etc...etc. I'm sure you catch my drift. Anywho, I went to see a great concert with Lee Brice, Cody McCarver and Tyler Farr. My friends and I were right in front of the stage. They put on an awesome show and at the end, they had the best fireworks display that I've ever seen in my life. I was amazed with it and really hot and thirsty by the end of the night.<strong>

**Leave me some love. It's always welcomed...I need lots of it.**

**Thanks for reading. Off to catch up on TRUE BLOOD. I've missed two episodes. Thank goodness for HBO On Demand.**

**See ya next time. LOVE Y'ALL**

**~Stephanie~**


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N: This is just a filler chapter before I get to the court hearing. Yes . . .it's short, but it's also an update. He he he. Hope you like it. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**This might be boring, maybe not, but it was in my head, so I wrote it out.**

**SM owns these characters, but I'm their Puppet Master in this story.**

**Update: 7/16/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Life<strong>

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

* * *

><p>It was the day before the court hearing. I thought I'd be a complete mess, but I was confident that Esme would get everything thrown out. I had nothing to do with Phil's death, nor did my mom. She was nearly unconscious when Phil grabbed that gun and tried to kill her. It was all him … every bit of it.<p>

Esme was also confident that the other claim, or should I say law suit, against me … the reversal of my inheritance, would be thrown out. They didn't have a leg to stand on. What's done is done and it's been almost thirteen years since that dreadful night; they had plenty of time, before now, to plea their case.

Another reason I've thought about … all the publicity that was going on when Edward and I first got together. All the pictures, the announcement of our wedding and my pregnancy. It was out there for the whole world to see and I'd bet my whole inheritance that, unless I was never involved with Edward, the Dwyers would've never thought one thing about me.

Also, I've had Esme draw up papers, so that I could give James his fair share of my inheritance. I was giving him half of what was left to my mom, which she completely turned over to me, of the insurance settlement. It was a ten million dollar policy and as of right now, James will be receiving a 5.6 million dollar check from my accountant. He didn't know and I knew for a fact, he'll put up a huge argument to try and refuse it. We were so much like each other, it was almost comical.

To me, he deserved the money. He was Phil's first born and should've gotten half the money, in the first place, when Phil died. What he did with the money, I didn't care. He could donate it, give a lot to his mother and grandparents. Or even sink a lot of it into his company. It's his to do as he pleases.

The buzzer on my desk phone sounded, "Yes, Carol."

"There's an elderly couple here to see you," she informed me.

"Did they say who they were?" My brow furrowed. My next appointment wasn't for another hour.

"They said they were your grandparents."

I was really confused, now. Why would my Nonna and Nonno, show up, unannounced, to my office.

"I'll be right out, Carol." I was concerned. My grandparents would normally call first, before visiting.

I straightened my skirt as I stood from my desk and hurried out to see my grandparents, only to stop dead in my tracks.

The two elderly people, that sat waiting for me, were definitely not my grandparents and were definitely not my Nonna and Nonno.

I hadn't seen the faces, of these two people, in nearly thirteen years.

My heart started pounding in my chest and anger started to course through my blood.

"You shouldn't be here," I said through gritted teeth, "Leave or I'll call security to have you escorted out."

Phyllis and David Dwyer sat before me. They were the text book definition of evil, in my book.

Their eyes roamed over me, from head to toe.

"Can we have a minute of your time?" David asked, "I think you owe us that much."

"I don't owe you a thing; a breath or a thought, now leave." I turned to walk back to my office. I wasn't wasting my time on them.

I heard quick footsteps behind me, "We're your grandparents. We have a right to see you. Maybe we can resolve all this before tomorrow."

I turned to see David standing behind me. He had a pleading look on his face, "You lost any right to me the moment you allowed your son to beat my mother. How about the moment you first called us trash and worthless, or better yet, the moment you wouldn't allow us outside your kitchen when we were at your house. The list is very long, David. You had a vile son and you're vile people, just like he was."

"You're right," David said. Phyllis came to stand next to him, "We were wrong."

For a split second, I thought he was being sincere, but I wasn't falling for their meaningless plea.

Phyllis had a blank look on her face. She seemed smug, but also afraid to say anything.

I shook my head, "Why's the real reason you're here? I know it isn't to see me. You're not my grandparents and you never were. You never cared one bit what went on in that house. Grandparents are suppose to help protect their grandchildren and neither one of you lifted a finger to stop your own son from being the way he was. You two disgust me."

"We're disgusted with ourselves, too, Isabella. We were wrong. You're our granddaughter and we wanna make things right. You're having our first great-grandchild and we want to be apart of your lives, now," Phyllis pleaded. She had a look a remorse on her face, but I couldn't look past what they had done. They didn't deserve an ounce of sympathy.

I shook my head, "You make me sick. I'm not your only grandchild and you know it. What you did to my brother and his mother, was vile."

"You have a brother?" David asked, looking confused.

"I'm not even going to grant you the luxury of answering that question." At that moment, the elevator door opened; James, Victoria and Maddie walked out.

James and his family had arrived two days before and were meeting me for lunch. That was my next appointment for the day, "Hey, sis," James said, looking happy to see me. Victoria stood next to him, smiling widely as they approached me, "You about ready for lunch. Maddie wants McDonalds, how's that sound?"

James had never known David and Phyllis and had no clue that they were standing directly in front of him.

I stepped over, hugging both James and Victoria. Maddie was eager for me to hold her. We had grew a bond with each other in the last two days, "Auntie, we haff Donalds, today?"

"Yeah, munchkin, we'll go in a few minutes." I looked up at James, "Do you mind if Carol watches Maddie, for a few minutes, in my office?"

"No, is everything, okay?"

I shook my head, then stepped over to where Carol was seated behind her desk, "Carol, do you mind keeping an eye on Maddie for a few minutes. My brother and I have a few things to discuss with these people. I promise, it won't take long."

"Sure, Bella. C'mon, Maddie. . . let's go see what your aunt has in her desk, that you can play with." Carol gently took Maddie's hand and led her into my office. I looked back over at James. Both him and Victoria looked completely confused.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want Maddie to be anywhere near these two." I motioned toward David and Phyllis.

"Who're they?" Victoria asked. She had never seen them, either, but knew everything they had done to James' mother.

I sighed, looking at both, David and Phyllis, "James, these two people are our devoted and loving grandparents, David and Phyllis Dwyer. They've come to make amends, apparently."

James' facial expression fell, the moment I said who they were. He knew their names and now, he had the faces that went along with those names.

David extended his hand toward James and James … just looked at his hand like it had a flesh eating disease on it, "You need to leave. Right now!" James said, heatedly. His nostrils were flaring, his chest was rising and falling, rapidly.

Victoria wrapped her arms around James to try and calm him. He seemed to calm, slightly, "You need to calm down, babe. We can't let Maddie see you like this."

"Who're you?" Phyllis asked, looking between James and Victoria.

James shook his head, "You don't even deserve to know my name. Does the name Melissa Hunter, ring a bell to you?"

David and Phyllis' faces paled, looking at each other like they'd seen a ghost. They probably never thought they'd ever come across the child that they shunned before he was even born.

"Yeah, by the look on your faces, you know exactly who she is. My mother, that's who. You know, the very same Melissa Hunter that you tried to pay off. The very same Melissa Hunter that your son beat, almost, to death. She almost lost me. She was lucky the doctors were able to help." He shook his head, "I don't know what you want with my sister, but it isn't gonna work. We know your broke, so don't try and play a sympathy hand toward her and definitely not to me. We know all you want is money, but your not getting one red cent. You don't deserve it … none of it."

"I'm dying," David said, "This is my penance before I die. I can't leave Phyllis with nothing when I pass."

"Your penance is shit here. We don't want it. Go spout your bullshit to someone who gives a damn," Victoria said. She grabbed a hold of my arm and James', "C'mon you two, we have a lunch date we need to attend too."

With that, we all three turned to go into my office. Before we reached my office door, I heard Phyllis say, "You're a whore, just like your mother, Isabella. You're still worthless and my son should have killed her when he had a chance."

I couldn't help myself. I took four long strides toward her and when I was right in front of her, I swung my hand, connecting with her left cheek, "Nobody talks about my Momma like that."

James, being the protective brother, rushed to gather me in his arms before I started swinging again. If I had the chance, it would have been my fist the next time.

I glanced over my shoulder. Phyllis stood with her hand to her cheek and David was shooting daggers in our direction.

I made sure to call security, once I got to my office, to make sure they were properly escorted off the premises. If Phyllis wanted to try and press assault charges against me, it wasn't gonna work. There were no witnesses to what happened and their word, was against mine. And it's good to know quite a few people down at the police station.

* * *

><p>"If I never have to see those people again, it would be too soon," James said as we sat waiting for Maddie to finish up her Happy Meal from McDonalds.<p>

I knew exactly how he felt, although, he didn't have to grow up for twelve years of his life, taking the brunt of their words and being shunned away to their kitchen because we weren't good enough to sit in their company.

"I know you had to endure them for a while when you were a kid and I'm sorry you ever had any involvement with those people," James continued. I could see the hurt he was feeling and knowing that he truly meant what he was saying.

I shook my head, "It's not your fault. You don't have to apologize for those people. They made their choices and chose to not have anything to do with us. Hopefully after tomorrow, we won't have to ever see them again."

"Auntie, seez my doll. It has hairz like yours," Maddie said as she played with her doll that came in her Happy Meal.

I smiled down at her, "Does she have a name?"

"Um. . .hers wikes Bubbles," Maddie said with a huge smile, "She wikes baffs, too."

"Ooo. . .I like baths, too. Even Uncle Edward likes to take a bath sometimes." It was still weird to refer myself and Edward as being an aunt and uncle, but the plus side of it all, it gave us practice for when the twins start talking.

I looked over at Victoria, "Did you guys make plans for tonight?"

"No, you have something in mind?"

"Everyone's coming for dinner, tonight. My parents are in town, Esme and Carlisle are coming, you name it, they're all coming over. You wanna join us for dinner, too? Make a huge family get together out of it," I suggested. Tonight, there was definitely going to be a full house. Esme said she'd help with dinner and my mom and Joan also said they'd help.

"That sounds great. You need us to bring anything? Dessert, maybe?" She asked, looking excited about helping out.

I nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good. You can choose whatever you want. With Emmett there, it won't go to waste, or even Edward. Those two can eat more then anybody I know."

Victoria playfully elbowed James in the side, "J, here can put some food away, that's for sure."

"I'm a growing boy. I can't refuse good food when it's put in front of me. Can you blame me?" James retorted, playfully jumping up and down in his seat. I couldn't help but smile over at him. I was really loving having an older brother.

I walked through the door, at home, about ten minutes after five. No one was due for dinner, until seven. I had plenty of time for a shower. I had went to the store the night before and made sure to get all the stuff I needed for the dinner, so that I wouldn't have to make any unnecessary trips before I got dinner started.

Edward was home by 5:30. I was just coming out of the bathroom when he walked through our bedroom door, "There you are. What time's everyone due to show up?"

"Seven," I said walking over to him seductively, with my towel still wrapped around me. I ran my hands up over his Polo shirt and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. I didn't hesitate to shove my tongue down his throat. The longer I was away from him, the more I wanted him and right now, I wanted nothing more than to shove him down on the bed and ride him like the Kentucky Derby, "Quickie, before I start dinner?"

"Have I ever denied you?" He backed away a couple of steps, "I don't wanna ruin it, but I need to piss first. Give me a second. When I come back, I want you on the bed with your legs spread as far as they can go."

I dropped my towel before he walked away. His eyes roamed over my body before he reluctantly went to use the bathroom.

He must have been in there for a total of ten seconds. He was out before I could even get my legs completely open, "Did you even wash your hands?"

"Yup," he said as he started shoving his pants and boxers down, "I love you being horny all the time. I don't know what I'm gonna do for six weeks, after the baby comes."

"There's plenty for us to do." I tapped my finger on my chin, "Let's see, there's always blow-jobs, hand-jobs, titty fucking. . ."

"I get it, I get it." He climbed over the top of me and knelt on his knees between my legs. He hooked his hands behind my knees and pulled me up so my ass was off the bed. He released one leg long enough to align himself with my opening and without any hesitation or teasing, he pushed himself inside me.

My breath caught the moment he was completely sheathed inside me. He always knew the quickest way to make me cum. He also knew the best way to prolong our times together.

It's been over a month since our wedding and we're still in our marital bliss. My stomach has also made a bit more of an appearance. You can definitely tell that I was pregnant, now. I'm not huge, but the little pouch on my stomach has now turned into a small basketball. Everything's going smoothly. Our daughter is right on track with her growth. During my regular routine ultrasound, she looked so perfect. I wanted to hold her so badly. Edward and I both, had tears in our eyes, at the sight of her. I can only imagine how we'll both be once she enters the world. In less than three months, we'll finally get to meet her.

Our quickie turned into just that. . . a quickie. Afterward, we rushed to get cleaned up and head downstairs to get dinner started. I wasn't making anything extravagant because of so many people being here. I had already picked up the roasted chickens from the store, the day before. I was also throwing together some pasta salad and a few other side dishes.

James, Victoria and Maddie were the first to arrive. They were in a hotel a few blocks from us, so getting here was just a hop, skip and a jump. Of course, the first person Maddie goes running to. . .Edward. She already has him wrapped around her tiny finger. Our daughter does, too, and she's not even born, yet.

"Unca Eenie, momma gots me a nude dress," boasted Maddie. I thought it was funny that she couldn't say his name or even Eddie.

And Edward, being Edward, knew exactly what she was saying. I loved seeing him with her, "You gotta new dress?"

She nodded her head vigorously, "Iz bwew wif fwowers." Whats even more amazing about her, in the last few days that they'd been here, I loved to sit and read with her. Some words she had a hard time with and we worked them out, together. She was so smart and learned so quickly with anything new that she was taught. Victoria said it was because, from the moment they brought her home from the hospital, she started reading to her and singing the ABC's song.

That definitely gives me the idea to do the same with our daughter. To each their own, though.

Everyone arrived by a quarter after seven. Dinner was pretty much done. All us ladies set the table and got everything ready while the men entertained Maddie.

James was pretty excited to see Emmett, again. Apparently, he was a huge fan of his before he got traded to Seattle. He thought he was pretty lucky to be apart of a family that contained celebrities. He was a fan of Edwards also, when he was still playing. Emmett promised to get him set up with all sorts of Seahawks paraphernalia. Considering Edward had a closet full of Huskies stuff, he loaded him up before they left for the evening. They both, signed autographs for him. James claimed that Edwards football card would cost something someday, considering Edward was now retired and with the card signed, it was priceless. Not only that, he said he was already bragging, to anyone who would listen, about Edward being his brother in-law. He had pictures to prove it. Of course, everyone wanted to be his best-friend, afterward.

By the end of the night, my nerves were starting to get the better of me. Edward gave me a nice full body massage; that included penetration, also. I was fast asleep the moment I climbed back in bed, after cleaning up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup... a nice quickie. LOL.**

**Okay. I used a line from one of my all time favorite movies. WHO CAN TELL ME WHAT IT IS? I'll update quicker if anyone can tell me.**

**My rec's for this update:**

**One Night by mamasutra**

**The Twelve Week Hunt by MasonCullen**

**Taken by loopylou992**

**No Ordinary Proposal by twilover76**

**Never Let Go by Gelix...sequel to When Love and Hate Collide**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...share the love. Let me know what you think. A smiley...something. It all adds up and they make me smile. You're all the best.<strong>

**Until next time**

**~Stephanie~**


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay, I have something to clarify before you read this. I am, by far, an attorney. I won't ever be, so if you are an attorney and reading this, I'm sure I messed some stuff, but thankfully this is fiction, right?**

**I'm lucky to have the readers I have. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**SM owns because I sure as hell don't.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Update: 8/3/2012**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Life<strong>

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

* * *

><p>"<em>How could you stoop so low, Phil? We honestly thought we raised you better than this," Phyllis chastised Phil as they sat in their living room while mom and I were in the kitchen. I sat by the door listening.<em>

_My mom kept trying to get me to move, "Bella, now. If your father catches you, we're both in trouble."_

"_Don't worry, I can see them. I won't get caught," I said, looking back around the corner, witnessing Phil, yet again, drain another beer._

_Mom crossed her legs, "What're they saying?"_

_I shrugged my shoulders, "The same thing Phyllis says every time he brings us over here. I hate that woman."_

"_Watch your mouth, young lady. We're lucky to have the stuff we have. Some people aren't as fortunate," mom said, uncrossing then recrossing her legs._

_I huffed, "Momma, I'm ten, I'm not young, I'm old."_

_Mom actually giggled at me, "Sweetheart, if ten is old, then what does that make me? I'll be twenty-eight, soon."_

"_You're pretty, Momma; that's what you are."_

"_WHAT THE FUCKS GOIN' ON IN THERE?" Phil yelled from the living room. He must've heard Momma giggle._

"_If you can't keep them in line, Phil, I don't want them in my house. I don't know why you don't just divorce her and send them back to her parents," Phyllis' hateful tone rang out, again._

_Phil chuckled, "Who's gonna clean my house, if I do? Even so, I didn't marry her because I wanted to; her father forced us. I had no choice or I would've went to jail."_

"_You should've worn a condom," David said._

"_Yeah, yeah, just leave me alone about it, already," Phil said, getting up from the couch. I hurriedly moved away from the door and sat at the table with mom._

_Phil came staggering into the kitchen, "Can't you two fuckin' listen?" He hissed, "I'm trying to have a decent visit with my parents and you two can't keep your damn mouths shut."_

_I looked down to my hands that were wringing together in my lap, "Sorry, sir."_

_Mom didn't get a chance to apologize before Phil grabbed her, then me, by the hair at the back of our heads; dragging us toward the back door. We stumbled and he just pulled harder until we made it to the car. He forced us both into the backseat before stomping around to the driver side of the car and climbing in, "YOU FUCK EVERYTHING UP!"_

_We quickly buckled our seat-belts as Phil squealed his tires out of the driveway. Before too long, he pulled into the driveway of our house and parked in the back._

_I was scared to death; I know mom was, too._

_Phil flew out of the car, in a pissed off rage. He yanked open the back door of the car and reached in to try and get to mom. She moved away from his hand, only making things worse for her. I knew she was only trying to protect me._

_He finally grabbed a hold of her feet and pulled her as hard as he could. Her head hit the side of the door, causing a loud thump to be heard._

"_LET GO OF HER!" I screamed. I'm sure that was a huge mistake. It's not often that he lays a hand on me, but he does if I try to stick up for my mom._

_When Phil reached into the car to try and get me, I opened the other door to evade him. I thought, in his inebriated state, he'd have trouble catching me, but I was wrong. He caught me by my hair and dragged, both, me and my mom, into the house. We were both yelling for him to stop, but he wasn't letting go._

_As soon as he had us where he wanted us, he let go and drew back his hand, "NO!"_

"NO!" I screamed, sitting completely upright in bed. Edward jumped up as well, with a scared look on his face.

He pulled me into a hug, knowing exactly what was going on, "Another dream?"

"A memory. Another reminder of why I hate those people, so much."

After Phyllis and David were escorted off the property, I called Edward on our way to lunch. He was livid and apologized that he wasn't there for me. He was worried for me and the baby; afraid that my blood pressure would elevate and cause me to end up in the hospital. I was livid as well, but relatively calm, for the most part. James and Victoria, were luckily there to calm me.

I knew their unwelcome visit would cause me to rehash on some of the memories I have of them. None of them are good. They never were and I knew the moment I closed my eyes to try and sleep, they all started flooding in. It was hard to unlatch myself from Edward as we slept. He knew the reason, but didn't complain. He never would. That only added to the list of unselfish things to add to his list. He always put my needs before his.

"I'll get you some water. We still have a couple more hours of sleep before we need to get up," Edward said, scooting to the side of the bed to get up.

I snuggled back down in the center of the bed to wait on him. He was only gone for a couple of minutes. I guzzled half the glass of water before he took it from me and settled in next to me.

We laid there quietly, listening to each other breathe, "I can't go back to sleep."

"Me, either," he said, rubbing my hand up and down my arm, "You nervous about today?"

"No...I know your mom will do her best. I hope she rips them a new one just because she can."

Edward hummed, "I'm sure she will. It's what she's good at. The best, actually. Well, besides being the best mom ever."

I started, lightly, scraping, my nails through the hair on his chest. Their isn't a lot; just enough to enjoy, "She is one of the best." I laid my hand flat on his chest and smoothed it down his stomach, "Next to my mom, that is."

I was slowly but surely making my way down his stomach. I traced the indention of the right side of the V that led to where I wanted to be. I knew if I got him good and worked up; to put out for me, I'd be back to sleep in no time.

When I pushed two of my fingers under the elastic of his sleep pants, the head of his cock poked out. It was being held back by the elastic; he was already hard and ready for whatever I was wanting from him.

I pushed the offending material, down, freeing him completely. The tip of his cock hit level with his belly button. My breath hitched at the sight of it. Still, after so many times, being with him, it was hard to believe it fit inside of me. I'm being biased, but any other woman or man would be jealous of what I get whenever I want.

I traced my middle finger along the slit and down his shaft before wrapping my fingers around him, "In need of a sleep-aid?"

"Mmm..." I hummed. He knew me too well. I haven't been sleeping well lately. Mostly due to the protrusion of my stomach. After a good romp, I was usually fast to sleep.

Edward took my cue and reached down to the edge of my tank top and started pulling it up. I sat up and help pull it off. I didn't sleep with a bra on, so now I was completely bare chested, "I love your tits like this," Edward said, reaching up and cupping both of them. He rubbed his thumbs over my hardened nipples, causing them to harden even more.

I reached down to slip my panties off while Edward pushed his sleep pants and boxers, off. When he laid back, I immediately, climbed on top of him. His cock nestled between my folds as I reached up, with both hands, and rubbed them across his chest.

Edward, in turn, reached up, wrapping a hand behind my neck and pulled my face to his. His lips were warm and wet along with his tongue that was welcomed into my mouth.

We kissed, wrapping our tongues around each other, until we couldn't wait any longer.

I raised up, reached down and aligned his very hardened cock with my entrance before I sank down on him. We both groaned from the intrusion.

As I began to move over him, he moved his hands to my hips and began to push and pull me over him. We weren't rushing things, but I couldn't help but pick up my pace. My orgasm was starting to linger; I could feel it building in my lower stomach.

I leaned back, placing my hands on his shins. Edward wasted no time moving a hand between my legs to rub against my clit. That only caused things to intensify.

I knew Edward couldn't help it, but he began to thrust up into me. My tits were bouncing everywhere. Our movements became more rapid; moans from me grew louder; groans from him grew louder. We were definitely close to eruption.

"Fuck, baby, I'm gonna cum," Edward breathed out heavily. He rubbed my clit harder, in small circles.

"Yes! Me, too. Oh, God, me, too!"

That pressure, built, and built until Edward stilled me above him, growling loudly as he emptied inside of me. I could feel him pulsing; me tightening around him. I was ready for a couple of more hours of sleep now. I felt like a user sometimes, for doing this, but Edward says, _'What're husbands for?'_

"Thank you; I needed that," I said, sitting back up from my position, leaning forward and kissing him with all my might.

Edward ended the kiss, "Lets get cleaned up, so we can get back to sleep. It's only five in the morning and we don't need to be up until eight."

* * *

><p>Eight o'clock came around too quickly. We were due at the court house by nine- thirty. Everyone was meeting us there. My mom and dad drove down the night before, but stayed at Momma Whitlocks. Alice was gonna go, but she volunteered to hang out with Alex, Gracie and Maddie, while we were gone. Jasper was gonna be there, along with Emmett and the rest of the clan. All for moral support, of course.<p>

At eight-fifty, Edward and I headed out the door. It would only take us about fifteen minutes to get to the city-county building, down town.

When we arrived, everyone was huddled in a group, waiting for us. Carlisle greeted us, hugging me and placing a kiss on my cheek, "How's my granddaughter?"

About two hundred feet away, sat Phyllis and David. Their attorney was with them. How their attorney felt they actually had a case, was beyond me. Esme even scrunched up her face when she read over all the paper work. She figured their attorney was new blood and didn't know a hole in the ground, if he saw it.

"Active," I replied.

David and Phyllis would occasionally glance up at us, but wouldn't directly make eye contact with any of us. Mom wanted to walk over and give them her two cents, but Dad told her, it wasn't worth the air to breath and speak to them. I had my say to them the day before and hopefully after today, none of us would ever have to see them again. As horrible as it sounds, and selfish, I didn't care that David was sick. To me, that's Karma and it's a killer.

About five minutes before we were due to go into the courtroom, the bailiff came out, requesting the attorney's for us, to meet the judge in the judges chambers. Esme had told us that she had requested a meet with him before they entered the courtroom. She didn't want to prolong any of this for what it was worth.

Twenty minutes later, Esme and the attorney for the Dwyers, came out. Esme looked very pleased, but the other guy, looked very pissed off. That only made me smile; it only meant one thing, Esme got her way. We must have gotten lucky with a judge that she's worked with countless times.

"Okay, it's time for us to go in. It won't take very long. He's not arguing their cases very well, but the judge gave him another chance to redeem himself in the courtroom. It's all good. This isn't going anywhere, but Judge Clearwater wanted to get a point across to those two," Esme explained and I could only feel giddy that those two were finally getting a piece of their own pie.

"Will any of us get to have a say to those two? I think I'd like to say a few words to those people. I just wanna let them know that they didn't break me and make me a shell of a nobody." I knew my mom wanted to say something; I only hoped she'd be able, too.

Esme nodded her head, "Yes. I just need to request it before he begins his proverbial speech."

"Good, 'cause I'd like to say a few things, too," James said. Glancing over at the Dwyers and sneering at them.

Esme led us all into the courtroom. My mom and I were to sit with Esme at one of the tables on the other side of a dividing wall. Edward and the rest of the clan, sat right behind us.

A few minutes later, the judge came walking out, "All rise," the bailiff said. He continued his saying, introducing the judge and then telling us to be seated.

"In the matter of Dwyer VS Swan. Mr. Jenkins, all parties have been sworn in. You, Mrs. Cullen and I have already spoken in my chambers. My honest opinion in all this is a waste of paper and everyone's time. Is there anything else you'd like to say in this matter before I continue with my verdict?" Judge Clearwater seemed to be a nice man, but also a hard ass. I wouldn't want to be on the other side of his wrath.

"Yes, your Honor. As I've stated before, Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer feel that the case that they've brought against the Swans is justifiable. Isabella and Renee Swan, were at the home in question, when Phillip Dwyer died. They feel that they were the cause of his death."

"Objection, your Honor. Isabella Swan was not at the home when Phillip Dwyer succumbed to death. She was with the Landers which is the next property over. It clearly states in the police report that the only occupants of the home were Renee and Phillip Dwyer."

"Sustained. Mr. Jenkins, if you can read the police report properly, which I have here in front of me, you can see it's clearly noted that Isabella wasn't in the home. Why are you even trying this case? And honestly, it's almost thirteen years after the fact that Phillip Dwyer was witnessed by the officers on duty, when he tried to kill Renee Dwyer, at the time. There shouldn't even be a case against them. Let alone, Isabella. She had nothing to do with it. Son, I think you're still wet behind the ears."

"You Honor, the Dwyers feel that Renee and Isabella are the cause of his death. Why else would Phillip resort to violence and try to kill Renee? He was clearly protecting himself in the matter." Mr. Jenkins, obviously didn't know the whole story. They Dwyers must've grovelled and laid all blame on us; making it look like my mom and me were the bad guys.

"Objection, your honor. Renee and Isabella lived twelve years of their lives, being beaten, nearly to death by Phillip and the elder Dwyers merely sat back and let it all take place. It wasn't often that Isabella received a beating, but Phillip made her watch or should I say, sit and learn a lesson, when he would beat Renee in front of young Isabella. Obviously, Mr. Jenkins doesn't know the whole story, or we wouldn't be here." Esme is definitely showing them whose boss in this matter.

"Sustained. Mr. Jenkins, you're not showing me any probable cause here. I've already explained to you, inside my chambers, that I would only give you one more chance to prove that Renee and Isabella had something to do with Phillip's death and I'm not hearing anything. You're only digging a hole deeper.

I looked over and saw Mr. Jenkins lean over and listen to what Phyllis had to say to him.

Esme noticed and leaned over to me and my mom, "They're at a dead end. He doesn't have anything else to argue over."

"Your Honor, Mrs. Dwyer feels that Phillip's actions were provoked which led to his actions the night of his death."

"Not good enough. That falls under what you just tried to argue with. Self defense and now being provoked. You're not sticking with the same story. Son, I'm done listening about the wrongful death of Mr. Phillip Dwyer. There's no evidence so, I've made my decision, this case is dismissed."

Mr. Jenkins stood up, "Your Honor..."

"I've made the ruling. It's done." Judge Clearwater, retorted, taking his gavel and banging it on small wooden plate.

"Thank you, your Honor," Esme said, stuffing those case files back into her brief case and pulling out the next. One down, one to go.

"On to the next issue, the reversal of Isabella's inheritance. Considering this is almost thirteen years after the fact, it better be good."

"Your Honor, the Dwyers feel that, considering Renee Dwyer, hated Phillip with a passion, they were rightfully entitled to the insurance policy that Phillip had taken out on himself. He was in the process of having the benefactor changed before his death."

"Your Honor, there's never been any evidence brought forth to prove otherwise. Renee received that insurcance policy because Phillip named Renee as the beneficiary," Esme argued, "Which in turn, Renee signed all monies over to Isabella when she became of age. Renee felt that Isabella had a right to all the monies involved and didn't want anything to do with it. She didn't want anything from Phillip."

"She should have given it to us then. Stingy whore!" Phyllis said.

The judge picked up his gavel and slammed it down on the small wooden plate, "Excuse me, I will not allow talk like that in my courtroom. One more outburst like that, and you're outta here and I'll hold you in contempt. Understand me Mrs. Dwyer?"

"She does, your Honor," Mr. Jenkins spoke for Phyllis. She looked like she could chew nails.

The judge picked up a few papers and flipped through them, "I see here that everything was done legally, and there isn't anything stating that Renee wasn't entitled to the insurance policy."

"Your Honor, the Dwyers feel like they're entitled to at least half of the policy, considering he was their son. They also feel like they're entitled to half, if not all, of the money that was left to Isabella. They had no inclination that there was a private account set up for her. They feel that it was purposefully hidden from them."

"Objection your Honor; that private account was solely for Isabella, for college. It says so in the documentation that she received from the bank when she received the monies. Her mother wasn't even entitled to any of those monies."

The judge sighed heavily, "Sustained. Mr. Jenkins, Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer, I don't know what game you're playing at. This is all a real big joke and I've got better things to do then sit here and listen to two people try and take money from a grandchild, that you should have been protecting from her abusive father. Instead, you two sat back and condoned it. It was like a circus show for you, two. You encouraged your son into his hateful behavior. You two honestly need some mental help. So, here's my opinion in this matter. Sell your home, any extra cars that you have, then you'll have money. You're not getting a dime from Isabella. This was all a waste of my time and in my personal opinion, you two are money hungry and bled yourselves dry, thinking that in the long run, you could always take Isabella to court and get something that you felt was rightfully yours, but you're very wrong. What Isabella chooses to do with that money, is her prerogative, not yours."

"That's bullshit!" Phyllis yelled, "That money should have been ours. Those two were nothing but a thorn in my sons side; caused nothing but trouble."

"Mrs. Dwyer, you're done. I hold you in contempt. You were warned. Bailiff, see to it that Mrs. Dwyer is brought to a holding cell." Judge Clearwater, just made my day.

I glanced back, over my shoulder at the whole clan. They were all smiles.

For some reason, David just sat still. He's not said one word about anything. It's like Phyllis was the one who was ring leader in all this.

"Your Honor, before Mrs. Dwyer is escorted out of the room, could you grant a couple of people the chance to speak to the Dwyers."

"By all means, Bailiff, Mrs. Dwyer can sit back down until what needs to be said, is said." The Judge had a sinister look on his face. It was almost like he was expecting this to happen.

Esme leaned over to my mom, "Okay, Renee, this is your chance then James will get his."

"Mrs. Cullen." Esme and I both looked up, but the judge pointed to Esme, "Who's the first person to speak?"

"Renee Swan, your Honor." Esme stood, along with my mom as she turned toward the Dwyers, "Go ahead, Renee."

"There are so many things I wanna say to you two. It's hard to believe that God allows people like you to be able to roam this earth. You made me feel worthless for years. Although, you two never touched me, your words did more damage then the physical pain your son caused me. I'm not a worthless person. I'm good and I learned from you two how to not treat people. I learned to treat people the way I wanted to be treated; with respect and honor. My daughter didn't deserve to grow up around you two and as harsh as this may sound to you, I'm glad things happened the way they did or I would have never met the love of my life. I would probably be dead by now, by the hands of your son. Forgiveness is something that needs to be earned, but in the eyes of God, I should foresee that and forgive, but I'll never forget. So, I forgive you for being the uncaring, selfish people that you are. You didn't break me. I have the best family there is and I thank you for that chance to find them." Mom turned toward the judge, "Thank you, your Honor, for giving me a chance to speak."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Swan." He looked over and Esme, "Mrs. Cullen, who's the next person to speak?"

"James Dwyer, your Honor." Esme motioned over her shoulder to where James sat next to Victoria.

James walked through the two swinging, low, divider doors and stood next to me.

"Your Honor, I'm James Dwyer. I'm the grandson that these people tried to pay my mother, to get rid of."

Judge Clearwater nodded, "You may proceed."

James turned and faced the Dwyers, "My mother Melissa was one of your sons victims. She survived him and led a life that she was meant to lead. You tried to pay my mother to get rid of me and not press charges against your son for beating her until she nearly miscarried me. I was the only good thing that came from their relationship. My mother still has scars, to this day, that reminds her of what your son did to her. You are two people who weren't meant to procreate. You should have never had a child. And I'm sure Isabella is in agreement with me when I say this; I hope to never lay eyes on you two ever again. You two will leave this earth with nothing. You'll die alone. You've lost your chance at a real family. A loving family and I'm lucky to have a sister that has accepted me for who I am. We're a product of evil, but we were brought up to be good people and taught how to love. It's both of your losses to not be apart of our lives and we couldn't be more happier. May God have mercy on you when your time comes."

James finished and turned back to the Judge, "Thank you, your Honor."

"You're welcome Mr. Dwyer." Again, he looked over to Esme, "Anyone else need to say anything?"

"No, your Honor, we rest on both cases," Esme replied.

"In that case, I deem both of these cases dismissed. Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer, I highly recommend professional help. Bailiff, you can take Mrs. Dwyer back to a holding cell. Mr. Dwyer, I advise you to go ahead and go to your hotel, you wife won't be released until tomorrow morning."

Phyllis turned in our direction, "You'll pay for this! You're both thieves!"

The judge banged gavel, again, "Contempt, again, Mrs. Dwyer. Mr. Dwyer, make that two days. You'll be allowed to visit with your wife then at the end of her luxurious stay with us, you can pay her contempt fees at the receptionist desk, out front."

"Can't you just learn how to keep your mouth shut, for once, Phyllis?"

The judge let Davids comment to Phyllis, slide. He actually smiled at Davids words.

"Court adjourned. You're all dismissed," Judge Clearwater said as he stood from his seat behind his podium.

It was finally over, so we all agreed to a hearty lunch for celebration. Mom called Alice to have her meet us with Alex, Gracie and Maddie.

During lunch, my accountant showed up, per my request, with the check I was handing over to James. He still didn't know. It was a surprise and I hoped he would take it and not allow his pride to override him.

After my accountant left, I stood from the table to get everyone's undivided attention, "Can I get everyone's eyes up here, please. James, can you join me up here. I have some stuff I wanna say and I need you up here."

James looked at me quizzically, reluctantly, getting up from his seat and joining me, "What's this all about?"

"You'll see," I deadpanned, wrapping my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

I straightened back up and turned to face everyone, "I wanna thank everyone, first of all, for being here for me and my mom. We finally never have to see those people, again, but my main reason for standing up here, right now, is because of James. He was an innocent child in all this chaos, along with myself, but he got nothing from it. I'm thankful that James turned out to be one of the good guys and I'm glad he's my big brother. In a short time I've grown to love him and his family. I only wished they lived closer. I'd like to be able to see them anytime I wanted too. So, one night within these last couple of weeks, something dawned on me. According to all paperwork, I was Phil's only child, but I wasn't and I think it's only fair that I share with James, what I think is rightfully his. So, I had my accountant cut a check for James, for half of what I received from Phil's insurance settlement." I reached down and picked up the check and handed to James, "This is for you. You can't turn it down. I don't care what you do with it. It's yours to do with what you please. Waste it, donate it, put it into your company, but you can't refuse it."

James took the check from me and when he looked down at it, his knees buckled out from underneath him. Emmett was the first to jump up and grab him before he hit the floor, "Wo, there buddy. Here, sit down."

Victoria, glanced over at what was in James' hand and gasped. Her hand flew to her mouth and tears immediately started falling from her eyes, "6.5 Million Dollars. Isabella, you didn't."

"I did, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat." I smiled and looked between James and Victoria. Maddie was bouncing up and down on her lap.

"I don't know what to say. Th...tha...thank you. I'm overwhelmed right now. Thank you." James stood up and pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. Victoria joined him and Maddie wrapped her tiny arms around my legs. She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't want to be left out.

Edward spoke up, "You can take that trip to St. Thomas now. You don't even have to work."

Everyone chuckled and cheered. They all praised James for being there and welcomed him and his family into our homes, anytime.

We all finished up with lunch and made plans to have dinner the next night before James and Victoria had to leave and head back to Florida. I really wished they lived near us. It would make my whole family complete, if they did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, you know the next step. Let me know what you think.**

**I've started my new story...Ghostly Double. Check it out. It's a supernatural with a couple of twist. I've got most of it written and about 8 chapters typed up, so hopefully I can try and be on a posting schedule with it. I really hope you like it. I'm really enjoying writing it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh, I've read so much this week, I can't begin to think of which story I need to rec first, but as I always do, here goes:<strong>

**Just a Number by LyricalKris**

**Twilight on the BLUE LAGOON by knicnort3**

**Another League by CaraNo**

**Refunded, Darling by Iambeck**

**Light My Fire by reyes139**

**And yet another rec for this AWESOME AUTHOR... Starshine by lizzylillyrose**

**Go check them out. You won't regret it.**

**Thanks again for sticking with me. You're all greatly appreciated and keep the great reviews coming...**

**~Stephanie~**


	21. Chapter 19

**I think I'll get on with the next chapter. JSYK...a tiny time jump. Court was in the middle of February and now their in the middle of March. Bella and Rosalie are now around 6 to 6 and a half months pregnant. Only a few months to go.**

**SM Owns, I do NOT.**

**Update: 8/4/2012**

**Another Life**

**Chapter 19**

**EPOV**

* * *

><p><em>A month later...<em>

I love my wife; I really do. More than life itself, but the last month, I've almost had to hide from my wife. Her hormones are on the fritz and wants nothing but sex. My poor dick has been rubbed raw. I literally had a sore spot on the side of my dick for a couple of days. I could never say that I'm deprived...far from it.

Her cravings have even skyrocketed. Strawberries and chocolate ganache, any spicy food she can get her hands on and most of all, french fries with a chocolate frosty from Wendy's. She dips her fries in the frosty. I've tried it; it's not bad at all, but not exactly my food of choice.

Emmett says that Rosalie is no better. He's had to run out in the middle of the night for any craving that arises at three in the morning. We're dead men...that's all I'm saying.

So, through the grapevine, two weeks after the court hearing, David Dwyer filed for divorce; claiming Phyllis was an overbearing shrew. Bella still doesn't want anything to do with them even though we now know that it was all Phyllis Dwyer that was behind the whole debacle. David has tried numerous times to contact Bella, but she ignores his calls and throws out any letters that are received. We also found out, Davids illness, is very treatable and has a chance at a better life now that Phyllis is out of it.

For the last week, Bella and I've had a house guest. Yup, Jasper. Apparently him and Alice have had a falling out and he's set up camp in one of our guestrooms. He's been quite the mopey git, and we want nothing more than for him and Alice to work things out. It's all about babies.

Jasper's ready. He wants to start a family and Alice wants to wait and be married first, so, Jasper being the gentleman that he is...purposes. She accepted, but still isn't ready to set a date. She's loving her career and wants it to be better established before she decides to toss her pills and become a mother. Bella and I understand, but we were also ready for a baby and marriage when Bella became pregnant. It was what we wanted and after Jasper saw how things were happening with us, he got the itch and it only keeps getting worse.

Bella has talked to them, countless times, but there isn't any budging. We're actually planning an intervention. _ Can you have an intervention for two people who have separate opinions on things? _I guess we'll find out.

Tonight, we're planning the sneak attack. It's only Bella and I who've decided to do it. We love Jasper, but we want our home back. He's not exactly the neatest person in the world and his glum attitude is starting to effect us.

So, I pack up my belongings and head out of my office. I call Bella on the way and tell her that I'll pick up take-out for us so she doesn't have to cook. She also informed me that Alice will be arriving at seven. Jasper was going home, one way or another.

I pick up Gyros for all of us, with salads. Another thing Bella seemed to be engorging on. As much as she eats, I'm surprised she hasn't gained anymore weight then what she has. She's right on target for her pregnancy and thankfully, we're all still in the clear of anything medically going wrong. Thank God for that.

I walk through the door and hang my light weight Parka on the coat rack by the door and hang my keys up. Bella's nowhere in sight.

I walk into the living room and find Jasper stuffing his hand into a bag of potato chips. Of course if Bella finds out which ones he's eating, she'll have a coronary and flip out, "Dude, does Bella know you're eating those?"

"Um...no. I didn't know I wasn't allowed to eat these. She's in your room doing something. She has been for the last hour," Jazz says as he stuffs a handful of chips into his mouth.

When he used his shirt to wipe his hands, I got even more irritated then I have been, "Dude, get a fuckin' napkin. Your shit's gettin' all over the couch."

"Sorry, you mind grabbing me one while you're up?"

"No... I haven't even said hello to my wife. Get it yourself." I turn to walk away, but turn back, "By the way, I brought dinner home. We'll be out in a few minutes, so please wait for us before you touch the food."

"It's cool," he replies.

When I walked into the room, Bella was snuggled up under the blankets. She must've had a long day at work.

I climbed up next to her, "Baby?"

"Mmm..." She turned over to face me, "You're home."

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. I do have dinner, though. I'll go set it out while you get up. You feeling okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, just really tired. I had so much stuff to do at work today and dealing with Jazz and his whiny ass, gets really tiring."

"Alright." I placed a kiss on her forehead, "See you out there in a few minutes. Have you heard from Alice?"

"She's still on for seven. Let's just hope we can get this hashed out between them so we can have our home to ourselves." She smiled, as she tried to get up. I hopped up from the bed and helped her sit up. She was starting to have trouble sitting up on her own, from the bed. So far, she's been doing good with the couch and love-seat.

She groaned, "You sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. My lower back is killing me, right now," she replied, standing up and walking toward the bathroom.

"I'll give you a good back massage before bed tonight. How's that sound?" I hoped she was being honest with me and not underplaying the way she's feeling. I'd hate for her to get sick right now or worse yet, something be wrong.

She nodded, giving me a small smile, "Sounds good. Love you."

"Love you, too, baby."

I walked back out to the living room. I shook my head as I looked at Jasper. He's gotten way too comfortable staying with us. I didn't notice when I first got home, but he was only dressed in a T-shirt and his boxer shorts, "Can you at least put some pants on? You may be my cousin and Bella's your best-friend, but I don't wanna see that shit."

"I'm comfortable," he retorted, going back to switching channels on the TV.

I growled and walked into the kitchen. I heard Jasper call out to me, "You sound like a big ole bear, when you do that." And for some reason, he's now acquired a southern accent.

"Where the fuck are you from, Kentucky? What's with the accent?" His depression's really starting to mess with his head.

He laughed loudly, "I don't know, man. It just came out that way."

"You're fuckin' possessed then. Split personality, even. I feel sorry for Alice," I said, pulling stuff from the bags for our dinner. I pulled plates down from the cabinet and placed our food on them.

Bella came walking around the corner as I sat the plates at the table, "Doesn't he own any pants?"

"I don't know, he's your best-friend," I replied, accusingly.

"He's your damn cousin. He better put some pants on before he sits down at this table or I'm gonna junk punch his ass," she said, irritably.

I walked away from the table, away from anymore bitterness and went to the living room, "Jazz, I'm to inform you that if you don't put any pants on before you sit down at the table for dinner, your ass is getting junk punched."

"What'd I do?" He asked, surprised at my message for him.

"Just put some pants on. Please. I really don't feel like arguing with my wife, tonight." Hopefully my pleading worked because honestly, Bella and I don't argue much at all, but I hate doing it, especially while she's pregnant.

He hopped up from the couch, grabbing his cane. Well, at least I think it was his cane, "What the hell is that?"

He still walks with a limp from the accident and slowly but surely, he's getting all his flexibility back in his knee and can endure more pressure on his leg. It's taking a while, but he's getting there.

"It's my cane," he answered, smiling over at me, "It's cool, huh?"

"When did you find time to..." I looked at the thing-his cane, trying to figure out what was all over it, "what are those? Rhinestones?"

"Yeah," he smiled, sheepishly, "Ya like?"

I looked at him, scrunching my eyebrows together, trying to figure what the hell happened to his mind, "You bedazzled your cane?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Gives it character. I like it."

Bella walked into the room, "Oh, wow. I like it," she said, walking over to him and taking a closer look, "When did you do this?"

"Today," he replied, making his way toward his room.

Bella looked at his retreating form, "Did you not do any work at all?"

"I did. Just got bored with it and found something better to do," he said over his shoulder and disappeared into his room.

"I swear, Edward, if his work starts showing up on my desk, I'm gonna kill him," she said with venom.

"You're the one who said he could stay here," I shot back.

She looked up at me with a deathly glare, "So, you're trying to say that you wouldn't have let him stay here? That's it's all my fault that he's been here the whole damn week, without even once, trying to talk to Alice. I thought maybe one or two nights, not a whole damn week and who even knows if they'll even look at each other when she gets here."

"Look, I'm not gonna argue with you about this. And, _no, _it's not your fault. Don't go and get all pissy with me. I'm just as fed up as you are. He's a fuckin' slob." This was definitely not where I wanted this night to go. And I certainly didn't want my wife pissed off at me. I understand we're both irritated with the situation and now we're starting to take it out on each other.

"Takes one, to know one," she said snidely as she turned and walked back into the dining room.

I wasn't even gonna to say anything about that little comment. It'd only make things worse and all I wanted to do, was eat dinner, wait for Alice to get here and hopefully go to bed tonight knowing that Jasper was safely tucked into his own damn bed, in his own damn home.

I sighed, walking over and plopping down on the couch. I scrubbed my hands over my face. I knew my dinner was getting cold, but I needed a minute to calm down before I said something that I didn't mean.

Jasper came back, sporting a nice wrinkled pair of sweat pants. How he managed to dress himself this past week, for work, is beyond me.

"What's up with you?" He asked, skeptically, making his way over to the coffee table to pick up his beer.

I shook my head, "Nothing...just tired."

It was a few minutes before seven when we finished with dinner. Bella and I were clearing the table when the door buzzer alerted us of our visitor. I don't know how Bella conned Alice to come over, but thank goodness she was here.

I answered the door, and there stood a sullen looking Alice. Her hair was unkept. It almost looked like mine on a daily basis, "Alice," I greeted, stepping forward and placing a small kiss on her cheek and guided her into the front hallway, "Thanks for coming."

"Well, Bella said Jasper wouldn't be here and said she really needed to talk to me, so here I am," she said sadly. I knew she was upset over the whole thing between her and Jasper. Who wouldn't be? I hoped they loved each other enough to work things out. I really don't want to be in the middle of love drama; playing the go between for the two of them.

"Bella's just finishing up the dishes. You can go in the kitchen or wait for her in the living room. It's up to you," I suggested, hoping Jasper hadn't come back from his room yet. I didn't want Alice darting out the door before Bella and I, at least, got to say our peace.

"I'll go say hello. Is she okay? She seemed upset when she asked me to come over." She looked worried and I could smack Bella for putting the worry into Alice's head.

We started walking toward the kitchen, "She's fine. Her backs hurting her pretty bad tonight and she's pretty tired. They've been keeping her busy at work."

Alice sighed, "I haven't worked all week. I guess I'm lucky I'm the boss."

I didn't know what to say to that. I was glad Jasper dragged his ass to work every day. Just sad that my wife's had to deal with his mopey ass at home and work.

As we walked into the kitchen, Bella was pushing buttons on the dishwasher to start it. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Alice with me, "Hi, sweetie. Thanks for coming over. How ya holding up?" She straightened up and wrapped her arms around Alice. A loud sob escaped her, "Oh, please don't cry. It'll all work out. You two love each other and would do anything to make each other happy."

"That's just it..." Alice sobbed, more, "We're not even communicating right now. I wished he'd understand that I just want to wait another year before we start having babies. I'd marry him tomorrow if we could, but he wants babies right away and if I marry him now, he'll expect that."

"Oh, honey, I know and I think this week has given you two plenty of time to think about all your options. This won't last forever, okay." Bella pulled away from their hug, "How 'bout we go sit in the living..."

Jasper decided at that moment to come around the corner into the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Alice.

What happened next, had both me and Bella standing there like two gaping fish.

When Alice saw Jasper, she high-speed sprinted across the kitchen and jumped into his arms, his cane falling to the floor causing one of his rhinestones to break off and bounce across the floor, "Oh, God, Jazzy. I'm so sorry. I love you. Please come home. I'll marry you tomorrow and have your babies the next day if that'll get you home. Just please come home."

"I love you, too, darlin'." And ladies and gentleman, the southern accent is back, "but you don't need to marry me tomorrow or the next day. When your ready and we can wait on the babies like you asked. I'll be patient and wait."

Bella and I, were both looking like fish out of water. All it took, was getting Alice over here and getting her to see him. _Why the hell didn't we try it sooner? _Then we started laughing. You know how Tom Hanks laughed in the movie _'Money Pit', _when the bathtub fell through the floor. Yeah, the near insanity laugh. The laugh that where a person can only take so much shit falling apart and it looking like there was no end it sight. That was us.

Alice and Jasper turned to look at us like we were set for the loony bin, "What the hell is so funny? And why are you laughing like that?"

I waved them off and tried to catch my breath. Bella leaned against the counter to keep from collapsing to the floor from laughing so hard. We were delirious.

"That's all it took to get you to go home?" I asked in between each heavy breath I took after gaining control of myself, "You just had to see her and now you're going home? Fuckin' priceless."

"You act like you don't want me here, anymore," Jasper stated, looking in between me and Bella for an answer that we truly didn't want to supply.

Bella finally calmed down, "Oh, Jasper, we love you, honey, but you're a slob and your mopey ass was rubbing off on us. Edward and I don't normally argue, but you wanna know how many times we've snapped at each other this week? At the least, twenty. And all over stupid shit."

"Did I really cause that?"

"Yes," Bella and I both answered simultaneously.

"I'm sorry, guys. I'll just go to Mom and Dads, next time," Jasper said, looking sincere about his apology.

Alice shook her head, "There won't be a next time. We can't let this happen again. We need to talk more, babe. Communicate better, okay. You think we can do more of that?"

"Of course, darlin'," Jasper replied.

I shook my head, "Okay, I don't mean to be rude, but Bubba Gump, you need to get yo' shit and go home."

And that's just what Jasper did. It didn't take long. He was still living out of his bag. He hadn't even done his laundry the whole week he was here. I love him, but I'm glad he's gone home. Thank You Alice for coming over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Jazz stooped so low, he got into Bedazzling. And the french fries with the frosty, I actually still eat my fries from Wendy's like that. Loved it when I was pregnant and just never gave it up.**

**Here's my rec's:**

**For The Birds by jonesn353402**

**Caged by Savage7289**

**The Invisible Wife by lvtwilight09**

**Sabbatical by cosmogirl7481**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**~Stephanie~**


	22. Chapter 20

**Hello beautiful readers. Here's the next update with our love-birds.**

**No big A/N...no bullshit on the brain.**

**Enjoy!**

**Stephenie Meyer own the characters of Twilight. No copyright infrigement is intended with this story.**

**Update: 8/12/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Life<strong>

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

* * *

><p>"Edward wake up," I said. I was having a hard time sitting up from the bed, but I was in so much pain, I couldn't stand it anymore. There was something wrong.<p>

He groaned and turned his face away from me. "Edward." I shook him by his shoulder. "Edward, get up...there's something wrong."

"What!" He was definitely awake now. "What's wrong?"

"I'm having a lot of pain in my lower stomach and down there," I said, rubbing my hand over the lower part of my stomach where the pain was coming from. "And it hurts really bad when I pee."

"Shit!" He said, quickly getting up from the bed and pulling on his sweatpants. His t-shirt went on after that then he hurried to my side of the bed to help me up. I was already dressed in a pair of yoga pants and one of Edwards t-shirts. He handed me my robe. "Here, put this on. Are you hurting anywhere else?"

"Just my back, but not as bad as earlier. It's all moved up front and to my crotch," I explained, slipping my robe on. I didn't care what shoes I wore as long as I had some on, so I slipped my feet into my Daniel Green Isabel slippers. They were the most comfortable slippers that I've ever owned. My feet thank me every time I put them on.

Edward helped me walk into the living room where I stood and waited for him to put his Parka on, grabbed his wallet and keys then brought me my jacket. I was slow moving; it was a little painful to walk. I wasn't sure what was going on, but it sure as hell hurt.

Slowly but surely, we made it down to his truck or SUV, whatever the hell they call those big ass vehicles, these days. He helped me up inside and buckled my seat-belt.

He rushed to the driver side, quickly jumping in and rushing out of the parking garage.

I could tell he was stressing out because he wasn't saying anything. Thank goodness the hospital wasn't that far from where we lived. "Should I call anyone?"

"Let's just see what's going on first. We don't need to pull everyone outta bed at three in the morning unless we know for sure what it is." I winced when another sharp urge to pee, hit me. "Shit, this hurts."

Edward looked over at me with a pained expression. "Sorry, baby. I'm going as fast as I can without getting pulled over."

"I know." I gave him a small smile. My heart still did funny things when I looked at him. That's how much I was in love him.

When we arrived at the hospital, we didn't have to wait long. Edward was immediately recognized and asked if there was anyway they could keep our arrival on the quiet side. He didn't want any un-needed attention while we were there nor anytime, there after.

The nurse had me change into one of the hospital gowns they provided, took all my needed vitals while Edward was giving them all the information they needed for me.

They started an IV in my hand, for precautionary reasons.

Shortly after, the doctor came in, smiling hugely when he saw Edward. I rolled my eyes, wondering if he was going to pay attention to me at all. "Mr. Cullen, nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Gerundy." He took a seat on the rolling stool and rolled over to where I lay on the bed. "What's goin' on Mrs. Cullen?"

I huffed at his rude introduction then proceeded to tell him what was going on.

"I'm gonna need to take a look and see what might be the problem. Can you scoot your bottom to the edge of the bed and put your feet up in the stirrups for me?"

He stood up, walking over and grabbing two surgical gloves from the box on the wall. Edward looked like he was about to have a coronary. "Is this necessary?"

"Well, your wife's complaining of having pain in that general area. I need to see if I can pinpoint where the pain is coming from," explained Dr. Gerundy.

Edward took it upon himself to stand behind the doctor when he sat back down on his stool. This was so damn embarrassing. I only hoped Edward didn't make a bigger spectacle out of all this.

When the doctor raised the sheet to look, Edward peered over his shoulder, raising his eyebrows. I'm laying here in pain and his mind starts wandering where it didn't need to be, right now. "Edward," I scolded. "Come up here, please."

Dr. Gerundy didn't even touch me and pulled the sheet back down, "Looks like you have a bleeding bladder infection. From the urine sample you gave us, there was a lot of protein in it and from the looks of it, there's a little blood coming from your urethra area."

I sighed. "What the hell caused it?"

"It could be a number of things. Anywhere from being dehydrated a little to not cleaning up properly after intercourse. I can't tell you which one caused your infection." That just made it even worse. I'm a clean person, that's for sure and to even think that it could have been caused from not cleaning my crotch very good after Edward and I have sex. That's disturbing.

"So, what can she do to make it go away?" I know Edwards not a doctor, but he just sounded like a five year-old worried about a scratch on my knee.

The doctor chuckled. "I'll prescribe her a ten day dose of antibiotics, Cephalosporins or Cephalaxin it's better known as. That should do the trick. We'll give her some acetaminophen before we release you, to help with the pain."

"Okay, so, everything's fine with the baby? She's okay?" I was still worried that somehow, there could be something wrong and it caused me to get the bladder infection.

"The baby's fine. When I pressed down on your stomach, she didn't seem to like that too much." Which was true, when he pressed down, she kicked at his hand. She had to know it wasn't her daddy touching me.

"I think she'll be a football player like her daddy," I said, smiling up at Edward. He smiled back and leaned down to place a kiss on my forehead.

Dr. Gerundy patted me on the foot, standing up from his stool. He pulled his gloves off and tossed them into the Hazardous materials bin. "We'll give you a list of instructions to follow for when you go home. Just make sure you drink plenty of clear fluids for a few days. Try to stay away from the soda's and any extra caffeine. Too much of that can cause a UTI, also."

"Okay. I don't drink soda's too much anyway, so that's no big deal. Can I drink decaffeinated tea?" I drank iced tea, more than anything and if I could still drink it, I didn't care if it was decaffeinated.

Dr. Gerundy nodded. "Sure. Decafs fine." He turned to walk to the door. "It was nice meeting you both. The nurse will be back in a few minutes to give you the acetaminophen. I hope you feel better soon, Mrs. Cullen."

"Thank you."

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Cullen. Great work with the team. They needed a coach like you." Dr. Gerundy smiled as he turned the knob on the door to leave, "You two get some rest, you'll need all you can get before the little one gets here."

"We will. Thank you Dr. Gerundy," Edward said as he sat down on the stool that Dr. Gerundy vacated and rolled over next to me.

The doctor left the room. He never did say whether or not I could get dressed, so I just laid there waiting for the nurse to come in.

I scooted back up the bed and adjusted the sheet over me. Edward placed his hands on my stomach and began rubbing it like I was a Buddha doll, "I was so scared that something was wrong," he admitted. "I'm sorry if I acted out of sorts."

"It's okay. I know you were worried; I was, too. I'm just glad it's not anything worse," I said, placing one of my hands over his. "Thanks for not freaking out, though. I half expected you to."

"I almost did, but I knew you needed me to stay level-headed." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to our daughter, who was wide awake.

"Hi, Angel," Edward said to my stomach. "You're gonna make Mommy have to pee." He chuckled. "She's going to town in there."

"You make her wanna play. You're her favorite person," I said as a the nurse came walking in holding a couple things in her hands.

She smiled over at me. "I just need you to bend your knees up and drop them open for me."

I did as she instructed. Edward moved back so she could stand next to me. She pulled she sheet up and looked, reaching down and shoving something up my ass. "Whoa, what the hell was that?"

"The acetaminophen. It'll work a lot quicker administered that way," she explained, pulling her gloves off before she started rifling through the papers that were laying on the counter. "I just need you to sign this for me then you can get dressed."

I signed the papers that she needed, then she removed the IV from my hand. My whole damn hand was sore, now.

When the nurse left the room for me to get dressed, Edward leaned close to me. "Did she just stick something up your ass?"

I giggled, nodding, "Yes."

"Oookay. That was weird," he said, grimacing.

He helped me re-dress then gathered our few things to leave.

When we made it home, I was absolutely exhausted. We had stopped at the 24 hour drug store to have my prescription filled.

We were climbing into bed when I mentioned some vital information. "We can't have sex for at least three days."

"We'll survive," he said, snuggling into his pillow.

"Ha," I chuckled sarcastically. "You say that now."

He popped his head up to look at me. "Bella, how can you even be thinking about having sex right now when you just had something stuck up your ass." He chuckled. "You don't even let me stick my dick in your ass."

"That's different. I didn't even know she was gonna do that. Plus, your dick is way bigger than a tiny suppository. And that was medicine." I plopped down on my pillow and turned to face him. "I don't want my asshole stretched so big that when I walk and have to shit, it just comes out on its own. That's just gross."

He laughed at me. "Bella, it won't be stretched out like that. It shrinks back down. You're about to give birth to our daughter, don't you think your pussy will shrink back down? They have some sort of pussy exercises for that, don't they?"

"Yes, it's called Kegal and we've tried it once and I didn't like it. Is it so bad that I wanna keep my ass, exit only?" I reached over and pushed his hair away from his forehead. "You need a haircut."

"Let's just go to sleep. You can call my aunt in the morning and tell her you need the day off. I'm sure she'll be okay with it," he suggested, scooting over and kissing me. "I love you, now go to sleep."

I laid there quietly looking up at the dark ceiling. Edward was into a deep sleep in no time. I was still hurting, but not quite as bad as earlier. I couldn't stop thinking of the only way to go to sleep and I couldn't do it.

I finally fell back to sleep and before I knew it, Edward was kissing me, letting me know that he was leaving for work. I suppose he didn't realize it was Saturday unless he just had a few things that needed to be done.

I grabbed my phone and sent him a quick text: _**It's Saturday. Didn't know you had to work? -B**_

_**Just need to do some paperwork. I'll be home by lunch. Get some rest. Love you.-E**_

_**I will. Love you, too.-B**_

I fell back to sleep only to be caught by surprise when I began to dream about Phil.

"_Isabella, wake up," I heard him say._

_When I sat up and saw him sitting at the foot of my bed, taking me by surprise, I moved to the top of my bed, as close as I could get to the headboard. "What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_I wanted to see my daughter and I have a few things to say to you," he said, smiling slightly up at me._

"_I don't wanna hear it. Get out of my room before I get Edward and have him throw you out," I demanded, but he only shook his head at me._

"_Edwards not here, so I have some things to say to you and I'd hope you'd listen. They're important. I need you to understand some things that I could never make right. I never got a chance to do it while I was alive." He sat with his legs crossed and his elbows leaning on his knees. He continued looking at me like I was the most precious thing in the world to him._

_I was a little curious as to what he wanted to make right. "Make what right? There's nothing for you to make right. You're not here and it won't make a difference anyway."_

"_I love you, Isabella. I always have. I never showed you truly how much. I never was the father you needed me to be and I'm paying for it now. I paid for it all with my life. I loved your mother, too, but..."_

"_You sure as hell had the worst way to show it. You beat her. How can that be love and then you made me watch. How could someone do something like that? You're insane if you think I'm gonna listen to anymore of your bullshit. You don't mean any of it, so save it."_

_He shook his head. "I do mean it. I know you don't believe it, but I need to say it. I wasn't me. I wasn't the person I wanted to be. I was forced to be the way I was with your mother. I was sick. My brain wasn't right and then my mother was always pushing me into believing that your mother and you weren't good enough. She always said that I deserved better."_

"_How can you say that? You had to have known what you were doing the whole time. Did you have D.I.D or something? Did you not know you were doing those things?" I couldn't believe the crap he was trying to push on me; trying to make me believe he didn't mean to be the way he was._

"_I'm sorry. I really am and I'm sorry that I can never get a chance to prove it to you. All I can do now is watch over you and my granddaughter..."_

"_She's not your granddaughter!" I yelled out to him. "You'll be nothing to her."_

_It was as if, what I was saying wasn't clicking in his head. "Avery's beautiful. She's gonna look just like you when she gets older. She'll have Edwards hair color and eyes, but her face is all you. She's smart, too. Smarter than I ever was."_

"_Who's Avery?"_

"_She's your daughter. The one you carry, right now," he replied, smiling over at me. "I'm regretting a lot of things now. Like I said, I paid for them with my life and all I get to do now is watch. I can never..."_

"_Go! I don't want you here anymore!" I demanded, moving across the bed to push him off, but my hand went right through him. I was stunned for a moment, wondering if I was going insane inside my dream._

_Phil stood up and moved to stand by my door. "Let my father make things right with you, Isabella. Please? For any good thing that I've ever asked of you, please do this. He doesn't have anyone anymore and you know now that it was all my mother that was the manipulator between the two of us. She brainwashed us both to be the way she wanted us to be."_

"_I can't do that. He sat back and let you beat us and treat us like vermin," I said through gritted teeth._

"_I can't tell you all the things my mother forced him to do and how she did it. We were all victims. You and your mother paid worst of all. I can't take that back now. I am thankful that Charlie was the father that you needed. You had a great life growing up after I was gone. I wish I could thank him personally. And your mothers more beautiful now then when I first met her."_

_I couldn't believe the stuff he was saying to me. It was like he was a completely different person all together. The person that my mom and I needed him to be._

_He sighed, stepping closer to my door._

_"Just remember that I do love you. No matter what you're feeling right now or what you've felt in the past, I did love you and I still do. You and Edward are going to be great parents."_

_And then he disappeared without another word. I didn't get to tell him to fuck off or go to hell. He was probably already in hell, though. That's where he needed to stay._

I woke up crying and not believing that I would actually dream of Phil. It wasn't a good nor bad dream, but still surprising.

I glanced over at the clock and noticed it was close to eleven. Edward would be home soon, so I decided to get up and dressed for the day. I wanted to make lunch for my husband and have it ready by the time he got home.

One thing that kept weighing on my mind...Avery?

_Was that really what our daughters name is? _ I had thought of it, but never made the decision nor said anything to Edward about it. I knew he'd love the name and I did, too. I only wished it wasn't Phil that brought it to my attention.

Another thing that kept bugging me. _Should I let David make things right with me? Should I believe everything that Phil said to me in my dream?_

It was just a dream, just like all the others that I've had, but for some reason, this one seemed to have made an impact on some decision making that needed to be done. I didn't want to decide on anything unless I spoke to Edward about them.

I heard the keys in the door, knowing it was Edward home. I finished up dishing out our lunch and setting the plates on the table. I only made a quick chicken pasta salad, not wanting to make to much. I'd save that part for dinner later tonight.

"Mmm...that smells good," he said, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my stomach, placing his hands on Avery. "How you feeling?"

"Eh, better. It doesn't hurt to pee anymore."

"Good, did you call my aunt?" He asked, sitting down at the table, placing a cloth napkin over his lap.

"No, did I need to?"

He chuckled. "Shit, never mind. For some reason I kept thinking you had to work today. My bad."

"That's fine. We were up late, well, early, so it's understandable."

We ate in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again. "What shenanigans did you get into today while I was gone?"

"Shenanigans? What kind of language is that? You make it sound like I'm a ten year old up to no good."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I heard one of the guys say it today; thought I'd try it out."

"Well, if you must know, I didn't get into any shenanigans, I actually just woke up about an hour ago," I said, wiping my face with my napkin. "I'm surprised I went back to sleep."

"Not me. You were exhausted. You took your meds, though, right?" He asked, forking more food into his mouth.

I nodded. "Yeah, I took it as soon as I got up." I thought for a minute about whether or not I should tell him about my dream, but decided, I wanted to tell him. "I dreamed of Phil after I fell back to sleep."

"Shit, I'm sorry. I should've been here," he said, regretfully, reaching over and taking my hand. "Was it a bad one?"

I shook my head. "Actually, no. It was like he was in the room with me, sitting at the end of our bed. He was talking to me nicely and telling me that he was sorry for how things were and wished he had a chance to make things right before he died. He said he wasn't the person he wanted to be and that Phyllis was the cause of a lot of the way he treated me and my mom. He also told me I was beautiful and he was proud of me. He even told me he loved me and also said that my mom was more beautiful now then when they first met. It was really weird when he mentioned the baby."

"How so?" Edward looked concerned and curious at the same time.

"Well, he said she was beautiful and smart as well, but the weird thing is, he called her by name," I said, looking up at him, gauging his reaction.

He raised his eyebrows. "And, what name would that be?"

I shrugged my shoulders. " I've been meaning to talk to you about names and I really love the name I chose, and I'm just dumbfounded that Phil said the name that I really..."

"Bella, you're rambling," he said, reaching for his drink.

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous about what you think, and because in my dream, Phil said what her name is." I was starting to ramble, again. Edward did the Edward thing and raised his eyebrows at me. "Okay, fine. I'll understand if you don't like it because of my dream, but I really like it."

"Baby, please. Just tell me," he pleaded.

"Avery. I really like Avery," I said, hesitantly.

He nodded. "I like it. What about a middle name?"

"I don't know. What sounds good with Avery? It has to sound at least halfway decent," I said, getting up from the table to start clearing our plates. "I want something different. Something that we don't normally hear, but also has it's own uniqueness."

"I'm sure we'll come up with something. Have you told anyone else about what names you like?" He asked, rinsing his plate and putting it in the dishwasher.

I shook my head, "No. I want it to be a surprise to everyone."

"Okay. It'll be a surprise then." He kissed my cheek. "Have you heard from Jasper or Alice?"

I chuckled. "No and I don't suspect that I will in the next few days."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Those two are like two peas in a pod when it comes to stubbornness."

We settled into the living room just soaking up the peace and quiet, enjoying each others company. We watched TV and napped a little, but most of all, we were together and made the most of the peace and quiet. It was relaxing to the fullest extent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There ya have it. Let me know what you think. Any suggestions for a middle name for their little Avery? I have three in mind, but I'm willing to go with any suggestions you all have.**

**No rec's this week. I'm sorry. Too much stuff going on at home to start reading any new stories.**

**Next update. Promise.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~Stephanie~**


	23. Chapter 21

**I hate to admit this, but this might be a tad boring. BUT the good news is...it's leading up the excitement. AND yes, I might be making the chapters a tad bit shorter. I wanna drag this along just a little further.**

**Thanks for staying with me. Just a tad bit of angst ahead. NOT too much.**

**Not beta'd...my choice.**

**OH! SM owns...I DO NOT!**

**Update: 8/20/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Life<strong>

**Chapter 21**

**EPOV**

* * *

><p>The night that Bella woke me up from being in a lot of pain, scared me half to death. It was way too soon for our daughter to be born, and I knew I would've been a basket case if there was something seriously wrong. As bad as it sounds, I'm glad it was only a bladder infection. Her antibiotics worked wonders and now she's back to feeling better.<p>

Bella had also told me about the dream she had of Phil. I couldn't tell her what I thought of it. Why she dreamed of Phil, I could only guess it was from the periodic contact from David. She was still contemplating whether or not to be in contact with him, even though we knew he wasn't the main culprit behind the lawsuit and the things from the past. It was still unforgivable for what he did. I knew I couldn't forgive him for how he participated in the transgressions that were put against Bella and her mom. It was entirely up to Bella how she perceived her availability to him. I'm just glad she isn't having a war within herself to try and make a decision about it.

Alice and Jasper finally set a date for their wedding. They'd be getting married sometime in November. I knew Jasper was beside himself when she finally agreed to set a date, and they agreed to wait another year before they started trying for a baby. We promised them plenty of babysitting duties before then, so they could get plenty of practice.

It was now two months before Bella's due date. Time seemed to be moving along faster then I expected it to. Mom told me that as soon as our little Avery was born, time would never stand still, again. She also said, the moment I was born, it was like a time machine erupted and time hasn't slowed since.

Since Bella got sick with the bladder infection, we decided we were going to have a house built. Of course my dad would be the contractor along with James drawing up the blue-prints for the house. We decided moving would be for the best because we wanted a nice big yard for Avery to run around in, and Bella wanted a dog. I refused to have one in the flat we lived in. It was unfair for the dog to not have room to run around. I was also thankful that she didn't want a dog that would fit in her purse.

About a week ago, we got a call from Bella's mom, telling us that her grandfather had suffered a heart-attack. Bella was beside herself and all I could do was hold her while she cried. He was still in the intensive care unit here in Seattle. They had air transported him from Forks to Seattle Grace because they were a more suited hospital for his condition.

Bella barely left the hospital long enough to shower, eat then head back. My aunt Joan told her to take all the time she needed, off from work. She hadn't even been to the shelters or attending her yoga classes.

All I wanted to do was comfort my wife, but she insisted that I keep going to work. I could tell she was trying her hardest to be strong for everyone and the least I could do, was be strong for her.

The doctors weren't telling us much other than he was holding on, but the hardest part of it all, he was being kept alive on machines. He still showed brain activity, which was a good sign. We had hope that he would pull through, but I was worried for my wife's health at the moment. She wasn't eating like she needed to be and that concerned me to the fullest.

We were currently sitting in her grandfather's hospital room, waiting for more test results to come in. They've been running test after test to find out whether or not his heart was healing the way it needed to be.

"Baby, you need to eat something, please." I was practically begging her because I didn't want her to end up in a bed somewhere in the maternity ward.

"I'm fine, Edward. I ate an omelet this morning, but Nonna needs to eat. I should go get her something. She won't leave the room." Bella got up from her seat and walked over to her grandmother. "Nonna, avete bisogno di mangiare. Vuoi che ti porti qualcosa? (Grandma, you need to eat. Do you want me to get you something?)

"No. Il nonno è testardo e non svegliarsi. Ha simpatia l'attenzione troppo e mantiene dormire." (No. Your grandfather is being stubborn and not waking up. He's liking the attention too much and keeps sleeping.)

Bella sat down next to her grandmother and took her hands in hers. "Nonna, si sveglierà. E 'un uomo forte. Forse da qualche parte nel sonno che sta godendo troppo." ( Grandma, he'll wake up. He's a strong man. Maybe he's somewhere in his sleep that he's enjoying too much.)

"Voglio solo portare mio marito a casa e tornare alla normalità." (I just want to take my husband home and go back to normal.)

"Lo so nonna. Noi tutti vogliamo che migliorino in modo da poter andare a casa e lo farà. Lui non ha fatto vivere la sua vita con te." (I know Grandma. We all want him to get better so you can go home and he will. He's not done living his life with you yet.)

Bella's grandmother pulled her into a tight hug. "Ti voglio bene, tesoro. Grazie per essere qui." (I love you, sweetheart. Thank you for being here.)

Bella pulled back and looked at her grandmother, putting a small smile on her face. "Io ti voglio bene, nonna. Manderò Edward a prendere qualcosa da mangiare, va bene." (I love you, too, Grandma. I'll send Edward to get us something to eat, okay.)

Bella's grandmother nodded at her suggestion and went back to knitting or was it cross-stitch. I wasn't sure, but she was keeping herself busy while she was here.

"Do you mind running down to he cafeteria and grabbing a couple of sandwiches for us? She won't eat unless we put it right in front of her." She leaned over and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Of course. Any suggestions for her? I know what you like, so that just leaves her," I said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Just get her the same as me. Mom and Dad should be back soon. I just wish the doctor would hurry up," she said, slumping back in her seat.

I stood up and pulled her up with me. I wrapped my arms around her. "I love you, baby. Everything's gonna be okay. Please try not to worry so much. Avery's gonna sense you being upset." We still hadn't told anyone what we were naming our daughter. We only used her name when we were alone or away from everyone else.

As I left the room, I passed Charlie and Renee on their way back in. "How're they holding up?"

"They're doing okay. I'm on my way down to the cafeteria to get something for them to eat. Maybe you can talk Bella into going home to get some sleep. I can't get her to listen to me," I suggested, showing all my concern for my wife.

Renee hugged me as Charlie patted me on the back. "I'll do what I can. She doesn't wanna leave her grandmother here alone."

"I know, but she's not getting enough rest for the baby and I'm afraid she'll make herself sick with worry," I expressed, pulling away from Renee's hug. "I'll see you in a few minutes. You two want anything?"

"No, we're good. She ya in a few," Charlie said as they turned to walk away.

I hurried and bought a couple of sandwiches, drinks and a few other snacks for later. I wanted to make sure Bella had enough food around.

When I walked in, the doctor was just walking out. Everyone seemed to have raised spirits when I entered. "Hey, what's the news?"

Bella stood up and walked over to me as I sat their food down on the roll away bed tray. "They removed the intubation tubes and he's breathing on his own. His brain activity is more active then before. It's just a matter of waiting now."

"They don't know what's keeping him from waking up?"

"No. They said it's just his body's way of healing. He'll wake up when he's ready," Bella explained, smiling up at me. It was nice to see that smile. It hadn't been there for about a week.

I reached over and picked up a sandwich for her. "Here, eat this. There's one for your grandmother, too. And I bought a few more snacks for later."

"Thank you. I'm sure Nonna will eat now that we got good news," she said, taking the sandwich from my hand and then reaches for the other to take to her grandmother.

I sat down next to Charlie on the small love-seat that was in the room. "Hey, did you see about getting her to go home?"

"No, not yet. The doc came in about a minute after we walked in. She does need to go home, though. She looks exhausted," Charlie said. "You can take her home and get her to take a bath and lay down. She can come back up after she gets some rest. We're not going anywhere, so we'll be here with her Nonna."

"Okay, I might have to drag her kicking and screaming, but I'll get her to go home. You can't arrest me, though" I said, chuckling.

"If you don't, I will. We can't have her end up in here, too."

After I witnessed Bella eat her whole sandwich, I approached her. "Hey, how 'bout we head home for a little while. No one's going anywhere and we can come back up after we get some rest."

"Okay," she agreed. I raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm tired and our little princess is pretty restless, right now."

We told everyone that we'd be back later. Hopefully something new happened while we were gone.

When we made it home, I ushered Bella to our bedroom, and immediately into our bathroom. She needed a good warm bath then off to bed for some sleep. It was only six in the evening, but she'd probably sleep the whole night and I'd do anything to get her to stay in bed. Her mom promised to call if anything changed.

"Take a bath with me?" She asked, looking up at me with sad eyes.

How could I deny her? "Sure. I can wash your back for you."

We undressed as the water filled the tub. I kept glancing at her through the mirror. She was so beautiful, especially with her growing belly. It was perfectly round and when you looked at her from behind, you couldn't tell she was pregnant. Her breasts were larger and her nipples had darkened. She was so tempting, but I knew she was tired and needed to get to bed.

"What're you looking at?" She asked, looking at me through the mirror. "You keep staring at me."

"Can't I look at my beautiful wife?" I stepped over to her and kissed the side of her head before reaching down to grab her hand and lead her to the bathtub.

"Sure, but you keep looking at me like I'm gonna disappear or something. It's like you're studying me," she said as we climbed into the bathtub. She sat in front of me with her back to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and placed both my hands over our daughter. "Ah...feel that? She knows her daddy's touching where she's at. She's gonna be your little shadow when she starts walking."

"I love feeling her move. There's nothing else like it in the world," I said, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

I rubbed my hands over her stomach more and eased them up close to her breasts. I skimmed the underside of them with the tops of my hands. She moaned, arching her back just a little. When she placed her hands over mind and moved them to place them on her breasts, my dick twitched with anticipation. "Baby, you're tired."

"Not too tired to make love to my husband. I've been so stressed out over my grandfather, that I've neglected you and I'm sorry," she said, moving one of my hands to rest over her mound between her legs. "I think I need some tension release."

"No need to be sorry. I understand, and you're not neglecting me. I don't expect you to be worried about your grandfather and make sure I'm taken care of. Your grandfather takes precedence over whether or not we make love," I said, placing more kisses along her shoulder and up her neck.

She hummed when I reached her ear. "I love you, Edward. Thank you for being there for me."

"You're welcome, baby. There's nowhere else I'd rather be then where you are." I moved my hand further down and slipped a finger in between her swollen lips. I could feel her clit was hard as I brushed my hand over the top of it. She spread her legs open further as I pushed two fingers inside of her. I used my other hand and began caressing her left breast. "You wanna do this here or the bed?"

I continued pumping my fingers in and out of her. She moaned each time I pushed them back into her. "Here's fine. I just want you." She said in a rush.

"I wanna make you cum first, then you can have my cock," I whispered into her ear. "You want my cock, baby?"

"Oh, God, yes." She writhed relentlessly before me, the faster I was with my ministrations. "I'm gonna cum. Shit!"

I felt her legs begin to tremble. When I pressed my thumb to her clit, her back arched, pushing her stomach out above the water in the tub. "That's it, baby. God, you're beautiful when you cum."

I pushed my fingers as far as they would go, inside of her, feeling her walls constrict around my fingers. It only made my dick harder and want her more.

She relaxed back against me when I pulled my fingers from inside of her. "Raise up, baby. I want you this way."

She raised up on her knees as I moved my legs to where she'd be straddling me. When she lowered herself, I aligned myself with her opening. As she sank down, my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I loved the way she felt around me. She was still as tight as I first remember with her.

She didn't waste any time and began to move up and down, swiveling her hips when her ass touched my lap. I placed my hands on her hips to help keep her steady even though she was holding on to the sides of the tub. Water was splashing, but we didn't care. It was a magical tub.

I was ready to cum the moment she sank down on me, but I wanted to last as long as I could.

"Oh, God, Edward, I'm gonna cum, again," she rasped out as she bounced up and down on me. "Cum, Edward, Now!" She demanded when she began to move a little faster.

"FUCK!" I exclaimed, gripping her hips tighter. I growled and pulled her down on me and held her as the pressure within my balls started to release.

Bella moaned out loudly as I pulsed inside of her, emptying everything I had to give her at that moment. It was a pure blissful feeling.

"I needed that, thank you," she said, raising up, releasing her hold on my cock.

"Mmm...anytime, baby. I'm always a willing participant," I said as I reached over and grabbed the loofa and squirted her body wash on it. It smelled like lavender and vanilla.

Bella settled herself between my legs, again, only sitting forward a little so I could wash her back. Her hair was so long that I had to move it out of the way just to clean her. "I can't believe how long your hair is. It's almost to your ass, now."

"I know. I was thinking about getting it cut before Avery's born. I don't wanna have to worry about my hair getting in her face while I'm breastfeeding her." I smiled when I pictured Bella sitting in Avery's room, rocking her in the glider rocker with her feet propped up on the ottoman.

"Not too short. I love your long hair," I conveyed, easing my hand around the front of her and gently moving the loofa over her breasts. She moaned as I moved my hand over them before moving down to her ever growing belly.

"You like my long hair so you can pull it," she said, jokingly.

I chuckled. "Well, yeah, that too, but it's your hair and you can do what you want with it."

She leaned back against my chest so I could reach her whole stomach. "We can go together since you need a hair cut anyway. It keeps hanging in your eyes."

"Next weekend. Let's see how things go with your grandfather, first," I suggested, laying the loofa down as I finished washing her.

We finished our bath and dressed for bed. Hopefully she'd get a few hours of sleep before she felt the need to go back.

We ended up sleeping all night. Bella seemed well rested and fully alert when we woke up. We had another round of sex in the bathroom with her bent over, gripping the edge of the bathroom sink.

After a quick breakfast, we made our way back to the hospital. When we walked in, smiles lit up everyone's faces. Even her grandfathers.

"He woke up about three this morning. I didn't wanna wake you," Renee said as she pulled Bella into a hug.

Bella made her way over to her grandfather and sat down on the side of the bed. He smiled at her as she reached up and ran her fingers over his forehead. "Ci hai spaventato, nonno." (You scared us, grandpa.)

"Mi dispiace, bambina. Mi sento molto meglio. Credo che avevo bisogno di riposo." (I'm sorry, baby girl. I feel much better. I guess I needed the rest.)

"Sono contento che tu sia sveglio. La nonna stava impazzendo." (I'm glad you're awake. Grandma was going crazy.)

Bella's grandfather smiled at her. "Sono sicuro che fosse. Come sta il mio pronipote?" (I'm sure she was. How's my great-granddaughter?)

"Sta crescendo. Altri due mesi di tempo per andare." (She's growing. Another two months to go.)

Bella rubbed her hand over her stomach, which only meant that they were talking about Avery. "Non vedo l'ora di incontrarla. Sta per essere bella come sua madre." (I can't wait to meet her. She's going to be as beautiful as her mother.)

Suddenly, Bella grabbed her grandfathers hand and placed it on her stomach. "Senti nonno, le piace il suono della tua voce." (Feel grandpa; she likes the sound of your voice.)

"Così bella." (So beautiful)

Bella and her grandfather had a few more words before her grandmother joined them. They continued talking, so I sat back and listened even though I didn't understand a single word they were saying. I was just happy that her grandfather woke up and now Bella won't have to worry so much and we can go back to our normal, every day routine.

As I watched them, I noticed Renee and Charlie, had a smile of content on their faces as they watched on, as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *SIGH* Glad Bella's grandfathers okay. Or will be. **

**Let me know what you think. OH and I need to apologize to anyone that I've missed a reply too. Sometimes I get so confused about whether or not I've replied or not, but I try to reply to everyone.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sorry I don't have anything to rec this week that I haven't already rec'd, so here goes. These are what I have on alert.**

* * *

><p><strong>Starshine by lizzylillyrose<strong>

**Something More by jonesn353402**

**The Twelve Week Hunt by MasonCullen**

**Taken by Loopylou992**

**Unexpected by RockRaven244**

**That's What Little Girls Are Made Of by krazi4TwiSaga**

**Crash & Burn by TwiStarJunkie**

**Unlock Your Heart by momma2fan**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that's more than a few and there's actually more that I have on alert, but we'd be here all day for me to type them out. YUP, that many I keep up with. IMMA FFN HOOR!<strong>

**Love y'all,**

**~Stephanie~**


	24. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello lovelies. Sorry for the late update. Work is kicking me arse. All I wanna do when I come home is lay down.**

**Anywho, thanks for sticking with me. Hope you enjoy it.**

**SM OWNS...I DO NOT**

**ENJOY!**

**Update: 9/6/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Life<strong>

**Chapter 22**

**BPOV**

* * *

><p>"Baby!" I heard Edward call as he walked through the door, but I couldn't find the words to let him know where I was.<p>

I was sitting on the couch in the living room, finishing a letter from David that I received, for the third time.

"There you are. What're you doing?" He asked, sitting down next to me. "What's that?" He glanced over my shoulder to see what I was reading. "Another letter from David?"

I nodded and continued reading from the beginning, for the fourth time.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Isabella,<em>

_ I know I've tried to reach out to you in various ways, but I feel that I need to extend that hand a little further. I will continue to try and make an effort. I really want to be apart of your life and the life of my great-grandchildren._

_ I've wronged you in so many ways and I will continue to apologize until the day I die. I understand that you can't forgive me, that much is true, but you can't blame a grandfather for trying to be apart of the only family he has left. You and your brother are my only remaining living blood._

_ Five days ago, your grandmother was involved in a car accident and was pronounced dead on the scene. She was hit by a drunk driver and I now have the duties of preparing for her funeral. I've had to do this one other time in my life and I have to say, it's one of the hardest things a person has to deal with. Phyllis was a brutal woman, but I did love her and I think I loved her too much. I feared her for so many reasons and did everything she demanded me to do. One of the many, many things was to be cruel to you and your mother. No, I never raised a hand to either of you, but words and actions do more damage than the hit alone; they stick to you for the rest of your life. Whether or not you believe any of those words is entirely up to you._

_ You've grown up to be a very beautiful woman and I'm very proud of you._

_I can't fault your mother for what happened to my son. It was all him and the doing of his mother. I never encouraged him like she did. She raised him to be a dominating male where as, she was the dominating party in our whole marriage up until the day I filed for divorce. I was weak; to weak to fight for what I believed in and that was a loving family. We never had that. In the whole 42 years that I was married to her, she ruled me; made me do things that were unheard of. I won't repeat any of the things she made me do; I'm too ashamed and will take all my misdeeds to the grave with me._

_ I can't apologize enough to you and I pray that one day you will give me the chance to try and get to know you. I do love you and I have from the day you were born. My son was wrong; I was wrong and Phyllis was wrong. I believe in Karma and now it's striking me full force. I'm paying for everything that I've done. One of those things is not being apart of your life. You and your brother are all I have left, Isabella. I have no one._

_ My cancer treatments are going well. I was lucky it was caught in the earliest of stages. I have two weeks left of my chemotherapy. So far, everything looks good. The doctor says I have a great chance at fighting this war. I only wished the chemo would fight the war that wages inside of me. I can never forgive myself for the man I was. I am no longer him. With the help of the Lord and many therapy sessions, I've become to know that I can be a better man and the next step is forgiveness. I'm having a hard time with that, though. I don't think it would ever be possible to conquer that battle._

_ On the subject of your mother. She's a great mother and she raised you well. She had always been a beautiful woman herself and did what she had to do to survive my son. If he were alive today, he would have to answer to the wrath of God for his sins. He may be in Hell, right now, but I hope to never find out. I'm trying to adjust to this life on my own; I've never been on my own. I always had my parents up until I married Phyllis. Then she was a constant in my life up until the day I told her I was leaving her. I left and never looked back. That was the hugest weight off of my shoulders. I felt lighter the moment I stepped through that door and away from her._

_ Like I said before, I understand if you can never forgive me, but I'm asking for it. I'm trying to make things right before I leave this world. I believe that God will accept me with open arms if I can finally forgive myself and I feel that I can't do that, until I have your forgiveness. I'm on borrowed time, now, from the Lord and he can take me at any time. Please give me a chance? I would like the opportunity to prove to you that I'm a changed man._

_ As far as your brother, I would like to make amends with him, too. He is my grandson, also. You two are my only living family that means anything to me. James is lucky in a way because he never had to endure anything like you did. His mother was smart and kept him away. We were wrong toward his mother, also. Again, all Phyllis. I know James hates me, much like yourself, but I love him, too. I thought once Phil told us that he got his girlfriend pregnant, I hoped it meant a turn around of a lifestyle for him, but Phyllis instilled her wrath on him. I never expected Phil to beat Melissa. I didn't know the extent of the conversation between Phyllis and Phil, that caused him to lash out. I'll never know what truly happened. After that day when we visited Melissa in the hospital, I tried to convince Phyllis that Melissa having a baby could be a good thing for Phil and help him grow up, but to no avail, we ended up shipping Phil off to Phyllis' brothers house in Washington, where he ended up meeting your mother. I finally convinced Phyllis that with Phil away, it could have meant better things for him, plus, he needed to get out of town anyway; the cops were asking too many questions. I was forced to cover for Phil, yet again. I won't speak of what happened, but it isn't good, I must say._

_ I love you. Please never forget that and always know that you're in my thoughts and prayers, even if you choose to never speak to me again._

_Love your Grandfather,_

_David Dwyer_

* * *

><p>Once I was done reading the letter, I folded it and put it back into the envelope. It gave me a lot to think about. Of course I can never see myself forgiving him. I have more Cons than I do Pros, in the matter. I also believe that people deserve second chances. I've seen husbands make complete one-eighty's from the times I've volunteered at the shelters. How can my life be any different than those couples that have reunited because the husbands have gotten help. With David's persistence, and a little more of his explanation of his actions, I'm very reluctant, but I've always been told I have a kind heart and open mind. I, myself, have always encouraged second chances and forgiveness where it was due. Why couldn't I do the same? It makes me a hypocrite, otherwise.<p>

With the death of Phyllis, I don't feel one bit of remorse. I actually feel lighter because she no longer exists in this world. Call my feelings cold, but I'm sure there's more than one person I know, that will completely agree with me. I'm sad that David has to deal with her funeral on his own and he's now left alone in this world and going through his cancer battle with no support from anyone. It makes my heart ache and seethe for the man.

"Wow, that's some letter. How's it make you feel?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I'm pissed and remorseful. I'm sorry he has to deal with being alone. I sorta feel sorry for him. Me and James are his only living relatives, but I don't ever see James giving him a chance."

"That's a choice James has to make on his own, but as far as you, I can't make you stay away from David. That has to be your choice. Of course I loathe the man for the way he handled things and more and more stuff is coming to the surface as to why he acted the way he did. We may never know exactly what Phyllis made him do and we probably should never know. That's also David's choice if he wants to share that with you, although, you may just wanna leave it alone." Edward kissed my temple and pulled me to his side as we continued to sit there and hash out my true feelings over the matter with David.

I sighed. "I don't know. Something keeps telling me to maybe open that door for him. Maybe I should give him a chance to prove he's not the man that I grew up thinking he was. When I think back, David never really did anything. He said some things but only when he was in the same room with Phyllis. He use to look at me like he wanted to talk to me, but he never did. I just thought he was weird."

"So, he never did say anything to you?"

"No. From his explanation, I think, now, he was too afraid. I can't even begin to imagine what Phyllis made him do. I wonder if she abused him; dominated him into doing things he didn't want to do?" I sighed again, snuggling into Edwards side. "I know it can happen. People may think a woman isn't capable of things like that, always feigning the victim, but they are. I've witnessed it. Women can be just as vicious as a male abuser."

Edward rubbed his hand up and down my side. "It sounds implausible, but I believe it can happen. I've never seen it first hand, like you, but if that's really what happened to David, maybe it won't be such a bad thing to give him a chance to prove he's finally got control of his life."

"You're encouraging me?" I sat up, looking at him. "You actually want me to give him a chance?"

"Not particularly, but I can't tell you what to do, baby. I told you, it's your choice. That's a decision you have to make on your own and I'll have to deal with it. I'm a big boy and could manage, for your sake, to accept that being a part of his life, would be a choice of yours. You're my wife and I love you; I'd do anything for you." He placed his hand on my cheek.

"I love you, too, and thank you. I just have to think about it some more. I'll talk to my mom and James and see what they say. I know I have to make this decision on my own, but knowing what they think, may help me make that decision easier," I said, leaning forward and giving him a small kiss before snuggling back into his side.

We relaxed for another fifteen minutes before I got up to start dinner. I was only making a quick dinner of homemade pizza. I had already prepared the dough the day before, knowing what I wanted for dinner the next night.

The next few days went smoothly. It was Friday and I was meeting Rosalie for lunch. We hadn't seen each other in over two weeks. We both had been so busy with stuff and I knew that the closer we both got to our due dates, the less we wanted to move around. The last time I saw her, she was so huge, but I didn't want to express to her just how huge she was. It would've hurt her feelings and not only that, I felt like the Good Year blimp, myself.

I had a little less than five weeks before my due date, giving her right around six weeks. She was lucky, though, she already had her delivery all planned ahead because she was having a c-section.

"Hey," I said as I approached the table where we were meeting. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had a manuscript to finish up before I left. Today was the deadline and I needed to get it out."

"That's fine. What's your plans for this weekend?" She asked, adjusting herself in her seat. I could tell she was uncomfortable. I know I was.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Edward and I are going for haircuts tomorrow. I'm thinking about having a few inches cut off so it won't be so long when the baby's born."

"Your hair's so long, now. How much you thinking about taking off?" She asked, wide-eyed, knowing I loved my long hair.

"About five or six inches; it'll grow back," I explained, smiling over at her.

"Five or six inches? That will put your hair by your shoulders. You sure you want it that short?" She asked, reaching for her ice water.

I reached for mine as well, taking a long draw from the icy cold liquid. "Yeah. I'm too afraid it'll keep getting in the baby's face while I'm breastfeeding."

"I don't think I'm gonna breastfeed. That's just too much. I'll pump as much as I can so Emmett can help out. Thankfully the season doesn't start for a while and he'll be able to be around for the first few months. Esme said she's gonna help out as much as she can, too. We've got the best mother in-law, don't we?" She smiled over at me before the waitress approached us for our orders.

I nodded, agreeing with her. "Yeah, she's the best. Carlisle is pretty cool himself."

We ordered and then continued on with our conversation. "So, how's the house coming along?"

"Pretty good. We break ground next week. Hopefully we'll be in the house before Christmas. James is coming out next week when we do break ground. Him and Carlisle have something up their sleeve and I'm anxious to find out," I said, in turn, adjusting in my seat. The chairs were very uncomfortable and my back was killing me.

Our lunch arrived shortly after and we ate like we were two starving pigs. "When's your next doctors appointment?"

"I go Tuesday. My last appointment, they did a 3D ultrasound and you can already see that both the babies have Emmett's nose. They look so chubby. I told you what we're naming them, right?" She smiled over at me.

"Yeah, I think; Riley and Jacob, right?" I took the last bite of my food and reached for my water. "I love those names."

She nodded, finishing off her food, as well. "You two pick a name yet?"

"Yeah, but I think we want it to be a surprise," I said, looking shyly at her. Rose had become such a great friend to me and sharing our pregnancies with each other with something we could brag about for years to come.

She huffed at me. "C'mon. Please. I won't say anything. Between pregnancy buddies?"

"Avery Louise. She's gonna be our little Avery Lou." I was hesitant about telling her one of the real reasons I chose the name Avery. Yes, part of it had to do with my dream about Phil. He convinced me, more or less, even though I was already thinking of the name. That only made it all the more real.

"Wow, I love it. It's perfect." She took in a huge breath. "Holy crap, I feel like one of the twins is trying to push their way out through my belly button; look," she said, pointing down at her stomach and sure enough, I could see her stomach push out and move to one side. It was weird seeing it happen. Avery moves around a lot but I haven't experienced any movement like Rosalie's.

I giggled. "I surprised you haven't pissed all over yourself, yet."

"Oh, I have, especially if I'm sitting on the couch and move to get up. That's why I go as soon as I feel the slightest urge to go. You know how embarrassing that is? I'm just glad I was at home when it happened. If I get any bigger, I'll need a wheelchair to be pushed around in," she said, chuckling. "I'm so jealous, though, look at you, you barely look pregnant and you're a week or so ahead of me. I jinx you to have twins with your next pregnancy."

"Thanks," I muttered. "It'll be a while before we have another baby."

"I think Edward wants to keep you barefoot and pregnant. I bet you'll be pregnant again before Avery turns one. We'll have our own football team before we turn thirty," she said, giggling at her own joke. I wasn't laughing; I just sneered at her playfulness.

"Laugh it up; you'll end up with twins every time you get pregnant if you keep joking around like that. You know what they say about Karma?"

I was so glad I could joke around with her like we were. Alice was great to be around and was forever my best-friend, but I was thankful to have Rosalie around so I could share all my ailments with her.

Rosalie and I decided to stop by one of the shelters to see how things were going. I met the new girl, Rebecca that she was telling me about. She reminded me a lot of Joyce.

Kennedy was surprised to see us and gushed over the both of us. She rubbed our bellies like we were Buddha dolls, making wishes. She was so excited and told us that she couldn't wait to meet out babies. We only stayed for about thirty minutes before Rose started complaining of her back hurting her, so we decided to call it a day and headed home.

I stopped at the grocery store on the way home, for some stuff for dinner and decided to call my mom and see what she thought about the David situation.

"_That explains a lot,"_ mom said as I pushed the cart through the aisles, tossing random stuff into it.

"What explains what? You're not making sense," I said, urging her to explain herself better.

"_Well, there was a few times where David pulled me aside and told me to just do what I was told. Also, when no one else was around, he would smile at me sadly, but I never took any of it to heart. And now that I think about it, the only time he really said anything, was when he was encouraged by Phyllis. So, maybe he's not such a bad guy after all, sweetie. People do some weird stuff when their brain-washed and abused, which I'm sure he was either or, maybe even both."_

"I don't know. I just wanted to see how you felt about it. He doesn't have anyone anymore. And he wants to make things right with James, but I don't think James'll see things the way we do. I could try to talk to him before I make a decision. David's dealing with a lot, right now." I sighed. "Am I being to soft-hearted about this? Should I just say, _'Forget it'_, and go on with my life without giving him a second thought?"

"_Sweetie, you know, all too well, that you won't be able to do that. You're not that kind of person. It's up to you if you want David in your life or not. From what you've told me, he seems really sincere about making amends with you. I mean, you don't have to be best-friends with him, or anything. You don't even have to invite him to all the family functions, just extend that Olive Branch and see how things go. I'll even be willing to talk to him,"_ she said, sounding like the mother I want to be when Avery gets old enough to seek advice from me. My mother's very wise and I'm thankful to have a mother like her.

I grabbed a couple of loaves of bread from the shelf and laid them on the seat of the cart. "You will?"

"_Yes. If you want to plan a time to meet with him, we can do it together. Make it a weekend so I don't have to take time off from work and preferably before my granddaughter's born. I've already secured a sub for a week after she's born,"_ she explained. And having my mom around after Avery was born, would be a God-send.

We ended our call when I was finally finished loading the cart full of groceries that we really didn't need. I'd have to make sure to cook a ton of food and invite everyone over for dinner. Hopefully Edward would be home so he could help me take them up to the flat.

I still couldn't take my mind off of David. I had a feeling that I needed to try and make amends. My dream about Phil, still ran through my mind, which only left me with one conclusion, I'll call James when I get home then, maybe call David.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think. It's almost baby time. Next chapter? MAYBE? I haven't decided yet. I like the anticipation.**

**Love y'all.**

**Head over to read some of these great works of art.**

**For The Birds by jonesn353402**

**Twilight on THE BLUE LAGOON by knicnort3**

**Love, Death, Birth by bnjwl**

**Unlock Your Heart by momma2fan**

**Light My Fire by reyes139**

**Starshine by lizzylillyrose**

* * *

><p><strong>You'll love them. I do.<strong>

**~Stephanie~**


	25. Chapter 23

**Sorry. this is a short one, but I promise it'll be worth it. **

**Halloween...my wonderful readers, I get my cast off. Hopefully then I can get back to posting once a week.**

**Thanks for sticking with me.**

**Not beta'd**

**SM owns...I DO NOT.**

**Updated: 10/10/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Life<strong>

**Chapter 23**

**EPOV**

* * *

><p>Two weeks – that's how much longer we had until Bella's due date. She was getting more miserable by the minute and swears up and down that she's the size of Blue Whale.<p>

Yeah, she's no where near that big. Our daughter is going to be so small that she'd fit in the palm of my hand. She had the perfect basketball shape and still doesn't even look pregnant if you look at her from behind. She's only gained eighteen pounds and I'm sure, most of it is baby and water gain. Honestly, if you saw how much she ate, you'd think she would be the size of a Blue Whale, but her daily exercise keeps her in shape.

We were having a barbeque, this weekend, at my parents house. Everyone was coming; even David. He finished his chemo and was able to travel. I was still a little reluctant about inviting him, but Bella insisted that it would be common ground for everyone to get to know him. She had called him the night after she received his latest letter, but not before she called her brother.

At first, James was livid, but the more Bella talked to him, the more he calmed and saw reason. He was adamant about not speaking to David, but when Bella said she was going to give him a chance, James eased up and decided to do the same. Him and his family were in town, as well, and would be coming to the barbeque. I was all too excited about it. My beautiful little niece, Maddie, would be there and I couldn't wait to see her.

With not having too much to do around work, considering the guys from the team were only coming in for small practices and working out in the gym, I usually left work early. I made sure to have dinner on the stove and cooking for when Bella came home from work. She always greatly appreciated it and so did I. Well, my dick appreciated it because she was still quite horny and I was happy to get what I could before Avery was born.

With today being Friday, I decided to order dinner for us instead of cook. Bella was craving pasta this week, so I got baked Ziti with garlic bread and side salads. The delivery girl just left before Bella came walking through the door. "Mmm...that smells delicious."

She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me. "You ready to eat now?"

"Yeah, just let me wash up. My feet are killing me. They're so swollen that I look like the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man."

I looked down at her feet and sure enough, they were swollen, but not as much as she was describing. She was wearing sandals and you could see where the straps were cutting into her feet. "I'll rub your feet after dinner, how's that?"

"Please, I'll love you forever," she said, rising up on her toes to kiss me.

I smiled down at her. "You'll love me regardless whether I rub your feet or not."

"That I will." She kicked her shoes off by the door. "I wish I could take a bath. The doctor told me not to take anymore until after the baby's born because my water could break and I wouldn't know it if I were in the bath."

"How about I shower with you and you can sit on the bench while I wash you? That's the least I could do; I did knock you up," I suggested, placing a kiss on her head before swatting her ass as she walked away from me.

"You're such a pervert," she said, teasingly. "But I'll take you up on that, too."

"Good; go wash up and I'll plate the food," I said, turning to go into the kitchen.

I had the plates ready with our food when she walked in. I was pouring us some green tea when she sat down. "Have you talked to James yet? I mean, about the house?"

"No, we're talking tomorrow when we're at my parents. We're looking at being moved in before Christmas," I said while sitting down and picking up my fork. "We'll be able to celebrate Christmas in our new home with Avery. She's already spoiled beyond belief. I think your dad's gonna be the one spoiling her most."

Bella chuckled. "I think you're right. I'm sure he and mom would've had more kids if she didn't have to have a hysterectomy. He loves kids so much, if you couldn't tell."

"He'll be there tomorrow, right?" I asked, picking up my napkin and wiping my face.

Bella nodded, picking up her glass and taking a sip of her tea. "Yeah, he just got back into town. He was gone on another secret mission. He's almost like Buzz Lightyear in that sense."

"Honey, your dad's not an astronaut. He's more like Tommy Lee Jones in U.S Marshals. Which is a bad-ass movie. Have you seen it? Your dad reminds me so much of that movie." I glanced up at Bella as I stuck another bite of food in my mouth. She was scrunching up her face in discomfort. "You okay?"

"Yeah, my back's killing me. I just can't get comfortable in this chair," she explained, adjusting herself.

"We can sit on the couch if you want. That might be more comfortable," I suggested, but changed my mind and went ahead and grabbed our plates. "C'mon, we can watch some TV, too, while we eat."

With no argument from her, she grabbed our drinks and followed me into the living room. We got settled and started eating again. I switched the TV on. "No sports please; The Learning Channel or something."

I clicked on the guide to see what was on and came across the movie_ Major League._ "How about a compromise? A movie about sports?"

"That's fine. I love Rene Russo and a younger Charlie Sheen." Then she chuckled. "That's funny, Rene and Charlie...my mom and dad are famous."

I shook my head. "I think you're delirious, baby."

"Oh, kiss a butt, it was funny," she chastised, smacking my arm. "You're just jealous that you didn't think of it."

I wiggled my eyebrows at her. "I'll kiss your butt. Actually, I'll do more to it if you'll let me."

"I bet you would, but _no_, not gonna happen, mister. My ass remains exit only. After the first time you stuck your dick in my ass, it was like reverse constipation or something. You just don't realize how big your dick really is."

"It fits in your pussy just fine, baby and thank you for the big ego boost. Guys love to hear shit like that," I said, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. "How's your back? Better sitting over here?"

She nodded. "Yeah, just achy now. I can't believe we only have two more weeks left."

"I know," I said, leaning over to put my mouth right by her stomach. "Avery Louise, take it easy on mommy and I'll buy you anything you want."

"Don't tell her that or she'll come out demanding a canary yellow Porsche," Bella said, squashing any ideas of bribing our daughter.

* * *

><p>The next day, Bella woke up moaning and groaning about her back hurting worse. I told her we didn't have to go to the barbeque, but she assured me over and over that she'd be fine and not to worry too much.<p>

Before we got ready to leave, I massaged her lower back real good for her. She said it helped, but still felt twinges of pain every so often. That had been the only pains she was complaining about since the day before and I was concerned with whether or not we needed to head to the hospital. She just kept telling me that she'd know when she was in labor and would let me know when it was time.

We arrived at my parents house around four o'clock. Everyone was already here; even David. He was sitting quietly at the table on the screened in back porch. Renee was sitting with him, keeping him company. Apparently, she also decided to give him a second chance because life was too short to live with anger and hold grudges against people.

Bella went directly to them and took a seat next to her mom. David stood up and hurriedly, pulled her chair out for her. "Hi, Isabella, it's really great to see you and pregnancy suits you; you look beautiful. Just like your mother."

"Thanks David, it's good to see you, too. I'm glad you could make it," Bella replied, then turned toward me. "David, this is my husband, Edward."

David smiled widely at me. He nodded his head and stood up, extending his hand to me. "Yes, I know all about the infamous Edward Cullen, sports wise, and have been following your team this year. You're doing really good with those kids. You're a really good coach."

"Thank you. I try my best. We had two losses last season, but hopefully we can change that next season," I said, sitting down next to Bella and turning my attention to her mom. "Renee, it's good to see you."

"Hi, Edward. David and I were just talking about how exciting it is about the baby. A little less than two weeks and it's time for my nameless granddaughter to be born," Renee said with a huge smile on her face.

Bella spoke up next, adjusting herself in her chair. She winced a little as she did it. "Mom, she has a name. You'll know when she's born."

"Are you okay, Isabella? You seem uncomfortable?" David asked her as he looked at her curiously.

"I'm fine. Just having some back pain. I think she's laying on my spine," Bella replied as she glanced over her shoulder when we heard Emmett announce his arrival. Rosalie came wobbling in behind him with both of her hands pushing into her back as she made her way over to the table. "God, Rose, you think you could get any bigger?"

"Shut it, you. You don't even look like you're nine months pregnant. More like six if you ask me," Rosalie said, sitting down across from me.

All introductions were made with David and conversation carried on smoothly. Bella and Rosalie stayed put at the table. Emmett and I brought them their food and drinks. Charlie had graced us with his appearance and was now amongst the rest of us. He didn't talk much, but wasn't rude. He had his eyes planted on his daughter who continued to squirm in her chair.

Rosalie had gotten up to head to the bathroom, so Emmett and I took a few minutes to catch up with each other and compare pregnant wife stories. We were standing in the kitchen when both Bella and Rosalie screeched our names.

"EDWARD!"

"EMMETT!"

Emmett went one way and I went the other to see what was going on. When I ran to where Bella was sitting, she looked shocked and scared all at the same time. "What's wrong? Why'd you scream for me?"

"My water just broke." My face paled before I was knocked completely off my feet when Emmett came barreling through the back door.

He look white as a ghost. "Rosie's water just broke when she was in the bathroom."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a cliffie, but it's really hard for me to type out all I wanted too. Next chapter is baby time. <strong>

**Love it?...hate it? Let me know what you think. **

**Thanks fo reading.**

**~Stephanie~**


	26. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello lovelies. I wanted to thank everyone for sticking with me while I healed from my accident. I'm now cast free, but my wrist is still really stiff and I'm working on getting back to normal. I still have to take lots of breaks while typing because I get cramped up. Hopefully now I can get back on a regular schedule with both my stories with a weekly update. I've got some new readers and I want to thank whoever is rec'ing my story. It means a lot to me that you like it enough to suggest it to other readers. I do it a lot with other authors.**

**I did go see BD2...I LOVED IT! I cried my eyes out...I sobbed like I stubbed my toe on the corner of my bed post. I can't believe it's over AND I will be going to see it again this weekend. **

**EVERYONE who celebrates THANKSGIVING...in the UNITED STATES and elsewhere...I hope you have a great Thanksgiving. Right now, I'm thankful to be alive after my accident and to have such great people in my family. I'm also thankful to have loyal readers for my stories. To all my friends who live in different countries, I wish to someday meet you. I love you all. **

**This isn't beta'd. ALL mistakes are mine. My choice.**

**SM Owns...I DO NOT!**

**Let's go see how the birthing process is going with Bella!**

**Enjoy!**

**Update: 11/20/2012**

* * *

><p><strong> Another Life<strong>

** Chapter 24**

** BPOV**

* * *

><p>I was in so much pain, I could barely stand it. Edward and Emmett had rushed to mine and Rosalie's sides in an instant. When they started helping us out to the car, my dad demanded that he drive.<p>

Alice and Jasper were like wide-eyed freaks. They were so beside themselves that they didn't know what to say. I think there was a convoy of cars on the way to the hospital with my dad leading. I'm not sure where he got it from, but he had a blue light that he attached to the top of his car and had it flashing the whole way to the hospital. It reminded me of _Starsky and Hutch_. I honestly didn't know if cops still used those lights or not, but it was quite comical.

Rosalie and I were, fortunately, placed in a room together, per our request, until Rosalie was wisked away from me when her doctor was ready for her in the operating room. She was lucky that her babies would be born before mine. I was still suffering through the pain after she had been delivered and was in her regular room. That was an hour ago.

We've been at the hospital for a total of four hours. I was hoping to give birth before midnight, which would make our babies being born on the same day. I had two hours to go.

Sporadically, people would come and go out of the room. David even visited for a few minutes before he noticed how uncomfortable I was.

James and Victoria weren't leaving my side. The same for my mom. My dad would stick his head in about every thirty minutes to see how my progress was going then head back to the waiting room with my brother and sister.

I wasn't sure how many people I could have in the room when Avery arrived, but from the looks of it, she was going to have a huge entourage when she was born.

My mom, Edward, James, Vicky and Esme were clinging to me. I didn't care at that point to even have my own brother be in the room. He said he'd seen it when Vicky had Maddie, but also promised to stand to the side and not look at my lady bits.

Alice opted out; claiming she couldn't handle watching me be in such pain. Although she did tell me that when the time came, I better be there for her and help her push.

Carlisle was with my dad and David keeping Alex,Gracie and Maddie entertained. I was positive they were down the hall visiting with Emmett and Rosalie with their two new bundles. I couldn't wait to meet little Jacob and Riley.

I knew Momma Whitlock and John were here, too. The whole family, immediate and extended, was floating around the hospital, somewhere.

The doctor had just left the room and informed me that I could be a while and asked if I wanted to get an epidural. Of course I said yes. She said it would be about thirty minutes before the anesthesiologist would be able to get to me. He had two other patients before me.

James came and sat down next to me when Edward said he was heading down to the cafeteria to grab a cup of coffee. "Hey, sis, how ya holding up?"

"This shit hurts. I'm glad that you and Vick are able to be here for this. Saves you a trip, ha?" I winced when another contraction hit me. James grabbed my hand and let me squeeze it. Vick was at my other side, immediately, and grabbing my other hand. Those two people were so amazing and I couldn't imagine my life without them in it, now.

God bless, Esme, though. She had sat down to rest for a minute and fell asleep, sitting up. Luckily the chair she was in, was a recliner. Edward convinced her to recline it back and put her feet up. I only wished I could sleep...I was exhausted and according to the doctor, when she said a while, I knew she meant many more hours. If I had my way, Avery would be here the moment my water broke.

"That one seemed pretty intense," Vickie said as I released my death grip on her hand. "Hopefully they'll be here soon for your drugs. That tiny tube works wonders. You'll be thanking any and all Gods for that miracle drug."

"I'm sure I will," I said, taking deep breaths as another contraction started to ease its way across my stomach. "Where the hell is Edward?"

"He'll be right back, sis," James said, pushing some hair behind my ear and what I didn't realize, my mom and had left the room with Edward, also. "Just think, after tonight, no more waiting and little miss..." He scrunched up his nose, knitting his eyebrows together. "What's her name, anyway?"

He let me finish breathing through my pain. "We wanted to wait until she's born, but right now, why not. We're naming her Avery Louise and we're gonna call her Avery Lou."

"Oh, God, Bella, I love it. That's a perfect name for a perfect little girl," Vickie expressed, leaning down and kissing the side of my head. "You're doing great, sis." Vickie had started calling me sis, also. I didn't care. I was everyone's sis or sissy.

Edward and mom came walking back into the room a couple of minutes later, laughing about something. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, I was just telling Edward about how your dad was when I went into labor with Alex and Gracie. He was like a crazy cat chasing a laser pointer when he was trying to get my stuff packed into the car before we left for the hospital," my mom said, giggling at the memory. "He still ended up forgetting to grab my toiletries bag off the bathroom sink. I even had a list of things that needed to be taken care of, but he acted like the typical first time father and lost his head."

"I'm doing pretty good, over here. At least I hope I am," Edward said, defending himself.

I smiled up at him. "You're doing great first time daddy." Another contraction started to hit and were coming more frequently. Luckily, before the contraction eased away, the anesthesiologist came walking in. Everyone but Edward left the room. They even woke Esme up so I could get my epidural.

He had me sit up on the side of the bed and wrap myself around a pillow. Edward sat in front of me and held my hand while the doctor put the tiny tube in my back.

By the time I laid back down, the world came rushing at me like a speeding bullet. "Oh, my God, I feel like I have to push."

"Oh, well, I'll get your doctor, but you were only dilated to four before I came in here. I doubt it's time for you to push," he said, while gathering his things. "Actually, just buzz your nurse and let them know."

"I don't know if I can hold it. Edward look down there," I said while grunting and trying to keep myself from pushing. The pressure was becoming unbearable.

He didn't hesitate lifting the sheet and taking a peek. All of a sudden, Edwards eyes grew wide and dropped the sheet like it was a ball of fire. "Um...shit, I see her head."

"WHAT?!"

I picked up the buzzer for the nurses station and pressed it multiple times. "Can I help you?"

"I need my doctor immediately, my daughter's coming out. My husband says he can see her head," I said in a rush, plopping back on my pillows and clamping my legs together. "Grrrr...HURRY! I can't hold her in for much longer!"

Edward stood next to me and tried to keep me working on my breathing. "You doing good, baby. She should be here in just a second."

"What the fuck do you know? You're not having to squeeze your legs together to keep your child in! It's like having to take a shit and can't go!" He took everything I was spewing at him. He knew I was in a lot of pain and didn't mean the hostility I was pushing at him. He decided to keep his mouth shut about me doing good and kept wiping the hair from my face. I heard him whining a couple of times when I gripped his hand so hard from a contraction.

What seemed like forever, but was really only a minute or two, my doctor and two nurses came rushing through the door. My doctor was pulling on the disposable medical coverings to keep anything from getting on her clothes. "Mrs. Cullen, you're a quick one, aren't you?"

"Just hurry, please!" I was rubbing my legs together like a cricket, trying not to open them and push Avery out. "Oh, God, I can't hold it anymore."

Seconds later, James, Esme, Mom and Vickie, came running into the room. Mom took one side of the bed while Edward stayed on the other. Mom took my hand and Vickie helped get my legs up in the stirrups. I saw James standing off to the side so he didn't have any visual of my lady bits. Esme was next to Edward but closer to my head while he had a full line of sight of his daughter's birth.

My doctor positioned herself between my legs and raised the sheet to have a look. "Well, I'd say you're ready to push. Her head is almost all the way out." She snapped on some medical gloves and slipped on a plastic shield over her face. She looked ridiculous, but I knew it was necessary.

"Okay, when I say go, I want you to push down like you're having the biggest poop of your life. This should only take a couple of pushes. You've done most the work without me, already." I felt her do something down there then she nodded her head at me. "Okay, go Bella, give me a nice big push. Grandma's, Daddy, count to ten for her."

"Auntie Vickie will help, too. So will uncle James. Right honey?" Vickie asked, excitedly, over her shoulder to my brother.

"Sure, but I'm staying over here. I really don't wanna see my sisters stuff." James stepped over behind my mom and eased up next to her. He reached over and pushed some hair off my face. "You're doing good, sis. We're all here."

I started pushing and I could feel the burning and ripping pain as Avery started coming out. Edward was holding my hand and looking over between my legs as our daughter was making her first appearance into the world. "Okay, her head's out, Bella. Hold on. Don't push. I have to suction her."

Edward kissed my forehead. "She has dark hair, like the both of us. And a lot of it. God, I love you."

"Okay, Bella, one more big push and she'll be here. Ready, go!"

I pushed with all my might and a few seconds later, I heard the cry of our daughter – Avery Louise Cullen – as she came into the world. It was a sound that graced my ears and I thanked every lucky star that passed through my life, for her.

I started crying the moment she came out. Edward had tears streaming down his face. I glanced around seeing my mom, Vickie and James, crying also. Esme was completely beside herself. She had three grand-babies born in one day. She had already been down to Rosalie's room after Jacob and Riley were born. We were all one big cry fest. "Look at her, she's so beautiful. I can't believe I'm a Grandma, now. You gotta tell me her name."

"Avery Louise," Edward said. "She's our little Avery Lou."

"Oh, I love it. C'mon James, Esme, let's go tell everyone." Mom kissed my forehead. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Vickie took her spot next to me. I was still speechless.

Moments later, Avery had been wiped off and laid on my chest. Edward had cut her cord. I was surprised he could see through the tears that kept falling from his eyes. He was a blubbering mess. Here he was, a big football player/coach and one sight of his daughter, had him crying like baby himself.

"Awe...look at her. She looks just like you, sis; she's beautiful," Vickie said, reaching over and pulling Avery's small cap up to look at her hair. "Her hair's almost black."

"Thank you for being here. I wanted her to be born before midnight and looks like I got my wish," I said, looking up at the clock. "What was the exact time she was born?" It was past midnight, but I knew she was born before it struck twelve.

"11:56 pm. I heard your sister in-law had her twins tonight, also," my doctor asked as she was still fixing me up.

"Yeah, our waters broke about the same time. It was weird. She wasn't due for a few more weeks and was scheduled for a c-section, but I guess the big guy above had different plans for us," I said, looking up at Edward. He had a huge smile on his face with his eyes glued on Avery. "Here, you can take her. Let me get finished over here then we can cuddle together with her."

"You don't need to ask me twice," he said. "C'mon Vick, lets take a better look at this princess."

"Actually, she needs to get her weight and her other testing done. You can just hand her off to the nurse; that's why she standing there," my doctor said with a chuckle. "Bella will be ready to move to her regular room in about an hour, then you can bring everyone else back. I know it's past midnight, but I'm giving you permission to let your family in. You just need to be extra quiet."

"Thanks Dr. Mulinax. They're probably all going insane out there," I said, wincing when she pressed down on my stomach. "Did I need stitches?"

"Yeah, just a few. Your husband asked me before hand if I'd give you a few extra," she said, giggling. "I just gave you what you needed." She patted my knee. "Men...always thinking that one or two extra stitches will tighten you right back up."

I was so embarrassed and couldn't believe Edward would actually ask her to stitch me up more. He was lucky he was over watching what they were doing to Avery or I would punch him in the junk for even asking an asinine question like that.

Mom, Esme and James, stepped back into the room just as my doctor was helping get me situated on the bed and covering me up. "Your Dad and Carlisle took the kids back to the house. David's still here, though. He said he couldn't wait to meet his Great granddaughter. Alice and Jasper are passed out looking like they're trying to catch flies."

"Did you wake them?"

"No, I figured I'd wake them up when they got you in your room. Joan and John said they'd be back bright and early tomorrow.

"I'm gonna go ahead and go, sweetie. Vickie and James are gonna go home with me and we'll be back in the morning. You and Edward need some alone time with my granddaughter." Esme leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Not before I find out the statistics on my little Avery, first."

The nurse that had been handling Avery, stepped over to give us all the details. "Well, considering she was a couple of weeks early, her weight was down a little. She weighs five pounds, twelve ounces and she's nineteen inches long. Her Apgar is an eight, which is really good. She's perfect and healthy as ever."

"She is perfect. I'll get all my lovin's in tomorrow when I come back. You two try and get some rest. I love you, both." Esme gave us both hugs and then hugged my mom before she grabbed her purse and waited for Vickie and James to say their goodbyes.

Once they left, my nurse came back in the room and started gathering my things. They were moving me to my room for the next day or so.

Mom wasn't leaving my side. "Mom, you need to go get some rest, too."

"I'm staying just a little longer. I'm driving David to his hotel after he gets to visit with you. He doesn't have his car here," she explained as they wheeled me down the hallway to my new room.

Thirty minutes later, I was all set up in my new room. Edward left to go get David, Jasper and Alice from the waiting room. It meant a lot to me that they stuck around to meet Avery. David and I were still mending our fences and my forgiveness to him is edging its way into my heart. He really did seem sincere about his true feelings and how he wished he had done things differently toward my mom and I. We'll get there and I have a good feeling that he'll be around a lot more in the upcoming future since he got a clean bill of health. He even mentioned moving here to Seattle.

Edward poked his head in through the door to make sure I was decent. "Your visitor's are here." He announced and stepped through the door with David,m Jasper and Alice trailing him. David looked apprehensive about stepping close to me until I waved him over. Edward gave him a little push my way to break the tension.

"Come meet Avery Louise Cullen, your Great granddaughter." I patted the spot on the bed next to me for him to come closer. Reluctantly, he did and the brightness in his smile, told me that this was a treasure to him. Alice and Jasper stood back and watched our moment.

He settled on the bed next to me and looked over at Avery. "She absolutely the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. She looks just like you, Isabella. I remember when you were first born. I wanted to hold you so badly and do all those grandpa things with you. I was weak, Isabella. A weak piece of garbage that doesn't even deserve an ounce of your hospitality, right now."

"Can we not do this right now? You're trying and that matters. Lets enjoy these first moments," I suggested and smiled up at him. He smiled back and reached up and pushed the blanket back from Avery's face. "She has her daddy's lips and chin. She's not entirely me."

"I love her, already. Unconditionally and I promise to be there for you from now on and for her, whenever she needs me. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon," David said, a tears fell from his eyes and he stared down at his Great granddaughter.

I smiled up at him with tears in my eyes. Seeing him cry, made the water works turn on, full force with me. "Thank you, David. That means a lot me." I sighed before leaning my head down and kissing Avery on the top of her head. "When do you head home?"

"Well," he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm in no hurry." He looked at me, not sure how he wanted to say his next words. "Um...I wanted to ask you how you felt about me moving here to be closer?"

I looked up at Edward and he gave me a small nod, reassuring me that it was entirely my decision whether or not I wanted to build my relationship with David. "I'm actually okay with that. When do you plan on moving?"

"Well, my house is already up for sale. I wanted to sell it regardless of the situation, but I'd like to move the sooner the better," he said, glancing up at me for approval.

"Have you looked into places to live out here?" I had an idea and I wondered how he felt about it.

"Not really. I don't want the responsibility of a house and the upkeep. Maybe and apartment or a condo. I'm too old to be getting out and doing yard work all the time," he said, chuckling at himself.

I looked up at Edward before speaking a reply. "Well, I might have an idea. Edward and I will be moving into our new house soon. Definitely before Christmas and from the looks of things, James said we could even be in there by September, which is in a few months." I gauged his facial expression for my next suggestion. "How do you feel about moving into my flat? It's paid for and I really don't wanna sell it. You don't have to worry about yard work, of course and it's been a great place and holds lots a great memories for me there."

He looked stunned at my words and another bout of tears started flowing from his eyes. "The money you make from selling your house can be banked and all you'll have to worry about is your utilities."

"I don't know what to say. Of course I'm grateful for the offer, but..."

I didn't let him finish his sentence. "David, you won't be putting us out. Like I said, we'll be moving into our house, soon. James said that now that Avery was here, he'd up the construction on it and can have it ready in no time. It would all be up to you. You could either move when we do or come when your house sells. It's up to you."

I never did tell David about the dream I had of Phil. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to. I was afraid to admit that the dream, had a lot to do with my decision to give David a chance and name my daughter what he called her. So far, I wasn't regretting any of it.

I saw a few more tears fall from his eyes. "I don't know what to say. I don't deserve any of this. I really don't and here you are, giving me a chance."

"David, everyone deserves a second a chance and some may call me crazy for even talking to you in the first place, but that's my choice. It's James' and my moms, too. It's a crazy and evil story, but it's ours and we're dealing with it. It's also a lot to take in for all of us, but know that, it's a forgive but never forget situation."

"I know that and I completely understand if you never forgive me," he said, patting my hand. "Just know that I do love you and appreciate you letting me be a part of your life now and also giving me a chance to know my Great granddaughter."

"She's right, you know." I didn't even know my mom was in the room, but there she stood, listening to our conversation. "We're dealing with this the best we can. We'll eventually get to the forgiving part, but we'll never forget and we have to come to an agreement that we'll never hold this over your head. It won't make things right. You've dealt with enough over the years as well as us and we'll get there. It just takes time and all we can do is make the best of it and enjoy the new additions to our family."

Mom walked over and wrapped her arms around David. "C'mon, little momma needs her rest so we can come back tomorrow. Edward looks like he's about to pass out."

David looked up at me. "Can I hug you?"

Edward stepped over and took Avery from me. "Yes, I'd like that."

David stood up and leaned over, wrapping his arms around me. "I love you, Isabella. Never forget that. You did an amazing job with bringing Avery into this world."

"Thank you, David. And just so you know, you can call me Bella. Everyone else does," I said, pulling back from our hug. "I'll see you two sometime tomorrow. It's really late and I'm pretty tired myself."

David smiled at me. "Well, someday I hope you can call me grandpa; I'd really like that."

I nodded at him, not feeling comfortable talking about calling him grandpa, right now.

Mom leaned over me and kissed my forehead. "Night, sweetie. We'll see you tomorrow." Then she stepped over to Edward and Avery giving Edward a kiss on the cheek and snuggling her face by Avery's.

Her and David left, leaving me and Edward with our daughter. Alice took a spot next to me while Edward showed Avery off to Jasper. He was cooing over her and I could see the want in his eyes. He wanted a baby so bad, but was going with Alice's wishes and waiting.

Alice gave me a huge smile before speaking. "How are you?"

"I'm better than I expected. Thanks for waiting; I'm glad you're here," I said, reaching up and pulling her into a hug. "I'm a mom, now. Can you belive it?"

"You'll be the perfect mom. She'll never be left out of anything if I have anything to do with it. Her auntie Alice will make sure of that," Alice said, glancing over at Jasper. "He wants a baby so bad. I don't know if I can wait. Look at the way he's looking at her. I know he'll look at our kids the same way."

I nodded, agreeing with her. "He'll wait as long as it takes, but don't rush to give him a family if you aren't ready."

"I know," she said. "But after seeing him with her..." we looked over as Edward put Avery into Jasper's arms. "I'm getting that feeling myself that I can't wait. I keep feeling like there's something missing in my life and maybe that's it."

"Just make your decision wisely. Edward and I were both ready and then we accidently got what we wanted and I'll never regret that condom breaking," I said, chuckling at my own memory of the night, I am positive, that Avery was conceived.

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I'm on the shot, but I'm due for one next month. I don't think I'm gonna get it. I've been researching about how long it might take for me to conceive after the shot is out of my system."

"Who knows, maybe you'll be knocked up by your wedding day," I giggled, thinking about her being pregnant like I was on my wedding day.

Jasper walked over, holding Avery. Alice stood up and peered over at her. She kissed her forehead. "She's so soft. Hi, baby. I'm your Auntie Alice and I'm going to spoil you rotten."

Jasper chuckled. "I think she'll be spoiled no matter what. She has so many people that love her." He looked down at Avery. "Ain't that right, darlin'? You'll have everyone eating out of the palm of your hand. And you have two cousins that'll be right beside you doing the same thing."

"How is Rose and the babies doing?"

"They're doing really good. Jacob Xavier was born two minutes before his sister weighing six pounds, nine ounces and Riley Olivia weighed six pounds on the dot," Edward said, sitting down on the bed next to me. "You can go see them tomorrow. I asked the nurse if you could visit and take Avery with you. They're only four rooms away from you."

Alice finally got to hold Avery and I could see the light in her eyes as she looked down on her. Her smile was infectious. It wouldn't be long before she was waddling around expecting her and Jasper's first child.

An hour later they left telling us they'd be back sometime the next day. I knew there would be a flurry of activity around us. I was going to suggest that I hang out in Rose's room for most of the day so everyone didnt' have to keep going room to room.

Edward had Avery in his arms. I knew he would be reluctant about relinquishing her over to me. She was sleeping, but I could tell Edward didn't want to put her down at all. "You can lay her down so we can get some sleep. She'll be up in a couple of hours to eat."

"I just can't stop looking at her. I can't believe she's here already," he said in a whisper, staring down at her as he cradled her in his arms. "I feel like if I lay her down that when I pick her up, she'll be all grown and not my little baby girl any more."

"C'mere. Come closer so we can both look at her for a few minutes. I can barely keep my eyes open, but looking at her will keep them open for a few more minutes."

And that's what we did for about five minutes. Edward finally laid her down in her clear plastic bassinet before he stretched out in the recliner that was in my room. I was asleep in no time.

* * *

><p><em>I stretched and sat up in the bed, leaning against the mound of pillows that was behind me. The room was silent. Edward must've stepped out to let me sleep and went to the cafeteria. The bassinet with Avery in it, was situated directly next to my bed.<em>

"_She's beautiful," I heard someone say from next to me. I thought I was here by myself._

_When I looked up, Phil was standing next to Avery, peering down at her as she slept. "She is, isn't she?"_

_I wasn't scared that he was in my room. Why he was here, I wasn't sure, but for some reason, it felt almost natural to have him standing so close to me and my daughter._

"_I had to come see her," he said, reaching down and pulling the blanket away from her face. "...and you, of course. I know you don't want me here, but I had to see my granddaughter. I have no right to say that, but I couldn't help it. I'll never see her grow up, much like with you. I missed out on everything because I was a weak, pompous, piece of crap that let his mother rule him."_

_I couldn't respond to him, but I wasn't going to make him leave. "I wish things were different, too."_

_There wasn't anything else I could say to him, but it was true. I do wish things were different. I wish he loved my mother enough to tell Phyllis to leave us alone and let us live our lives. I wish he loved me enough to be a dad to me. "But, you know Charlie is my dad and I love him like he were my own father."_

"_I know you do, honey and I'm more grateful than anything for Charlie. I'm sure he'd kill me with is bare hands if I were still alive. Your mother deserves him and he was perfect for you two, plus Charlie gave her two more children. I knew your mother prevented us from having more and I don't blame her. I would've done the same if I were in her position and I'm glad she did."_

"_Dad really does love us and would do anything to protect us." I couldn't take my eyes off Avery as we spoke, but I still needed to know the real reason he was here. "Why's the real reason your here?"_

"_I wanted to thank you for giving my dad a chance. He's gonna be around for a while and I'm glad he has you now. And the rest of your family. They seem to be taking him in like he's one of you, already."_

"_You're welcome. I feel that some people deserve second chances and David is one of them," I replied._

"_Would you have ever given me a second chance?" He asked, looking up at me for a split second before putting his eyes back on Avery._

"_I can't answer that and I don't think I can. That's a question that's better left unanswered because we'll never know," I answered, pulling my blanket further up my body. It was cold in the room all of a sudden and I immediately reached for Avery. "It's pretty cold in here. I need to make sure she's warm."_

_Phil nodded. "I'll leave you then. I won't be back. This is the last time you'll ever see me in all your dreams. It'll be like I never existed." He turned to walk toward the door. "Bye, Isabella. I know you and Edward will be great parents. I've seen it. All of your children turn out to be outstanding individuals."_

"_Bye, Phil," I said, pulling Avery close to my body for the warmth._

* * *

><p>I woke from my dream feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Strangely enough, it didn't seem odd to dream of Phil visiting me. It was almost like the closure I was looking for from him.<p>

"You okay?" I heard Edward ask from next to me. He must've climbed in my bed while I was dreaming. "You were dreaming and mumbling all sorts of stuff about second chances and Phil."

"Yeah, I'm fine, actually. He visited me again. He wanted to see Avery and told me she was beautiful. He also thanked me for giving David a chance. We're apparently having more than one kid, too, because he said all of our children turn out to be outstanding individuals."

"Huh..." He chuckled. "Let's talk about more kids after Avery's at least two."

"Two?"

"Isn't two a good age..."

And for the next hour, we talked about what would be a good age for Avery to be before we added to the family. I felt lighter after my dream conversation with Phil. It was like I had a new lease on life and no more worries and hopefully no more bad dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Let me know. Again, thank you so much for sticking with me while I healed from my broken wrist. I have a nasty scar that reminds me everyday that life is short, so make sure you live life like there isnt' a tomorrow and READ LOTS!<strong>

**This won't be a long A/N. I need to make some rec's. I've been out of the writing faze for a bit due to my temporary disability, but rest assure, I read, read, read and there's tons of great stories floating around out there. I always try to rec what I'm reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crash &amp; Burn by TwiStarjunkie<strong>

**We Could Run by CaraNo**

**Miss Conception and Mis(ter) Understanding by samekraemer**

**Mask of Indifference by Isabella N Edward ...This one is owning me right now!**

**Nobody's Little Girl by HelloElla**

**Compass by SparklingWand ...this one is owning me, too!**

**Against the Odds by knicnort3**

**Revolution by knicnort**

**Caged by Savage7289**

**Tip of the Spear by Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy**

**Cobblestones and Corsets by TrueEnglishRose**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy. Leave them lots of love like you do me. They're all great writers. <strong>

**~Stephanie~**


	27. Chapter 25

**Sorry, I've taken so long to update. It's been close to three weeks. I know, I know. No excuse. I will tell you though, we're coming to an end with these two. About four more chapters then and Epi.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.**

**SM OWNS...I DO NOT!**

**Updated: 12/11/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Life<strong>

**Chapter 25**

**EPOV**

It was two in the morning and I was taking baby duty while Bella got some much needed sleep. I had gone back to work once we had gotten Avery into a good routine. It took about two weeks to get her settled in with a schedule. It still gets messed up now and then, but we easily fall right back into place with it.

Avery's now a month old. She has the chubbiest cheeks I've ever seen on a little baby. Her hair is just as wild as my own, but the color of her mothers. We're not quite sure what color her eyes are going to be yet. They doctor said it could be anytime before she turns six months old or after. Bella wishes that she has my eye color, but no one can ever have more beautiful eyes than Bella, so I wish that Avery has her mothers eyes.

As I sat in the rocker and looked down at my daughter while she nursed on he bottle of breast milk, a wave of tranquility washes over me every time I look at her. She gives me peace and makes me feel like I've accomplished more in my life than I've ever thought I would. I couldn't wait to have more children, but Bella and I decided to wait two or more years before we added to our ever growing family.

My parents had taken up residence at Emmett and Rosalie's, temporarily. They were still living there, but on the weekends, they would go home and take care of what needed be. My parents felt bad that they couldn't show us the same amount of attention, but Bella and I understood. They did have two babies, after all. It was easier for us to load Avery up in the car and head to their house for visits.

David had left a week after Avery was born to take care of things back in Florida. Apparently there was already a buyer for his house. They were offering the asking price, which he couldn't pass up. My Aunt Joan and Uncle John, offered a room for him to stay with them until we got moved into our house. David had taken Bella up on her offer to move into our flat. James promised us, one more month, then we would be moving in. There were some special additions that were taking up a few, well more than a few, extra days to complete. We didn't expect to be moved in until Christmas, but leave it to James and my father to push their abilities beyond what was needed, to get the job done. We weren't complaining, by any means.

"Avery Lou, daddy needs to get back to bed. I'm about to rock myself to sleep and you're the one who needs to be closing those beautiful eyes of yours and going back to sleep." I knew she could hear me, but to actually understand me, I wasn't sure. She only looked up at me as she finished off the last half ounce of her bottle.

Once she was finished, I placed the burp cloth over my shoulder and propped her up before I started patting her back. It didn't take long before she let out a burp loud enough to compete with her Uncle Emmett. Both Jacob and Riley were the same way. Rosalie says their diapers...well, let's just say, a skunk would turn the other way if it came in contact with a diaper of one of the Cullen twins. I personally hadn't endured one of their stinky moments, and thank goodness for that. Averys' is bad enough.

I settled Avery back into the crook of my arm and snuggled her close to my body. Bella says that she falls asleep much faster if we help nuzzle her nose against our shirts for her to smell us. One of the nurses from the hospital, also suggested, letting her sleep with one of our T-shirts so she could continually have our scent. That worked for the first week or so, but now, nuzzling her nose against us, without suffocating her, seemed to do the job.

Thirty minutes later, I was finally crawling back into bed. It was instinctual for Bella to roll over and wrap her arm around me. Her head always ended up on my chest. I wasn't sure if she knew she was doing it half the time, but I didn't mind. I knew it helped her sleep better.

By seven o'clock, my alarm was sounding for me to get up and head into work. When I rolled over to shut it off, I noticed Bella was already up. She must've gotten up with Avery an hour or so ago.

After a quick shower, I made my way to the kitchen. Bella was in the living room humming to Avery as she rocked her in the rocking chair. Charlie had given, Bella and I, an antique rocker that was once his great grandmothers and was used while he was a baby. Charlie said he had kept it in storage and wanted one of his kids to have it when they had their first born.

I walked into the living room, coffee cup in hand, and made my way over to Bella. "Morning, baby. Sleep okay?"

"Yes, thank you for letting me sleep. I needed it. She's been up since five-thirty. Hopefully she'll start sleeping longer if she stays awake longer," she said, propping Avery up into the sitting position to talk to her. "Isn't daddy the best for letting mommy sleep?"

I leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Avery's head before pressing my lips to Bella's. "I do what I can to help. It's only fair."

"You're still the best. What time will you be home? I wanna make sure dinner's ready for when you get here."

"I should be home by five. Nothing major today. Normal paperwork and drawing up the plans for next season," I said, easing my head underneath Bella's hair and rubbing her neck. She sighed as I kneaded my fingers along her shoulders and neck. "How about I give you a full back massage when I get home?"

Her head dropped back, looking at me. "I would love you even more than I do now."

"Are you sure that's possible? That's what you said last time," I said, teasingly.

"I feel like I don't love you enough." I knew what she was talking about. She was wanting to have sex, but we couldn't. She still had two weeks to go before her check up. We had come close a few times before I put a stop to it, plus, she was still bleeding some. She practically begged, telling me that we could just take a shower. Not that I'm complaining, but I thought once Avery was born, she'd lose her sexual appetite. Boy was I wrong. We settled on her sucking me off and me stimulating her clit through her panties.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. "You love me enough to love the whole world ten times over. You have more than enough love to give."

"That I do, but I just wish..." she trailed off before speaking again. "Never mind." She looked up at me. "Um...later today, I'm taking Avery over to the gym with me while I do a little working out. Jasper's coming long so he can spend a little time with Avery and watch her for me."

I looked at her quizzically. "You sure about that? How much has Jasper been around kids before, especially babies?"

"He'll do fine. He needs the practice anyway. I'm sure by the time November rolls around, Alice'll be knocked up, so him watching Avery, will give him that practice," she said, smiling. "Plus, if I time it right, she'll sleep the entire time."

"Okay, I gotta get going. Call if you need anything." I leaned down and pressed my lips firmly to hers. "I love you."

"Love you, too." She pulled my face back to her after I kissed Avery, pressing her lips to mine. "Please drive safe."

I nodded. "I will. Love you."

"Love you, too." I smiled because we kept on and on with the_ 'I love yous,'_ until I was closing the door to leave.

I was sitting at my desk going over the strategy guide from last season. There were quite a few plays that we'd be using, considering they had lead us to the playoffs. Anything to get us there again, this year, was a definite must use.

All the players, on the team, had been by my desk to check out the pictures that graced it. There were pictures of Bella and I on our wedding day, our honeymoon and now, I had one with us as a family, with Avery. They immediately went to the newest addition. It was amazing watching all the big burly guys gushing over how adorable and cute Avery is.

"Hey, coach, your old man's here," my assistant coach, Dennis, said as he poked his head inside my office.

"Send him in." I wasn't sure why my dad was here. I hadn't talked to him in a few days, but that conversation was all about the house.

My dad stepped through my door with David following. "What're you two old men out doing?"

"Watch who you're calling old man," my dad said as he took a seat in front of my desk. "I'm sure David could say the same."

David shook his head. "Oh, no, I'm old. No offense here," he said, waving his hand.

I chuckled at him. "What can I do for ya, then?"

"We came by to see if you had some time for lunch. I've got something I want you to see," he explained, glancing up at me.

"Sure, I'm free now. Is this something Bella would want to see?"

Dad nodded his head. "Oh, she'll get to see it, but I wanted you to see it first and get your approval on a couple of things."

I stood from my desk and grabbed my keys. As we walked out, I let Dennis know I was heading out for lunch and wasn't sure what time I would get back.

"I'll just follow you so I can head back here when we're done." I opened the door to my Denali and climbed in. Dad pushed my door shut. "We eating first?"

He shook his head. "No, we'll go afterward."

"Okay."

As I followed Dad and David, just outside the city, I realized he was heading toward our new house. James had said a couple of more weeks, so I wasn't sure what my dad wanted me to see. He knew I trusted his work with my life.

I smiled as we approached the new house. On the outside, everything looked completed. All the landscaping was done. The shrubbery was put in with the cobblestone walk-way leading up to the front porch. There was a wrap around porch and I could see the bench swing that I wanted to surprise Bella with. She had hinted, on more than one occasion, that she wanted one, so now, she was finally getting one.

"What're we doing here?" I asked, climbing out of my truck and walking over to where my dad stood next to the garage door.

"Well, son, lets go take a look and you let me know," he said, suspiciously.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's going on?"

Dad and David both shook their heads and began to walk toward the front door. I found it odd that there weren't any work trucks or any other construction vehicles around. I guess I'd have to keep walking and find out.

As we approached the door, Dad pulled a set of keys from his pocket and handed them to me. "All yours."

"What?"

"It's all yours; we're done. Two weeks ahead of our initial schedule." He patted me on the shoulder and gestured for me to open the door. "Open it."

I, nervously, unlocked the door and pushed it open. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. All the furniture that we had picked out was in place with all the paintings and pictures lining the walls. I felt like one of those people on _'Extreme Home Makeover'. _As I looked around, I knew everything was just the way we imagined it would be.

"Okay, first things first. I have something to show you through here." Dad gestured towards the kitchen. "It was entirely James' idea, but a great idea, all the same."

We walked through the kitchen and came to a door. Dad pushed it opened which lead into the garage. It was a four car garage that already had a car parked in it. "Whose car is that?"

"Mine." I heard from the other end of the garage. "Welcome home, Edward. Does my sister know you're here?"

I walked up to James and pulled into an iron clad hug. "I can't believe you pulled this off. She's gonna freak."

"I know. I sure know how to act, though, don't I. We knew all along that we'd get the house done way before you two expected us to." James looked over my shoulder. "David, it's good to see you."

"You, too, James. Thanks for letting me tag along. There isn't much for an old man like me, to do around here," David said, reaching around me to shake James' hand. "I guess I need to join some old folks community or something."

We all laughed. "Well, c'mon. I did something specifically for you. Bella has her own place upstairs, but this..." He motioned through the door where he was standing. "...is for you. I'm gonna have to make sure I build myself one when we get moved out here. I didn't think about it until after I came up with the idea for you."

It didn't dawn on me right away what he just said. Bella had been wanting James and Vicky to move out here since they had first started getting close to each other. Once Avery was born, that was all she wanted. She talked to Vicky and Maddie on a daily basis and they Skyped as much as possible. "Did you just say..."

"Yeah, next month. Vick has to take her bar exam then we'll be packing up and on our way out here. And little did anyone know, we had a house built as well. All thanks to my sister," he said, smiling widely then motioned toward my dad. "Carlisle had a crew working on it around the clock, much like he did with your house. And, I sold my company in Florida. I'll be teaming up with your dad as a designer. You know, blueprints and the whole mumbo jumbo."

I did know. Just from what I saw of our house, I knew he was the best at what he did. With him working with my dad, I also knew, those two would be in high demand.

"Wow, Bella's not gonna believe any of this. She's gonna flip out. Happily, I might add. That's all she talks about._ "I wish James and Vick would move here. It would be so much better if James and Vick lived here. I could see Maddie anytime I want." _I chuckled at myself trying to mock Bella's voice.

"If Bella knew you were trying to mock her, you wouldn't have a leg to stand on," David said, shaking his head at me.

"Shhhh...she doesn't have to know," my dad said before laughing.

James ushered us into a room that would be any mans dream. "This...is all for you. It's your home away from home. Hideaway, if you please."

I looked around the room which looked to be about a thirty-by-thirty, room. It was all set up with a desk, a couch, two recliners, a huge seventy-inch LCD flat-screen TV that was mounted to the wall. There were video game systems on a shelving unit, below it. Then I spotted a door to the left of the room. "What's in there?"

"Your very own bathroom. Magazines included." James said. All four of us laughed, knowing what it was like to try and take a peaceful shit. Although, since I've been with Bella, she wasn't so bad about knocking on the door halfway through relieving myself. We were lucky to have more than one bathroom and I knew the only reason she'd knock, would be to let me know that dinner was ready.

I was in awe over the whole thing. "I love it, but I won't use it to get away from my girls."

"You say that now," my dad said. "If I had one of these back when you boys were little, I would had lived in here." He chuckled to himself. "And when it's that time of the month, and she does nothing but bitch about this and that, you'll be glad you have this room."

"Dad, not every woman's like mom when it comes to that," I said, walking over to the small fridge that was situated next to the couch and was being used as a stand for a lamp.

James showed me a few more things in my Man-cave, before we all made our way back into the house and looked around. I couldn't believe we decided to have a six bedroom, five and half bath, house built. Our half bath was off the front entryway for guest that weren't staying too long.

I shook my head once we were done with the tour. "I can't believe it's done. Bella's gonna love it all. Especially Avery's room. Even her own little private room. It's perfect where it is off the balcony. I like how she can enter from inside the house or outside."

"Well, I figured, once she starts writing her own book, she'd have all the privacy she needed."

"I don't know about that. She hadn't mentioned anything about writing in a while," I said, as we entered the kitchen that was big enough to make Paula Dean jealous.

I was beyond excited about the house being done, so I called Dennis and told him I wouldn't be returning to work. Something had came up and I needed to take care of it immediately. I couldn't wait to get home and tell Bella to start packing her bags. Her face was going to be worth a thousand... no, a million words, when I tell her we're moving.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, a little boring, but it's leading us to the end. Just a filler chapter. Hope you enjoyed it a little, though. Let me know what you thought. I promise not to take so long on the next update.<strong>

**Just a few stories to rec then I'll be on my way.**

* * *

><p>Adopted Hearts by JA Mash<p>

Kidnapped for Christmas by JA Mash

Under the Blood Moon by Ta Paixao

Compass by SparklingWand

Not What She Seems by Savage7289

* * *

><p><strong>Check them all out. Of course they're all great.<strong>

**Take care. Until next time,**

**Steph**


	28. Chapter 26

**I apologize for the long delay. I will explain shortly but first I wanted to thank everyone for sticking with me.**

**Another tramatic experience has happened in my life to end my year of 2012. On December 28th, 2012, my granddaughter passed away. She was only 3 1/2 months old. And to start my New Year, we spent that time burying her. We don't know the cause of her death yet, pending her autopsy results, but we're believing it was an infection called Thrush. It can happen. So, that's the reason for my long delay. I've had to push myself to get back into writing to keep my mind off of things. I've been trying to be a huge support for my son and keep my head above water as well. I hope you all understand and forgive my delay. We don't have many more chapters left. We're looking at maybe 29 chapters then and Epi.**

**Thanks again. I hope you enjoy!**

**SM owns...I DO NOT!**

**This isn't beta'd. I wanted to hurry and get this out so All mistakes are mine. I'm sure there will be plenty that you'll encounter. If you find one, let me know and I'll fix it. I won't take it as an insult. I'm not proof reading this before I hit UPDATE.**

**Updated: 1/11/2012**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Life<strong>

**Chapter 26**

**BPOV**

"Oh, Alice, it'll happen. I promise. You know these things may take time. Maybe you should focus more on your wedding coming up. It's only a month away and you still need to find that perfect dress." I was doing my best to sooth my best-friend. She'd been down in the dumps over not being pregnant yet. Her doctor had told her it was a waiting process considering she'd been taking the shot for so long. Her body was still accustomed to being on it and was only now, getting used to being without birth control.

The months had flown by since I gave birth to Avery. She was so big now. She was sitting up on her own. Well, barely. She still toppled over if she got too excited about something. She does the army crawl everywhere around the house. The day we realized she was moving on her own, Edward and I baby proofed everything.

The day he came home and told me we were moving, I thought he was joking. I had just spoke with my brother the day before and he said things were moving along smoothly and we'd be moved in before we knew it.

I nearly bumped Avery out of my lap when I realized he wasn't joking.

**_Edward had burst through the door; he had a determined look on his face. "Pack your bags." He said. "Your moving."_**

**_I looked up at him wondering what the hell he was talking about. "What?"_**

**"_I said, pack your bags. I want you out. I can't have you living here anymore. There's bigger and better things out there for you." He looked serious when he spoke, but I couldn't figure why he was being so abrasive toward me. What had I done to make him this way?_**

**"_Edward..."  
><em>**

**"_No, you can't live here anymore. Avery needs to go, too." He was still standing by the door as he spoke. _**

**_Tears began to form in my eyes and falling over my cheeks. A lump formed in my throat from the thought of being kicked out of my own home. If anyone was going anywhere, it'd be him._**

**"_You're scaring me; what happened? I haven't done anything; I've been here taking care of our daughter. I haven't even been out of the house long enough to socialize with anyone. Please tell me?" I was begging for him to come clean with what he thought I'd done._**

**_He shook his head and turned away from me. I could see his shoulders shaking. I assumed he was crying before I heard a low chuckle escape him. "Edward, this isn't..."_**

**"_Oh, Bella," he said, turning around with a huge smile on his face. "I can't hold it in anymore. I tried to be serious, but the look on your face was to much."_**

**"_What the hell are you talking about? Why're you laughing, at me?"_**

**_Avery was sitting in my lap watching her father as he approached us. I knew she couldn't see him clearly, but she was looking toward his direction. "We're moving, not just you and Avery. The house is ready. My dad and David took me over there just before I came home. It's ready. We have a house now."_**

**"_What?!" I shrieked. "I just talked to James yesterday and he told me it was coming along and we'd be ready to move in soon."_**

**_Edward walked closer and stood in front of me. "That's our surprise. James knew he could keep you from finding out as long as he talked to you on the phone, but if he saw you face to face, he wouldn't have been able to not tell you."_**

**"_Well, that little shi..." I stopped my sentence, considering Avery was sitting in my lap. I didn't want her first word to be shit. " And you..." I said hopping up. Avery slipped a little, but I caught her. "Oh, sorry, munchkin."_**

**_I, delicately, placed Avery in her bouncy seat and launched myself at Edward, hugging him as tight as I could. "I can't believe it's ready." I released him and because he was being an ass when he first came home, I punched him in the stomach. He doubled over, trying to catch his breath. It wasn't a small love-tap kind of punch; I put all my strength behind it. "That's for making me think I did something wrong."_**

**"_I'm sorry," he said through gasps of air. "I was only kidding."_**

**"_Don't ever do that to me, again or you'll get it worse. You can't joke with me like that," I said in a stern voice. "I almost freaked out."_**

**_Edward finally caught his breath and was able to stand up straight. He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. "I promise not to do that, again; it was cruel."_**

I love my house. I have my very own little sanctuary and Edward has his. We hadn't used them much. I use mine more during the day while Edward's at work. It's pretty easy to lay Avery down for her nap and bring the monitor with me. Edward uses his, now and then, but mostly, we spend our free time with each other.

The day after we found out the house was ready, we hired a moving company to come and pack up all of our personal belongings. All the furniture was staying because we purchased all brand new stuff, for the house. David decided to have an estate sell and get rid of all of his furniture before he moved out here. He didn't want the memories of Phyllis, lingering everywhere he went. I didn't blame him.

We donated our bed and Avery's nursery items, to one of the shelters that I've volunteered at. They were needing new stuff from years of wear and tear. We were more than happy to help with what we could.

As I'm pulled from my thoughts, Alice was sitting in front of me, brooding over her situation. "I already have a dress."

"You do? Since when?" I didn't know anything about her buying her dress. I thought we were going together to get it.

"I'm sorry. I did a photo shoot for an executive at Couture and they cut me a huge deal on a dress. The one I picked out was $15,000 and I got it for $6,000."

I jumped up and hugged her. "Alice, that's great. That's a little much for a dress, though, isn't it?"

She looked at me like I grew two heads. "No. This will be my one and only time, getting married and I want the best."

"So, you're saying my dress was shit because I paid less than a thousand dollars for it?"

"God, Bella, no. That sounded too snotty. I'm sorry; I loved your dress. I'll just shut up," she said, waving her hand. "There's not much left to do for the wedding. Everything's already taken care of. The invitations are being mailed out on Friday. The caterers, the church, the reception hall, it's all done."

I caught Rosalie walking towards us, pushing a double stroller. She looked haggard and her hair wasn't the normal pristine it usually was. It was pulled back into a ponytail and her bangs were hanging free and straight.

"Sorry, I'm late. These two keep me from getting anywhere on time, anymore," Rosalie said as she came walking up, with Jacob and Riley. They were smiling from ear to ear when they saw me. "Say hi to Auntie Bella and Alice, you two."

Jacob was a spitting image of his father. He was a complete Emmett _mini-me._ He had dark hair and bright blue eyes. Riley was a perfect mixture of both Emmett and Rose with blonde curls and bright blue eyes. They were as cute as ever, but because I'm biased, not as cute as Avery. She had my dark hair and her eyes were a blue-green. More Edwards color than mine. It depended on her mood for the day.

"You're fine. We were just talking about Alice's dress. She already has it. And it's Couture." I leaned forward to get closer to the twins. Riley reached her hand out to grab my nose. "Hey, you two. I hope you're being good for mommy."

Rosalie had Riley's hair in tiny pigtails and she was wearing a full body snow suit. "Rose, I know it's cold out, but they look like they can barely move in those things."

"I don't want two sick kids on my hands." She walked around the front of the stroller and pulled Jacob out. "Will you help me get them out?"

"I'll help," Alice said, hopping up from her seat and heading toward Riley. "You look like a little Cabbage Patch Kid."

"That's what Emmett said, although he thinks they're more like the Garbage Pail Kids 'cause they make huge messes without even trying," Rose said, chuckling at herself. "Esme even told me that Emmett wasn't any better when he was their age."

"Hey, that's a great idea for them for Halloween. Dress them up at Garbage Pail Kids. Avery can be a Cabbage Patch Kid." Rose's face morphed into a mystery look. "What?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing." She continued undressing Jacob down to his regular clothes so she could seat them in the high-chairs.

"No, not nothing. It's just Halloween, Rose. I'm not actually calling your kids, Garbage Pail kids." I knew she was being ran from one end to the other. She hadn't even gone back to work, much like myself. Momma Whitlock made it so I could work from home and only have to go into the office once a week. That day was usually on a Friday and Esme or Alice would watch Avery for me.

She shook her head. "I know, I'm sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night. With the new season going full force and knowing Emmett will be gone a lot, it's been weighing on my mind."

I stood up so I could wrap my arms around her. "Oh, hon, I'll help you out. Edward's gone a lot, too. We'll stick together, plus, we have a whole village to help us out. Alice, Jasper, Momma Whitlock, you name them and I'm sure they'll bend over backwards to help us out."

"I know. I guess it's just something I'll have to get used to."

"You can definitely count me in. I love these little Angels." Alice made googly faces at all three babies. "Your Auntie Alice will love to play with you."

"I'll definitely keep that in mind. I wanted to go back to work, but we haven't decided if we wanted to get a Nanny or put them in a daycare. I much rather have a Nanny, but then we'll have to interview for that and I'm not sure if I'm up to it." Rose sighed and slumped back into her seat once she got Riley's free from the confines of her snow suit.

I reached over, placing my hand on hers. "I can help. We can do the interviews at my place on a day that Alice has free. You just set everything up and we'll get you a Nanny. It'll only be part-time, though, right?"

Rosalie nodded, "Yeah, I only planned to work three days a week to start. Once the play-offs, then the Super Bowl is over, then I plan to go full time."

"Is the school okay with you only doing part-time, right now?" Sometimes the kind of schools that Rosalie works for, prefers to have a full-time teacher.

"They don't have any choice and they already told me that they'd take me anyway they could. They're not willing to let me slip through their fingers that easily," she said with a victorious smile. "I'm good at what I do and I love it."

Alice and I smiled over at her. "You are good at what you do. You have so much patience with those kids. That's why you're a great mom, too."

The waitress came and took our orders. The twins and Avery were having some of the homemade baby food that I had made. I found it cheaper and healthier for them. I usually made enough to freeze for a whole month.

"You'll have to teach me how to make stuff like that when I finally have a baby," Alice said, after taking over feeding Avery while I ate my Caesar Salad. "This even looks appetizing to me."

"I can't let Edward feed her half the time because he snitches some of it. If I leave the room for five seconds, he's stealing her food," I said, shaking my head and it's true, Edward was always nibbling at her food. He would take a bite then give her one, but his bites were always bigger than hers.

Alice giggled. "She definitely has him wrapped around her finger, though."

"That she does and she loves her daddy. She squeals every time he walks through the door and when he's gone for the away games, she can tell. She fights to go to sleep and ends up sleeping in the bed with me."

Rosalie shook her head. "Oh, Bella, you're gonna regret that when she's older."

"How so?"

"She's not gonna want to sleep in her own bed. Maybe if you Skype with him before she went to bed, she'd go right to sleep," she suggested and it wasn't a bad idea at all. "That's what we do with Em. They go right to sleep as soon as they see their Daddy."

"Does Edward have a laptop?" Alice asked, spooning another bite into Avery's mouth.

I nodded. "Yeah, he just got a new Mac Book Pro. I'll have to tell him to download Skype. I can't believe I hadn't thought of that sooner."

We finished up with lunch and we all headed toward Bainbridge Island, to see Carlisle and Esme. Edward and Emmett were meeting us there after their practice. They had just gotten home a few days before from their away games. Emmett's team won and Edwards team sustained their first loss since he became coach. I expected him to be more upset than he was, but he couldn't put all fault on his players especially when one of his players blew out his knew during a play.

Jasper came walking out the front door when we pulled up. "Hello, beautiful ladies. We've been waitin' for ya."

I shook my head at him as Alice threw herself at him. "Hey, sweetness, have a good lunch with the girls?"

Emmett and Edward came walking out to help us with the babies. Edward walked up and wrapped his arms around me, placing a lingering kiss on my lips. "Mmmm...Caesar Salad, again?"

I playfully smacked his chest. "Yes. Does my breath smell like it or something?"

"Or something," he said, teasingly before kissing me again and turning his attention toward Avery who was squealing for her fathers attention. "I'm coming, Munchkin. Jeez, let me say hi to Mommy first, for once."

I glanced over and saw Emmett hoist both twins up over his shoulders before leaning down and kissing Rose.

Alice and Jasper were already walking toward the front door when Esme came out in search of her grandchildren. "Get my grand-babies in this house. It's cold out."

We all made our way inside, where it was warm, and headed straight for the living room. Esme had a play area set up for all three babies.

It was still so unreal how everything turned out. Rosalie and I, both, having our babies on the same day. Yes, the twins were born a few hours before Avery, and hopefully they wouldn't tease each other about it, but we all know they will when they get older. I'm sure Emmett will have a lot of encouragement behind it.

I spotted David sitting across from Carlisle, engrossed in a conversation. He had become quite the permanent fixture in our family. We've all welcomed into our homes and it was like he was always meant to be here.

James and Victoria finally got moved out here. They were living in a temporary house until theirs was built. James wouldn't have it any other way.

Victoria had gotten hired at Esme's law firm. Her credentials from her previous law firm was a positive push toward Esme offering her spot as a prosecuting attorney. Esme and Victoria, both, were a force to be reckoned with when it came to prosecuting. They were wicked, but did the job right.

Today was just part of a routine that we had settled into. We all started meeting at the Cullen house on Bainbridge Island. James, Maddie and Victoria were included. My parents would sometimes make the drive down if my Dad were in town. He'd been home a lot more lately. He'd been thinking about taking an early retirement. Mom said she wasn't getting any younger and was also thinking the same thing. Alex and Gracie were still young enough for them to do some traveling before they got to the age where they didn't want to be around their parents anymore. If they turn out to be like me when my mom first met my Dad, I'd want to spend every minute I possibly could with them.

They're lucky though, Mom's considering homeschooling them and traveling so she didn't have to worry about them missing any school. The only downside, they were planning to do traveling outside the United States, which, I was reluctant to give my blessing, but I'm adult now and need to keep my big girl panties on. My Dad can protect them and from all the places he'd been throughout his career, I'm positive he'd know what places not to travel to.

Everyone was all gathered into the living room playing with the babies on the floor. I sat on the couch looking around at everyone. My heart swells constantly at how big our family has grown and it keeps growing. Yeah, I'm pregnant again, but Edward doesn't know it yet. I know I said I wanted to wait a couple of years to have more, but Avery's growing up way too fast for my liking, so I stopped taking my pill. It'll be quite the surprise because I didn't even tell Edward about it. Avery's only six months old, but her and her new baby brother or sister will be close enough in age that I hope they'll be close as they grow up.

I didn't want to mention it to Alice because of her predicament. I hope she becomes pregnant soon and then her and I can share our pregnancies much like Rose and I did together. I also plan on telling Edward tonight after we put Avery bed together. I only hope he's okay with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will pick up where this left off. A family day.<strong>

**So, what do you think Edward will say about a new baby? Although Avery is still new, but another one so soon? Oh, Bella...you've got your work cut out for ya darlin'.**

**Just a few rec's as usual. They've been my saviors these past few weeks since I wasn't up to par for writing.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>In Your Room by LayAtHomeMom

Under the Blood Moon by Ta Paixao

By Way of Sorow by jaxington

* * *

><p><strong>Love y'all. Have a great weekend.<strong>

**~Stephanie~**


	29. Chapter 27

**Shhhh...I took the day off to take my daughter to the doctor then play hookie for the rest of the day so I could get this out...Thanks for sticking with me. Hope you like it. We're winding down. Just a couple more chapters left.**

**SM OWNS...I DO NOT!**

**Update: 3/13/2013**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Life<strong>

**Chapter 27**

**EPOV**

* * *

><p>Something was off. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I had spied Bella looking around smiling while she studied everyone in the room. It was like she knew something that no one else knew. Or maybe she was just plain happy, which I sincerely hoped she was.<p>

After our visit with the family, we made our way home, but the weird thing about the next thing that happened, started putting thoughts into the back of my mind. "Can we stop for some Nachos? I'm in the mood for jalapenos."

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Bella, you do realize we just ate about two hours ago, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm hungry, again and I'm dying for something spicy."

I scrunched my face up, glancing over at her. "What's with..." Then it dawned on me. I had been in this very same situation once before and as a matter of fact, not very long ago, as I recall.

"Bella, you're not really hungry are you?" She shook her head. "But you've been craving spicy foods, haven't you?" She nodded her head. "Are you trying to tell me what I think you're trying to tell me?"

She smiled. "Yup," she said, popping the **_P_**.

I slammed on the breaks before moving over to the side of the road. Traffic be damned.

I un-clicked her seat-belt and pulled her into my lap. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded shyly at me. "Yes, I'm about eight weeks."

"I thought you...we decided to wait a couple of years before we had another baby?" I asked, confused and uncertain as to how or why she changed her mind.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't expect to get pregnant right away, but I stopped taking my pill a little over a couple of months ago. Are you mad?"

I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her neck, squeezing her like there's no tomorrow. "I'm far from mad. I'm very, very happy. More than happy; I'm ecstatic."

"Da...da...da...ma...ma...ma..." We heard Avery mutter from the backseat where she had been completely quiet.

I pulled back and pressed my lips to hers, firmly before releasing her. "We better get home before someone gets restless on us. We'll talk more about this there."

Bella climbed back into her seat after she tended to Avery. She only wanted a plastic toy to shake around to occupy herself.

The rest of our drive home was quiet, but I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I kept looking over at Bella, which she had a huge smile of her own. I could tell she was happy about a new baby.

When Avery was first born, we had talked about having more children. I wanted them right away, but we compromised and decided to wait a couple of years. I don't know what changed her mind, but I couldn't be more happier that she did.

When we made it home, Avery was fed her last bottle for the evening, given a bath and settled into bed. We were glad she started sleeping through the night when she was about two and half months old. And now in about seven months, we'll have another little one to tend to. If I had it my way, we'd have a house full of kids. Not as many kids as the couple in Arkansas, but five or six sound good.

Bella was snuggled into bed when I walked into our room. She had a manuscript perched up on her bent knees, reading over it. She had a pair of reading glasses resting on the edge of her nose. She looked so beautiful in her natural glory. I hated when she lathered make-up all over her face, which she rarely did anymore.

I crawled up on the bed and eased my way up close to her. I snaked my arm around her, stopping with my hand on her flat stomach. "So?" I pressed a kiss to her exposed arm. Her skin was so smooth and soft. "About this little one?"

"Mmmhhmmm..." she hummed as she continued to read.

I started kissing my way up her arm, adjusting myself so I could get a better angle to her neck. I began placing light kisses and small licks just below her ear. I knew I could get a response from her the more I continued my seduction.

I moved my hand up and cupped one of her breasts, feeling her nipple pebble with my touch. Slowly, I massaged it, swiping my thumb over her nipple. She moaned, quietly, but continued with her reading.

My next destination was between her legs. If my touches weren't warranting her to my intentions, then I'd have to take evasive action.

I eased my hand down between her legs, where surprisingly, she didn't have any panties on. "What's this? No panties?" I slipped my middle finger between her folds and found her completely wet. "Oooh, baby, you're already wet."

She moaned again, dropping her head back to the headboard with a thump. Her manuscript was quickly closed up and tossed onto the bedside table. She dropped her knees open and reached both hands above her head, taking a hold of the headboard slats. Her breathing accelerated with each swipe of my finger. Her nub was swollen and ready for me to pay more attention to it.

I slipped my middle finger into her opening and began to slowly pump in and out of her. It had been a few days since the last time I made love to my wife. I had been out of town with the team for an away game.

Adjusting myself again, I knelt between her legs, reached up and tugged on her sleep shirt. She arched her back, giving me plenty of room to pull it off. I tossed it to the floor, not caring where it landed.

I grasped her knees and pushed them up and further apart. I smoothed my hands down and rubbed my thumbs over the apex of her thighs. She had the perfect landing strip of hair. Not too little, not too much. Just perfect.

"I thought you wanted to talk about the baby?" She asked, eyes closed with her head arched into her pillow.

"I am talking, baby. I'm talking to your body, telling it how fuckin' sexy it is and now even more that you'll be growing another baby, for us." I rubbed my hands over her stomach, noticing the few beautiful stretch marks. "Do you realize how much I really do love you? I loved it when you were pregnant with Avery and I'll love it each and every time you're pregnant with our future children."

"I thought I could wait, but I couldn't. Avery's growing up too fast." She reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me down so that I was face to face with her. "God, I love you, Edward. I feel like the luckiest girl alive to have your babies, be married to you and you love me back."

I lowered myself down on her, leaning on my elbows. I pressed my lips to hers, but wanted closer contact, so I raised a hand and grasped the back of her neck, pulling her to me. I sought immediate entrance into her mouth, with my tongue. She was more than willing to open up for me.

Her arms wrapped around me, pulling me flush with her body. I knew she was okay with the weight and I was too...for now. Once her body became swollen with our new baby, I wouldn't have the privilege of pressing myself so close to her.

She didn't waste any time by using her feet and pushing my boxers down. I was already hard as steel and with her being wet and ready, I wasn't waiting any longer.

I raised up just a tad, reaching down and grasping my length to line it up with her entrance. I could feel the hot wetness at my tip before I slowly pushed my way in. She was still just as tight as any other time I've made love to her. Even after having a vaginal birth with Avery. I could thank the good doctors for discovering kegel exercises.

"You feel so good," she whispered into my ear as I began to move. I hooked her left leg over my arm, letting it rest at the bend of my elbow. I was going slow, but pressing hard, swiveling my hips once I was completely sheathed inside of her. "Every time you do that, it feels like you're hitting my spleen."

I pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Does it hurt?"

She shook her head. "No, it feels really good."

I started kissing her again and sped up my pace, continuing to swivel my hips. "God, I missed you when I was gone." I whispered against her lips. "I love you, baby. Thank you for changing your mind about waiting and for the surprise."

"I love you, too, Edward. More than you know," she replied, pushing me up so I would lie on my back. She climbed on top of me and pressed her chest against mine, kissing me passionately, moaning and gyrating above me.

After a couple of minutes, she sat up, reached down and lined herself up with my hardness. She sank down on me, throwing her head back. I guess I wasn't going fast enough for her because she began bouncing up and down on my dick. Her hands were grasping at my shins as she leaned back. I watched myself as she moved up and down over me. It was a sight I could never get tired of.

Her beautiful tits were bouncing up and down; her nipples were hard and I could see the goosebumps begin to cover her. She was close to cumming and so was I. Reaching over, I pushed my thumb into her clit and began with a circular motion. Then I would tap it, causing her to moan loudly. "I'm gonna cum...Oh, God! I'm gonna cum."

I knew the moment she came, it was going to set my orgasm off, as well, but I was far from ready for this to be over with.

Her movements started slowing, so I raised her off me and moved her around so she was on all fours. "Grab on, baby. You're in for a bumpy ride."

She reached up and grabbed a hold of the headboard and glanced over her shoulder. I couldn't resist, so I reached up and grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled her head back so I could kiss her. She released the headboard and was now flush against my chest. We were prolonging the inevitable.

I rubbed and squeezed her tits, rolling her nipples between my fingers. Her arms had moved above and snaked around to grab the hair at the nape of my neck. We were kissing in a frenzy of hands and tongue. It was as if we hadn't seen each other in months.

I pulled back, pushing her between her shoulder blades so she bent back over. She arched her back, her ass sticking up, giving me a perfect view of her delectable pussy. I could see it glistening in the low light of the room.

My hands had a mind of their own and began caressing the apple of her ass cheeks. I grazed her puckered hole with my thumb, causing her to lurch forward and inch or two, but easily relaxed, knowing I wouldn't dare try and push my limits. She'd already made it perfectly clear that her ass was _exit only. _I liked touching it and watching her squirm.

"You ready, baby?" I ran my middle finger through her folds, gathering moisture. She was so wet that I would very easily slip right back in.

"Mmm..." she moaned, arching her back more, giving me the go ahead to enter her.

I grabbed my shaft and stroked it a few times before placing it at her entrance. A shiver ran through me knowing what was about to happen.

Once I pushed the head in, I placed my hands on her hips and softly grabbed, pulling her back the rest of the way. We both moaned at the sheer pleasure of the feeling.

"Fuck...I could stay like this all day," I grumbled as she initiated for me to move.

My hips started with a steady pace, again swiveling as I was completely sheathed inside of her. I couldn't hold back anymore, so I eased my hands up and latched them onto her shoulders. I hadn't given her a good, hard fucking in a long time and it was definitely time for just that...a good, hard fucking.

"Oh, God, yes!" She bellowed, with her head thrown back, meeting me thrust for thrust.

Our skin was slapping together, echoing throughout the room. Thank goodness Avery was fast asleep and across the hall or she'd most definitely be awake from the noise.

Our grunts and moans grew louder, the harder I pounded into her. I could see the white of her knuckles where she gripped the slats on our headboard. I could feel the ache in my muscles and my balls began to tighten. The tell-tale sign of my release, approaching fast.

"Rub your clit, baby. I'm ready to cum and I need you ready, too," I said, breathlessly. I was huffing and breathing heavily through my nose, grunting with each thrust.

She moved her hand down and did as I requested. The moment she began circling her clit, I could feel her spasms begin. It was a light grip at first, but the harder I shoved my dick in her, the tighter she got.

Then she stiffened, dropping her hands and head down to her pillow. It felt like my dick was in a vice as she squeezed the ever loving shit out of me with her quaking walls. "FUCK!" I groaned, stilling my movements as I shot my load as deep as I possibly could.

After we cleaned up, Bella read over her manuscript for another hour or so before she finally turned out the light.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm about to become a married man," Jasper said as we sat at <em>Journey's:<em> a bar that we decided to head to for his bachelor party. It wasn't really much of a bachelor party, just more of a get together. My dad, James, David, Emmett, Uncle John and even Charlie had some time off to join us. They were in town for the wedding on Sunday, anyway. We were all gearing up to give him some really helpful advice on what to expect with marriage.

Him and Alice have been living with each other for quite sometime, but once that ring is on his finger, things will start changing. Some for the better and some for the worst. Luckily, Bella and I have learned to tolerate some of each others habits. Me leaving my dirty clothes on the floor after I miss the laundry hamper, for instance and believe it or not, it irritates me to hell and back when Bella decides she wants to have a snack in bed while working on her manuscripts. Her crumbs always find their way up my ass crack, along with her hair. Don't even get me started on the hair. I catch myself pulling a strand of her hair from between my toes sometimes or even tangled in with my own armpit hair. It's all tiny circumstances but irritating as hell.

"How long did you pine after her before you even got the balls to ask her out?" My dad asked before lifting his mug of draft beer to his lips and taking a huge gulp. Emmett was already well on his way with his fourth beer.

He shrugged his shoulders. "A couple of years, but she lived in New York. It was kinda hard to try and date her living on the other side of the country."

"Well, kid, you ready to hear some advice from some old married men? I'm sure we could bestow upon you some wonders about women." John, gotta love that man. He probably thought he had the answers to all women since him and my Aunt Joan had been married since the first rising of Christ.

Jasper groaned. "Dad, not every woman's like Mom, but sure, I'm willing to listen to any advice you guys may have. Although, me and Alice already know everything there is to know about each other."

"That's what you think." James spoke up. He was looking pretty drunk from his side of the table and we hadn't been here for more than two hours.

"What makes you say that? How long have you and Vicky been together?" Jasper was all ears now that all the men were about to share some stories with him.

James took another gulp from his beer. "We've been together since we were in high school. We got married when we were twenty-two. I thought everything would've been the same once we got married, but it was like as soon as that ring went on her finger, she started wearing the pants in our relationship. Fear not, I do put my foot down sometimes, but she's the boss...plain and simple. As soon as Maddie was born, for the first year, it was like I didn't exist. Don't get me wrong, I love my wife and daughter more than life itself, but a man has to have is attention, too."

"Aweee...poor James, left out in the cold," Emmett said. "You should've pouted. It works with Rosie."

"Does pouting actually work? I just keep my mouth shut normally when Alice and I have an argument." Jasper was hungry for any information he could get. I was just sitting back relishing in all the talk about who wore the pants and who made the decisions in their relationships.

David smacked his hand down on the table. "Just don't take no shit from any broad," he said through slurred words. He was pretty drunk and looked as if he were about to pass out. "You're the man. You let her know whose word is final." We knew why David was so bitter toward women. Well, not so much the immediate women in his life, but one in general. Luckily, none of us ever have to see that woman again.

"Nah, I can't do that." Jasper took another drink from his mug and shot me a disapproving look. I shrugged my shoulders because in my opinion, as long as the couple compromised and were openly honest with each other, they shouldn't have too many problems. Of course Bella and I have our spats, but we don't let them escalate to the point where one of us wants to walk out. Some say that's too much of a perfect marriage and will lead to us straying to find something more adventurous. Bella and I keep things interesting, so as long as we keep our heads above water, we should be perfectly fine in the long run.

"Well, kid, take it from a man who didn't find the love of his life until he was in his thirties. Give each other some space sometimes. I'm always so eager to get home to see Renee and kids after I've been away for so long. Even if it's just a night or two. And don't forget, Alice is like my own daughter and if you so much as put one foot out of line, you might as well show up on my door step because running won't stop you from me. I'm a tracker, Jazz, and I can find you in the pits of hell, if I have to." Charlie chuckled. "Just ask Edward, he got the same speach before he married my daughter." He really started laughing, thinking about the night he had his chat with me. "God, you should've seen that boys poor face. I think he pissed his pants when I pulled my glock out. For all I know, he shit his pants too because it sure stunk in that room after I was done with my talk."

"Hey! I couldn't help that I had gas. It just slipped out. How would you feel if someone pulled a gun out after having a conversation like that?"

Everyone started laughing with Emmett being the loudest. "You actually shit your pants? That's too fuckin' funny."

"No, dumbass, I just farted. There's a big difference. And I may have pissed in my pants a little, too," I said in a whisper. "I was practically drunk off my ass. And Dad, you were no help. You encouraged the man." I was now the topic of conversation for a few minutes.

Dad chuckled at me. "Sorry, kid, but I was with Charlie on the whole talk. If I had a daughter getting married, he would've got the same talk except, he would of ended up at the bottom of a pit with the threat of concrete being poured over the top of him, or dangling from a roof top from a crane."

Charlie got a serious look on his face. "Alice asked me to walk her down the Isle since her dad has passed on. Her mom should be in town first thing in the morning. She lives in England now and couldn't get here any sooner. I couldn't turn her down. She's like my own kid and Renee loves her as much as she does our own kids. She's a great girl, Jasper, just come to one of us if you feel like you're not feeling right about something. We're all always here. Just remember that." Charlie lifted his glass and toasted to us. "Here's to the loves of our lives. May we have plenty of lovin's when we want them and to many, many PMS attitudes."

"HERE, HERE!" We all cheered and clanked our glasses together.

The night went on and on. More advice was given. I gave my two cents here and there. The normal mumbo jumbo about putting the toilet seat down and when Alice got sick, to make sure he nurtured her at every beck and call.

In the long run, all he got out of all the chatter, was that if you can have a conversation with your wife sitting on the toilet taking a shit and she doesn't grimace at the fact that your shit actually **_doesn't_** smell like roses, then it really is true love.

* * *

><p><strong>Up Next is Alice's Wedding. Hope you're still with me. Let me know what you think. It may be a little boring, but...<strong>

**Just a few rec's this week.**

* * *

><p><strong>Scout's Honor by samekraemer <strong>

**Marley's Mother by Pandora's Box Is Heavy**

**Shattered Hearts by Greye Granger**

**His Dirty Little Secret by cullensgirl1980**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

**Until next time...**

**Stephanie**


	30. Chapter 28

**Welp! We're closing in...one more regular chapter left then an epi. I'll try and get it out ASAP. Sorry that it's taken so long to update. No exuse, really. Work, kids...I can keep going. Dead laptop.**

**Anywho. Hope you like it. It's a little longer than normal, but it's done.**

**SM OWNS...I DO NOT!**

**No beta...My choice. All mistakes are mine.**

**Song for the second part to this chapter...Christina Perri's - A Thousand Years - the part two version of the song.**

**Update: 4/7/2013**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Life<strong>

**Chapter 28**

**BPOV**

* * *

><p>Alice was absolutely beautiful in her wedding dress. She'd been so strung out the whole week before the arrival of her wedding day. Rosalie and I kept trying to get her to calm down because there was no need to get all worked up over something that was already planned out to perfection and not only that, she had a wedding planner that did most of the work for her.<p>

"Alice, can you sit down for five freakin' minutes? Please? You're starting to make me queasy." I pleaded with her because she was pacing back and forth between my living room and kitchen. "Missing one table isn't going to screw everything up. My Mom has one that she's bringing down from Forks tomorrow that will work just fine."

She stopped abruptly, turning to look at me. "What if it doesn't match? Huh? What do I do then, Bella?"

I stood up from where I was sitting on my couch and approached her. I placed my hands on her shoulders. "For Christ-sakes, Alice..." I glanced over my shoulder to make sure Avery was paying attention to her toys before continuing. "...calm the fuck down," I whispered. "You're gonna give yourself a panic attack before your own wedding day, tomorrow."

Alice was staying with Edward and I tonight, so she could live up to the whole – _Can't see the bride before the wedding._ Jasper was staying at their apartment, but didn't like the idea of being away from her for so long. Edward was visiting with him for a little while before he came home. Emmett had already gotten clearance to take a couple of days off to be home for the wedding. He wasn't the quarterback, so they'd be just fine without him for one game.

Alice sighed, slumping her shoulders. "Bella, what would I do without you?"

"You're head would explode. Now, I'm going into the kitchen to get a drink, do you want one?" I let go of her shoulders and started walking toward the kitchen.

"No thanks," she called over he shoulder.

I could hear her talking to Avery as I made my glass of Green tea from _Panera Bread_. I could drink it by the gallons.

As I stepped around the counter, I heard her whispering to Avery. "This baby's gonna drive Auntie Alice, crazy, Avery and your Momma's gonna string me up by my toes."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Avery giggled at Alice as she made faces at her. "What the...did you just say _this baby_? Alice, are you failing to tell me something?"

"Shit," she hissed. She looked entirely too guilty for her own good. "Shit, shit, shit. I'm sorry, Bella. I wanted to tell you after the honeymoon."

"Why?" I whined as I asked. "Does Jasper even know?"

She nodded at me. "Yeah, he made me take the test. I have a doctors appointment when we get back in two weeks."

I set my glass down on the coffee table and stepped over to where she was sitting in front of Avery, pulling her up into a tight hug. "It's about damn time."

"I know, right." She giggled and pulled back from my hug. "Jasper was about to go nuts. He says I've been talking a lot faster and just not acting like myself. He knew something was different and went out for a test. He made me take it as soon as he got back."

"When did you find out?" I sat down on the couch after making sure Avery was satisfied with her toys.

Alice followed behind me, sitting on the edge of the couch with her hands in her lap. "The day after we had lunch."

"You've known this whole time and didn't say anything to me? Alice..." I whined again, sounding like a petulant child. Alice was my best-friend and I thought we always shared stuff like this with each other.

She hugged me again, "I'm sorry, Bella. We wanted it to be a surprise for everyone."

"I'd say it's a surprise. You've been trying for so long." I smiled up at her then something crossed my mind. "Oh. My. GOD!" I screamed, jumping up from the couch and started bouncing up and down. "We're gonna be pregnant together; just like me and Rose were."

We were both hugging and jumping, now, then she pulled back from me with a serious look on her face. "I've gotta have the girl, though 'cause there's no way I'm having twins."

"No way! I doubt I'll have twins. We'll leave that up to Rose and Emmett. But this so is exciting."

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone yet, okay?"

"Maaa...mamma," Avery cried from her bouncy seat.

Alice got a surprised look on her face. "Oh my, God, she said Momma."

"She tries," I said, walking over to Avery and picking her up. "She says Dada, too. Well, at least that's what it sounds like."

"I can't wait. I never thought I'd be so excited about something in my entire life," she said, rubbing her hand over the top of Avery's head.

"Not even your own wedding?" I asked, walking toward the kitchen to fix a bottle for Avery. It was close to her bed time and I knew Edward would be back soon so he could tuck her into bed.

She sighed, putting her finger on her chin like she had to think about what I asked her. "Wellll...I've always known I'd get married some day, but I never worked kids into that equation, so I'd say, yes, I'm more excited about the baby than my own wedding."

"Alice..." I started to say, but she interrupted me.

"I'm just kidding. I'm equally excited about both." She reached over and handed me the gallon of spring water that we used for Avery's formula. "Does that stuff always smell so bad?"

I nodded, grimacing as the odor hit my nose. "Yeah, it stinks to high heaven, but once she reaches a year old, she can have regular milk."

Alice and I chatted for a little while longer while I fed Avery. I could tell she was a little nervous about her nuptials the next day.

Edward came walking through the door just as Avery's eyes started to close, but as soon as she heard her Daddy's keys, she cranked her head around to look for him. "He's right over there, Munchkin. Give him just a minute to get in here."

She scrambled to sit up in my lap, wanting Edward as soon as he walked into the living room. "There's my girls." Avery reached her hands out to her father, wanting him to pick her up. "Hi, Angel. You being good for Momma?"

Avery tucked her head under Edwards chin as soon as he sat down on the couch next to me. He leaned over, placing a lingering kiss on my lips. "Hi, Momma. What're you girls up to?"

"Just chatting," Alice answered. "I was about to call it a night. I'm gonna take a long hot bath before I head to bed, though. Do you guys mind if I go on up?"

"You don't even need to ask, Alice. Go ahead." I motioned toward the stairs. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and you need all the rest you can get."

Alice got up from the couch, but before she left the room, she pressed a kiss on my cheek and Edwards. "Thanks, you two. For everything."

"No need to thank us, Alice. We're all family. Blood or not, we're here for you regardless," Edward said, rubbing his hand up and down Avery's back. She already had her eyes closed, heading off into Avery dreamland.

"Thank you," Alice said. "Goodnight, you three." She kissed the top of Avery's head before turning for the stairs. We called out goodnight to her, in return, just as she disappeared from our sight.

I laid my head on Edwards shoulder as he continued rubbing Avery's back. He rested he cheek on the top of my head. "How's Jasper?"

"As good as he can be, I suppose. Emmett was gonna stay the night with him, but Rose needed him home 'cause one of the twins was giving her a hard time. He feels bad because she couldn't come and hang out with you guys. She didn't wanna risk getting Avery sick with whatever Jacob has, though. They're hoping he'll feel better in time for the wedding," he explained, as Avery snuggled further under his chin. Her nose had to be touching right where his Adam's apple was. "C'mon, lets get her to bed, so we can get to bed ourselves."

We made our way upstairs and I could hear soft music coming from the guest room where Alice was spending the night. Once inside Avery's room, I couldn't hear it, so I knew it wouldn't wake her up.

After getting Avery settled into bed, we made our way into our room across the hall. Edward started undressing as soon as the door clicked shut. I made sure the baby monitor was on before getting undressed myself. I noticed Edward didn't put his sleep pants on which only means one thing. He was wanting to have sex. It was a nice subtle hint.

I kept my panties on and pulled on a tank top before climbing into bed. Edward didn't waste any time at all by immediately easing his hand in between my legs.

"Why'd you leave your panties on?" He whispered in my ear, rubbing his fingers over my cloth covered pussy. "You playing hard to get?"

"N...n...no," I stuttered out as he stopped and began rubbing over my protruding nub. He was putting a little pressure on it as he rubbed, just the way I loved it.

I spread my legs wider for him when he slipped his hand under the elastic of my panties. He eased his finger between my folds. First went one finger, then another. He was going at a slow pace while he kissed and licked up my neck and over the exposed skin of my chest. I couldn't get my tank top off fast enough to give him access to my tits.

He wrapped one of his legs around mine, pulling them further apart. My breathing became heavier the faster he started pumping his fingers inside of me. His lips found mine in a matter of seconds before he caused a gush of fluid to leave my body. He knew I'd scream out from the pleasure.

My panties were off and thrown to the floor before he perched himself between my legs. My knees were pushed up to my chest before he leaned down and swiped his tongue through my lower lips. He sucked my clit into his mouth and lightly clamped his teeth around it, causing me to jerk my body upward, toward his face. He fucked me with his tongue at a fast pace before slipping two fingers inside of me, again. I don't know what came over him, but the faster he used his fingers on me as he sucked on my clit, was causing my body to convulse like never before. He'd never been so relentless. This was new.

He had his hand turned around, palm up, with two fingers pressing into my g-spot every time he entered me. My eyes began to roll into the back of my head as the heat began to rise. I could feel a strong tingling sensation pull itself through my body. "Oh, God, Edward, what're you doing to me?"

"C'mon, baby, I gotta see if this works." He leaned down and sucked my clit one more time before my whole back rose from the bed, and the electricity shot through my entire body.

Edward jumped back when a scream erupted from me that could be heard for miles. _"Aaaahhhh...Oh, God!" _He pulled his hand away and pushed my legs open as far as they could go. "Oh, fuck, what is that?"

I looked down as my body convulsed. Edward had a smile that would put the joker to shame. "Fuck, yeah, baby, you' squirting. I wasn't sure if I could do it."

My body pulsed with my release, but I couldn't get over the fact that I felt like I just pissed all over our bed.

"Edward..." I was so embarrassed. I put my hand over myself, closing my legs and turning away from him. I couldn't believe he made me do that. I would have never thought in a million years that he would want to do something like that to me.

He climbed in behind me and pulled me to his chest. "Baby, don't be embarrassed; it's just you and me. Hell, we can shit with the bathroom door open and have a conversation with each other. Why's this bothering you?"

"I don't know..." I whispered. "I feel like I pissed all over myself."

"You didn't, honey. That just shows how much I can get you worked up and I love it." He kissed my neck and snaked his hand up to my tits. He began rolling my nipple between his fingers and continued kissing my neck and up to my ear. "Can I please make love to my wife, now?"

I turned my head, capturing his lips with mine. My embarrassment ebbed away quickly as he maneuvered his other arm under me, placing it over my chest and pulling me closer to him. With his free hand, he reached down and pulled my leg up over his hip. I could his cock as he eased it closer to my entrance. I was still soaked from my last release, so I knew he would slip in easily.

"God, I love you," he whispered in my ear as he entered me. He began, slowly, thrusting into me. "You're so fuckin' wet," he said, placing his free arm over my chest also, clamping onto this other arm. It was like he was holding me in place as he began to fuck me faster. I didn't feel constricted; I knew he didn't want me bouncing away from him with each powerful thrust that he was now using.

"Oh, fuck, Edward, I'm gonna cum, again." I was gripping onto the blanket as hard as I could. The harder he slammed into me, the tighter his grip became around me.

He was grunting into my ear with each pump of his hips; the faster he got, the louder and throatier his sounds became. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum, too, baby," he growled into my ear.

The last four thrusts that he pressed into me, were the hardest he'd ever done. We'd had fast and hard before, but this was unlike ever before.

He slammed into me one last time, hard and loud, squeezing my chest until I could barely breath. It wasn't too uncomfortable, but I knew he wasn't doing it on purpose. I wasn't sure what came over him tonight, but our love making had turned into red-hot, animalistic torture, but in a good way. I was like a rag-doll and he had to hold in place so I wouldn't move.

We laid silently for a few minutes before he released me and rolled to his back. His arms had been so tight around me that it still felt like they were hugging me.

I rolled over and leaned up over him on my elbow. "What was that? Not that I'm complaining, but what the hell came over you? You've never been that rough before."

He covered his face with his hands and sighed, loudly. "Us guys got to talking," he said, dropping his arms down beside himself.

"About...what exactly?" He sat up, dropping his feet to the floor. "Edward?"

"I'm sorry, if you didn't like it, we won't do it again, like that. I just couldn't stop thinking about the conversation us guys had." He turned to look at me. "I'm sorry, if I hurt you."

I scrambled up on my knees, closer to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders from behind. "You didn't hurt me and I'd really like to know what this conversation was about."

He turned his head an pressed his lips to mine, smiling incredulously. He shook his head before he started to explain. "We got to talking about watching porn. Jasper had asked if I had ever made you squirt before and I felt stupid to even answer it."

"Oh, hell. Please tell me you guys didn't have a whole conversation about our sex life?" He looked entirely too guilty. "Oh, God, Edward. I won't be able to look at them the same, again."

"Yeah, well, how do you think I feel now that I know so much about Alice and Rose?" My eyes grew wide; he nodded at me. "Yeah, see what I mean?"

We talked a little more about their conversation before we changed our bedding and settled in for sleep. The next day was going to long and trying for all of us especially now that we knew so much intimate details about each other.

* * *

><p>"Mom, please tell me you didn't forget the table? Alice was having a near panic attack yesterday thinking everything was screwed up." I was pulling my stockings on as I sat on my bed. My parents had arrived the day before and stayed with Momma Whitlock and John.<p>

Mom sat down next to me. "Yes, honey. Your brother stopped by this morning and picked it up to take it over to the reception hall. Vicky and Maddie are already heading over to the church where we should be."

"Alice already left and I feel like I'm not fulfilling my Matron-of-honor, duties. I should be there with her right now, but I woke up feeling like shit this morning. This baby is giving me the worst morning sickness."

Mom wrapped her arms around me, hugging me from the side, tightly. "That just means you're gonna have a strong healthy baby, just like Avery."

"I hope so," I said, patting her arm that was across my chest. "C'mon, let's get this show on the road before Alice sends out the Calvary looking for me."

We made it to the church just as Vicky was helping Alice into her dress. My wonderful in-laws were taking care of Avery while Edward and I tended to our Best-man and M.O.H, duties. "It's about damn time you got here. It thought we were gonna have to start without you." Alice seemed irritated, but then she turned to me, hugging me. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be a bitch. I know you didn't feel good this morning."

"You're fine. I did bring your veil, though. You forgot it laying on the end of the couch this morning." I turned from her and reached for the last piece of her wedding ensemble. I glanced over, seeing Gracie coloring in a coloring book. "Gracie..." I sing-songed. She popped her head up, waving at me before she went back to coloring.

"Like I said, what would I do without you?" She took the veil from me and handed it to Vicky who was standing back watching our exchange.

My hair and make-up was already done and all I had left to do was put my dress on. I had slipped on a pair of sweats and a hoodie to make the trip to the church. "Considering you're already insane..." I let my sentence trail off, reaching over and pulling my dress down from the hook behind the door.

Once we were done dressing, Vicky pulled out Alice's camera and started taking pictures as we finished up the last minute touches. "You two look absolutely beautiful." Vicky said, pulling Alice's dress out to flow around her feet. "Gracie, come stand by your sister," she instructed. "Jasper's gonna faint when he sees you."

"Lord, I hope not. That boy's been after me to marry him forever and if he fainted today, we'd be better off going to a J.O.P, to get married."

There was a knock on the door before my Dad poked his head in. "Ladies?"

He stepped into the room, his eyes growing wide as he looked at all four of us. My Mom and Vicky both were bridesmaids and my Dad was giving Alice away. Gracie was a flower girl. Alice had promised her the moment Gracie learned that Alice and Jasper were getting married and Alice's Mom was still M.I.A, so my parents stepped in to be her surrogates.

"Wow..." he whispered, loudly. "You four clean up pretty well." He looked up at Alice. "You ready?"

Alice smiled, infectiously. "Yeah, I'd say I am." She took a few steps over and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, Charlie, for being here for me."

He hugged her back. "No need to thank me. I consider you one of my kids and I wouldn't want it any other way. I'm just sorry your Mom and Dad won't be here to witness how beautiful you are and what a perfect bride you make."

Alice pulled back from him, fanning her face. "Don't make me cry. It'll ruin my make-up. I can't look like a raccoon for my pictures later."

Vicky handed her a tissue. "Here, honey. I'm gonna go ahead and head downstairs. I'll wait for you down there."

"I'm gonna go, too." I turned, looking at my mom and Gracie. "Mom?" She nodded at me. "We'll be waiting for you down there, too." I, personally, wanted to give my Dad and Alice a few more minutes alone. I knew Alice was nervous and leaving her and my Dad alone for a few minutes, could put her at ease.

All four of us made our way downstairs. We waited outside the double doors, in our formation, for Alice and Dad to arrive.

"She's glowing," Mom whispered, to me. "How far along is she?"

I turned to her, stunned that she would even know about Alice being pregnant. "How in the world..."

"A mother knows, honey. I've been pregnant three times and I see the signs written all over her face," she said, smiling at me. "You're glowing, too. You two are like the bopsy twins."

I shook my head at her. "I don't know, yet. She'll tell me after her doctors appointment when they get back from their honeymoon."

"Alice is pregnant?" Vicky asked in a loud whisper. Her eyes wide in question. "Oh, my, God." She started bouncing up and down, clapping. "Two more babies." She covered her mouth, tears started flowing. "I want another baby, now, too."

I pulled her hands away from her face before placing my hands on her shoulders. "I'm sure my brother would be more than happy to help you out with that."

We turned as we heard foot steps coming down the stairs. Alice had a smile bigger than Texas, across her face. Dad was smiling, too as they approached us. Alice had her arm looped through his and his other hand was resting over hers. "Are we ready?" He asked, looking at all of us. Gracie was fidgeting with the basket of flower pedals. "Grace, stop fidgeting."

"Yes, Daddy."

Carlisle poked his head through the door. "All set?" We nodded, which he then, quickly, disappeared back through the door. A moment later, the wedding march began and two ushers pulled the doors open for Gracie to lead the way. Vicky was next, then my Mom, leading up to me..

Jasper was beaming at us as we made our way down the isle. Edwards face was masked like Jaspers'. He mouthed, _I love you,_ as I took my place at the front, by the alter. I blew him a kiss in return.

All three gentlemen, looked as handsome as ever. Emmett, for some reason, looked huge. He was a big guy anyway, but seeing him in a Tuxedo, made him look even bigger.

As soon as Alice and my Dad stepped through the door, I looked over at Jasper and I could, immediately, see the tears forming in his eyes. He was a manly man but he wasn't afraid to show his emotions. Edward patted him on the shoulder, reassuring him that he was there for him.

I looked out over everyone as they watched Alice proceed down the isle. My grandparents were seated next to Carlisle and Esme, along with all of Jasper and Edwards extended family. There was about two hundred people present to witness Alice and Jasper exchange their vows.

Momma Whitlock and John, were both, teary eyed as my Dad released Alice's hand to Jasper. The minister asked who was giving Alice away, leaving the answer to my Dad. He didn't hesitate, taking his surrogate duty, with pride. He kissed Alice's cheek before stepping over next to John in the front row.

Alice was already over-flowing with tears. She'd have to make sure she touched up her make-up before we took pictures after the ceremony.

I could see the videographers getting a shot from every possible angle, to capture their special moment. I tried to hold my giggle in as I looked over at Edward. He was making weird faces at me. He kept puckering his lips like he was kissing me; licking them in the process. If he only knew that all of his actions were being recorded.

The whole ceremony lasted about fifteen minutes with the minister announcing that there would be a reception held at Windsor Hall, three blocks down from the church. Thank goodness it wasn't raining out, so everyone decided to walk the three blocks to attend. Most of the elderly that attended, were driven and people with small children, did the same.

Edward took Avery from his parents as soon as the ceremony was over. I grabbed my change of clothes from the dressing room and met him by his Denali.

He was just finishing up buckling Avery into her car-seat when I hopped into the front seat. As soon as he took his seat behind the wheel, he leaned over, pressing his lips to mine. "You look beautiful, as always."

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself," I replied, reaching down, pulling off my heels. My feet were killing me and I hadn't been wearing them for too long.

It took us a whole three minutes before we pulled into the parking lot of Windsor Hall.

Alice's wedding planner, ushered us into the back part of the hall where we would be taking pictures. It took us about thirty minutes before Alice's assistant was happy with the shots she had of the whole wedding party.

James approached me as soon as Edward and I made our way into the great room where the party was happening. "C'mere, missy. I've gotta have a chat with you."

"What'd I do?" I looked up at him quizzically.

Edward waved us off before looking for our daughter, who was, again, with her grandparents.

James pulled me into a hug. "I just wanna thank you."

"For what?" I mumbled into his chest.

He pulled back from our hug. "Vick wants another baby. I've been wanting to start trying since we moved out here and it took you and Alice being pregnant, to convince her that she was ready."

I smiled up at him. "You're welcome, big brother. Maddie's gonna be so happy to have a baby brother or sister, to play with."

"Well, I also wanted to tell you how happy I am that we made the move out here. My mom's actually considering moving out here, too. I hope she does especially now that we're gonna be trying for another baby. She misses Maddie so much."

We took a seat at one of the tables. He looked over, watching Vicky with Maddie. They were standing next to Edward, talking to each other. David wasn't far behind, nursing a glass of champagne. "David's become a big part of our lives now. I never thought I could forgive him for all the stuff that happened before I was born, but he's proved that he's loyal to us."

"I know. I can't see us not having him in our lives, now. He loves Maddie and Avery so much." I perked up with more exciting news for him. "Oh, did you hear? He's dating."

"Who?" James asked, surprised.

"Carlisle's secretary, Mrs. Cope. She's supposed to be here; I haven't seen her, though."

James smiled. "Wow. Now that's something." He patted the table. "Who knows, maybe we'll be attending another wedding before too long."

I nodded in agreement. "I took Avery over to visit with him a few days ago and he's so happy. He only wishes that Agaytha came into his life a long time ago."

"Agaytha? What kind of name is Agaytha?"

I shook my head, smiling. "I'm not sure, but she says it's a family name. I think it's Swedish or something. I could be wrong. Anyway, she's good for him."

"She is, I suppose. He's got a smile on his face all the time, now. Every time I walk into the office, he's beaming. I didn't know he was dating, Mrs. Cope, though."

"C'mon, lets go mingle." We stood from the table, James draping his arm over my shoulder as we made our way over to where Vicky and Edward were standing. "There's my beautiful wife." James looked over at David. "Hey, Pops. Having a good time?"

David smiled, stunned at James calling him Pops. He was still getting used to us calling him endearing names. "Of course. I'm here with my family."

I stepped over and snaked my arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I'm glad you're here, Grandpa."

He hugged me in return, rubbing his hand up and down my back. "Me, too, kiddo. Me, too." I glanced up at him seeing tears in his eyes. "What?" He asked, acting like nothing was happening.

"You're crying. Why?"

"I never thought, in my entire life, that I'd have a family like this." He kissed my forehead, sitting his glass down on the bar. "Let's not get all weepy, now. I need to go find my woman. Have you seen her?"

I shook my head, smiling at his words. "No, but you could probably ask Esme if she's seen her." At that moment, his cell phone started ringing. "That could be her."

He pulled his phone from his pocket, smiling as he looked down at the screen. "Yup, excuse me while I take this."

"Hello, love..." I heard him say as he walked off, talking to his new love.

Before too long, the DJ was announcing the entrance of Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock. The crowd erupted in loud applause as Alice and Jasper made their way out to the center of the dance floor. Christina Perri's – _A Thousand Years_ – the part two version of the song, started playing, leading Alice and Jasper into their first dance.

As the song played, it brought tears to my eyes. I was so happy for them. My two best-friends, married, finally. It seemed like it took us forever to get where we were today. I never thought I'd find the love of my life and Alice would find hers along the way, also. Our families were started and we were happy with our careers.

_Just For You _by Lionel Richie and Billy Currington, started playing next. Edward passed Avery off to Esme and pulled me out to the dance floor. Others started following behind us. I caught David out of the corner of my eye, walking toward us with Mrs. Cope in tow. She probably called to let him know that she arrived and wanted him to meet her by the doors.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist as I placed my hands on his chest. We danced, looking at each other with smiles on our faces. "I love you," he said, leaning down, kissing me.

"I love you, too; forever."

The reception lasted for another couple of hours. Emmett, Edward and James snuck out about an hour before Alice and Jasper left, to do something to the limo that was taking them to the airport.

When we all lined up outside to throw rice over them as they exited the building, the limo pulled up. I immediately started laughing. They had blown up condoms and attached them to the attena and the door handles of the car. There was also empty coffee cans and shoes tied to the back bumper. I looked up at Edward. "You guys are insane."

"All fun and games, babe. Emmett tipped the limo driver a hundred and fifty bucks to be okay with what we did. He told us that we'd be surprised at what other people have done to his car for a bride a groom." Everyone started clapping as Jasper and Alice stopped at the top of the stairs of Windsor Hall. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Edward yelled out as they started walking down the stairs.

I elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey, that's not much, you horny beast."

He leaned over, kissing me. "That's me, baby, all the way. Just wait until I get you home."

Alice and Jasper stopped by us, Alice pulling me into a hug. "Thanks, bestie, for everything. We'll call as soon as we get back."

"Okay, love you and have lots of fun. Oh, and lots of sunscreen; you don't wanna come back like I did with a burnt ass." She laughed at me. "I'm not kidding. That shit hurts."

Alice and Jasper were going to the same resort that Edward and I went to on our honeymoon. They loved the pictures that we took and wanted to experience it as well.

Jasper hugged me next. "Love you, girlie. See ya in two weeks."

"Love you, too, Jasper. Be safe, please."

He nodded, reaching out for his bride and dragging her down the steps to the limo. They both shook their head as they took in the scenery before them. "Only you three idiots would do this." Alice yelled out toward where Emmett, James and Edward were.

They laughed, fist bumping each other.

Boys! Can't hardly live with them and we sure as hell can't live without them.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for the long delay. Next chapter, we'll jump in time. Not too far but far enough.<strong>

**Hhhmmmm...let's see what to rec this week.**

**OH YEAH!**

* * *

><p>Ride by kris salvadore ( just read it after I've been told to read it a million times. LOVED IT!)<p>

Push by xXKiwiCullenXx

Changing My Course by twilover76

Always by knicnort3 ( she just started this but I love KC and will rec anything she writes.)

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you check those out. Leave me a review if you'd like...if not, Oh well. Hope you liked it otherwise.<strong>

**See ya next time.**

**~Steph~**


	31. Chapter 29

**I apologize for the long delay. I can sit and give a multitude of excuses but I really only have one huge one. My thirteen year old daughter. About a month ago a friend of hers comitted suicide. It was very hard for her to deal with, so the only way for her to cope was to have my laptop. No lie. It helped. Then, recently, like two weeks ago, recently, her very dear friend was hit by a truck and killed on his bicycle. That was the hardest. Worse than when her friend commited suicide because this boy was her ex-boyfriend and she still cared for him dearly. She's doing good, otherwise. Still using my laptop to talk with her friends and skype. And another reason, I really haven't been in the mood to write. I hate when that happens because I love to put my thoughts down for everyone to read.**

**Anyway, this is the first Epi. I like to post two Epi's with my stories. This will be my second completed fic. **

**I hope you like it. All mistakes are mine.**

**SM OWNS...I DO NOT!**

**Update: 6/2/2013**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Life<strong>

**Chapter 29**

**EPOV**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"Daddy, why's momma so grumpy? She's mean," Avery said as she pushed her broccoli around on her plate. Her bottom lip was pushed out and her nose was scrunched up.<p>

I shook my head at my silly seven year old daughter, "Avery, momma doesn't mean to act that way. She's grumpy 'cause she can't get outta bed. It's called bed-rest, sweetie. Her doctor said she has to stay in the bed until we have to go to the hospital." I tried to explain to her the best I could, but our other daughter Mackenzie, decided to throw her two cents in. And for being six, she was too smart for her own good.

"Then take her to the hospital now, Daddy, so she won't be mean anymore."

"Kenz, momma doesn't need to go to the hospital, right now."

My daughters were right about Bella being grumpy and mean. I was afraid to enter my own bedroom; afraid something would get thrown at me.

Bella, was currently on bed-rest for another three to five weeks. Being thirty-two weeks pregnant with twins girls, was making her evil and I was getting the entire blame. One, because she was pregnant, again, for the fourth time. Yes, a year after Mackenzie, she ended up pregnant. That was entirely my doing. I'm an ass and tricked her. How I pulled it off, would be a whole different story, but it happened and I was completely ecstatic about it. She knew I wanted a house full of kids and I was getting my wish.

Our one and only son, at the moment, was making a funny face out of his mashed potatoes. He was using his broccoli for ears and hair. "Lucas, please don't play with your food."

"Sorry, Daddy." He pouted and pushed he plate away. "I wanna go see Mommy." Bless him, he was only four and has his mother completely wrapped around his tiny finger. I figured it was because he was our only boy. I hoped to remedy that one more time after the twins. That all depended on what Bella decided. One more time and I think maybe our brood would be complete. Six kids is enough...you think?

I sighed, closing my eyes and letting my head drop back. "Scrape your plate in the trash and you can go on up to see your mother. Be quiet just in case she's sleeping."

I had already taken Bella up her dinner and high-tailed it out of the room before she had a chance to blame me for something else that I didn't have any control over.

Lucas didn't waste anytime doing as he was told and ran up to see Bella. "He's such a baby."

"Kenz, please." I blew out a huge breath and stood from the table to start clearing it.

I was currently on a leave of absence from work. Only until I knew Bella was going to be okay with all the kids. She didn't want to hire a Nanny, but she wasn't going to have any choice but to hire one once I went back to work. All the rest of our family was busy with kids and work, that they barely found time for themselves let alone come and cater to our household.

I had no clue how Bella took care of all of us on her own, but she did it. It was driving her insane to not be able to get up from the bed unless he needed to use the bathroom or bathe.

I made my way upstairs once I got the girls settled with a _Barbie_ movie. When I walked into my room, Lucas was cuddled up next to Bella, asleep. "Shhh, he just fell asleep."

"Do you want me to move him to his room?" I sat down on the bed next to her. "Or do you need more Mommy time?"

"He's fine until you're ready for bed." She dragged her fingers through Lucas' hair, then looked up at me. "What's the girls doing?"

"Barbie, what else?" I got up from the bed to pick up Bella's dinner tray. "I'll be right back in a bit. As soon as the girls are done watching their movie, I'll get them bathed and send them your way."

Bella raised her hand up, beckoning me with her finger. "C'mere, mister. I wanna kiss before you head back downstairs."

I sat the tray back on the bedside table and leaned over, pressing my lips to her. She had other ideas, though. She wrapped her arms around my neck, causing me to brace myself on the headboard of the bed so I wouldn't fall over and land on her and Lucas. She pulled back, looking up at me, whispering. "I'm so horny, Edward."

I growled, pressing my lips to her, again. I pushed my tongue into her mouth to let her know I was, indeed, horny myself.

After a minute or so of a very heated kiss, I pulled back, whispering, "Later. Let me get the kids taken care of."

Bella sighed, dropping her hands down on top of her, very prominent, belly. "Hurry, okay." She rubbed her hands over our girls. "Oh, and Alice is picking the kids up in the morning upon the insistence of Kendal because she has some kind of gossip to share with Avery. Then she'll drop Lucas off at day camp."

I shook my head wondering how long it would take for them to understand the concept of the telephone, but Alice and Jasper didn't have a home phone because Alice felt it was unnecessary. Although, Jasper seemed to think it would be better for Alice's business if they had one for a fax machine.

We had to have one, on the other hand, because Bella needed it for work. She had clients faxing pages and pages of their stories over to her, everyday.

I, quickly, got the rest of the dishes put in the dishwasher, got the girls bathed, got their stuff ready for the next day and ushered in to say goodnight to their mother. "Now, go say goodnight to Mommy while I take Lucas to his room."

Both girls scurried down the hall and rushed into my room where they, both, bounced up on the bed, not caring that their brother was asleep. Bella reprimanded them by loudly whispering, "GIRLS! Watch Lucas, please."

"Sorry," they both said back in a whisper of their own. They made their way off the bed and around to the other side where they could hug and kiss Bella goodnight. "Night, Momma. Love you."

"I love you, too. Auntie Alice is picking you up in the morning so make sure you're ready by the time she gets here." She kissed their foreheads one more time and swatted their bottoms as each turned to leave the room.

I followed them to their room after I laid Lucas in his bed. They shared a room, right now, because the guest room was turned into a nursery for the twins. Eventually, James was going to add on to the house because we were outgrowing the home he built for us years ago. Once the twins turn a year old, the whole upstairs would be renovated and added on to; two more rooms and another bathroom.

After I tucked the girls in nice and tight, we shared hugs and kisses before I made my way back to my, very horny, wife. "Night, Daddy. Love you."

"Night, girls. Love you, too." I made sure the night light was on before I closed the door.

Walking into my room was completely welcomed. Bella was completely naked, laying on her side with one leg bent, spread wide open. Her pregnant belly was on full display as well as her fingers nestled between her promise-land folds. "You couldn't wait, could you?"

"Just because I'm on bed rest doesn't mean I don't get horny. Doc said sex was fine as long as you didn't pound the hell outta me. Which, we both know, you love way too much."

I raised my eyebrows at her as I pulled my shirt over my head. "Excuse me, I love way too much? If I remember correctly, what was it you were saying the last time we had sex...'_Oh, Edward, harder, harder?'"_

"Oh, shut up and get your sexy ass over here." She was still rubbing her clit as she watched me finish undressing. My dick grew harder the more I watched her.

I was undressed in a flash and crawling in behind her. It was uncomfortable for her laying on her back, so we either laid on our sides or she rode me. Occasionally, I'd get her on all fours, which I might add, was by far my favorite, but since she was already on her side, I was taking her lead.

I reached around and rubbed across our daughters before I eased my hand down to move her hand out of the way. I began kissing and licking along her neck. She tilted her head back, offering her lips to me. Our kiss began slow until I pushed two fingers inside of her and began thrusting them in and out.

Our breathing escalated as we fondled each other. After a few minutes of getting her good and wet, I raised her leg, opening her up completely to me. Her pussy had a homing beacon in it for my cock because I didn't need any guidance, whatsoever, to push my way in. We both moaned, quietly, knowing that if we were any louder, the kids might hear.

Bella's grip on the back of my neck, tightened each time I pushed into her. She pushed back into me, wanting more friction. I swiveled my hips each time I pushed in. For her being pregnant, it never took long for her to cum. Once she started panting, on the verge of hyperventilating, I knew she was about to explode.

I had snaked my arm underneath her neck and wrapped it around her chest, pulling her as close to me as I could get her. I could feel the sweat forming between us, causing a wet sound to resound in the room. "Oh, God, Edward, just a little harder and I'll cum, please? You won't hurt me."

I thrust-ed into her four times, really fast before her chest arched out, signaling her orgasm. Her whole body twitched, along with her pussy. I slowed my movements, not ready to be done with her quite yet. I knew I could get her to cum, at least, two more times.

I began twisting and pulling on her nipple as my other hand was paying attention to her clit. I sped up my movements, slightly. She grabbed my arm that was around her chest, digging her nails into me. I welcomed the pain each time I entered her.

My orgasm was blooming rapidly, spiraling in the pit of my stomach. The coil that was twisting and turning, bound to break any moment, was sending tingles up my spine. I slowed my movements although I piston-ed my hips in hard, rapid thrusts. I couldn't pound into her like I wanted to, so this was what I had to work with. She wasn't complaining at all.

I wrapped my lips around the juncture between her neck and shoulder, biting down, slightly. She moaned, loudly, before she dug her nails into me harder. "You ready for my cum, baby?"

Short, rapid pumping of my hips, was sending us both over the edge. I pinched her clit, softly at first and just as I was driving into her for my release, I pinched a little harder causing her to arch her back, tensing, as she began to cum, herself.

Slowly, I pushed and pulled out of her seeping, wet pussy, before I wrapped my other arm around her, kissing her neck just behind her ear. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>"You're going good, baby. Just one more push and you're done." Bella had been in labor for more than eight hours. Her poor face was bright red from where she'd been pushing our daughters, out.<p>

Baby _A _had already been born, six minutes before and she's working on Baby _B_. We hadn't told anyone what were were naming them. It would be a complete surprise to everyone. Unlike with Lucas and Mackenzie, everyone knew the moment we did.

Bella let out a scream as she bore down, pushing. "God, it hurts!"

"I know, baby. Almost there. Her head's almost all the way out." Encouragement was all I had for her. I couldn't take her pain away, nor could I get the baby out. It was all up to her.

One more huge push and the doctor instructed Bella to stop pushing so she could do suction. A minute later, one more push and our second twin was born. Loud, newborn, cries were heard throughout the room. Bella flopped back on the bed, breathing hard. "Is she okay?"

"Perfect," the doctor said as she cleaned the baby off before laying her on Bella's stomach. "Give us a few minutes and you can have both the babies."

It took forty-five minutes before they had Bella all cleaned up and ready to hold both of our daughters. The twins were nestled in their blankets with little pink caps on their heads, both asleep.

I had gone out to inform everyone that they had finally arrived. I didn't know any weights or measurements at the time, so once they were able to visit, they'd all know.

What they also didn't know was, we had identical twins. They looked exactly alike with my color of hair. I only hoped they had their mothers eyes. Bella's eyes were the most beautiful eyes that I had ever seen.

Another thirty minutes passed before I headed out to the waiting area to let everyone know that Bella had been moved to her room and was ready for visitors. It was the middle of the day, so we had few more hours before the visiting schedule were over.

My mom poked her head in first, followed by Renee. Avery, Kenze and Lucas were right along with them.

Slowly, everyone pushed their way in, easing up to the bed to get a peek at the babies. I encouraged our other three kids to sit next to their mother so they could be the first to see their sisters.

"Oh, momma, she's so cute," Mackenzie said as she peeked at the baby in Bella's right arm. Then she gasped as she looked at the other baby. "They look just like each other."

I heard my mother, along with Renee, let out a little squeal. Alice was bouncing on the pads of her feet, clapping her hands, quietly.

I looked around the room at everyone, smiling widely. "It's because their identical. Which means we'll never be able to tell them apart unless we dress them differently or they had different hair cuts."

My Dad made his way over to me, pulling me in for a strong hug. "Congrats, son. You've definitely got your hands full, that's for sure."

Charlie was next. He pretended like he was punching me in the stomach before he pulled me in for a tight bear hug. He whispered in my ear. "Are you done knocking my daughter up, now?"

I released a nervous laugh, purposely not answering that question. "Congrats, kiddo. You two have beautiful kids," David said from behind Charlie. He was, surprisingly, still around. He had finally found true happiness in his life. He married Mrs. Cope and I had never seen the two of them more happier.

Little by little, all of our guest gave us their congrats. James and Vicky. Emmett and Rosalie. Alice and Jasper. Their kids trailed behind them trying to get a peek at the girls.

"Okay, now that everyone's had their peek at the babies, what's their names?" That was Gracie. She was a spitting image of her mother and a spitfire now that she was a teenager.

Bella and I looked at each other before answering. Bella handed over the baby she had on her left, to me, patting the free spot next to her for her sister. I sat down in the recliner, letting Lucas climb up in my lap. Thankfully we had marked an **A** and **B** on the corners of their blankets so we'd know which baby we were holding.

"Since I'm holding _Baby A_, I'll be first. Everyone, this is Novalee Lillian Cullen, weighing in at five pounds, six ounces. She was born six and a half minutes before her sister," Bella said, pulling the blanket down so everyone could get a good look at her face.

"And this other beauty over here is Natalie Reese Cullen, weighing in at five pounds even." I couldn't help but smile down and look at the precious gem in my arms. Lucas was beside himself, looking at his baby sister. He was now a big brother, which made him all the more happy.

I think back at the time in my life before I met Bella. She's definitely fulfilled every one of my dreams and then some.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully I won't take too long to get Epi 2 out. I have a four day weekend coming up, so hopefully I can get caught up by getting this finished and get more chapters of GD typed out.<strong>

**If there's anything that I've left unanswered, please let me know. I hope to try and cover everything else in the last Epi.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Who wants some Rec's?<p>

Here goes.

**Deviant by planetblue**

**Break in The Clouds by AnotherPen**

**Tomorrow by MBella**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope to see you soon.<strong>

**Steph**


End file.
